El vestuario de la emperatriz
by Kuragari Uchiha
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata es secuestrada y casada sin su consentimiento con un hombre extremadamente apuesto, ni siquiera ser la hija de 2 dioses le ayudara a librarse de su destino. Es una adaptación. Parejas Narushion, Sasumiyu entre otras
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Un día tal vez llorarás de nuevo, como un niño. Tienes que sujetarte fuerte al mástil, mi amigo, y la tormenta pasará.**__** Richard Ashcroft. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capítulo I **_

Hinata Hyuuga tomó un sorbo del té de hierbas y le pasó la taza a su mejor amiga Shion Hatake. Shion aceptó la taza en forma plácida, tomó un sorbo y, con calma se la pasó a la siguiente persona del círculo de meditación.

Cuando la copa había dado una vuelta entera, el líder muy tranquilo de Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro de Los Corazones de Paz, la señora Yamanaka le sonrió al grupo. Ella le recordaba a Hinata de una esposa Stepford [una esposa tan perfecta que parece irreal].

-"¿Se sienten todos relajados?"- preguntó la señora Yamanaka, en forma melodiosa. -"¿Sonríen nuestros rostros hoy"?-

Shion frunció el ceño. Dio una mirada fría hacia Hinata y le dijo con su mirada: "Me las vas a pagar por esto y no será nada barato créeme". Hinata se dio cuenta en forma distraída que el ceño fruncido de Shion no mostraba tranquilidad. Ella sólo esperaba que la señora Yamanaka no se diera cuenta de la falla de su mejor amiga. De lo contrario, era posible que los haría hacer algún tipo de proyecto extra como mudarse por tiempo indefinido a Mister Rogers Neighborhood. La señora Yamanaka cerró sus ojos y respiro por los orificios de su nariz y exhaló por su boca. Ella alzó una mano, suave al aire serpenteando de un lado al otro con movimientos suaves.

-"Respiremos. Encontremos la pazzzzzz."- susurro relajada la señora Yamanaka.

Los que pagaron por ir al retiro hicieron como hacía la directora y, no obstante, un poco escépticos, cerraron sus ojos, respiraron e intentaron a toda costa encontrar la paz.

El grupo de Hinata, constaba de Shion, ella, y otros cuatro. Al lado de Shion estaba Tobirama, un gerente ejecutivo extraordinario de cincuenta años cuyo médico le recomendó Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro de Meditación de Los Corazones de Paz después de una operación de triple desvío de arterias. La señora Yamanaka le había negado el uso de su fax portátil y teléfono celular, pero Tobirama había sido sorprendido rompiendo los reglamentos unas veces con pretexto de "asegurarse que todavía funcionaban". Hasta ahora, Tobirama no había encontrado la paz.

Al lado de Tobirama estaba Sakura, una ama de casa de cuarenta y tres años, madre de cinco hijos, quien tuvo una crisis de nervios después de que su hijo mayor le revelara el otoño pasado su tendencia homosexual. Ella vino en busca de paz cuando trató de ser una buena madre al apoyar a su hijo y su nuevo esposo. Como ya era normal ver a Sakura llorar a cualquier hora en que le echaran un vistazo hacia ella, era probable que tampoco hubiera encontrado la paz.

Entre Nagato y la señora Sakura se sentaba Deidara, un monje. ¡Quién pensaría que habría algo en la vida de un monje que le produciría tanta tensión que lo mandaría a este lugar! Pero, en fin, ahí estaba. Un monje que necesitaba encontrar paz. Si los movimientos nerviosos del hermano Deidara y sus balbuceos incoherentes indicaban algo, a él también le hacía falta encontrar la paz.

Paz, eso parecía ser algo difícil de encontrar.

Hinata inhalaba por los orificios de su nariz y exhalaba por su boca mientras escuchaba la voz con un timbre alegre al dar órdenes. Este era su tercer día consecutivo y el de Shion en el campamento y hasta ahora, no estaba más serena que a la llegada.

Quizás este retiro en que convenció a Shion que asistiera con ella no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Pareció una buena idea cuando, en el trabajo le dio un folleto con mucha información del campamento. Parecía ser la manera perfecta de dejar atrás la tensión del año pasado en la ciudad mientras ella encontrara la paz en las montañas de Kumo por una semana; ahora no estaba tan segura.

Pues, ya no importa. Shion y ella ya estaban aquí. ¡Más vale aprovecharlo!

Hinata cerró sus ojos y respiró, trataba con desespero encontrar la paz. Ella se sentía como una mujer que se ahogaba arrastrada por las corrientes, aferrándose por ayuda con desespero a una ramilla que pasaba y oraba para que la mantuviera a flote.

Se le ocurrió a Hinata que encontrar la paz era una tarea de mucha tensión.

-"Me cuesta creer que pierdo una semana entera de vacaciones muy merecidas en este maldito lugar".- gruño Shion haciendo una mueca de tristeza a Hinata desde el plato de ensaladas de verduras y ¡qué excelente!- vinagre de aliño.

Hinata alzó la mirada desde su servicio de comida para conejos por tiempo suficiente para fruncirle el ceño. -"¿Por qué siempre tienes que despreciar todas mis ideas? Eso me molesta mucho".- gruño la Hyuuga irritada.

-"No quise dar a entender nada por eso."- Shion movió la mano con un gesto desdeñoso. -"Yo sólo estaba bromeaba".- Ella se acercó a la mesa y captó la mirada de su mejor amiga. -"¿Recuerdas lo que es bromear, cierto? ¿Recuerdas, eso que hacíamos antes de que te convirtieras en Morticia Adams aquí presente?- murmuro algo fastidiada la rubia.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor. A ella no le importó lo inapropiado que fuera ese apodo en ese momento. Ella puso el tenedor sobre la mesa y suspiró, cerró sus ojos y se dio un pequeño masaje en las sienes. -"Discúlpame Shion. Sé que no quisiste insinuar nada con eso. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Siento que he perdido el control.- dijo con cansancio.

Shion extendió su mano hasta tomar la mano de Hinata. -"Cielo, debes seguir adelante,"- le dijo en voz baja. -"ha sido un año muy difícil".

HInata abrió sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior y asintió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. ¡Cuánto necesitaba seguir adelante! Su segunda hermana Hanabi, cumplió una año de desaparecida ayer y no parecía que iba a volver jamás. -"Es tan difícil aceptarlo, Shion. Lo que digo es que de todos los lugares, Disney World! ¿Quién rayos se cae de The Pirates of Penzance y que nunca se sepa de esa persona de nuevo?- Hinata refunfuñó -"¡Kuso! Esas cosas no suceden".-

Shion le apretó la mano. -"Tienes mi apoyo, Cielo, como siempre y lo sabes".- murmuro Shion tratando de consolarla.

Con un soplo, Hinata apartó de su vista su cabello negro azulado como el manto nocturno en el proceso. Ella en respuesta también le apretó la mano a Shion.

-"Lo sé, Shion. Lo sé".- Hinata se enderezó más en su asiento y dio una risa sin ganas. -"¡Dios mío, soy terrible! Lo has hecho todo por mí este año pasado y te lo agradezco criticando cada palabra que sale de tu boca".- Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. -"¿Cómo me soportas?"- pregunto curiosa la Hyuuga.

Shion gruñó. -"No es fácil"-. Ella vaciló una sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de Hinata otra vez. -"Pero lo siento. Tú sabes, por despreciar este lugar. Yo jamás-". -"¡No!"- insistió HInata y movió su cabeza con vigor señalando algo negativo. -"Las cosas tienen que volver a ser como eran. Yo necesito un poco de sentimiento de normalidad otra vez"- murmuro la Hyuuga.

En verdad, tener a Shion velando cada palabra que ella susurrara no era normal. Ellas habían sido mejores amigas desde temprano en su niñez y, debido a ese hecho, siempre habían compartido un compañerismo sencillo que algunas amistades, pese cuán bueno, podían proclamar. La mayoría de las veces sabían lo que la otra pensaba antes de si quiera haber hablado. Pero habían ciertas cosas que Hinata no le había contado a Shion y una de ellas era que los miembros del clan Hyuuga eran descendientes de los dioses griegos su padre Hiashi era hijo de Hera y Hades y su madre era hija de Atenea y Ares sus padres no formaban parte del Partenón a pesar de ser dioses al igual que ellas y sus hermanas menores Hanabi de 27 años y Miyuki de 21 años.

Shion asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Nada más tenía que ser dicho sobre ese tema.- "Con que"-, preguntó, efectivamente al cambiar el tema, -"esto está lleno de diversión, y ni decir lo apetitivo"- ella miró su plato y mostró descontento con sus labios"- ¿te ha ayudado del todo la gira a Kumogakure?

-"En verdad no, me ha servido de nada".- contesto con depresión la Hyuuga.

Shion quitó la vista del plato de ensalada. -¡Oh! ¿Por qué no?- pregunto con cierta ironía la rubia.

Hinata encogió sus hombros. -"El estar respirando me aburre. Me doy cuenta que en lugar de relajarme, sólo me da más tiempo para pensar en mis problemas".- murmuro algo molesta la peliazul.

-"¿Como…"? – pregunto Shion disfrutando del tic nervioso en la ceja de Hinata.

-"Tú sabes. ¿Cómo tenemos que respirar durante nuestras sesiones de masajes"?- gruño Hinata.

-"Sip".- respondió Shion.

-Respiro profundo muy bien y, durante todo el tiempo que me están dando un masaje, me imagino que me lo da Denzel Washington y Mel Gibson en lugar de estos pequeñuelos que nos dan los masajes".- dijo alegre la rubia.

Hinata alzó una ceja. -"¿Con que ambos? No sabía que te gustaran los tríos Shion.- se mofo la peliazul.

Shion gruñó. -"Lo que sea. Sólo uno de ellos no servirá. Hay algo de la combinación de Washington-Gibson que puede hacer que una mujer respiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire. ¡Niña! ¡En esos momentos he encontrado la paz"!- dijo Shion con un puchero Hinata se rió, Eso era como un sonido musical a los oídos de Shion.

-"¡Oh, Shion, eres tan mala!- Sus ojos temblaron mientras ella se mordisqueaba el labio. -"Pero creo que lo intentaré la próxima vez. ¿Funciona alguna otra combinación o sólo la de Washington-Gibson"?-

Shion asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Sólo Mel y Denzel, corazón. Yo lo llamo la técnica Mel-zel". – dijo Shion guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Hinata Bufo. -"¡Entonces será la técnica Mel-zel!-

-"Está bien".- Shion se rió entre dientes.

Dos días después, Hinata le confesó a su amiga que la técnica Mel-zel le había hecho maravillas. Era extraño. Shion tenía la razón en eso tanto como en que la técnica no era buena con otra combinación. Sólo funcionaba con Mel y Denzel. Mel tenía que darle un masaje en su lado izquierdo y Denzel en su lado derecho. ¡Era un tremendo descubrimiento! ¡Ni decir lo raro que era esa combinación!

Acabadas de salir del cuarto de masajes, Hinata y Shion se sirvieron dos tazas de porcelana y, por ende, todavía con sus batas blancas del balneario y se sirvieron dos tazas de porcelana llenos con té de yerbas y encontraron una mesa para tomárselo a sorbos. A ellas se les unió Sakura, la ama de casa que tenía el hijo homosexual y Nagato, el lord inglés que nunca dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

Shion le echó un vistazo a Nagato y con elegancia alzó una ceja.- "Nagatito, corazón, casi te ves más contento esta mañana". – dijo Shion tranquila.

Hinata apartó la mirada por no reírse. El noble inglés siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Cómo Shion podía distinguir un ánimo del otro, no lo entendía, pero lo podía hacer. Se notaba que a Nagato no le molestó del todo. De hecho, es posible que hasta lo aceptara, ya que era tan palpable a uno que el aristócrata casado le había empezado a gustar un poquito su mejor amiga.

Pero ¡quién lo podría culpar! Shion Hatake era exquisitamente bella. Ella tenía un cuerpo largo y lánguido, como deportivo y portaba una piel de un exquisito color dorado. Tal y como Hinata se había imaginado que la reina Nefertiti se veía en sus buenos días.

El cabello color rubio rizado le colgaba a media espalda en trencitas pequeñas que le rodeaban el rostro de una mujer que podría hacerle competencia a una súper modelo. Unos intensos ojos violetas oscuro con forma de almendras, y hermosos labios rojos. La mujer era exquisita.

Pero de todos sus atributos, no era su rostro el que más le gustaba a Shion. La rubia se enorgullecía en su cabello. No se lo había cortado ni una vez en su vida y juraba que jamás lo haría.

Hinata tampoco se había cortado los mechones de cabello color negro azulado. Cabello largo y estatura mayor que el promedio era lo único que Shion y ella compartían desde un punto de vista físico. En todas las otras formas, sus apariencias estaban en extremos opuestos.

Mientras Shion era de piel bronceada o dorada como lo llamaba ella, Hinata lucía una tez cremosa que todas las mujeres en su familia poseían. Valga que su color marfil lucía bien con su cabello negro azulado y ojos perla con tintes de lavanda plateados que era como el signo distintivo de los Hyuuga esa era una forma de reconocer entre los miembros de su familia quienes nacieron como dioses completos si nacías con ojos perla pero sin el tinte lavanda plateado eras un semi-dios.

Sus figuras también eran distintas. Mientras Shion tenía una figura perfecta de moda con su busto de talla C y su cuerpo tallado majestuoso, Hinata era más llena de caderas y más exuberante de busto un cuerpo que según le decía su madre era como el de las guerreras amazonas a las que protegían su abuela Hera y Atenea.

Eran dos mujeres, dos mejores amigas, quienes la sociedad clasificaban como "bellas". Distintas, pero bellas. El milagro más grande es que ninguna de ellas lo sentían o en verdad lo creían. Pero esa era la manera de las europeas. Nadie está contento con su propia suerte y el espejo del baño ajeno refleja una mejor reflexión.

Hinata controló su humor y se viró hacia Nagato y Shion. Ella inclinó su cabeza al caballero británico con solemnidad. -"Es cierto, Nagato, parece que por fin encuentras tu paz".- murmuro Hinata.

Nagato entonces frunció el ceño- nada fuera de lo común. -"Toda esta maldita tontería de encontrar la paz de uno ha sido una pérdida de libras esterlinas".- gruño molesto Nagato. Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo. -"¡He dicho! No tengo más paz que al llegar".-

Shion chasqueó su lengua.

-Nagatito, tienes que relajarte, corazón. Debes respirar. Debes encontrar la pazzzzzzz.- dijo Shion haciendo malabares con las manos.

Hinata se hubiera reído, pero Sakura escogió ese preciso momento para estallar en llanto. Ella sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su bata y se la pasó por los ojos.

-Lo siento tanto. Pero creo que Nagato tiene razón. Yo tampoco puedo encontrar la paz ¡y sólo me quedan dos días para encontrarla!- dijo Sakura estallando en llanto otra vez.

Nagato frunció el ceño. Por lo menos más de lo normal.

Hinata extendió su brazo y le dio palmadas a Sakura en la mano. -"Todo va a estar bien."- dijo la Hyuuga, echando un breve vistazo hacia Shion y gruñó. -"Quizás le debemos presentar a Sakura la técnica de Mel-zel.

Shion le sonrió en respuesta. -"No es una mala idea".- Ella alzó sus cejas y consideró a Nagato.

-"Te lo enseñaría a ti también, Nagato, pero dudo que haga maravillas".- le informo la rubia al noble.

El lord inglés inclinó su cabeza.- "¿Y qué técnica es esa, señora Hatake"?- pregunto curioso.

Los ojos violetas con forma de almendra de Shion se abrieron como platos. -"Corazón, déjame decirte….

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Bien sé que no tengo excusa pero la inspiración me ha abandonado así que mientras la muy puta vuelve estaré publicando esta adaptación. **_

_**Les aviso que será un ItaHina, NaruShion y SasuMiyu. **_

_**No Sakura no jugara ningún papel importante en la historia quedan avisados, como se abran dado cuenta la historia no será exactamente como la de Jaid Black. **_

_**Dejen review y público pronto. **_

_**Besos embarrados de nutella. **_

_**Matta nee.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la Lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo II **_

Itachi Uchiha, el Rey Altísimo de Tristón, Emperador de la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an, Guardián de las Arenas Sagradas, y el hombre más temido en seiscientas galaxias y en siete dimensiones se metió un Cheesy Doodle en su boca. Mascó con ganas haciendo ruido, pensativo por un momento mientras que el aparato de queso se convertía en una sustancia como pasta antes de deslizarse en su garganta real. Era casi asqueroso, pensó con rapidez.

Frunciendo el ceño a la sacerdotisa, con telequinesia llamó a un frasco de alhajas de matpow de la alta mesa real para no tragar la pasta infernal en seco. La jefa sacerdotisa observaba a su Majestad tomar la botella plana del aire y beber de ella, los músculos de su garganta trabajaban a una con sus tragos. Al beber, dos chicas esclavas Kefa desnudas le daban masaje a los grandes hombros desde atrás.

Los labios de la jefa Sacerdotisa observaba con desprecio. Si fuera tan sólo unos cientos de años más joven, ella estaría acostada sobre su espalda, rogando que el Altísimo Rey se la cogiera aquí y ahora, con público o sin público. Ella sonrió en forma abierta por su musa mental. ¡Por la diosa!, ¡la futura Altísima reina era una mujercita afortunada! Pero ¿qué mujer humanoide no desearía el privilegio de montarse en un guerrero como El Excelente todos los días y noches? Aunque había algo que le molestaba y era el hecho de que el destino de la mujer no le era revelado cuando averiguo porque era quedo en shock la pequeña mujer era hija de dos dioses.

Cabello tan oscuro como la noche del pantano más oscura en la décima luna de Tryston.

Ojos tan negros y transparentes como piedras gista.

Piel de un ligero color tostado dorado como el caro cuero crudo.

Siete pies y cuatro pulgadas, de trescientas setenta libras de puro músculos poderosos.

Sí, la futura Alta Reina de Tryston y Emperatriz de Trek Mi Q'an era más afortunada que todas las demás. Y eso se le sumaba su descendencia de sangre pura.

El Alto rey terminó de beber del frasco, entonces hizo un gesto para que la botella tomara su lugar en la mesa alzada. Con eso realizado, una tercera esclava desnuda le secó las últimas gotitas de matpow de su boca.

Itachi se viró hacia la Jefa Sacerdotisa. Su voz era profunda y pura, retumbante y oscura. -"¿Qué más me habéis traído de este mundo primitivo de primera dimensión?"- El miró atrás de ella para cerciorarse que ella estaba sola. -"Tú mencionaste mi prometida pero ¿Por qué no la veo a tu lado"?- pregunto Itachi.

La jefa sacerdotisa asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. -"Tú sabes al igual que yo que aunque mis visiones casi siempre suceden, ha habido algunas veces desafortunadas en que he estado equivocada, Su Majestad además la futura alta reina es la hija y nieta de dioses poderosos en su dimensión y no nos conviene una guerra con ellos además deberás hablar primero con los dioses y obtener su bendición y consentimiento para que te entreguen a tu neka si no lo haces lo tomaran como un acto de guerra".- respondió la sacerdotisa.

Él hizo una mueca mientras recordaba esa vez fatal error demasiado bien. El trajo a su lado a Samui, la esclava que acababa de secarle la cara del matpow. Al apretar sus nalgas con su mano grande, él se dirigió a la Jefa Sacerdotisa con la otra. -¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?- pregunto Itachi.

-"Tú debes ir con los primitivos de la primer dimensión para colectarla tú mismo, si es en verdad tu Compañera Sagrada. Sólo un guerrero trystoni puede llevar a cabo las pruebas necesarias para conjeturar si una mujer es suya por la ley pero antes de eso deberás ir con los dioses de la primera dimensión para que te den su bendición y desposes a la diosa humana". Dijo la Sacerdotisa.

Él asintió. -"Eso es verdad, ¡oh, Santísima! ¿Consideras este viaje a la primera dimensión digno del tiempo de tu Rey Altísimo"?- pregunto con arrogancia y pensando en su futura esposa que resultaba ser la hija y la nieta de los dioses de la primera dimensión.

La Jefa Sacerdotisa coincidió con la mirada del Excelentísimo. -"Así lo considero pero deberás tener cuidado el futuro de tu neka no se puede ver con claridad dado que es protegido por las parcas del destino de su mundo".- advirtió la sacerdotisa.

Itachi asintió con un gesto de la cabeza. Él se viró hacia sus hermanos menores, Sasuke el Rey de la segunda luna y Naruto el rey la quinta luna de Ti Q'won-Tryston a que lo mandara. -"Me acompañarán en mi búsqueda, hermanos"- pregunto el Uchiha.

Sasuke y Naruto inclinaron su cabeza.

Él se viró hacia su primer hombre al mando y le ordenó que preparara el vehículo de gastroluz para su partida. Con eso llevado a cabo, Naruto se rascó la cabeza mientras giraba sobre su talón para estar de frente a Itachi mientras Sasuke pensaba en que la futura reina era una diosa en su dimensión.

-"Será mejor que traiga a Kita conmigo. Mi amigo se enoja un poco cuando hago búsquedas sin él.- murmuro Naruto, Sasuke maldijo y le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano.

Itachi dio un suspiro. El soportaría la presencia de los pugmuffs durante su viaje por el bien de su hermano, con o sin la criatura llena de gases aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia a Sasuke. De todas formas, ellos no estarían fuera por más de la salida de seis lunas. Las flatulencias del pugmuff lograrían que sus ojos ardieran pero sólo hasta tal grado en la salida de seis lunas.

-"Pues, que así sea"- declaro Itachi. Sasuke maldijo su mala suerte y al inmundo kita y también a Naruto.

Itachi viró su cabeza hacia el pecho de Samui y mamó del pezón regordete que ella le ofreció. La muchacha esclava movía sus dedos por el cabello tupido del amo. El la jalo a su regazo, su polla ya estaba muy erecta.

El pugmuffs entusiasmado llamó la atención de Itachi y se la quitó de sus intenciones lujuriosas. Kita brincaba y brincaba de gozo, y resoplaba del entusiasmo de ser incluido en la búsqueda de su jefe.

Itachi apretó su rostro en los senos de Samui para aliviar la peste vil que se elevaba como resultado de los flatulencias del muy entusiasta, Kita. Él echó un vistazo hacia su hermano y gruñó. -"No le permitirás al pugmuffs que tenga frijoles mientras nosotros estemos en nuestra búsqueda".- observo a Sasuke taparse la cara y salir molesto por la peste del pugmuffs mientras maldecía a Naruto.

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, sus propios ojos le ardían -"Sí, hermano. Nada de frijoles"- dijo Naruto. Itachi le dio una nalgada juguetona a Samui. Ella era la favorita de sus juguetitos. -"Espérame en tu recámara. Yo me encargaré de ti antes de irme".- ordeno el Uchiha.

Samui se levantó del regazo del Alto Rey para hacer su voluntad. Las dos Kefas esclavas restantes siguieron a Samui como su sombra, por si el amo estaba muy lujurioso a esta salida de la luna.

Itachi se viró hacia la jefa sacerdotisa. -"Te doy gracias, Santísima. Te puedes retirar del Palacio de las Dunas y retirarte a tu morada".- dijo Itachi.

La Jefa Sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza. -"Yo regresaré a saludar a la Altísima Reina, Su Majestad. Hasta entonces. Le deseo paz y prosperidad".- dijo la sacerdotisa.

-Y yo a ti también".- contesto Itachi.

Ella desapareció sin rastro al decir esas palabras de despedida, se desvaneció como el viento tal y como vino.

Itachi se puso en pie y le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. -"Que todo esté listo dentro de tres horas. Nosotros partiremos tan pronto como el vehículo haya sido llenado y se llene de combustible le avisa a Sasuke".

Gruñendo, Naruto alzó sus cejas. -"Espero hacer la búsqueda contigo y con Sasuke, hermano"-. Naruto le echó un vistazo pensativo hacia la puerta de la recámara de Samui. -"Ya es hora de que te establecieras".- comento de manera seria Naruto.

Itachi gruñó. Haya sido por acuerdo o por desacuerdo, nadie lo sabía. El inclinó su cabeza a Naruto y a Kita, y entonces tomó su camino pasillo abajo. Sus pasos eran tan ruidosos y mandaban como el resto de él.

Al llegar a su destino, Itachi con telequinesia ordenó que las puertas de la recámara se abrieran con un giro leve de su muñeca. Él se detuvo, su polla crecía en forma tiesa asombrosa al ver lo que lo recibía.

Tres muchachas Kefas. Una azul, una verde, y una roja.

Todas acostadas en la cama de Samui.

Todas con las piernas abiertas.

Todas listas para sus empujones.

Las esquinas de los labios de Itachi se alzaron con ironía. Era bueno ser el Rey Altísimo.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Complication Rookiez is Punk´d**_

_**Nakidashi sou na kao de ueru hikui sora  
Suru koto mo naku toki wo kezuru  
Haki dasu ba no nai omoi wo nomikonde  
iradachi majiri no tsuba wo haku**_

_**Nanimo kamo ga koware sou na  
Fuan daite asu ni obie asatte bakka mitetatte  
Kotae wa denao koto datte wakatte**_

_**Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Mogaki kagayaku**_

_**Nayanderu jibun ga nanka dasakute jitto shite rannakute bakkure  
Yaritai koto sonnamon naize  
Okujo de kossori kuwaeru maize Nanka tanoshikune kyo no saizen  
Shinpai sou na me de miteru ma ine  
Naite naize nante haite  
Tsuyogatte mitemo maji tsurai ze Kayoi nareta usugurai douro  
Yatto no omoi katta AIPODDO uwabe dake no USUPEPRAI RAPPU  
Nazeka omoi USUPPERA no BAGGU Yasashiku atatakai hazu no basho  
Omokurushikute akehanasu mado juuatsu ni oshitsubusare soude  
Nigekonda itsumo kouen**_

_**Nanimo kamo ga koware sou na  
Fuan daite asu ni obie asatte bakka mitetatte  
Kotae wa denao koto datte wakatte**_

_**Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Mogaki kagayaku**_

_**Kagiriaru wazuka na toki no naka  
Hetakuso na jibun egake ima wa mada sorede ii**_

_**Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Mogaki kagayaku**_

_**Kagirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku  
Mogaki kagayaku**_

_**Complicación letra en español**_

_**El cielo parece ansioso como si amenazara con llorar  
Simplemente pasa el tiempo, sin tener nada mas que hacer**_

Me trago esos pensamientos que no van a ninguna parte  
Y escupo frustrado

Preocupándome porque todo se pueda romper  
Temo al mañana  
Pero se que no encontraré ninguna respuesta  
Simplemente mirando al dia después de mañana

El mañana es un lienzo en blanco que se extiende infinitamente, ¿Qué debería dibujar en él?  
La realidad comienza a manchar el lienzo de negro, ¿Qué debería dibujar en él?  
Con esfuerzo brillaré

Me siento patetico por estar tan preocupado  
No pude aguantarlo por lo que me puse a correr

¿Que es lo que quiero hacer? No hay nada.  
Subo a la azotea para fumar  
Hoy en Saize me aburrí  
Mis amigos me miran preocupados  
"No estoy llorando" les grito  
Pero la verdad es que apesta hacerse el duro  
Una calle por la que suelo caminar  
En mi ipod suena  
Un rap cualquiera sin significado  
Llevo una mochila que por alguna razón se me hace pesada  
En un lugar que debería ser familiar para mi  
Abro una ventana para que salga el oscuro aire  
Estoy a punto de romperme ante la presión  
Así que me retiro al parque al que siempre voy

Preocupándome porque todo se pueda romper  
Temo al mañana  
Pero se que no encontraré ninguna respuesta  
Simplemente mirando al dia después de mañana

El mañana es un lienzo en blanco que se extiende infinitamente, ¿Qué debería dibujar en él?  
La realidad comienza a manchar el lienzo de negro, ¿Qué debería dibujar en él?  
Con esfuerzo brillaré

En este tiempo limitado  
Trataré de dibujar por mi mismo  
Eso es todo lo que necesito por ahora

El mañana es un lienzo en blanco que se extiende infinitamente, ¿Qué debería dibujar en él?  
La realidad comienza a manchar el lienzo de negro, ¿Qué debería dibujar en él?  
Con esfuerzo brillaré

El mañana es un lienzo en blanco que se extiende infinitamente, ¿Qué debería dibujar en él?  
La realidad comienza a manchar el lienzo de negro, ¿Qué debería dibujar en él?  
Con esfuerzo brillaré

_**Mi rincón Obscuro **_

_**Bien aquí está la conti queridos alumnos de Jiraiya-sensei. **_

_**Para los que se pregunten que onda con esa canción pues verán últimamente me da por poner al final de cada capitulo una canción que me guste. **_

_**Esperen conti para mañana por la noche probablemente publique 2 capítulos seguidos demo no es nada concreto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Un día tal vez llorarás de nuevo, como un niño. Tienes que sujetarte fuerte al mástil, mi amigo, y la tormenta pasará.**__** Richard Ashcroft. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo II**_

Ya para el último día del retiro, hasta Sakura y Nagato habían encontrado su paz. No obstante, no al grado que Hinata lo había hecho, sin embargo, habían encontrado un poco. Sakura todavía lloraba de vez en cuando y Nagato todavía fruncía el ceño, pero la técnica de Mel zel había logrado hacer maravillas en ambos.

No es que Nagato estuviera muy contento por ese hecho. Él fruncía el ceño más que nunca desde que probó la técnica de respirar de Shion y se dio cuenta que en verdad funcionaba. Era aparente que el aristócrata había decidido de inmediato después, que iría directo de este balneario a uno de esos retiros masculinos cargados de testosterona en el bosque donde los hombres suenan tambores y se ponen en contacto con el animal dentro de ellos.

¡Cada quién como pueda!

Hinata y Shion, ambas vestidas con ligereza con una polera de gasa y pantalones vaqueros rasgados de la rodillas y unos converse all star como si fueran adolescente aunque Hinata lo era para los dioses del olimpo para los mortales ya era una mujer adulta, se dieron la mano con sus compañeros del retiro y les desearon bien.

-"Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho señora Yamanaka. Me siento como otra persona ahora.- Hinata sonrió con afecto y alegría a la instructora serena. Ella soltó su mano y recogió su petate. Sus maletas y las de Shion ya se habían colocado dentro del baúl del BMW de Shion por los trabajadores del retiro.

-"Me alegra haberles podido servir, Mis Hyuuga. Por favor, siéntase a gusto para volver a nuestra huidita cuando necesites nuestra ayuda".- dijo la señora Yamanaka

Hinata inclinó su cabeza. -"Lo haré".- contesto.

A los cinco minutos, dos amigas deambulaban con lentitud hacia el carro, ambas se sentían rejuvenecidas, ambas con sinceridad lamentaban ver que su semana de vacaciones de meditación llegara a su final. Shion vio su BMW hacia la izquierda del estacionamiento fuera de las comodidades e indicó con un gesto con la mano que ellas necesitaban cambiar direcciones. Hinata se reacomodó su trenza pesada, levantándola en peso sobre su hombro izquierdo para descansar el derecho. Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió.

Shion le dio un codazo juguetón a Hinata en las costillas mientras caminaban. -"Niña, no fue tan malo. Pasé un tiempo muy bueno ya por el final de la semana".- dijo Shion con una sonrisa juguetona.

Hinata resopló. -"¡Qué lástima que no tardara más de la mitad de nuestras vacaciones para calmarnos hasta lograrlo"!- Hinata bufo y gruñó mostrando sus lindos dientes blancos. -"Pero estoy de acuerdo. Yo también pasé un tiempo agradable y me di cuenta de algo importante también".- dijo tranquila la peliazul.

-"¿Sí que es"?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Por fin me di cuenta que presionarme por el desaparecimiento de Kara no la va a traer otra vez. Yo la seguiré buscando, pero perderme en tristeza no le caerá nada bien a ninguna de nosotras y Miyuki ya me lo ha dicho es más casi me quiebra un jodido florero".- Hinata inhaló en forma profunda y encogió sus hombros. -"Hanabi desearía que yo me mantuviera fuerte. En fin, soy la hermana mayor y Miyuki me tiene algo cansada con sus regaños".- dijo con un suspiro cansado.

Shion sonrió. -"Ellas siempre te han admirado, siempre. Siempre".- dijo la rubia.

-"Lo sé a pesar de la indiferencia que muestran lo sé" – dijo la peliazul

Shion titubeó por un momento antes de terminar de pensar.

-"Hinata, yo nunca dije esto antes porque no te quería dar esperanzas huecas, pero creo que has sanado lo suficiente para hacerle frente ahora"- murmuro la rubia.

Hinata arqueó una ceja color negro azulada pero sin decir cosa alguna.

Shion suspiró. Ella llevó a Hinata a un alto y le dio media vuelta para tenerla de frente. -"Vamos a ver a Hanabi otra vez. Simplemente lo sé, lo puedo sentir. – Shion se encogió de hombros y gruñó depreciándose. -"Cómo y dónde, no tengo idea, pero estoy segura que la veremos",- balbuceó la rubia. Hinata rió entre dientes y, entonces le dirigió una sonrisa a ella.

-"Yo también lo sé". – dijo la peliazul y luego maldijo a las parcas que a pesar de ver el futuro habían decido no decir nada acerca del paradero de Hanabi ese día Miyuki casi las mata pero en el último momento fue detenida por Ares.

Con eso decidido, las mujeres continuaron su paseo hacia el BMW. Shion encontró sus llaves dentro de su cartera y con un botón, hizo que los seguros se quitaran de las puertas del carro con un control remoto. Ella abrió su baúl y metió su petate junto con sus maletas y, entonces le señaló a Hinata que hiciera igual. Observando como de un reluciente Audi color negro baja una chica de cabello índigo igual a su mejor amiga excepto que más joven y con unos orbes fríos e inexpresivos mientras que las de su amiga transmitían amabilidad.

-"¿Sabes lo que me parece bien, Shion"?- pregunto Hinata.

-"¿Qué"?- pregunto Shion mirando como la chica le pedía que guardara silencio y se acercaba como una cazadora silenciosa a su presa.

Hinata esperó que Shion cerrara el baúl con fuerza y la mirara antes de responder. -"¡Pizza"! – grito entusiasmada.

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron más de lo normal. Una semana de comida de conejos hecha pizza me suena como maná del cielo. -"¡Oooooh"! ¡Buena idea!- dijo la rubia.

-Pareces una niña de 16 hermana al menos estoy invitada- escucho la Hyuuga a sus espaldas. La peliazul dio la vuelta y se encontró con los fríos ojos de su hermanita menor. Miyuki era la hija menor aun así Zeus y el resto de los dioses habían decido que la ella sería la elegida para ser entrenada por las guerreras amazonas tal como lo fue ella en su juventud cuando se preguntó porque ellos solo respondieron que los oráculos ah sí lo habían visto.

-Por supuesto vi un restaurante carretera abajo cuando venimos acá. Hagamos una parada ahí en nuestro camino a Manhattan".- respondió Hinata alegre de ver a su hermanita mientras le revolvía el cabello y la menor la asesina con la mirada se burlaba de ella.

Shion gruñó. -"amiga, tienes que"- Sus ojos tomaron una forma redonda. Ella se detuvo, su sonrisa vacilaba mientras que echaba un vistazo por el hombro de Hinata. -"Trato hecho"-, susurró ella.

Hinata arrugó su nariz y Miyuki arqueo una ceja, al ver la expresión de Shion con los ojos muy abiertos. Las Hyuuga dieron media vuelta para ver a lo que hacía que Shion abría los ojos. Hinata tragó fuerte. Sus propios ojos de un perla con tintes lavanda plata se abrían, y también se le abrió la boca un poquito. Miyuki solo frunció el ceño.

¡Por Zeus y todos los dioses!

Tres hombres velaban cada movimiento de ellas. Tres enormes, gigantescos, hombres que parecían bárbaros. Uno era rubio de ojos azules espeluznantes, los otro tenían cabello del color de un cuervo uno lo tenía atado en una coleta baja y unas ojeras que lo hacían ver más maduro el otro era más joven de cabello rebelde y en puntas y una mirada indiferente y ambos tenían ojos negro azabache espeluznantes que parecían que fueran fosforescentes. Los bárbaros con facilidad pasaban los siete pies de estatura y eran tan gruesos de músculos como altos

Los hombres tenían el pecho desnudo, luciendo nada en esa área salvo una medalla de oro con piedras preciosas que brillaban incrustadas en ella. El oro y las piedras hacían un precioso contraste en su piel muy bronceada. Pantalones de cuero negro y botas negras completaron el conjunto.

La quijada de Hinata cayó cuando se dio cuenta que el más alto, de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta baja la miraba de arriba abajo como una mujerzuela. Él le sonreía como si le diera pompa a una sabiduría esotérica a la cual ella no hubiera dado cuenta. Ella intentó apartar la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que para su disgusto, no podía por Zeus era una diosa y no podía hacer algo tan simple. Ella continuó mirando en forma fija y retadora al gigante mientras le susurró entre su aliento a Shion y Miyuki. -"Sera mejor que nos vayamos. No me gustan las miradas de esos tipos.-

Shion tragó saliva. -"¡Santo cielo! El rubio ese me está comiendo con los ojos como si yo fuera un caramelo"-. La preocupación se notaba en el tono de la voz, pero no le quitó su mirada.

-Se supone que eres una guerrera amazona la más letal entrenada por el mismo Ares y Atenea y te acobardas.- dijo Miyuki a Hinata sin alterar su semblante y observando fijamente al azabache de cabello en punta.

Las mujeres se quedaron ahí, inmóviles como estatuas, en espera para ver lo que sucedería. Ellas se darían cuenta muy pronto. Y no les quedaba de otra era cierto lo que decía Hinata se dio cuenta la menor de las tres había algo que les impedía moverse.

Hinata suspiró de la impresión cuando sentía que su ropa se le desbotonaba. Ella chilló cuando su polera y vaqueros se rompieron de su cuerpo en pedazos por fuerzas sin precedentes y la tiraba por el aire, dejándola completamente desnuda en presencia de los hombres bárbaros.

El grito de Hinata rompió el hechizo que el rubio tenía sobre Shion y el azabache menor sobre su hermana. Shion movió con rapidez su cabeza para ponerle atención a su mejor amiga. Ella suspiró. -"Niña, ¡qué diablos haces! ¡Estás tal como tu madre te trajo al mundo"!- grito Shion. Miyuki no sabía si reírse o gritar al ver a su hermana mayor desnuda y Shion gritando como histérica opto por lo primero.

Un escalofrío recorrió a lo largo de la columna de Hinata, y le endureció los pezones y los hizo puntos duros. -"Él lo hizo"-, dijo entre el aliento, sin poder quitar la mirada del hombre espeluznante de cabello oscuro en una coleta. -"El me hizo esto y por un carajo deja de reírte Miyuki".-

-"¡El ni está cerca de ti"!- Señaló Shion con histeria

-Ella tiene razón además es imposible el que no me ría sus reacciones me causan gracia lo siento.- dijo la Hyuuga menor siendo fulminada por la mirada de la rubia

Hinata asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza como una marioneta dándole poca importancia al comentario de la menor. Una gota de sudor se acumuló en su ceja mientras ella concentraba en romper el hechizo hipnótico en que el gigante la tenía. Ella no sabía cómo era posible, pero ella sabía sin lugar a duda que el armatoste que estaba de pie a tan sólo unos pies de distancia había hecho esto.

Otro escalofrío se disparó por su columna mientras observaba la expresión del triunfo que ahora él adquirió por sus esfuerzos. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y las tres mujeres jadearon mientras que el hombre dio un grito ensordecedor de guerra, se golpeó el pecho y, corrio hacia ellas a toda velocidad.

Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a una parada hasta que vieron a las tres jóvenes conversar cerca de una figura de caja, metálica. Las tres mujeres eran muy encantadoras, con sus largos mechones y piel de colores raros. Mientras que las mujeres libres que se esparcían por la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an y, en especial en el planeta Tristón, solían tener teces parecidas a las suyas, estas jóvenes lucían distintas tonalidades de perla sekta y ónice profundo.

Los ojos de Naruto se comían a la joven con piel bronceada. Su verga estaba a punto de explotar al tan sólo pensar que le metía sus múltiples pulgadas dentro de ella. El gruñó con disgusto al recordar que estaba aquí para ayudar a encontrarle a su hermano encontrar su Compañera Sagrada, y no para complacer sus propios deseos. El mantenía cautiva la mirada sin si quiera darse cuenta que lo había hecho. Sasuke observa de manera analítica a la más joven de las mujeres de una increíble belleza pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran las curvas de infarto que poseían al igual que Naruto ya tenía una tremenda erección y sin querer había obtenido la atención de chica de cabello índigo.

Itachi de inmediato se puso en punto con la joven del cabello de negro azulado. Todos sus sentidos, físicos y metafísicos concentrados en ella. Era ella. Tenía que ser ella. No podía haber otra. Nunca se habían revuelto tanto sus sentidos. Nunca su propia sangre le había hervido tanto a la vista más mínima de una mujer. Su verga estaba erecta al punto de mucho dolor.

La mujer que era como la perla sekta fue llamada a su presencia por su amiga junto a la joven que era parecida a ella. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver a lo porque la mujer de dorada estaba boquiabierta, Itachi capturó su mirada y la mantuvo. Sonrió con la satisfacción de un predador al confirmar la primera prueba de Compañera Sagrada de un guerrero trystonni. Pese todo sus esfuerzos, y en verdad trataba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía apartarle la vista. Ella estaba capturada. Ella tenía que ser suya.

Así que así se siente cuando un guerrero encontraba su Compañera Sagrada. Itachi había oído a otros guerreros describir la sensación, pero nunca lo había sentido. ¡Por la diosa! No había en qué le diera más placer o le causara más dolor en toda la existencia.

Pero, entonces tendría que ser. ¿De qué otra manera los hombres lujuriosos podrían abandonar las camas de todas las jóvenes cuando habían esclavas kefa y sirvientas en abundancia, clamando por la atención de un guerrero? Se fabricaban las kefas para dar placer no lo atraían del todo después de ver a esta mujer que sería su nee' ka.

Itachi mantenía presa la mirada de su Alta Reina. El continuó a su segunda fase de pruebas, y le rezaba a las Arenas Sagradas que esta joven fuera suya por la santa ley inquebrantable solo la diosa sabia lo mucho que le había costado convencer a los dioses sobre todo a los abuelos de su nee´ka que casi lo mataban cuando les informo que la mujer era su compañera sagrada. El enfocó todas sus fuerzas, convocó a todas sus poderes, y las enfocó en su tarea de quitarle la ropa.

Era sólo sobre sí mismo o sobre el cuerpo de una Compañera Sagrada que un guerrero trystonni podía manipular objetos inanimados. En todas las otras criaturas, el cuerpo con vida prevenía que el llamamiento de la telequinesia de lo inanimado. Porqué era así, nadie lo sabía. Era tanto un misterio como porqué las santas arenas podían curar.

¡Oh, sí, él podía haber confirmado que ella era suya al quitarle tan sólo alguna alhaja u otro objeto inanimado del cuerpo de la joven, pero su ropa lo molestaba mucho! No era el vestuario que a un guerrero le gustaba en su mujer.

Mientras que la ropa de la joven era rasgada de su cuerpo con lindas curvas, Itachi experimentó un eufórico erotismo que era indescriptible en su intensidad. El hizo todo menos derramar la sustancia de su vida. ¡Era tan placentero el sentimiento!

Ella era suya.

¡Por la diosa, era suya!

Al guardar la tradición antigua de proclamar su Compañera Sagrada, Itachi dio un rugido de victoria, golpeó su pecho y, atacó hacia delante para proclamar su esposa.

Era hora de llevar a su Alta Reina a casa.

Hinata hizo todo menos orinarse en los pantalones al ver al hombre gigantesco que se desplazaba hacia ella. Se hubiera orinado en ellos, si tan sólo tuviera pantalones puestos en qué orinarse, pensó con desaliento. Sus músculos gigantescos se flexionaban mientras atacaba hacia ella como un toro en Pamplona.

¡Santo cielo! ¡El bárbaro la iba a matar aquí mismo, en el estacionamiento de Los Rostros Sonrientes y el Retiro De Meditación de Los Corazones De Paz! Despreocupada consideró el hecho que esta no era una forma tranquila de morir.

En algún lugar en su mente recordaba que era una diosa y no podía morir, Hinata se dio cuenta que Shion gritaba y su hermana mantenía aquella fría calma y analizaba las cosas sin mover un solo musculo al menos una de las tres aún se mantenía cuerda. Ella también entendió que sus piernas estaban hechizadas tanto como su mirada, por el cabrón de cabello oscuro. Hinata no se podría mover aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Una gota de humedad corrió por su frente cuando ella apenas consideró la posibilidad de que era probable que su vida dependiera de ello. Porque creía que era un hecho, ella intentó otra vez liberarse de las cadenas con que el gigante la tenía enlazada. De nada servía.

Ella era una mujer muerta. De nuevo olvido que era una diosa.

Itachi de momento se detuvo ante su Compañera Sagrada. Sus orejas casi a punto de romperse por los gritos agudos de la joven de piel dorada al lado de su Alta Reina, tomó un momento de cuidado para no romper el trance de su Compañera Sagrada en lo que le hacía a la mirada de su amiga. La bulla de inmediato se detuvo. La joven se desmayó. La otra joven salió del trance y observo en silencio.

Usando todas las fuerzas otra vez en su mujer, Itachi aguantó la cadena matrimonial que trajo consigo de Tryston y se la puso en el cuello. Ya estaba hecho. Su vínculo jamás podría ser quebrantado.

Sonriéndole a su joven, quien se veía tan perpleja como hipnotizada, Itachi la alzó son sus brazos de músculos pesados. Ella dormiría por horas después de soltarla del trance. Por lo menos así le habían declarado otros guerreros. Para no arriesgarlo, sostuvo a su Sagrada Compañera fuerte junto a sí, apretando sus nalgas de perlas mientras la miraba a los ojos y dejó que se rompiera el hechizo.

Ella dio un suspiro. Sus ojos muy abiertos de perla con tintes lavanda plateado hacían ojitos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Que le has hecho a mi hermana.- pegunto en un siseo furioso la Hyuuga menor mientras sus ojos se volvían más lavanda plateado y enviaban destellos plata por la furia.

-Yo no le hecho nada más que reclamarla como mi mujer y tu quien eres.- dijo Itachi de manera fría observando de manera analítica la joven parecida a nee´ka mientras Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban. Miyuki estaba a punto de enviar una ráfaga de aire dispuesta a atacar y defenderse cuando un hombre de cabello plata apareció de la nada.

-Oh pequeña ni se te ocurra atacarlos todo lo que te dijo es verdad Hinata es su mujer.- dijo Kakashi el dios mensajero cabe destacar que su peor defecto era llegar a todos lados tarde.

-Y quienes se supone que son ellos.- pregunto Miyuki. Los hermanos Uchiha se sentían indignados esa humana los estaba ignorando.

-Él es Itachi Uchiha el alto rey de Tryston y ellos son sus hermanos menores Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uchiha sus altezas ella es Miyuki Hyuuga hermana menor de la alta reina y una diosa al igual que yo y Hinata.- los presento Kakashi. Los Uchiha observaron incrédulos luego observaron más de cerca a la Hyuuga y observaron sus ojos, ojos que reflejaban el poder de destruir todo con una sola mirada.

-Hmp me largo una advertencia Uchiha si lastimas a mi hermana te mato Kakashi lleva a Shion a su casa.- dijo la menor observando con ira a Itachi dándole la espalda la Hyuuga camino en dirección a su auto mientras una ráfaga de viento enviada por la chica de cabello índigo provocaba un pequeño corte en el brazo de Itachi.

-Sera mejor que no la lastimes porque Miyuki no está bromeando y una prueba es esa cortada de tu brazo, pueda que seas un guerrero letal pero eres un mortal en cambio ella es una diosa sus abuelos son los dioses de la guerra de la estrategia del infierno y la diosa madre además ella fue entrenada como una guerrera al igual que Hinata procura no enojarla de lo contrario suerte tratando de calmar a una diosa llena de furia.- dijo Kakashi desapareciendo junto Shion.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Les gusto? Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? Quieren Matar a alguien?**_

_**Pregunta ¿Si fueran un Dios o Diosa de que tipo serian? **_

_**Yo por ejemplo sería una Diosa de la guerra, o de las pesadillas. **_

_**Dejen comentario **_

_**Matta nee**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo III**_

Naruto hizo rugir el motor del vehículo de gastroluz desde la hipervelocidad a la manera normal de andar. Es cierto era difícil gobernar, el primer agujero que encararon que iba desde la primitiva primer dimensión a la siguiente. Cuando ya estaban satisfechos con que la mayoría de los obstáculos estaban atrás, le echó un vistazo a Kita quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en la silla del copiloto y sonrió.

-"Sí, amigo, la joven de piel broceada en verdad era hermosa. Mi polla casi revienta al echarle un vistazo y creo que a Sasuke le paso lo mismo con hermana de la alta reina pero es muy orgulloso para admitirlo".

El pugmuff se tiró algunos gases que hicieron que salieran olores nocivos al aire. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras consideraba a la criatura con dos culos y pintas amarillas y rojas maldito Sasuke que desde que partieron de la primera dimensión se había encerrado en su cámara de descanso y lo había dejado a cargo mientras él se aguantaba los olores de Kita. -"Cálmate, amigo. Otra vez estás haciendo que mis ojos ardan"- gruño Naruto.

Kita cesó de tirar gases. El habló con Naruto en una serie de sonidos de clic que el Rey de Ti Q'won entendía. Naruto sonrió. -"Créeme Kita, me he hecho la misma pregunta una y mil veces en las últimas horas desde que partimos de La Tierra de primer dimensión".- El asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y dio un suspiro. -"Debí hacer la prueba para ver si era posible que tal joven fuera mía".-

-Así que también te paso lo mismo regresaras por ella.- pregunto Sasuke a espaldas de Naruto.

Los sonidos de clic de Kita se hacían más veloces mientras Naruto miraba a su hermano sentarse junto a él. -"No sé si regresaré para probarla"-, Naruto asintió con lentitud, "Debo pensarlo".

Kita se tiró un gas de incredulidad y Sasuke lo observo incrédulo sin darle nada de crédito a sus palabras. El hizo un clic sarcástico y la mirada incrédula de Sasuke provocaron que Naruto frunciera el ceño. -"Yo sé que no tengo fama por pensar en tales cosas, mas yo debo considerar el asunto antes de que se haga cualquier viaje otra vez".- dijo Naruto.

-Yo diría que tienes fama de no pensar en nada y eso todo mundo lo sabe.- dijo Sasuke con burla mientras Kita daba varios clic apoyando lo dicho por Sasuke, el rubio solo los miro ofendido.

- "Además ahora no podemos ir, es nuestro deber como sus nuevos hermanos a ayudar a nuestra Alta Reina a que se ubique".- dijo Naruto con voz sabia tratando de desviar el tema.

Kita hizo sonidos de clic con rapidez, pidiendo que cambiaran el tema. Naruto y Sasuke gruñeron. -"Sí, la Alta Reina es tan atractiva como se jactaba mi hermano. Si acaso, aún más".- respondió el rubio a la pregunta de Kita siendo secundado por Sasuke que aún seguía pensando en la hermana menor de Hinata.

El pugmuff hizo un gesto con ánimos con sus manos mientras continuaba haciendo sonidos de clic. -"Sí",- contestó Naruto, -"Itachi está con ella ahora".- Sus cejas se alzaron. -"Espera que se levante, es lo que me imagino".- dijo Naruto.

-Imaginas bien te felicito Naruto no sabía que tu diminuto cerebro te sirviera para ta les cosas.- se mofo Sasuke siendo asesinado por la mirada iracunda de Naruto.

Itachi estaba acostado de lado en la cama alzada, sus codos mantenían su cabeza arriba mientras estudiaba la forma de dormir de su Compañera Sagrada. Su mujer, ella estaba cerca de la perfección. Piel como la perla sekta, con un cabello negro azulado, senos regordetes con una tapa de pezones rosados transparentes y, un parche de vello de negro azulado en su entrepierna que podría causar que cualquier guerrero derramara su fuerza de vida al tan sólo verlo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que frunciera el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que otros guerreros la desearían, pero no había remedio. Ella era una belleza de piel rara, ciertamente. Ningún hombre se atrevería a seducir la nee' ka del Emperador de Trek MI Q'an y Altísimo Rey de Tryston, pero se sentiría mejor después de que se efectuara la unión. Y no, no es que el fuera un celoso o posesivo nada que ver era solo que no le gustaba compartir.

Itachi movió su mano grande sobre los senos de la joven. El pellizcó un pezón regordete y, gruñó con satisfacción mientras se le endurecía y, entonces inclinó su cabeza para amamantarlo. El sentimiento del pezón en su lengua era demasiado. El gruñó mientras se endurecía su órgano viril y se engrandecía, y pensó que mejor era no tentarse con lo que no podía tener hasta que llegaran al palacio.

Itachi soltó su pezón, y un leve sonido de explosión hizo eco en la recámara silenciosa a bordo del vehículo de gastroluz al hacerlo. Con un bostezo se dio cuenta que estaba al borde de la fatiga como su pequeña Alta Reina. Viajar y proclamar una compañera era tarea que cansaba.

Sin poder resistir, su mano se desplazó por su vientre bajo y rozó el parche negro azulado entre sus piernas. Jugó con eso en forma distraída mientras que descansaba su cabeza en sus senos y se acomodó para una siesta.

Era el maldito paraíso.

Hinata despertó cuando sintió por todo su cuerpo un orgasmo devastador. Respiraba en forma profunda para calmarse, trató de levantarse para poder averiguar qué rayos sucedía. Entonces se dio cuenta que no podía. El cuerpo pesado de alguien estaba tirado cruzado en su cuerpo flojo.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, con temor y furia de ver hacia abajo, con terror de ver el cuerpo de quién tenía el suyo sujeto a la cama y furia porque ese alguien había osado tocarla. En fin, se estaba acordando de los sucesos del día. Los hombres gigantes en el estacionamiento. La mirada hipnotizante del hombre con cabello oscuro. Sus ropas que se le rompieron y se fueron a quien sabe dónde, los gritos de Shion la mirada llena de furia de su hermana y, el bárbaro que la envestía…

Ella abrió sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que necesitaba saber si dicho bárbaro era el responsable de capturarla y traer su cuerpo durmiente a un clímax al despertar. ¡Por Hera! ¿Había sido violada?

¡No! ¡No era posible! Ella se auto aseguró con desespero que por lo menos no sentiría ternura en su entrepierna si la hubieran violado. Pero eso no significaba que ella no sería violada. Ella tragó saliva, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con mucho pavor al pensar en eso.

Ella convocó hasta la última gota de su voluntad y paciencia que poseía para no invocar sus poderes y matar a alguien, Hinata tragó en forma brusca y echó un vistazo cuerpo abajo.

Era él.

Estaba dormido.

Hinata estaba boquiabierta por el atrevimiento del hombre. Él estaba dormido, sí, pero aún dormido, la maltrataba. Su boca estaba atascada en su pezón derecho mientras que sus dedos en forma distraída rozaban el vello de su entre piernas como una mascota exótica. La punta de sus dedos serpenteantes que de vez en cuando hacían contacto con su clítoris y causaba que pequeñas sensaciones de calor se dispararan por su vientre.

Ella frunció el ceño si antes estaba molesta y quería matar a alguien ahora quería cometer una masacre. Le era claro ahora que había sido llevada al orgasmo. ¡Por afrodita! El hombre podía realizar mientras dormía lo que su ex-novio no podía hacer despierto.

Sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar de esta situación extraña, Hinata estudió el perfil del gigante durmiente sobre sus senos. Era un hombre que causaba miedo al verlo, guapo pero que a su vez, causaba terror. Aun así, mientras más lo miraba, menos miedo le guardaba y, lo más cerca que se sentía a él era un sentimiento extraño. Sin lugar a duda, espeluznante. Ella quería matarlo por su atrevimiento, se daba cuenta que por lo menos debía odiarlo, pero por alguna razón extraña, en forma simple no podía hacerlo.

Su cabello tupido negro era sedoso y recogido en una coleta baja. Ella se dio cuenta por primera vez que era trenzado de tres en tres desde sus sienes, y entonces fluían por su nuca. Mientras más lo estudiaba, más guapo que parecía convertirse. Para su mayor disgusto por esa realización, decidió tratar de menearse para quitárselo de encima y escabullirse sin ser vista.

Hinata hizo el más mínimo movimiento, con desespero tratando de librarse de estar bajo del gigante poquito a poco. Era evidente que el bárbaro reaccionó a cada movimiento. El balbuceó algo incoherente dormido, se atascó otra vez en su pezón y, comenzó a amamantarlo en forma distraída. Calor se disparó desde su seno a su vientre, que hizo que ella emitiera un gruñido. Esto no funcionaba. ¡El armatoste le era un desconocido! Y empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Hinata inhaló profundo y, entonces hizo otro intento de apartar su cuerpo de la forma de la enorme silueta. Sólo que esta vez ella giró sus caderas en lugar de su pecho.

Un muy mal movimiento.

O un muy buen movimiento, según el punto de vista de uno.

El arqueo leve de sus caderas no le sirvió sino para darle mayor acceso al gigante de la región pélvica. Él balbuceó otra vez, y siguió lavando con su boca y mamando con distracción su pezón y, además, ahora acariciaba su clítoris en forma directa.

Hinata susurró una maldición mientras que una sensación excitante como de zarcillo la llenó. ¡Esto simplemente no era correcto! Aquí estaba, sujetada en la cama de un hombre desconocido y no sólo reaccionaba su cuerpo al de él, pero sus emociones también. Ella aborrecía las violaciones no eran algo trivial. Pero, entonces este hombre no la había violado. De alguna manera sabía que tampoco lo haría.

Disgustada por la aceptación innata de este desconocido, su mente luchó por mantener algún aspecto de normalidad. Las cosas como esta, simplemente no sucedían, se dijo Hinata. Los hombres así simplemente no existen aunque empezaba a dudar de eso después de todo ella era una diosa que le aseguraba que el no existiera.

Ella le echó un vistazo al rostro del gigante, y entonces detuvo su respiración. Ahora estaba despierto. Muy despierto y la miraba, sus ojos negro azabache inolvidables la miraban e hicieron que la gran y extraña diferencia de las distintas partes del rompecabezas de esta situación se unieran. Ella dio un suspiro.

Los hombres como este no existen porque él no era un hombre. Ni siquiera era de su especie.

Con los ojos perla muy abiertos se encontraron con unos negro fosforescente. La quijada de Hinata, se abrió.

El bárbaro no era humano.

Itachi giró un poquito para levantarse con su codo otra vez. Él le sonrió a la mirada desconcertada plateada de su nee' ka. El continuó en forma distraída rozando su parche de negro azulado, y disfrutaba de la intimidad de tocar a su Alta Reina. Pronto, podrían juntarse. Pero antes del banquete de consumación, a Itachi le pareció que era importante aprender más de la mujer que iba a ser madre de sus futuros hijos. Le pareció que aprender su nombre sería un buen principio. -"Saludos a ti, Sagrada Compañera de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Cómo te llamas"?- dijo el Uchiha.

Hinata cerró su quijada abierta hasta que hizo un sonido de clic con sus dientes. ¡Por amor a Atenea! ¡El gigante declaraba que ella era la compañera de un tal Itachi! Ella tendría que aclararle las cosas sobre eso. En primer lugar, quizás era por eso que la había capturado. Tal vez se estaba tratando de vengar de ese tal Itachi y, pensando que ella era su esposa, la secuestró en forma de venganza contra él. Por lo menos así siempre sucedía en los tiempos medievales de las novelas románticas. -"Hinata"-, susurró. -"Hinata Hyuuga".- murmuro.

El gigante movió su cabeza. -Es Uchiha y nada más, nee' ka. Es Uchiha ahora. Hinata Uchiha. Compañera Sagrada de Itachi Uchiha, Alto Rey de Tryston y Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an".

La quijada de Hinata se abrió. ¡De qué diablos hablaba? -T-tú te equivocas- gritó ella. -"Yo no soy la de Compañera Sagrada"-. Ella movió su cabeza con frenesí, con histeria revolviéndose dentro de ella. -"¡Yo ni sé lo que es una Compañera Sagrada"!- volvió a gritar para este punto la furia de la Hyuuga regresaba.

Itachi siguió rozando el parche de vello entre sus piernas aun cuando aumentaba la agitación. El cerró un poco sus ojos y parecían rayitas azules amenazantes, que hicieron que su nee' ka frunciera el ceño y lo retara con la mirada. -"¿Osas mentir ante mí y negar que se hizo el reclamo"?- Su voz profunda se elevó en decasílabas mientras que se encendía su furor. -¿Osas decirme que no te robé la mirada, que no controlé lo inanimado de tu cuerpo"?- pregunto en un gruñido.

Hinata no tenía idea de qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero ella sentía que sería mejor que ella no se atreviera a hacer tal cosa. -"¡No lo niego"!-, dijo entre los dientes la furia empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. -Pero tampoco entiendo por qué eso me hace la Compañera Sagrada de este tal Itachi".- siseo entre dientes.

Se podía ver que Itachi estaba calmado. No era que lo negara. Su nee' ka tan sólo ignoraba las formas de los trystonnis. Él sonrió otra vez mientras que continuaba, rozando su dedo sobre lo inflamado entre sus muslos. Ella dio un suspiro. El la ignoró. -"Esas son las pruebas que un guerrero de Tryston realiza para saber si una mujer está atada a él por la ley santa".- El encogió sus hombros en forma distraída. -"Aprobaste la prueba, por consecuencia, eres mi Compañera Sagrada"- dijo ignorando la forma en que los ojos de Hinata empezaban a lanzar destellos platas y adquirían un color más lavanda.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con ese anuncio. -"Quieres decir que tú eres-"

"Itachi", contestó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza para sacar eso de la mente. -"¿Y tú eres rey"?- pregunto olvidando por un momento su furia.

Él se sintió insultado por eso. -"Yo soy más que un rey, nee' ka. Yo soy el Alto Rey de todo Tryston. Ni mencionar el Emperador de Trek Mi Q'an".- respondió arrogante.

-"Ya entiendo"-. La verdad no entendía. Hinata empezaba a analizar que hubiera sido secuestrada por un extraterrestre de más de siete pies de alto, con delirios de grandeza ni siquiera ella que era una diosa se comportaba así ese tipo era realmente egocéntrico. Ella exhaló fuerte, que hizo que una mecha de cabello de color negro azulado en su frente se moviera a un lado. Si respiraba con dificultad por la loca declaración de Itachi o del hecho de que frotaba su clítoris, era difícil saber. -"¿Entonces en qué me convierte eso"?- pregunto para tantear el terreno. Ella comprendía que era una diosa y todo lo que eso incluye pero estar casado con un demente con delirios de grandeza era otro asunto.

Itachi se inclinó y en una forma muy tierna, besó la punta de la nariz de Hinata. -"Eso te hace mi Alta Reina y Emperatriz".- dijo Itachi pellizcando su mentón y entonces lamió su pezón, y causó que un gemido le saliera de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Hinata trató de empujar su cara a un lado, logrando su cometido. Ella no podía creer lo que él hacía. Ni creía las boberías que ella oía. Ninguna mujer pasa de ser una arqueóloga a Alta Reina en tan sólo un día. ¡Esto ya era demasiado!

-Tú debes estar equivocado".- Hinata gimió mientras Itachi la besaba desde sus senos hasta su vientre. -Además yo no sería una buena Alta Reina", afirmó ella. -"Yo- ¡ooooh!- Por Zeus ella había renunciado a su lugar en olimpo solo para tener una vida normal y ahora el tipo ese ponía todo patas arriba.

Ella inhaló mientras la cabeza de Itachi se perdía entre sus piernas. Ella pensó con ligereza que ella necesitaría otra semana en el campamento de meditación cuando todo esto acabara. Y matar a Miyuki por no impedir que la secuestraran.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Demons Imagina Dragon**_

_**When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale  
I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come**_

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made  
Don't want to let you down  
But i am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed 

_**This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
They say it's what you may  
'cause say it's up to fade  
It's volve in my in my soul  
I need to let you go  
You eyes they shine so bright  
I wanna see that light  
I can't scape this now  
Unless you show me how  
When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide**_

_**Bien y que tal el capítulo lo amaron? Lo Odiaron? Quieren matarme por no actualizar mis otras historias? Creen que Itachi es tierno y sexi?**_

_**Si fueran un personaje de Naruto a que clan pertenecerían?**_

_**Yo por ejemplo creo que sería del clan Uchiha. **_

_**Mencionen un animal que odien.**_

_**Yo odio los gatos bueno en realidad no me gusta ninguno en particular pero odio los gatos. **_

_**Dejen review o Hidan los ofrecerá como sacrificio para Jashin-sama. **_

_**Matta nee Feliz tarde, noche o mañana.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo V **_

Itachi gruñó mientras que alzaba su cabeza de entre las piernas de su nee' ka.

-"¿En el nombre de las Arenas Santas haces, mujer"?- pregunto

-"Medito".- respondió llanamente la ojiperla.

Otra vez gruñó. -"¿Qué es meditar"? ¿Es alguna idea de placer de la primitiva primer dimensión"?- pregunto Itachi.

Hinata abrió un ojo para darle una mirada cargada de odio y furia, pero siguió respirando profundo. -"Lo hago para relajarme".- respondió mientras cerró su ojo otra vez, e inhalaba por su nariz y exhalaba por su boca. Ella evocó una imagen de Mel Gibson y Denzel Washington que le daban un masaje en los hombros hasta un feliz relajamiento. Ella dio una sonrisa serena.

Justo cuando Hinata pensó que había recuperado el control de sus furiosos nervios, Itachi dio un rugido que podía hacer que un predador hambriento se detuviera en su camino y dejar su presa con tal de salir corriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto. -"¿Q-qué fue eso"?- pregunto entre asustada y molesta justo cuando lograba relajarse.

El gigante se levantó a sus rodillas y la miró con una mirada llena de odio y amenaza la cual Hinata regreso con su placer. -"La piedra roja que tienes dentro de tu collar de novia me habla.- siseó molesto.

Los ojos de Hinata casi se le salían. Ella dio un vistazo hacia abajo a dicho collar, del que ni se había dado cuenta que portaba. Era cierto estaba ahí. No parecía hablar, pero resplandecía en color rojo. -"¿Y qué"?- pregunto de manera retadora había visto cosas peores.

Los orificios de la nariz de Itachi se ensancharon a tamaños terribles. Su rostro se enrojeció con furor. -"¡Tus emociones han deseado aparearse con otro hombre"!- grito indignado y molesto.

Los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraron. -"¡No han deseado tal cosa"!- siseo empezaba a perder el control.

Maldición ¿Le dijo el collar si la imagen de otro hombre le venía a la mente? En primer lugar, tendría que deshacerse de esa alhaja. -"Tan sólo me imaginaba que me daban un masaje en los hombros. ¡Hago esto durante mis ejercicios de meditación"!- gruño frustrada.

El gruñó algo imperceptible y entonces dio un puñetazo en la palma de su otra mano. -"¡No pensarás en que te toque otro, sino yo! ¡Yo soy tu Alto Rey y Emperador! "¡Yo soy tu Compañero Sagrado"! – gruño molesto.

Hinata aprovechó del enfoque de Itachi en su "pecado" por el suficiente tiempo para escaparse de debajo de él y sentarse en sus rodillas para estar frente a él. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para quitarlos de su vista. Estiró sus labios frunciendo el ceño y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -"¡Yo no acordé nada"!-, dijo ella enfurecida mandando una ráfaga de aire que tiro a Itachi a un lado.

El movió su mano rápida y en forma lacónica por el aire. -"¡Eso no importa! ¡Sigues siendo mía y deja de usar tus poderes de diosa contra mí!- dijo molesto el Uchiha.

-"¡Yo ni te conozco además como sabes que soy una diosa"!- grito molesta mientras enviaba una ráfaga de viento cortante.

Itachi gruñó cuando el viento le hizo una herida en el hombro. -"Me conocerás bien en la salida de dos lunas. Nuestros cuerpos se unirán en dicho momento y deja de atacarme".- siseo molesto.

La quijada de Hinata se abrió. Aunque era por la mala fortuna, quedarse abismado era algo fuera de lo común mientras se estaba en presencia del bárbaro. -"¡No seré obligada a tener sexo contigo ni con nadie antes los mato"!- dijo la Hyuuga sus ojos cambiaron dejaron de ser perla para ser lavanda plateado estaba furiosa sus poderes activos al igual que su instinto de iniciar una guerra.

-"Es tu deber por la ley santa someterte a mí y darme herederos. Si rehúsas honrar nuestro vínculo, me deshonrarás ante nuestro pueblo".- El movió su cabeza, sin entender. Por la primera vez en los cuarenta y dos años Yessat, se sintió vulnerable. -"¿Me harías esto a mí"?- le preguntó en voz baja. Bueno, tan callado como un rey Alto Rey gritón se pone.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor eso ultimo la descoloco aun así no dejaba su furia de lado. Era evidente el dolor en su rostro. Mientras ella se preparaba para una buena invectiva, el gran teme tenía que arruinarlo. ¿Y por qué se debía sentir culpable? ¡Ella era la parte ofendida en esta situación! ¡Fue a ella a quién se acechó, a quien se desnudó, y la casaron sin saber ni consentimiento, la secuestraron!

Y aun así, ahí estaba… la culpabilidad. Era lo más extraño. ¿Por qué lo sentiría? ¿Los había vinculado la ceremonia extraña en una forma mental espantosa? -"Jamás te avergonzaría"-, se oyó decir, aunque un poco frío y molesto siseo.

Desconcertada y enojada por el hecho que ella había hecho tan siquiera esa leve concesión, Hinata apretó sus labios con fuerza y le frunció el ceño lo mejor que pudo en desaprobación. -"Itachi, yo ni te conozco"-. Ella alzó su barbilla por terquedad. -"Las cosas simplemente no son así de donde soy yo"-.

El inclinó su cabeza, ignorando su arrogancia. -"He tratado de contenerme, y es por eso que estoy tratando de tolerar".- Itachi tiró su mano con un movimiento ligero por el aire. -"Pero no te permitiré que te imagines a otros hombres mientras te relajes, sea o no sea una costumbre primitiva"- dijo ignorando el ceño fruncido de Hinata.

Hinata cerró sus ojos un poco. -"¡Quisiera que dejaras de referirte a mi gente como primitivos"!- grito indignada y molesta por el insulto. Pensó que eso era lo de menos importancia en ese momento, pero un insulto era un insulto.

Itachi le dio una mirada feroz, la cual le fue regresada.

-"Dejare de llamarlos así. Pero tú no tendrás pensamientos de otro hombre, que no sea yo".- El cruzó sus brazos gruesos sobre su pecho de igual grosor. -"Júralo ahora, nee' ka".- ordeno.

Hinata dio un suspiro. Ella se dio un masaje en sus sienes cansadas y cerró sus ojos. -"¡Lo que sea"!- Ella ondeó su mano en forma distraída por el aire, dejando expuesto a la vista un seno. -"Lo juro"- dijo hastiada..

Itachi gruñó. El alcanzó su pecho de preciosa perla sekta y capiroteó su pezón rosado con su índice. -"Acuérdate, mujer, yo sabré si mientes".- dijo Itachi con voz ronca.

Hinata abrió sus ojos. Sus manos se movieron rápido hacia el collar matrimonial, inconsciente de la caricia íntima del gigante. -"¡Yo quiero tus cosas fuera de mi cuerpo y quiero irme a casa! ¡Ahora mismo"!- gritó Hinata. El movió su cabeza diciendo que no. -"¡No puedo hacer"! – dijo Itachi.

-¿Por qué no"?- siseo furiosa de nuevo se estaba enojando.

El encogió sus hombros. -"¿Que pregunta me haces? ¿Por qué no puedo quitarte este collar o por qué no puedo regresarte a tu mundo primitivo"?- pregunto Itachi tranquilo.

-"¡Ambas"! "¡Y por Zeus no soy una primitiva"!- grito indignada la ojiperla.

Itachi suspiró. En verdad su joven era una prueba. -"Hinata, nee' ka",- dijo en forma melodiosa, -"ni siquiera en la muerte podemos quitarnos la medalla de nuestros cuellos; es símbolo de nuestro vínculo eterno".- dijo Itachi de manera amorosa. _**(Kuragari: yo quiero un novio como Itachi)**_

Hinata suspiró por incredulidad. Ella recordó que el gigante portaba la misma medalla cuando lo vio. Porque ahora su mismo cuello estaba desnudo, ella se imaginaría que era la misma. -"¡Ya no veo una de estas en tu cuello! ¿Por qué debo soportar tener un niñero que echa para adelante cada sentimiento pequeño a ti de cada 'emoción' y tú no"?- Otra vez le vino a la mente que considerando sus circunstancias del momento, eso era algo sin importancia, pero un insulto era un insulto.

Itachi gruñó. Ah, pero su Compañera Sagrada era una interesante jovencita. -"Porque tú eres una mujer y yo soy un guerrero".- dijo Itachi.

Ella suspiró otra vez. Itachi pensó con sinceridad que su rostro estaba lo suficiente rojo para encender un fuego con él.

-"¿Te es una buena razón eso"?,- bufo ella.

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Sí".-

-¡Yo quiero ir a mi casa!- Hinata se dio cuenta de su mano que acariciaba su seno cuando trató de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho otra vez. Enfadada, con violencia apartó su mano de su cuerpo y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos cruzados lo más que pudo. Como una arqueóloga, le era normal tener esta postura ante los arqueólogos de asuntos internos con quienes lidiaba. Se imaginaba que sería menor el efecto desnuda. -"¡Quiero irme a mi casa ahora mismo"!- gruño molesta la Hyuuga.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco al moverlos hacia el cielorraso, y le rezaba a la diosa por paciencia. -"Tu hogar ahora es mi cama. Y mi cama está en el planeta Tryston en la galaxia Trek Mi Q'an de la séptima dimensión".- El a la fuerza le quitó los brazos de su pecho y siguió jugando con sus pezones. -"Cesemos de hablar del tema más, nee' ka".- ordeno Itachi, Hinata miró con el ceño fruncido al gran patán. Ella trató de quitarle las manos de encima a la fuerza otra vez- no estaba en ganas de ser excitada, suspiro tranquila al lograr su cometido. -"Mi hogar está en La Tierra. "Todos mis amigos y familiares están ahí".- le dijo triste

Itachi dobló su cuello y le dio con la lengua en un pezón color rosadito. Ella sostuvo el aliento. -"Harás nuevos amigos amor y puedo traer a tu familia si así me lo pides".- dijo tranquilo.

Hinata trató de apartar su cara a un lado. De nada sirvió. -"Me gustan los que ya tengo y nunca sería capaz de permitir que secuestres a mi familia".

El dio un suspiro. -"Por la teta de la bestia heeka, tu si sabes cómo quitar las buenas ganas".- Se levantaron sus cejas. -"Tú necesitas estar conmigo. Yo soy tu Alto Rey, tu Emperador-tu-"

"Compañero Sagrado", ella le terminó la oración. Hinata rodo sus ojos. -"Sí. Sí. Sí eso ya lo sé". Ella dio un suspiro.

Itachi soltó su pezón para gruñirle. -"No te preocupes, llegarás a amarme. Es nuestro destino. Pronto te darás cuenta que me necesitas.- dijo de manera arrogante.

Ella arqueó una ceja. -"¿Oh? ¿Y por qué te necesito por si no lo recuerdas soy una diosa puedo tener todo lo quiera con chasquear mis dedos"? preguntó presuntuosamente, poniendo sus manos a sus lados.

Itachi frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser su mujercita de mundo primitivo donde no entendían? ¿Por qué tenía que explicarle todo cuando todo le sería revelado pronto mediante la unión? Él estaba cansado de discutir.

Los ojos de Itachi observaron el collar matrimonial que Hinata ahora portaba mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Él quería terminar esta conversación desesperante de una vez y por todas. Pero ¿cómo-

Le vino la respuesta a la mente. Él sonrió con lentitud. El miró en forma fija a la joya cargada una vez más mientras que pensaba en un plan para atacar. En primer lugar, la ignorancia de su nee' ka de las formas de los trystonis les sería una ventaja. El demolería toda reticencia en contra suya, su hogar, y su toque hasta llegar cuando su Compañera Sagrada ya no querría dejarlo o al menos eso pensaba él. -"Tu collar matrimonial".-

HInata frunció el ceño cuando mencionó de la cosa chivata. Sus ojos se le entrecerraron con un desacuerdo desalentador. -"¿Qué pasa con el"?- pregunto la Hyuuga.

Itachi pensó buscando una mentira ligera. -"Está… eh… poseída por mi fuerza de vida".- dijo en un susurro.

Hinata dio un suspiro. A ella la había desnudado, secuestrado, y la casaron con un extraterrestre bicéfalo. Y para el colmo, el gran idiota casi ni era comprensible. -"¿Tu fuerza de vida"?- pregunto tratando de controlar la molestia.

El asintió con la cabeza. -"Eso es correcto. Mi fuerza de vida".- Itachi deslizó sus dedos de una mano a lo largo de las alhajas del collar matrimonial mientras trataba de atraer la mirada de Hinata. -"Pero no dura mucho. Por lo tanto el símbolo enjoyado de nuestra unión debe volverse a llenar con mi fuerza de vida".- dijo el tratando de dar suspenso.

Hinata se frotó las sienes. El hombre le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. -"¡De qué diablos hablas"! – dijo en un gruñido.

Itachi movió su cabeza como si contarlo le doliera mucho. -"Sin mi fuerza de vida en ti, tu collar se moriría. Si muere, tú mueres con él, nee' ka".- dijo de manera dramática.

La cabeza de Hinata se movió con rapidez aparte de desnudarla, casarla a la fuerza la amenazaba lo iba a matar. –Estás hablando en serio.- pregunto furiosa.

El movió la cabeza con vigor, asintiendo. -"Temo que es así".-

La boca de Hinata se le abrió. – Si yo muero por culpa de este collar te aseguro que me encargare de llevarte conmigo al tártaro.- siseo molesta.

Por la diosa ese no era el rumbo que tenía que tomar la conversación ahora su nee´ka lo había amenazado y sus ojos eran lavanda oscuro y lanzaban destellos plateados. Trago grueso esa era la primera vez que sentía miedo ahora entendía porque Kakashi le dijo que no la fuera a enojar.

-Tranquilízate nee´ka hay una forma de evitarlo.- dijo el Uchiha sudando frio una ráfaga de aire le había cortado unos mechones de cabello.

-Bien dime cual es.- dijo furiosa enviando otra descarga de aire y una corriente eléctrica.

-Debemos aparearnos amor.- dijo Itachi rogándole a la diosa que su mujer no lo matara.

La mirada lavanda plateada de Hinata se estrechó de sospecha. -"¿O en serio y cada cuanto debemos aparearnos"?-pregunto sin dejar su furia.

Itachi no perdió tiempo en aprovecharse de su ignorancia y evitar perder su vida.

-"Por lo menos una vez a cada salida de la luna".- dijo con convicción.

Hinata sostenía sus sospechas, pero tampoco tenía razón de dudar su palabra. Lo que ella sabía de collares matrimoniales suicidas era como lo que sabía de Itachi, que era lo que le seguía a la nada. Así que se tragó su orgullo pero con la firme promesa de llevárselo a, el junto a ella si moría a la prisión del tártaro aunque como diosa su alma quedaría vagando en el limbo. Con frecuencia había oído que el sexo podía matar, pero nunca se había percatado que lo mismo podía suceder al abstenerse. -"¿Qué sucede si no nos apareamos todos los días"?- preguntó insistiendo debía asegurar todo las posibilidades.

Itachi la observo con severidad. Se contentó al darse cuenta que podía poner su rostro pálido cuando quería. -"El collar matrimonial te ahorcará", le susurró ronco.

-Lo que significa que tu morirás conmigo y créeme no será una muerte bonita.- dijo la Hyuuga aun así Itachi no mostro miedo ante ella.

Itachi dio un suspiro. El extendió su mano para frotar el cabello negro azulado de su nee' ka. -"¿Lo sé, ahora ves que sólo pienso en ti amor"?- dijo Itachi.

Hinata asintió distraída con la cabeza. -"Sí lo que digas".- murmuro.

Ella mordisqueó su labio mientras consideraba lo que le acababa de decir. Tenían que tener sexo todos los días o moriría pero lo haría con la satisfacción de matarlo a él si eso ocurría. Una parte de ella no lo creía, pero el instinto de sobrevivencia, la parte de su ser que haría lo que fuera por mantenerse viva, se dio cuenta que ella no tenía opción, sino creer la palabra de Itachi.

Hinata recordó que, fuera o no un gran tonto, no tenía razón para dudar de él por el momento. Él había dicho la verdad del canto del collar matrimonial- ella había estado pensando en otro hombre, aunque no en la forma que su dichoso Compañero Sagrado se había imaginado. Así que ¿por qué dudar de su palabra ahora? ¿Qué otra opción tenía sino creerle?

Hinata pensó que sé podría imaginar peores destinos y uno de ellos era la guerra contra los titanes. La molestara o no el bárbaro, ella se sentía atraída hacia él.

¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ella no le encontraba ninguna atracción en lo absoluto!

¡Por Artemisa! Si lo estaba.

Hinata se dio una palmada en la frente y gimió con desánimo. Ella no entendía lo que le sucedía. Su mente no había aceptado a Itachi, tal y como debiera- ella a penas conocía al hombre- hasta el momento su cuerpo y emociones ya habían dejado de resistir. ¿Qué le había hecho a ella?

Hinata inhaló profundo y lo expiró. No tenía ninguna razón luchar contra el tema. Por ahora tendría que aceptar las cosas, o por lo menos hasta que encontrara una manera de volver a casa.

Un pensamiento espantoso se le ocurrió a Hinata de una vez. Sus ojos casi se salían mientras que lo consideraba. -No debemos aparearnos ahora o algo así porque créeme aun no quiero morir y mucho menos cometer asesinato.- dijo algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

La verga de Itachi pensaba que sí. Se paró al mencionarlo. Por mala fortuna, el ritual disponía de otra cosa. -"No. Nos uniremos por primera vez cuando lleguemos a Tryston".- dijo el deprimido.

-"¡Pero tú dijiste que eso sería en otros dos días"!- grito furiosa. "¿Y qué si morimos antes de llegar? Hinata no se la iba a jugar a que despertara como un cadáver junto a su marido.

Itachi sonrió con la satisfacción de un cazador. Tal vez exageraba la verdad para que su Compañera Sagrada se acostara con él por voluntad propia, pero cuando llegara ahí, jamás querría irse. De esto estaba seguro. -"No, nee' ka. Tu collar matrimonial no va a necesitar mi fuerza de vida cada salida de la luna hasta que la unión tomara lugar".- contesto tranquilo.

Hinata pensó en ese pedacito de información por un momento. -"Entonces quizá ni nos debemos unir. Entonces para nada va a necesitar tu fuerza de vida.- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

La sonrisa de Itachi era temblorosa. Su joven era demasiado inteligente para ser una primitiva aunque ser la nieta de la diosa de la sabiduría le ayudaba. Él pensó con rapidez, rebotando como un verdadero Alto Rey -"Eso, eh… eso todavía necesita mi fuerza de vida. Pero puede continuar por la salida de tres lunas desde que se te pone en el cuello. Después de eso, si no hay unión…"- El dejó que sus palabras fueran de mal agüero mientras pasaba un dedo por su cuello e hizo un sonido infernal de gorgoteo aun sabiendo que también aplicaba en él.

Hinata frunció el ceño. -"¡Por Hera! ¿Llegaremos a Tryston a tiempo para salvarme"?- se preguntó a sí misma.

El asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

Ella exhaló. -"¡Gracias a Zeus por eso!-

Satisfecho por haber llevado a cabo lo que dispuso hacer, Itachi se estiró en la cama al lado de su Compañera Sagrada y la haló para que se acostara en su pecho. Él ignoró su grito de disgusto. -"Toda esto de la muerte me ha desgastado. Ahora durmamos, nee' ka, entonces despertaremos y te daré de comer. También conocerás a mis hermanos cuando comamos"- ordeno Itachi..

Hinata respiró fuerte por la incredulidad y también se impulsó hacia el pecho de Hércules de Itachi contra su voluntad. Ubicó su cuerpo en su muy musculoso y plano estómago, y comenzó a apretar su nalga. Jadeando, le fastidiaba más todavía cuando echaba un vistazo a su rostro para verlo sonriente en forma extática, con sus ojos cerrados. Se sintió como Helena de Troya cuando fue secuestrada por Paris. El bruto odioso se encontró una muñeca Barbie y rehusaba devolverla.

Suspirando en forma dramática, se rindió. Ella bajó su rostro al área de su pecho, más arriba de su corazón y dejó que terminara de caer con gran peso un golpe sin bromear. -"Está bien, ya ganaste"- dijo cansada. -"Yo dormiré. Pero primero, me quiero vestir un poco".- pidió cansada.

Itachi gruñó. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. -"Siempre permanecerás desnuda mientras estés en mi presencia, más te permitiré el vestido de las mujeres trystonitas mientras estés en la presencia de otros.- dijo secamente.

Hinata dio un suspiro. El hombre enojaba, pero ella de repente, estaba abrumada por la enormidad de toda la situación para continuar peleando con él. Dormir quizás no sea una mala idea. Quizá cuando despertara tendría las fuerzas para discutir con el Alto y egocéntrico Paris del vestuario, o la falta del mismo. -"¿Alguna vez te han dicho cuán imbécil eres"?- preguntó amargada. Hinata no se pudo aguantar un último golpe. -"¿Qué me dices"?- preguntó en forma estridente. -"¿Te lo han dicho"?-

Cuando su única respuesta fue un sonido leve de un ronquido, los orificios de su nariz se abrieron más agitados. Harta Hinata se rindió en la pelea, acomodó su cabeza en el valle entre su cuello y su hombro y cerró sus ojos.

Estaba muy cansada, pensó Hinata al momento. Este había sido el día más cansado de su vida. Bostezó y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la de Itachi.

A los pocos segundos, Hinata Uchiha se quedó dormida con el toque de su esposo que acariciaba sus nalgas con toques suaves como suspiros. En alguna parte de su mente merodeaba el pensamiento inquietante que nunca había sentido mayor paz que mientras la aguantaban los brazos de cierto bárbaro.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Ares, sí, sí, sí. Maldición estaba más que jodida.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Que creen su escritora está de buen humor así que pueden preguntar cualquier cosa acerca de mí persona o cualquier cosa que quieran saber. **_

_**Que personalidad tienes**_

_**Tsundere**_

_**Yandere**_

_**Kuudere**_

_**Dandere**_

_**Yangire**_

_**Sukeban **_

_**Mi personalidad es una mezcla de tsundere y Kuudere que tal ustedes. **_

_**Dejen review si no lo hacen Hidan sabe dónde viven. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Matta nee**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Bien disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capítulo VI **_

-¡Maldición en serio crees que esto es ropa no me jodas incluso puedo ver a través de ella ni siquiera Afrodita que tiene fama de fácil se viste así"!- grito indignada la Hyuuga ahora Uchiha.

Hinata le frunció ceño a su Compañero Sagrado en el espejo holográfico abordo en la recámara principal del vehículo gastroluz, y entonces continuó su examen detenido de la imagen displicente que presentó. ¡Por amor a todos los dioses aunque viviera más allá de la eternidad, jamás en toda su vida se acostumbraría a vestirse tan escasamente.

¿Y todas las mujeres de Tryston estaban vestidas así? ¡Joder! El lugar era el sueño Realizado de Hugo Heffner.

Itachi se inclinó y besó la parte de atrás del hombro. -"Te ves más hermosa que cualquier mujer que alguna vez haya visto, nee' ka".- susurro el Uchiha.

Ella le frunció el ceño para tomar una medida- y porque le dio la gana- entonces se viró hacia el espejo holográfico. Sus dientes se enterraron en su labio inferior. "Itachi yo no puedo usar esto me siento como la reina de las guarras".- dijo la ojiperla.

-"A las mujeres no se le permite otra vestimenta salvo el qi'ka, mis corazones. Debes portar esto".- murmuro Itachi contra el hombro de la ojiperla.

Hinata se giró. -"Itachi, insisto"- Ella dejó de hablar a media diatriba. Su mandíbula se abrió. Ella se le quedó boquiabierta por algún momento prolongado. -"Espera un momento. ¿Por qué me llamaste tus corazones, como en plural"?- después de pensarlo mejor, cerró sus ojos y alzó la mano abierta para silenciar cualquier explicación que viniera. -"Olvídalo. Estoy segura que no lo quiero saber".- Sacudió su cabeza para rechazar la demencia, Hinata respiró profundo y se dio vuelta rápido otra vez de frente al espejo holográfico.

¡Por amor a Hermes mejor conocido como Kakashi! ¡Cómo podría portar esto!

El conjunto, si en realidad uno pudiera exagerar el significado de la palabra para llamarlo como tal, consistía de dos partes de tela transparente. La primera parte era parecido a un corpiño de bikini sin tirantes estaba amarrado en un nudo en el valle entre sus senos. La segunda parte era de tela era una falda sarong que comenzaba justo bajo su ombligo y amarrado en un nudo en el lado izquierdo de su cadera, exponiendo tu pierna izquierda entera y bajaba hasta sus pies con sandalias. El área entre sus extremos estaba completamente desnuda.

Aún esto siendo tan, vergonzoso como era, Hinata lo podría haber soportado, si no fuera por el hecho que el material era virtualmente transparente. El qi'ka que Itachi le escogió para hoy era de una seda plateada transparente, era aparente que para que hiciera juego con sus ojos. Aunque el juego de ropa ofrecía protección mínima, seguía siendo suficiente transparente para que cualquiera que la viera acertara su pezón y el color de su vello púbico. ¡Por Apolo! ¡Hasta ella podía ver la sombra de color negro azulado entre sus muslos!

Los hombros de Hinata cayeron con desaliento. -No me siento muy bien. Creo que preferiría comer aquí esta noche",- murmulló.

Itachi extendió su mano hacia ella en simpatía y le dio unas palmadas en las pompas. Ella grito. -"Estarás bien, nee' ka es mejor que te acostumbres a portar el qi'ka mientras estés en presencia de tus hermanos, si no, te sentirás peor cuando tengas que portarlo ante toda nuestro pueblo". – dijo Itachi tratando de consolarla.

De pie atrás de ella, él le dio vuelta con la mano y le frotó muslo. -"Aquí, sólo están mis hermanos, el rey Sasuke y el rey Naruto y su amigo Kita, el pugmuff para verte. Cuando lleguemos a Tryston, cientos de miles querrán conocer a su Alta Reina".- dijo Itachi por los dioses se suponía que tenía que hacerla sentir mejor no cohibirla.

Hinata se encogió de hombros al tan sólo pensarlo. Un escalofrío corrió por su columna, incluyendo su piel de gallina y sus pezones se endurecieron. Ella no quería pensar en eso.

Se forzó a pensar de cosas menos aterrorizantes, Hinata encontró la mirada de su esposo en el espejo holográfico. -"¿Por qué se visten así las mujeres en Tryston"?- pregunto.

Itachi estiró su cuello hacia abajo para besar su sien. El extendió su brazo y acarició sus pezones a través de la tela transparente. -"Porque le da placer a los guerreros".- contesto de manera hipnotizante.

Ella cerró sus ojos e inhaló. Las sensaciones que sus manos producían eran exquisitas. Ella no quería disfrutar estos toques, pero lo disfrutaba.

Qi ka- en algún lugar en la bruma del placer, se le ocurrió a Hinata que la traducción literal de la palabra significaba "mi placer". Ahora entendía que cuando un trystoni decía "mi", eso sugería "de un guerrero". Qi' ka- mi placer, o placer de un guerrero. Ese conocimiento la fastidió mucho.

Determinada en desacordar en todo lo posible, Hinata trató de quitar la mano de Itachi de sus senos. El no cedió. -"¿Es todo lo que hay en Tryston hecho para el placer de los guerreros"?- le preguntó con amargura y molestia.

Itachi le contestó sin avergonzarse. -"Sí lo es".- El siguió manoseando sus pezones a través del corpiño. -"Tal es la manera de todas las cosas en Trystón, nee' ka".- por la diosa como quería estar dentro de ella.

Nee' ka-mi deseo, o deseo de un guerrero. Nee' ka se podía reemplazar; también significaba esposa.

-"¿Y qué de sus mujeres"?- Hinata insistió, sus ojos lo observaban por la estimulación física. -"¿Qué hay de su placer"?- preguntó en voz baja.

Itachi lamió las afueras de su oreja con su lengua. -"Un guerrero vive sólo para complacerla a cambio".- contesto Itachi. Bien de alguna manera eso le gusto después de todo no podía evitar que esa parte egocéntrica de diosa saliera esa era la mayor debilidad de sus especie su enorme ego.

Hinata inhaló. Ella cerró sus ojos y dejó que su cuello se doblara, cayendo en forma involuntaria a medio pecho de su esposo. Pelear contra su excitación no funcionaba. -"Oh".-

Itachi dio un gruñido mientras le seguía acariciando los senos y mordisqueaba en forma seductora su oído. -"Por las arenas, me muero por unirme contigo", dijo entre su respiración.

Eso era ciertamente evidente. Si sus palabras susurradas con voz profunda no delataban sus deseos, la grandísima erección que la apretaba en la espalda lo delataba. Hinata detestaba confesarlo y admitirlo, pero cuando Itachi la besaba y la acariciaba de esta manera, ella se sentía como él se sentía. Se consoló diciéndose que era sólo porque ella necesitaba esta fuerza de vida para prevenir la muerte por estrangulación tanto la suya como la de él.

Itachi le dio vuelta en sus brazos y la miró en forma detenida a sus ojos perla plateados muy abiertos. Ella dio un suspiro, y puso sus manos en su pecho enorme en un gesto de protegerse para echarlo a un lado.

Entendiendo la confusión que todas las nuevas prometidas que no se criaban en Tryston guardaban cuando se enfrentaban con el conflicto natural entre la unión de sus cuerpos con el compañero que reconocía y el aborrecimiento de la mente por la lujuria de un guerrero que ellas desconocen, Itachi no se siento insultado por el intento de Hinata para alejar su agarre de sus hombros, pero tampoco le creyó. Tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza en sus grandes manos, Itachi bajó su boca hacia su nee' ka y bebió de sus labios.

Hinata dio un gemido mientras se desató un golpe de calor desde sus labios hasta tu vientre y siguió hasta su ingle. Como si tuvieran libre albedrío, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de su esposo lo más que pudieron, y entonces ella abrió sus labios para invitarlo a entrar.

Itachi aceptó. El zambulló su lengua hambrienta en la boca de su Compañera Sagrada, deseando que fuera ya la hora de zambullir otras partes de su ser dentro de ella también. El lamió y frotó, zambulló y tomó, excitando a su nee' ka hasta el éxtasis sin nada más que un beso.

No, fue más que un beso. Toda su hambre, todo su deseo, toda su pasión en él iba contenido. Cientos de años de espera, espera y deseo. Acaso jamás entendería el significado de lo que él sentía.

Hinata le besó la espalda con todo lo suyo. Nunca antes había sido así. Ningún hombre había hecho que cada célula de su cuerpo hormigueara así. Sólo Itachi. Sólo este guerrero. Tan loco como parecía, es como si él hubiera sido hecho para ella, y ella sola ni siquiera su querido primo le provoco lo le provoca Itachi.

Ella inhaló profundo cuando su esposo de mala gana terminó su beso. Su reacción hacia él sólo sirvió para confundirla más en una situación ya confusa. Ella estaba avergonzada por su reacción en el principio, pero no después que vio que Itachi estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Su respiración era igual de dificultosa, sus signos de excitación igual de evidentes.

-"Ah nee' ka"-, gruñó Itachi mientras apretaba sus nalgas. -"Será mejor que paremos".- si seguía después no podría detenerse.

Hinata respiró profundo otra vez. Esto simplemente era demasiado. -"Buena idea".- murmuro.

Itachi le sonrió. El pasó sus manos por el cabello negro azulado, giró el mentón a ella para darle una mirada a sus ojos. -"¿Qué piensas"?- pregunto de manera amorosa.

Ella encogió sus hombros otra vez. -"Estaba pensando en cómo puedo entender una lengua que no es la mia".- Ella puso sus ojos entornados un poquito. -"¿Cómo puede ser eso posible"?-

Itachi pasó un dedo sobre el collar matrimonial. -"En el momento en que te lo puse, entendiste. El símbolo de nuestra unión lo hace así".- explico él.

Hinata hizo una mueca. -"No me hagas acordarme del maldito medallón".- dijo molesta.

Un remordimiento de culpa azotó a través de Itachi y así como vino se fue. -"Tu preguntaste".- dijo él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza por eso. -"Supongo que lo hice".-

Itachi inclinó su cuello y rozó sus labios sobre Hinata una vez más. El deseó no haberle mentido sobre el collar matrimonial. Él quería que ella se enorgulleciera por eso, y no que lo temiera. El juró hacer enmiendas después de que fueran unidos. -"Hay por lo menos diez veces la cantidad de guerreros que mujeres libres en Tryston. Por ende, los guerreros con frecuencia deben aparearse fuera de nuestra raza con mujeres que no hablan nuestra lengua"-. El frotó con sus dedos el collar matrimonial otra vez. -"Esto lo ayuda".-

-"Me lo imagino sí".- dijo ella relajada,

-"¿Podemos conocer a mis hermanos ahora, nee' ka?"- Itachi le apretó las nalgas mientras las seguía amasando.

Hinata dio un suspiro. Ella aborrecía la idea de andar por todas partes desnuda, pero vio poca opción en el asunto. Itachi tenía razón. Era mejor acostumbrarse ante sus hermanos y el amigo de su hermano tener que acostumbrarse a portar el qi' ka al estar rodeada de miles de personas con quienes se encontraría en Tryston.

Además, Sasuke y Naruto seguramente estaban acostumbrados a ver a mujeres vestidas así. Lo más probable es que no se daría cuenta de nada de su cuerpo. -"Está bien"-, asintió, aunque un poco reacia, -"vamos".-

-¡Por las arenas!, tienes senos magníficos!"- Hinata se encogió un poquito más bajo en su asiento en la mesa dorada de cristal. ¡Y después de pensar que Naruto no se daría cuenta de su cuerpo al menos Sasuke disimulaba. Ella miró enfurecida a su cuñado alegado, esperando que le pudiera pedir silenciarlo.

No hubo tal suerte…

Naruto inclinó su cabeza hacia Itachi. -"Yo juro hermano, los pezones de nuestra Alta Reina tienen la mirada de frutas taka maduras.

La mandíbula abierta de Hinata emitió un sonido de gorgoteo. Ella mataría a ese par de idiotas.

El pecho de Itachi se infló con arrogancia. En lugar de defender su honor, el gran cabron se veía complacido por las palabras de su hermano. El ogro en realidad extendió su hacia ella y le capiroteó una de dichas frutas takas. -"El gustarlas es mucho más dulce, hermano".- dijo con arrogancia y prepotencia Sasuke se percató del aura homicida que emanaba Hinata así que antes de que le sucediera algo dejo al idiota de Naruto junto a Itachi.

Hinata miró enfurecida al hombre que se llamaba su esposo, pero él no se dio cuenta. Su hermano y él estaban muy ocupados riéndose con lujuria el uno del otro como los lamedores que eran y Sasuke había desaparecido. Hasta la criatura pugmuff disfrutaba a costa suya. Hinata abanicó sus manos ante sus ojos, casi desmayándose del olor que acompañaba los sonidos de ronquidos de la extraña criatura. ¡Por Hades! Ella pensaba que ya lo había visto todo en el mundo. Un ser con dos culos, uno de dichos culos estaba donde se suponía que estuviera su rostro, ¡tenía que ser! No lo soporto y una ráfaga de aire cubrió su cuerpo alejando la peste de kita.

Itachi frunció el ceño. -"¡Por la diosa, Kita! Controla tu alegría"-. El apretó su nariz con el pulgar y su índice. Hinata se dio cuenta que lo blanco de los ojos de su ogro estaban de un rojo encendido y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios.

¡Qué bien! En cuanto a ella le importaba, se lo merecía por hablar de ella como si fuera un jueguete recién adquirido, y por secuestrarla, y, por vestirla como si fuera una modelo de ropa íntima y por ¡ah!- podría pensar en razones toda la noche.

Hinata tomó los utensilios de comer, un objeto de cristal dorado, y se metió un trozo de carne en su boca. Ella lo masticó con vigor. La carne estaba bastante buena, confesó con envidia.

La conversación continuó y en verdad se hizo más interesante en fin. Itachi y Naruto hicieron preguntas de su tierra natal y les dio todas sus respuestas mas no volvió a ver a Sasuke en toda la cena. Ella trató de hacerle caso omiso a cuando los ojos de Naruto de vez en cuando su mirada recorría sus senos. A cambio, los guerreros respondieron todas las preguntas que ella tenía de Tryston y lo que se esperaría de ella ahí.

Para el mayor disgusto de Hinata, aunque ella no sabía por qué le importaba ya que ella no planeaba estar ahí más de lo necesario, pronto se dio cuenta que no se esperaba que las mujeres hicieran cosa alguna en Tryston excepto darle placer a sus guerreros cuando eran llamadas y criar herederos. ¡Qué existencia sin propósito si alguna vez hubo alguna! Itachi y ella tendrían que hablar más de eso cuando estuvieran a solas por muy mujer que fuera ella fue educada como una guerrera amazona el dejarse dominar no estaba en su forma de ser.

No es que planeara quedarse en Tryston. Si pudiera encontrar alguna manera de quitarse el collar matrimonial, también encontraría la manera de volver a casa. Pero aun así, un toque del movimiento feminista podría hacer mucho en este planeta por la manera que sonaban las cosas.

La conversación continuó aún después de terminar la comida. Itachi extendió su brazo alrededor de la silla de Hinata y escuchaba cuando su hermano lo informaba de la situación política de la colonia que gobernaba hasta donde había entendido Sasuke era más reservado y serio se podría decir que era muy frio. Itachi asentía con un movimiento de la cabeza de vez en cuando, rascaba su barbilla ahora y otra vez y, escuchaba atento. Durante todo ese tiempo, su mano con continuidad frotaba y pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo en una forma de placer.

Primero, Hinata se había avergonzado. De hecho, ella estuvo al borde de las lágrimas en un momento. Pero entonces le dio una mirada fuerte a la expresión ignorante de su cuñado y se dio cuenta que él en verdad no pensaba en el sobar de Itachi. Aún los comentarios de sus senos se habían dicho sin ánimos de ofender. Ella se preguntaba si cualquiera de ambos hombre se había dado cuenta que ella se avergonzó por sus palabras pero el único que pareció notarlo fue Sasuke.

Ella lo dudaba.

¡Por amor a Hera! ¿Cómo sería Tryston? Una imagen de las parejas que se clavaban en las calles le vino a la mente. Era probable que lo hicieran en cualquier lugar que querían sin importarles a lo que los demás vieran. Esto era simplemente demasiado. ¡Por Zeus! Ella era una arqueóloga.

Dando un suspiro, Hinata levantó su copa de vino de cristal dorado y bebió con dulzura, contenía vino fosforescente color turqueza. La bebida tenía un sabor excepcional. Luego, ella preguntaría de qué tipo de fruta podría existir para hacer un vino fosforescente de sus uvas.

Por ahora, sin embargo, lo único que ella quería hacer era volver a su recámara para pensar. Hinata estaba más abrumada de emociones que nunca, aún en los primeros días extenuantes justo después de que desapareciera Hanabi, su hermana.

Tantas preguntas tenían que ser contestadas, pero confiar en Itachi no era algo que le nacía hacer en ese momento. Ella necesitaba descanso. Necesitaba meditar. Y más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de quitarse el collar matrimonial e ir a casa.

Ella sólo deseaba que dejar a Itachi atrás se sintiera tan bien como le parecía.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Que creen su escritora sigue de buen humor así que pueden preguntar cualquier cosa acerca de mí persona o cualquier cosa que quieran saber. **_

_**Ahora responderé las preguntas que me dejaron. **_

_**Pues quien será el guardián no te lo puedo decir quiero que quede en secreto hasta que llegue a esa parte al igual con lo del segundo compañero de Hinata en dado caso que le pase algo a nuestro querido Tachi. **_

_**Lo que sí puedo decir es que no será Gaara ya que el jugara otra papel dentro de esta historia demo aun así varios Uchiha aparecerán aquí que les puedo decir tengo cierta debilidad por ellos sobre todo por Itachi-kun y Sasuke. **_

_**A parte de eso quiero aclararles que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra adaptación estará será completamente diferente que les puedo decir me gusta ser diferente. **_

_**Si en su habitación aparecieran Itachi, Sasuke, Izuna, Sasori, Gaara, Kakashi, Shisui, Luka Crosszeria que harían.**_

_**Los violas **_

_**Les pides que formen un HAREM **_

_**Los encierras bajo llave y nunca más los dejas salir **_

_**Los ignoras y sigues como si nada **_

_**Todas las anteriores excepto la opción d.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo VII **_

-¿Qué sucede, mis corazones?- pregunto Itacchi.

Hinata tomó su tiempo para apretar los labios y fruncir el ceño y lanzarle una mirada de ira y odio a Itachi antes de que ella halara el parche suave de cuero de vesha hasta su barbilla y se dejó caer de lado. El gran idiota había cumplido con su palabra, haciendo que se quitara su ropa ya ligera el momento en que estaban tras puertas cerradas.

Ella le mostró lo que vale. Ella no se levantaría nunca de la cama otra vez si eso era lo necesario. Ella se quedaría bajo el parche de vesha pora siempre.

Y ¡maldita sea! ¿qué era lo de corazones? ¿Por qué era plural? Hinata temía ya saber la respuesta, lo que sólo daba más preguntas a su mente. Por ejemplo, ¿cuántos de los órganos de Itachi venían en pares?

¡Por Afrodita! Tan largo y ancho como su erección se había sentido en su espalda hoy, sólo podía rezar que cierto órgano masculino demasiado único como para tener réplica. Jamás sobreviviría lo esta unión de otra manera. -"Estoy cansada. He tenido un día largo y difícil, y necesito descansar".- dijo de manera seca la ojiperla.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro mientras Itachi comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella detestaba lo bien que se sentían sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Era demasiado fácil acostumbrarse al lamedor y cómodo con él.

Itachi con suavidad movía sus dedos por sus mejillas. -"Estás enojada conmigo amor".- susurro el ojinegro.

Fue una declaración, no una pregunta, pero Hinata la tomó como tal. Ella abrió sus ojos y le dio una mirada enfurecida por su hombro. -"¡Me secuestraste! ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada contigo idiota"!- grito furiosa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente Itachi.

Hinata parpadeó. Y volvió a parpadeó otra vez. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees?- susurro furiosa.

-Si yo supiera esto, ¿te lo preguntaría"? gritó Itachi. En forma limpia pasó sus manos por su cabello y gruñó. -¡Mi Compañera Sagrada está tratando de hacerme enojar!-

-¿Tra-tratando? farfulló Hinata. -¿Tratando?- Ella sostuvo el cuero de vesha asegurado sobre sus senos mientras dio vuelta en la cama y se sentó de rodillas. -¡No sabes lo que es tratar! Así que déjame decirte algo de ese estado de ser, ¡oh, exaltado Alto Rey! ¡Tratar es ser secuestrado por un hombre que anuncia ser de un planeta que ni sabías que existía!- siseo.

Cuando Itachi abrió su boca para responder, Hinata interrumpió con la palma de una mano alzada. -¡Tratar es que se le diga a una que la han casado sin que recuerdes el casamiento! Tratar es que se le diga a uno que tiene que andar en ropa transparente a todas partes que vaya y cuando uno no tiene eso puesto tiene que estar desnudo! - Ella rechinó sus dientes y cerró un poco sus ojos. -¡Tratar es que se le diga a uno que tiene que hacer el amor con el mismo hombre que hizo todas esas cosas o morirás con una muerte violenta de estrangulación por el maldito collar y aparte de eso te veas en la obligación de matar al idiota que lo hizo y que irónicamente resulta ser el cabron que se hace llamar tu esposo!- grito molesta.

Hinata se desplomó a su lado. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. -"Tratar es que se le diga a uno que jamás verá su casa otra vez"- susurró con depresión,- "y que tú jamás te reirás con tus amigos y familia otra vez".

Itachi inhaló con firmeza. Sus palabras lo estremecieron mucho, pero aún sabía que jamás la dejaría ir. Él no podía. Él había esperado cuarenta y dos años Yessat por esta joven, cuatrocientos-veinte años en términos del conteo del tiempo de la dimensión de los primitivos de donde venía ella. No, jamás dejaría que se fuera.

Por lo menos, un Alto Rey necesitaba un heredero. Un Alto Rey por lo tanto necesita una Alta Reina. -"Me humilla tu tristeza, mis corazones. Realmente, no es mi deseo ser la causa de tu dolor".- dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-"Entonces deja que regrese a mi casa con mi gente".- pidió en voz queda la ojiperla.

-"No puedo ya está hecho. Tú portas el símbolo inquebrantable de mi juramento".- susurro

Cuando Hinata no contestó, Itachi se puso en pie para marcharse. Era mejor que la dejara sola para que pensara ella tendría que ajustarse a los cambios en su vida a su propia manera. -"Podemos hablar luego, nee' ka, porque entiendo que necesitas tiempo. Pero es mejor que entiendas esto".- dijo de manera tranquila.

Itachi caminó al lado de la cama alzada y se sentó al lado de su Compañera Sagrada. Ella estaba acurrucada en un intento inconsciente de consolarse. El con delicadeza le alzó el mentón y observo con amor aquellos ojos perla que lo hipnotizaban. -"Es por tu bien que aceptes tu destino, _pani_, porque jamás permitiré que me dejes".- El dio un suspiro. -"No digo esto para darte temor, sino porque quiero siempre la verdad entre nosotros".- susurro de manera tierna con voz aterciopelada el Uchiha.

Itachi se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de Hinata. Y también porque no podía resistir un último vistazo, él bajó la el parche de veshka a su estómago y le dio un vistazo a sus senos con deseo. Con lentitud y con reverencia, frotó sus senos con la yema de sus pulgares.

Ojos negro azabache resplandeciente y perla se unieron. -"Tú me perteneces. Ahora y por siempre".- Después de un último beso en sus labios, él se puso de pie y fue a las puertas y salió.

Hinata lo miró mientras se alejaba, miraba en forma fija aún después de que Itachi desapareciera por ellas. Ella apretó la el cuero de vesha y tiritó.

Dando quejidos como un animal moribundo, volvió a desplomarse y lloró por la primera vez desde que toda esta situación terrible y traumática empezó. Lloró por la pérdida de Shion, por su hermana Hanabi quien quizá regresaría sólo para ver que no estaba, por su hermana menor Miyuki que no la vería al momento en que tomara su lugar en el olimpo como una diosa de la guerra y las pesadillas, ahora desaparecida sin un rastro.

Muy adentro de si Hinata se dio cuenta que Itachi no le mentía. El sólo había declarado la realidad de su futuro. No había más Shion. No había más Hanabi. No había más Miyuki y mucho menos habría más peleas de práctica contra las guerreras amazonas que la entraron desde que era una niña.

Hinata jamás volvería a ver la tierra o eso creía ella.

-¡Por amor a la diosa _**Ast**_!, no me puedo imaginar porqué la Alta Reina desearía regresar a una tierra tan primitiva!- Naruto frunció el ceño en forma pensativa mientras miraba a su hermano beber su quinta porción de matpow. -"Es casi asqueroso, ese lugar que llaman Tierra".-

Itachi dio un gruñido. El tiró la copa de vino de espíritus hacia abajo en la mesa, y entonces llamó para que se le fuera de la vista. -"Yo estoy de acuerdo, mas es el lugar natal de mi nee' ka. Ella tiene memorias de su vida ahí con mucho cariño.- dijo en un suspiro. Sasuke solo los observaba en silencio tan característico de, el cualquiera diría que no le importaba lo que le pasaba a su hermano pero en realidad si le importaba y sin duda podía comprender que era lo que su hermana la alta reina extrañaba.

Las cejas de Naruto se alzaron. Si alguna de sus memorias es de la bella joven de piel dorada, podría comprender por qué extrañaba el horrendo lugar. Aún, no era el memento de considerar sus apetitos lujuriosos. Su hermano necesitaba apoyo. -"A ella se le pasará cuando se dé cuenta que no puede volver a esta tierra de primitivos, hermano. No pienses o te dará un dolor de cabeza hermano".- dijo Naruto.

-¿Quién dijo que me dará un dolor de cabeza por eso?- pregunto Itachi

Naruto frotó sus sienes y cerró sus ojos. -"Era tan sólo una adivinanza. Mi cerebro ya me empieza a doler de hablar de todo esto".- gruño el rubio. Sasuke los observaba con una mueca burlona.

Itachi frunció el ceño. El cruzó sus brazos grandes sobre su peche de igual tamaño y le frunció el ceño a su hermano. -"A ti te da dolor por tan sólo respirar".- se burló Itachi.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron. El dio un tremendo golpe con un gran puño con insolencia en la mesa. -¡No te me indignes que estoy tratando de servirte de ayuda!- dijo ofendido.

-"Lo sé".- Los ojos de Itachi se cerraron con rápido, poniéndole un freno mental a su lengua mientras tanto. -"Eres un hombre bueno, un buen rey, un buen hermano, Naruto no como Sasuke que jamás se interesa en lo que nos sucede. No tenía el derecho de desquitarme los problemas en ti con crueles falsedades".- murmuro observando como Sasuke lo miraba sin perturbarse por sus palabras.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, apaciguada. En realidad, estaba más que apaciguado; él estaba tan sorprendido. Itachi nunca se le había disculpado hasta ahora. -"Te doy las gracias por eso, hermano y bueno para que lo sepas Sasuke si piensa en nuestros problemas después de todo él siempre está resolviendo mis problemas".- dijo sin vergüenza e incómodo con tal muestra de afecto de un guerrero que por lo normal no era sensible, él movió sus cejas y sonrió en forma abierta. -"Ahora, ¿qué te parece echar un juego de _tipo_"?- pregunto Naruto.

Itachi resopló con seguridad. Él estaba tan contento con el cambio de tema como su hermano. -"Como dijo Papá alguna vez, un rey y sus créditos pronto partirán".

-¿Cuándo dijo eso?- pregunto Naruto.

-Creo que después de una vez que partió del lugar para ir a las caseta de compras. Sasuke jugaras con nosotros.- dijo Itachi.

-No tratare de buscar una solución para el problema de la alta reina aunque lo único que se me ocurre recomendarte es que le permitas visitar a su familia de lo contrario pasara lo que nos dijo Kakashi.- dijo Sasuke retirándose y dejando a sus dos hermanos solos.

Hinata desvalijó por la buena cantidad de qi' kas que Itachi había traído consigo desde Tryston como regalos matrimoniales para ella. Si no fuera por el hecho del que vestuario la dejaba toda desnuda, hubiera podido apreciar más las pelotitas sedosas muy suaves de prendas que había en tantos colores que ningún ojo humano posiblemente jamás había visto. Los colores brillosos, transparentes y sin palabra para describirlos en lengua que ella conociera salvo en Trystonni.

Hinata sostuvo el qi' ka que Itachi le pidió que se pusiera y lo estudió. El color al que más se acercaba que en forma fonética se le podía ocurrir de su propia dimensión para describirlo era negro. Y aun así, no lo era. Ella se sonrió a sí misma. Si alguna vez tuviera la dicha de enviar algún tipo de mensaje a casa, no tendría la menor idea de cómo haría para expresar las cosas que veía en este mundo.

Hinata en breve debatió consigo misma sobre si valía o no la pena desafiar a Itachi y portar un qi' ka de otro color. En fin, ella decidió contra ello, porque pensaba que sería mejor escoger sus batallas con cuidado. No era como si los otros qi' kas brindaban mayor protección de los ojos vagos masculinos. Cada uno de esos trajes, hasta el último era obsceno como algo sin comparación.

Hinata respiró profundo, entonces en su mente se resignó al hecho que le sería mejor que se le pasara la reticencia porque su pena no tenía efecto alguno en Itachi. Él no se había conmovido en lo más mínimo por su declaración de que ella quería portar ropa de su propia casa, de su propio estilo. -"no"-, le declaró, -"No seré avergonzado ante mi gente por tal vestimenta aborrecible de plebeyos".-

-"Pero ¿por qué esta qi' ka en particular"?- preguntó la ojiperla. -¿Por qué no la de lavanda plateado de ayer, en ese caso?

-"Por tu piel de mucho valor".- contesto el Uchiha.

Hinata movió su cabeza un poquito, sin comprender. -¿Mi piel tiene mucho valor?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Sí".- suspiro Itachi.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hinata.

-"Es raro en Trek Mi Q'an poseer una mujer con piel como la perla sekta. La qi' ka oscura se ve bien con piel tan distinguida, mis corazones".- respondió Itachi.

¡Ah! Con que esta era la versión trystonni de lucir la compañera de uno. Raro que el color de la piel fuera un motivo de alabanza. -¡Olvídalo! Ella había discutido con un movimiento de su mano, -¡No la voy a portar!- respondió de manera seca.

Itachi se veía herido, pero él había cedido con inclinar su cabeza. -"Porta lo que desee tu corazón, nee' ka".- Con eso dicho, él la dejó sola. Otra vez.

Así que ahora Hinata estaba ante el espejo holográfico, y trataba de convencerse que no se veía cien por ciento escandalosa con qi' ka de color como negro y que ella no se sonrojaba desde las raíces de su cabello de color negro azulado en lo absoluto cabello-lo que fuera en el mundo que llegaba a la punta de los pies.

Hinata tenía que sobreponerse a su vergüenza, quería sobreponerse. Había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos tres días abatida por el cuarto y sentirse muy presionada y que se aprovechaban de ella. Se le aliviaba. Ella quería salir de la maldita recámara.

Fuera tan verdad como fuera que en verdad se le impusiera, no era contra la naturaleza de Hinata por lo menos tratar de poner al mal tiempo buena cara. Es por eso que fue al retiro de meditación en primer lugar. Era cómico pero su tiempo con Shion ahora parecía haber sido en otra vida, cuando en realidad dejó su lado hacía apenas tres días.

Ella parpadeó sus ojos rápida y en forma sucesiva para echar a un lado las lágrimas que podían derramarse cuando la imagen de del rostro de su mejor amiga viniera a su mente. Era hora de cobrar control de sí misma.

Hinata analizó en breve su vestimenta en un espejo holográfico. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que las alhajas que brillaban en su collar matrimonial se veían… ¿tristes? Ella sacudió su cabeza para quitárselo de la mente. ¿Cómo podría un collar sentir emociones? ¿Cómo podría verse tan sombrío?

Ah, bueno, ella podría averiguar esa partecita del misterio luego. Ella tenía hambre y quería comer antes de aterrizar en Tryston, porque Itachi le aseguró que estaría a tres días terrestres. Tirándose encima unas sandalias que brillaban, Hinata se dirigió hacia las puertas.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Bien igual que los días anteriores ando de buen humor excepto por la jodida migraña que tengo pues ando bien pregunten lo que quieran. **_

_**No, no pueden preguntarme si hago historias Naruhina o Sasusaku por que la jodida respuesta es no y de paso también informo que nadie tiene mi permiso para adaptar mis historias a un sasusaku o naruhina **__** ¬¬***_

_**Puedo aceptar que hagan adaptaciones de ellas para un ItaHina, ShiHina, LukaHina, IzuHina o Izuna x Hinata como quieran llamarle a dicha pareja. n/n°**_

_**Que harían si un día me aparecía en su habitación?**_

_**Dejen review si no lo hacen pues prepárense para recibir una visita de Hidan y Kakazu **_

_**Matta nee. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capítulo VIII **_

-¿No cenará la Alta Reina con nosotros esta salida de la luna?- pregunto Naruto a Itachi mientras recogía su cuchara-tenedor de cristal para comer con ello. El notó la tensión, la forma casi deprimida de andar del Alto Rey, pero nada dijo de ello miro a Sasuke que solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y lo insultaba con la mirada. Él sabía que su hermano se avergonzaría si comentaba el estado al que lo había llevado la Emperatriz.

¿Y por qué, desearía Hinata tal cosa en primer lugar? ¿No se daba cuenta del honor que se le había otorgado? No entendía ella cuántos millares de mujeres de diversas especies habían caminado a la galaxia de guerreros para ver si ellas tendrían la suficiente fortuna de que sus destinos las proclamaran Alta Reina, la Compañera Sagrada del Emperador y, el Alto Rey Itachi. Naruto se aclaró la garganta. -"Era natural que la jovencita este loca hermano.- dijo Naruto Sasuke solo lo miro con una cara de ‟en serio no puedes decir algo mejor idiota" 

-No creo que le importe participar esta noche en las cosas de esta tarde conmigo, hermano".- Itachi se puso de pie para tomar la botella de matpow de la mesa alzada en el otro lado de la recámara, entonces anduvo de vuelta y se dejó caer en su asiento.

Le era extraño a Naruto y Sasuke que Itachi no usara sus poderes, sino que lo hizo en forma física. Sólo un guerrero cuyos ánimos estaban deprimidos en exceso se hubiera dignado de tal tarea de poca importancia como esa.

-¡Por la diosa _**Ast**_!,- Itachi le confió a sus hermanos con un gesto de movimiento de la cabeza, -"se puede decir con confianza que mi nee' ka me aborrece".- dijo deprimido el Uchiha.

-"No creo que se ha tanto. Estoy muy enojada contigo, sí, pero también, ¿aborrecerte? No lo creo".- dijo Hinata.

Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi giraron su cabeza al unísono al sonido de la voz de neblina. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron, fosforescentes de aprobación con una emoción que él escogió sentirla mucho. En fin, era un guerrero. No era el tipo de persona que su corazón se extasiaría con tan sólo la vista de una joven, fuera o no su Compañera Sagrada.

En lo que Hinata se paseaba con tranquilidad más y más a la vista de Itachi, él confesó que sus corazones estaban a punto de reventar de gozo. Su mujer vestía la qi' ka oscura enjoyado de brillantes piedras caras. Ella tenía las pulseras abrochadas a lo largo de ambos brazos. No sólo se veía más bella de lo que él pudiera imaginarse, pero Hinata lo honraba al portarlo.

Itachi sabía que ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero el color del qi' ka no sólo complementaba su piel rara, sino que también la proclamaba a todo Q'ana Tal, una mujer de la línea directa del Emperador y Alto Rey. No importaba que ella lo portara sin saber de su significado profundo; el hecho era que ella en verdad lo portaba.

-"Bienvenida, nee' ka. Me honraría si te nos unieras".- Itachi se puso de pie con rapidez, hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla a su lado.

El paso de Hinata vaciló un momento de incredulidad cuando Itachi con telequinesia le haló la silla para que se sentara en ella, entonces la empujó hacia la mesa con tirones distraídos de su muñeca. A ella se le había olvidado que él podía hacer cosas como esas cuando ella suponía que solo los dioses podían hacerlo. La razón de esa negligencia no se le iba de la mente- era probable que ella no se había querido acordar. De Itachi tan diferente de ella. No que hubiera algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada de toda esta situación. -"Gracias".- murmuro la ojiperla.

-"De nada mis corazones".- dijo Itachi siendo observado por sus hermanos que lo miraban incrédulo que no se suponía que hace poco estaba deprimido.

Hinata le sonrió un poquito a su esposo cuando se dio cuenta de lo feliz que lo había hecho al venir al comedor para comer con Sasuke, Naruto y él. Sus ojos estaban fosforescentes de un brillante color, negro profundo.

Un brillante, ¿negro profundo?

El entendimiento pronto se abrió paso. Hinata pronto miró hacia abajo a su collar matrimonial para confirmar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, la alhaja macabra se veía contenta ahora. De alguna manera, el collar sabía darle a entender los sentimientos de Itachi. Un descubrimiento espantoso pero sin embargo, interesante.

-"Bueno"-, dijo Hinata, dando una sonrisa vacilante, -"me van a dar de esa bebida turquesa fosforescente esta noche"- pregunto un poco indiferente la ojiperla.

Los ojos de Naruto se dispararon de la vista vaga analizadora de sus senos, Sasuke bueno Sasuke es Sasuke.

-¿Bebida turquesa?- pregunto Sasuke ladeando la cabeza.

Ella sintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, haciéndose la que no se dio cuenta de la dirección de dónde los ojos de su cuñado estuvieron clavados. -"Esa bebida que me fue traída anoche". – contesto la ojiperla.

Itachi se rió entre dientes. -¿Se llama turquesa en tu dimensión?- pregunto Itachi.

Hinata coincidió con los ojos de Itachi y le dio una sonrisa tentativa. -"No tenemos bebidas como esa en la tierra. ¿Cómo se llama en Tryston?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Matpow".- contesto Itachi tranquilo.

Ella sintió con la cabeza. -¿Me darían un poco por favor?- pregunto la ojiperla.

Itachi nunca dejó que sus ojos se apartaran del rostro de su nee' ka mientras él dio un golpe rápido con su muñeca y convocó la botella de matpow a que derramara un poco de su contenido en la copa de vino de Hinata. -"Puedes beber todo lo que desees, mis corazones".- El carraspeó y se dio cuenta de una vez que sus palabras susurradas habían salido como las de un hombre enamorado. -"Hay bastante matpow"- enmendó con una voz más oscura, un sonido varonil.

De todas formas, a Sasuke y Naruto no los engañaba. Dieron una sonrisa en dirección de su hermano, guiñando un ojo a sabiendas cuando captó su ojo.

Itachi gruñó. -"Llegaremos a Tryston lo antes posible"-, dijo entre dientes. -Lo mejor será que comamos"- mascullo algo avergonzado Naruto y Sasuke estaban que se divertían de lo lindo a costillas de Itachi.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su aprobación, entonces pasó las siguientes dos horas disfrutando la comida deliciosa que había preparado un algún tipo de aparato que cocinaba las comidas como la máquina de Los Supersónicos.

Hinata trató de no sonrojarse cuando los dedos de Itachi frotaban su pezón. Ella se recordaba a sí misma que así eran las cosas en Tryston, así que por lo tanto, nada por lo cual estar consciente de sí mismo. El sobar de Itachi era sin pensamiento, en fin, como si fuera un gesto de afección que todos los guerreros le hacían a sus Compañeras Sagradas cuando estaban cerca de ellas, como el acariciarse las mejillas o tomarse de la mano.

Hinata logró convencerse de ese hecho estaba aclarado hasta el momento en que el brazo de Itachi dejó el dorso del asiento y se ubicó en su pierna. Pronto, sus dedos hicieron un rastro de arriba a abajo en su muslo y bajo y dentro de la falda transparente de qi' ka. Hinata comenzó a entender por qué el lado izquierdo de todas las faldas qi' ka tenían una abertura hasta el nudo. Era acceso fácil.

-"¿En verdad creen que los insurrectos de Iwagakure serán tan idiotas para intentar derrocar a los guerreros que he puesto en sus colonias?- pregunte Itachi.

Hinata no podía creer con cuánta calma Itachi le preguntó eso a Naruto y Sasuke mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado, deseando que los dedos de Itachi no dejaran el poquito de rizo entre sus piernas y aventurar más abajo. - ¡Por amor a Afrodita!.-

-"Sí hermano, lo creo así. Son un puñado de ladrones odiosos, además Sasuke estuvo averiguando y ellos realmente planean hacerlo".- contesto Naruto mientras Sasuke daba un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Hinata escuchó la respuesta de Naruto prestando poca atención. Su pulso se hacía ligero, sus pezones se le ensanchaban y endurecían. Ella sólo podía esperar que Itachi dejara de frotar su clítoris antes de que llegara al clímax ahí mismo en el comedor.

Ella trató de tirar su mano a un lado. Él ni parpadeó.

-‟Entonces enviaré más guerreros".- dijo Itachi.

HInata sabía que se le dificultaba la respiración. Ella se dio cuenta con toda seguridad que sus ojos estaban vidriosos de la necesidad, nebulosos de los nudos agudos de placer que se entretejían en su vientre. Su mirada fue rápida al rostro de Naruto y Sasuke, esperando que sus cuñados no tuvieran idea de lo que Itachi le hacía. Ella debió saberlo. Los hombres estaban enredados en sus argumentos políticos. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke ni le había dado una mirada distraída.

-"No hay necesidad. Los guerreros que ya están en Iwagakure pueden encargarse de la rebelión".- informo Sasuke.

Itachi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hinata inhaló con profundamente, a sabiendas de que se acercaba un orgasmo con rapidez y sin la menor idea de cómo alejarlo. Los dedos de Itachi habían ido de dar frotes lentos a círculos vagos, y era suficiente para volver a cualquier mujer loca. Ella se preguntaba si gritarle lo detendría esta escena vergonzosa de que se desarrollara, pero lo dudaba. Además, sólo atraería la atención de Sasuke y Naruto que no estaba en ella, hacia ella.

Hinata podía oír la conversación de algún lugar lejano en su mente, pero le prestaba poca atención. Ella se venía. Ella sabía que ella se venía y que no había ni una cosa que ella podría hacer evitarlo.

Su placer llegó a ese punto inevitable en que ya no le importaba. Aún un poquito consciente de su ambiente, Hinata se mordió el labio para no gritar.

La golpeó. Duro. Sin misericordia.

El nudo en el vientre de Hinata se desató mientras que su clímax se desató por su cuerpo. Ella dio un grito suave, pero logró suprimir los deseos de gritar.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, su respiración salía en jadeos. Ella no lo veía pero no lo creía. Ella rehusaba creerlo, pero era verdad. Ella acababa de venirse en un comedor con testigos y no menos. Mortificada, Hinata dio una mirada hacia Sasuke y Naruto para atestiguar su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Nada.

Eso le era hasta más difícil creer a Hinata. Los hombres que aparentemente estaban acostumbrados a que las mujeres tuvieran su clímax en el comedor que ni pensaron que era algo digno de llamar su atención. Su cabeza dio vuelta rápido para fijarse en Itachi. Igual, él hablaba con buenos ánimos con sus hermanos, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

¡Por amor a Zeus! Si esto daba a entender cómo sería la vida en Tryston, ella pensaba comer las comidas en su recámara a solas. Cada uno de ellas. Esto era más que vergonzante. Que la humillación era suya y de importancia de nadie más. Tryston sonaba como un lugar horrendo. Era la mansión de Playboy de Hugo Heffner a nivel planetario, quizá hasta galáctico.

Bueno, Hinata pensó con fatalidad, quizá lo que este lugar necesitaba era una mujer que arreglara las cosas un poquito, que rehusara permitir que la sobaran en el comedor ante extraños. Entonces sus pensamientos dejaron de ser, mientras Itachi comenzó el proceso otra vez, y el calor en su vientre se amontonaba como fuego.

En fin, muchos minutos después, y después de tres clímax terribles, Itachi acariciaba los rizos en el empalme de sus muslos, como si alabara su cuerpo por reaccionar a su toque. Cansada y con vergonzosamente satisfecha, Hinata sólo asintió con su cabeza su complicidad cuando Itachi sugirió que se retirara a la recámara para una siesta antes de que hiciera su aterrizaje el vehículo de gastroluz.

-"Necesitarás tus fuerzas, nee' ka"-, susurró Itachi con provocación en el óvulo de su oído. -"Nos uniremos a esta salida de la luna".- murmuro Itachi lamiendo el cuello de la ojiperla

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hinata alzó rápido la cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo. Enfurecida porque toda decisión, pero resignada al hecho que había poco que pudiera hacer sin desafiar una muerte horrenda, Hinata inclinó su cabeza con majestuosidad y se puso en pie, y se marchó.

Fueron necesarios tres intentos para que Itachi pudiera despertar a su Compañera Sagrada de su sueño, no obstante, un poco. Se rió entre sus dientes, él haló en forma juguetona en el montoncito de vello, esperando que se abrieran sus ojos. -"Despierta lo antes, mis corazones. Kita piloteó el vehículo al área de aterrizaje. Descendemos ahora".- dijo Itachi.

-"Mishtaayll smska dkfrr"- Hinata abrió sus ojos por el suficiente tiempo para balbucear una oración incoherente, entonces se viró sobre su barriga y continuó durmiendo.

-¿Mis corazones? ¿Nee' ka? Es hora de que te levantes, mi amor".- trato de despertarla Itachi.

Itachi frunció el ceño, inseguro de qué hacer para despertar a Hinata. Su soñolencia era culpa suya, con seguridad. Hubiera sido mejor si no la hubiera llevado hasta su gozo de mujer la noche anterior, mas él pensó que sería prudente hacerla sensible a su toque. En fin, esta salida de la luna traería consigo la consumación, y ni un Alto Rey podía quebrantar la ley en un intento de darle más tiempo a su jovencita para acomodarse a su destino. Todos dentro del palacio esperarían ver las alhajas en el collar de Hinata completamente adaptado a él mañana.

Le dio una nalgada en sus pompis muy redondas, Itachi decidió dejar de entretener a su nee' ka. El tiempo era imprescindible. Había mucho que preparar para este día en camino a la ceremonia.

-¡Ay!- grito Hinata en lo que se acostó de espalda y le dio una mirada feroz a Itachi. -¿Por qué me diste?-

El gruñó. -"He estado tratando de despertarte por un buen rato, mujer. Ya estamos aquí. Es la tarde en Tryston"- dijo Itachi.

La expresión de Hinata cambió de molesta a angustia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su cabeza se alzó rápido -¿Aquí?- Ella tragó saliva en forma brusca, y entonces lamió sus labios secos. -¿Tan pronto?- susurro.

Itachi estaba hipnotizado por el toque de la lengua de Hinata en su labio superior. El sacudió su cabeza para deshacerla de pensamientos lascivos. Habría suficiente tiempo para eso en esta salida de la luna. -"Sí"- dijo de manera arrogante. Poniéndose de pie, le extendió su mano a su Compañera Sagrada. -"Ven pequeña. Sasuke, Naruto y Kita nos esperan por las puertas de la bahía". – dijo tranquilo Itachi.

Hinata con torpeza se puso sobre sus rodillas y sacudió su cabeza haciendo seña de lo negativo. Ella le dio una mirada a su esposo de arriba a abajo, nada además de pantalones de cuero negro, él ahora portaba un aparato; algo como un chaleco negro. Si algo hacía, lo hacía más siniestro que lo que aparentaba mientras tenía el pecho desnudo, atrayendo la atención a sus gigantescos brazos musculosos. -"Por favor, Itachi. No estoy lista. ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí un ratito más? dijo Hinata estaba nerviosa pero quien no lo estaría estaba en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía.

Itachi dio un suspiro. Lo que le hacía el miedo natural a resolución no era bueno. No había más tiempo del que disponer. Mucho tenía que llevarse a cabo este día. -Si hubiese, te lo daría, pani".- Le dijo con gentileza, -"Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí". – murmuro inclinándose para rozar sus labios.

Pani- se le ocurrió a Hinata que la palabra significaba "infantil" o "bebé". Ella, pensativa, frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué me llamaste Pani? Es la segunda vez que usas esa palabra. ¿Dices que me porto como una bebe?- Preguntó molesta los únicos que se habían atrevido a llamarla así habían sido Minato, Kakashi y Madara su abuelo.

Itachi dio un gruñido. -"Algunas veces sí.- dijo burlista. Hinata inhaló insultada, él se rió entre dientes en forma suave. -"Pero no, no te llamé pani porque te portes como un infante, sino porque eres una, en cuanto la edad". – dijo tranquilo.

-"Tengo treinta y dos"-, aclaró la ojiperla. Ella extendió sus manos al frente con las palmas hacia el frente. -"Lejos de ser niña, y menos un bebé".- aunque para los dioses seguía siendo una ella dejaría de ser una bebe cuando cumpliera los 250 años que era la edad donde ya se consideraban adultos a los dioses más jóvenes.

Itachi sonrió entretenido, y si Hinata no hubiera fallado su blanco, dignándose también. -"Como dije, aún eres una bebé con las curvas en el lugar correcto".- dijo risueño.

Ella arqueó una ceja. -¿Oh? ¿Y qué edad tienes tú?- pregunto molesta.

-"Cuarenta y dos años Yessat".- informo.

Hinata dijo sin creer. -"Oh sí, cuarenta y dos es tanto más mundano y sofisticado que treinta y dos".- Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y fingió aburrimiento con un bostezo. -¡Vamos, Itachi!-

Itachi extendió su mano y acarició con afecto el crin del cabello de su nee' ka. Molestaba a Hinata lo segura y amada que el gesto la hizo sentir. El bárbaro podía hacer todo menos anticipar todas sus necesidades. -"Tienes treintaidós años, _pani"- _ enfatizó la palabra -"a cambio, yo tengo cuarentaidós años Yessat, el estándar por la cual usan para medir el tiempo todas las galaxias de la séptima dimensión". – dijo relajado y con un deje de burla.

Hasta el aire de la recámara pareció detenerse cuando Hinata contempló esa pequeña información. Ella mordió su labio, entonces reacia le pidió más detalles. -¿Cuántos, eh…, cuántos años terrestres componen un año Yessat?- pregunto incomoda.

Itachi coincidió con la mirada de su Compañera Sagrada. -"Aproximadamente diez"- dijo Itachi.

El labio inferior de Hinata tembló un poquito. Itachi tenía un deseo ardiente de chuparlo. -"Entonces eso quiere decir que tu…"- vacilo por un momento.

-"Tengo cuatrocientos veinte años terrestres".- termino de decir Itachi.

-"Ya veo, ya veo".- ¡Por Hades! Cuatrocientos veinte! En verdad ella era una bebe comparada con él. ¡Era robar de la cuna! -"Eso es increíble-, confesó sin respiración, momentáneamente se le olvidó su temor de ver a Tryston. -¿Cuánto tiempo viven aproximadamente los tristonnis?- pregunto curiosa.

Itachi se rascó la barbilla. Porqué solía hacer eso, Hinata no tenía la menor idea. El hombre siempre estaba muy bien afeitado. -"Además doscientos-y-cincuenta años Yessat, y algunas veces tanto como trescientos y ustedes los dioses cuanto tiempo llegan a vivir".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata sacó la cuenta, calculando los números en su mente. Su boca se abrió un poquito ella pensaba que solo los semi dioses vivían hasta esa edad. -¿De dos mil quinientos a tres mil años terrestres? Y bueno los dioses de la única manera que podemos llegar a morir seria en una batalla contra otro dios o un titán prácticamente se puede decir que somos inmortales.- dijo mirando a otro lado incomoda.

Itachi la miro estupefacto. El meneó su cabeza. "Realmente son inmortales".- pregunto algo dudativo.

Hinata le preguntó con una mirada fija, pero nada dijo.

-"Eso quiere decir que no envejecerás como una trystonni cuando nos unamos por ende yo no moriré a los 300 años Yessat".- dijo Itachi.

Ella dio un suspiro. –Si así es tu hilo de la vida se hará más fuerte una vez que no unamos según los ritos de tu gente.- contesto Hinata.

-"Sí"- Itachi frunció el ceño con un mal pensamiento que se le ocurrió. El apuntaba un dedo acusador al aire. En fin, él no podía imaginarse a alguien tan interesado en el fenómeno tan conocido a través de las galaxias.- "Tú sólo me entretienes para atrasar el tiempo. Debemos partir de inmediato".- gruño molesto Itachi.

El movió su muñeca hacia el enorme vestuario y con telequinesia llamó la qi' ka oscura de su Compañera Sagrada. Cuando llegó a la cama, él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho encajado y le dio una mirada a Hinata que no admitía discusión. -"Vístete de una vez, pequeña. Muchos de los reyes menores y sus nee' kas estarán ahí para saludar a su Emperatriz y Alta Reina". – dijo Itachi.

Hinata, quien no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnuda hasta entonces, cruzó también los brazos. -¿Cuándo me quitaste la ropa? Grito la ojiperla.

-"Al llegar a la recámara".- Itachi gruñó, sin ofrecer disculpa. -"Te lo he dicho ya, pero es aparente que no me atendiste en ese momento, así que será mejor que me escuches ahora: mientras estamos a solas, jamás me insultarás al portar vestimenta".- El movió su mano por el aire en un gesto de dominio. -"Por la santa ley, tengo el derecho ver lo que me pertenece a la hora que yo guste".- dijo arrogante.

Enfurecida y rabiosa, el rostro de Hinata parecía una manzana roja y los sus ánimos enfurecidos en forma cómica. -¡Oooooh!- Ella apretó sus dientes y puso la mejilla fija.

Itachi apenas se rió, pensando que su nee' ka era la más hermosa de las esposas _pani_. Permitiendo sus payasadas con un risa entre dientes y con un movimiento de la mano, hizo que la qi' ka se pusiera en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Hinata inhaló profundo, entonces inhaló profundo otra vez cuando fuerzas invisibles la movieron de la cama alzada y la mandaron a los brazos de Itachi.

-¡Puta madre!- grito molesta.

Itachi no le prestó atención.- "Ahora"-, su esposo la regañó en la manera más condescendiente en un tono que sugería -"seamos razonables", ¿caminarás a nuestro palacio o debo llevarte?- pregunto Itachi.

-"Me parece que caminaré".- Hinata subió su mentón a un ángulo de terquedad. -"Como he dicho ya, no soy una bebe"- dijo orgullosa la ojiperla. Cuando Itachi se rió entre dientes, ella le dio una mirada furiosa, cerrando los ojos un poco, con desafío. -¿Estás listo o no?- dijo irritada.

Itachi bajó a su esposa a tierra, se inclinó burlescamente. -"Por supuesto, nee' ka, vamos. Te espera tu palacio".- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Miracle Super Junior **_

_**La vida no podría ir mejor.  
La vida no podría ir mejor.**_

Hasta ahora en mi vida el tiempo que estuve sin ti  
Estuvo totalmente oscuro.  
(Sin ti, nena)  
Pero desde el momento en que te conocí  
Mi vida ha sido como un sueño  
o Nena...)

La primera vez que te vi (la primera vez)  
Fue un milagro (un milagro).  
Sentí el milagro, que eras tú.

La vida no podría ir mejor.  
Te sostendré en mis brazos y volaremos,  
Volaremos hacia la luna azul.  
Te besaré mientras duermas.  
La vida no podría ir mejor.  
Abre tu corazón  
Y coge mi mano.  
La vida no podría ir mejor.

Has hecho que mi vida ordinaria cambie,  
(A unas vacaciones)  
Y toda la gente en el mundo parece feliz.  
(Quiero darte las gracias, nena)

La primera vez que te vi (la primera vez)  
Fue un milagro (un milagro).  
Sentí el milagro, que eras tú.

La vida no podría ir mejor.  
Te sostendré en mis brazos y volaremos,  
Volaremos hacia la luna azul.  
Te besaré mientras duermas.  
La vida no podría ir mejor.  
Abre tu corazón  
Y coge mi mano.

Lo que quiero darte  
Es la promesa de que estaremos juntos siempre.  
Aunque volviese a nacer  
Volvería a enamorarme de ti.

La primera vez que te vi (la primera vez)  
Fue un milagro (un milagro).  
Te amo, nena, y no voy a parar jamás.

La vida no podría ir mejor.  
Te sostendré en mis brazos y volaremos,  
Volaremos hacia la luna azul.  
Te besaré mientras duermas.  
La vida no podría ir mejor.  
Abre tu corazón  
Y coge mi mano.

La vida no podría ir mejor.  
Te sostendré en mis brazos y volaremos,  
Volaremos hacia la luna azul.  
Te besaré mientras duermas.  
La vida no podría ir mejor.  
Abre tu corazón  
Y coge mi mano.  
La vida no podría ir mejor.__

_**Bien aclaraciones **_

_**Ast que significa trono es otro nombre por el cual se le conocía a Isis la diosa egipcia. **_

_**Bien aclarado eso pues pregunten lo que quieran. **_

_**¿Cuál son sus opening favoritos?**_

_**Los míos son **_

_**Blue Bird **_

_**Sha la la **_

_**Core pride **_

_**In my world **_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que leen mis historias en serio gracias no sé cómo hacen para soportar tanta locura junta. **_

_**Agradecimientos especiales para **_

_**Yoru-kun quien me ha apoyado desde que empecé a escribir**_

_**AntoniaCifer gracias por tus comentarios y tus favoritos **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga mil gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia.**_

_**Tenshihinata gracias por seguir esta historia. **_

_**Solo me queda decirles que dejen review de lo contrario serán ofrecidos como sacrificio a Jashin-sama **___

_**Matta nee n.n**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capítulo IX **_

Mientras se abrían las puertas de la bahía e Itachi entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, Hinata distraídamente se dio cuenta que había habían guerreros alineados a ambos lados del camino enjoyado con increíbles cristales rojos que conducían al área de aterrizaje a algún tipo de carruaje vistoso en lo lejos del camino.

El primer pensamiento de Hinata fue que ella nunca había visto tantos hombres enormes en toda su vida aparte de los dioses. Ella se sentía fuera de lugar cierto que podía tomar la estatura que poseían ellos pero prefería la estatura que tenía como mortal.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que, de día, todos estos bárbaros sin duda podían ver lo que estaba tras la qi'ka sin esfuerzo. Por fortuna, ese pensamiento horrífico fue reemplazado con rapidez por un tercer-Kita que debía estar muy cercano porque había un olor como si alguien se hubiera tirado uno.

Hinata aguantaba dejo que su cuerpo se rodeara de una esfera de aire y echó un vistazo a Itachi para ver si olía la peste también. Aunque su esposo permanecía calmado por fuera y sin emoción, le dio una satisfacción desalentadora darse cuenta que lo blanco de sus ojos estaba rojo ardiente, dándole un contraste espeluznante con las órbitas de sus ojos fosforescentes. Por ende, había desarrollado un tic terrible en su cachete.

¡Bien!

Mientras el olor fétido cedía, Hinata puso atención otra vez a los hombres perfectamente alineados que esperaban abajo. Todos estos guerreros eran casi del mismo color, estatura, y musculatura. Todos portaban pantalones como de cuero y vestimenta como un chaleco, aunque los colores eran distintos a los de Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto.

Hinata se acordó que Naruto mencionó durante la cena que los colores tenían mucho significado en Tryston. Sólo la Jefa Sacerdotisa de los trystonni, tanto como esos de la línea sanguínea del Alto Rey podían vestir el color como negro que tenía su qi' ka.

Naruto y Sasuke, por ejemplo, tenía derecho de vestirse de negro, pero al final del camino cuando se casara y tuviera un hijo, su hijo, cuando comenzara su propia familia, no podría. Los hijos de sus hijos portarían el color blanco, el emblema de los reyes menores no directamente de la línea de sucesión del Emperador. Naruto, aún después de que tomara una esposa, podría escoger portar negro o blanco, como podría su Compañera Sagrada. Un poco confuso, pero Hinata le entendía lo esencial, Sasuke por ejemplo portaba un azul oscuro.

Sasuke también la había informado que como Emperatriz y Alta Reina, era el deber de Hinata portar "la noche"- su término del color como negro a todas las funciones reales, pero también se le ocurrió lucir en forma intercambiada los colores de varias otros clanes.

¡Como sea!

Cansada de estar en pie en el área de aterrizaje como una modelo de ropa íntima en exhibición, Hinata apretó la mano de Itachi con fuerza, transmitiéndole su deseo de que todo esto acabara y empezar a seguir. El dio un gruñido, pero no hizo ni un movimiento para irse. Con un carraspeo de pompa, ella se rindió. El ahora no le prestaba atención de todas formas. Todo su enfoque estaba en los guerreros reunidos en ambos lados del camino rojo cristalino.

Ahogando el deseo de enterrar sus uñas en la palma de la mano de Itachi- no que el gigante lo hubiera sentido o le hubiera importado- Hinata esperó con una quietud extraña hasta que al fin su esposo rompió el silencio.

Alzando la unión del apretón de sus manos, Itachi gritó su decreto. -"Les presento a Hinata Uchiha la Alta Reina de Tryston y Emperatriz de Trek Mi Q'an".-

Con todos los guerreros presentes, y tenía que haber cien o más, inclinados en una rodilla como respeto a su estación. Hinata solo los observo de manera seria ser la primogénita de un empresario tenía sus ventajas y una era la educación que les daban por lo tanto sabía cómo comportarse. Esos hombres eran gigantes. De hecho, la parte superior de su cabeza apenas llegaba a la parte superior del abdomen de Itachi cuando estaba a toda su estatura como una humana común pero si adquiría su estatura original que era la de una diosa ella era muchísimo más alta que ellos que probablemente le darían a bajo de las caderas.

Todo a la misma vez, Hinata se sintió abrumada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días ser secuestrada, ser casada sin su saber, llegar al clímax en el comedor, era demasiado. Ella se quería ir a casa. Ella deseaba la normalidad de escavar y buscar viejos fósiles. Sin embargo, ella se conformaría por simplemente ir al palacio y encerrarse tras puertas cerradas.

Entonces de repente el grupo se movía, Hinata e Itachi encabezaban, Sasuke, Naruto y Kita ocupaban el área trasera. Hablando de traseros, Hinata tuvo una extraño presentimiento de que su cuñado abominable le estaba viendo el suyo, obteniendo una buena mirada desde su punto de vista, sin lugar a duda. Echando un vistazo por su hombro, le dio una mirada que despedía puñales cuando confirmó su sospecha. Naruto tan sólo sonrió en forma abierta, con un guiño de un ojo sin arrepentirse, mientras Sasuke negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba algo como eres un caso perdido cabeza hueca.

Hinata dio un suspiro. El hombre era descarado como el diablo, pero era difícil quedarse enojada con él.

Cambió la atención al camino rojo cristalino ante ella, Hinata estaba avergonzada al descubrir que todos los guerreros se la comían con la vista como lo había hecho Naruto. Ella había pensado que todos serían inmaduros al ver mujeres ligeramente vestidas. -¿Por qué permites que me vean así?- Ella le susurró a Itachi.

-¿Cómo?- Itachi fue desconcertado por el dolor transmitido por el collar de Hinata. -"Todos los guerreros sin aparearse observan una mujer deseable así. Debieras estar contenta, ya que dice mucho de tu belleza".- dijo Itachi de manera arrogante.

-"No estoy contenta"- susurró Hinata en forma lacónica, su rostro enfurecido con vergüenza. -"Estoy avergonzada".- gruño molesta.

Fue como un golpe para Itachi la diferencia de la manera en que fue criada su Compañera Sagrada y las mujeres libres que conocía. Aunque se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos lascivos de guerreros sin aparear jamás amainarían, Itachi de repente tuvo el deseo irrefrenable de impedir el mayor enojo de su mujer. Hinata se acostumbraría con el tiempo. Por ahora, él no podía hacer otra cosa para facilitárselo… poco a poco.

Al apresurar el paso de las partes reales, Itachi apretó la mano de su Compañera Sagrada para expresarle su respeto a sus sentimientos. Hinata le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, dándole apoyo a su determinación de llevarlos a al paseo de Q'an Tal cuanto antes.

En verdad, ahora que Itachi estaba apareado, ya no le importaba la lascivia de otros guerreros por su nee' ka tanto como a su nee' ka, el deseo de ser lujuriada por ellos. Su cuerpecito era suyo, hecho solo para su placer. Aún, Itachi sabía por sus propios cuarenta y dos años Yessat cuán lujuriosos algunos de los trystonnis eran antes de aparearse. El trató de no sentirse ofendido mientras era testigo del examen sin ocultar de tantos ojos a su esposa.

Los músculos de Itachi se pusieron tensos con una ola de territorialismo. Él podía sentir las miradas de sus guerreros que observaban cada detalle del cuerpo de su mujer. Desde las alhajas brillantes incrustadas en las sandalias de Hinata, a la falda con el tajo que revelaba la piel cremosa como de perla sekta de su pierna izquierda, hasta la cadera y el mechón de vello rizado color de negro que cubrían sus lomitas, hasta lo regordete de sus senos grandes y sus pezones sobresalientes…

Itachi sintió todas las miradas y se sorprendió al descubrir que su inclinación era arrebatar a Hinata y encerrarla en su recámara donde nadie salvo las kefas esclavas podrían ver sus encantos. En el pasado, los guerreros apareados habían declarado que él un día sentiría una fuerte impulso irrefrenable, que era natural antes de asegurar a una mujer mediante la unión y, quizá aún después. Itachi se había reído, afirmando que ninguna joven podría hacerlo sentir tanto por ella. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Después de lo que le pareció a Itachi una interminable oración en las llamas del infierno de Nukala-el conocido solsticio invernal hogar de Aparna, la oscura diosa omnipotente de la guerra y el placer-la fiesta real por fin apeada en el camino de Q'ana Tal. Dando un suspiro de alivio, Itachi le dio una palmada a Hinata con afecto en el las pompas, y entonces la sentó a su lado en el asiento del frente del carruaje de cristal dorado. Sasuke, Naruto y Kita tomaron los asientos atrás de ellos.

Hinata le echó un vistazo que decía cantidad, sus labios se enrollaron mostrando desaprobación de su comportamiento patentado. El tan sólo se rió entre dientes.

"Partamos".

-"A dónde ¡oh!- Hinata dio un suspiro mientras que el carruaje recargado salió flotando por el aire. De repente, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para quedarse enojada con su esposo. Hasta el hecho de que su gran brazo con venas como sogas la cubrían por los hombros, que lo permitía sobar sus senos para su placer, estaban perdidos sobre ella. -"Itachi, esto es maravilloso no tanto como usar los zapatos de Kakashi que tienen alas pero no me quejo.- dijo la ojiperla, descubriendo que le encantaba joder a su esposo.

Itachi dio un gruñido de satisfacción, complacido sobremanera que su nee' ka aprobaba el vehículo que le había comprado como un regalo de apareamiento antes de ir a reclamarla. Esta era la primera vez que lo había visto. Tenía que admitir que el carruaje descapotable bien valía los ochenta mil créditos que el artesano de cristal había exigido como pago sin otra razón, sino ver la mirada gozosa impregnada en cada detalle del rostro de su esposa pani. -"Lo adquirí para ti, mis corazones. Este camino es Q'ana Tal y por ende tuyo para hacer como gustes".- dijo Itachi.

El rostro de Hinata brillaba como un rayo de luz. Se le ocurrió a Itachi que nunca un vistazo le había quitado tanto el aliento hasta ese momento. Su placer era más hermoso que las fases de la luna, un fenómeno de los astros que ocurre sólo una vez cada diez años Yessat.

Durante los cambios de fases de la luna, los cielos se convierten en noche y cada una de las diecisiete lunas son visibles desde Sand City por cuatro días sucesivos. Siempre era un tiempo de gran banquete y jarana para los trystonnis, porque el cambio de fases de la luna es lo que renueva los poderes metafísicos de las arenas místicas. Sí, ella era aún más hermosa que eso.

Hinata simplemente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tryston era precioso, en una forma abrumadora. Los colores aquí tenían tanta vida y como alhajas. Hasta el mismo aire que los rodeaba parecía brillar con pedazos de oro.

Ella miró en forma detenida hacia abajo desde los confines del carruaje flotante y observó desde abajo. Ahora que estaban bastante sobre lo que Itachi dijo ayer que se llamaba Sand City, ella pudo observarlo todo con perspectiva.

Parecía haber un centro mercantil grande en el centro de la misma ciudad, donde aún ahora ella podía ver a la gente que negociaban por sus mercancías. Alrededor del mercado, donde lo que debían ser casas-miles de casas en fila tras fila, todas centradas en tal manera que circulan el área de comercio principal. Y cada estructura, ya sea un mercado o una residencia propia, eran hechas de cristal de todos los colores inimaginables del arco iris y más.

Hinata estudió las calles, y entonces miró con asombro. -Itachi ¿Son las calzadas pavimentadas con oro"?

-No, mi amor, todas las calzadas, salvo una de cristal rojo que conduce a nuestro palacio son hechas de trelli, que se compone de arena trystonni".- informo Itachi.

-¿Arena?- Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de incredulidad. -"Pero brilla como el oro".- farfullo entre dientes.

-"No es como la arena de tu tierra, hermana"- le contestó Sasuke desde atrás de ellos, -"Las arenas trystonnis son distintas".- Naruto asintió ante lo dicho por Sasuke.

Kita dijo algunas palabras con sonidos de clic, que hizo que Hinata diera un suspiro. -¿En serio? ¡Es increíble! ¿Las arenas curan?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Sí"- confirmó Itachi con orgullo. -"Tienen muchas propiedades especiales, que es la razón por que nuestra sacerdotisa elaboró hechizos para encantarla y nuestros guerreros la cuidan con cuidado de los extranjeros".- dijo Itachi.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más, sobrecogida mientras que el carruaje se fue al centro mercantil y hacia una serie de dunas de arena brillaban con oro real. Había un camino rojo de cristal que llevaba a esas dunas, así que sabía que se estaban acercando al palacio.

A Hinata no le importó que era probable que ella parecía una niña deseosa en la víspera del día de los Reyes Magos este viaje era muy emocionante. El saber que era probable ella era la única de la Tierra que fuera testigo de eso sólo le añadía más a su estado de atolondramiento aunque era consciente que sus parientes al ser dioses podían venir en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo se llama nuestro hogar?- preguntó retorciéndose con resistencia en su asiento mientras que giraba su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, sin que se le fuera nada y observando todo.

Los corazones de Itachi latían en su pecho con fuerza de placer. Su pequeña lo había llamado "nuestro hogar" Sin duda, ella no se dio cuenta de las palabras que usó, pero no importaba. -"Se llama Palacio de las Dunas".- murmuro Itachi aun sobre cogido por la emoción que sintió.

-"Palacio de las Dunas".- dijo ella con un murmullo.

El vehículo subió otros setenta y cinco pies hacia arriba, y se preparaba para pasarle por encima a la cúspide de una duna montañosa que parecía tener cincuenta o más guardias en sus puestos por el pie de ella. El brillo en el aire que los rodeaba se hizo más denso. -¿Qué cuidan esos guardias?- Preguntó Hinata mientras apuntaba al pie de la duna brillosa.

-"La única entrada que se puede pasar que lleva al palacio".- contestó Itachi. -"Hay un túnel esculpido en el corazón de la duna que los trystonnis pueden pasar cuando se les otorgue permiso para entrar".- informo Itachi.

Hinata pensativa cerró sus ojos. -"Pero si un enemigo quisiera infiltrarse en el castillo, ¿no podrían simplemente volar sobre el camino como nosotros ahora?- pregunto curiosa.

-"No".- contestó Sasuke desde el asiento trasero. -"La estructura de tu camino fue hechizado por la misma Jefa Sacerdotisa, Hinata, y eso permite que este carruaje pase ileso por el hemisferio. Ningún hombre o mujer con vida puede hacerle frente a los poderes de La Santa. Si una embarcación enemiga se acercaba a cien yardas de la duna por la que ahora pasamos, el mismo aire que nos rodea lo esfumaría en un instante".- dijo Sasuke.

Hinata dio un suspiro de asombro y ni un asombro mientras estudiaba el aire denso con brillo que se hizo más espeso en la cúspide de las dunas montañosas que separan el palacio del resto de Sand City. –Pero que sucede si la quien se infiltra es un dios o diosa.- pregunto la ojiperla.

Los Uchiha se observaron era cierto que la jefa sacerdotisa era poderosa pero no estaba al nivel de un dios. –Pues no lo sabemos nunca nos han invadido dioses es más tu eres la segunda diosa que ha estado aquí.- dijo Itachi.

-Y quien es la primera.- pregunto curiosa.

-La diosa de nuestra dimensión ella es la primera.- dijo Naruto con cara de es obvio no ¬¬ Hinata le mostro el dedo corazón el rubio ni parpadeo.

Itachi haló la mano de Hinata hacia abajo y el beso con dulzura. Trataba de parecer sereno, él la amonestó por exhibir tal gesto grosero. -"Una emperatriz no hace cosas como esa, pani. Harás que las esposas de los altos señores se desconcierten rebelen si haces eso en se presencia mientras estamos en la corte".- dijo Itachi mientras movía su mano con un gesto desdeñoso. -"Esto se te enseñará por las mujeres nobles con quienes te harás amiga, o acaso la nee' ka de mi hermano Gaara si vienen a visitar. Gaara es el hermano menor que Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto y mío"- le explicó, -"y es rey de Kumo, una de las lunas menores de Tryston".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata se rió entre dientes. Su cabeza revoloteaba de diversión e incredulidad. -"Izuna es un nombre semi-normal, supongo, pero ¿cómo dijiste que se llama el otro?- pregunto conteniendo la risa.

-"Shisui pero lo apodan Shi"- dijo Itachi.

-¿En verdad tienes un hermano que se llama Shisui y le dicen Shi a que se debe eso?- pregunto todavía riéndose la ojiperla.

-"Si y le dicen Shi porque significa muerte".- dijo Itachi con una mirada distante.

No había diversión en la confesión de Itachi, sólo lo que pareció un susurro como de remordimiento y mucha culpabilidad por lo que era su hermano. La mirada en su rostro hacía que el corazón de Hinata se hiciera cachitos una condición empática en que decidió no pensar. Ella carraspeó y apuntó hacia fuera del vehículo, esperando cambiar de tema. -"Parece que la niebla encantada está pasando".- dijo desviando el tema.

La yema del dedo pulgar de Itachi continuó su movimiento de frotación en el excitado pezón de Hinata, que sin palabra le decía que sus ánimos se habían restaurado. Era extraño que le importara. -"Sí. Casi pasamos la barrera que la Jefa Sacerdotisa irguió. Del otro lado está el Palacio de Las Dunas".- murmuro Itachi con voz ronca.

Sin si quiera pensarlo, la mano de Hinata agarró la rodilla de Itachi por expectación. El dio una sonrisa en su cabello, y le dio un beso suave en la cabeza de color de negro azulado. Completamente excitado, Itachi inhaló de forma profunda, porque sabía que no era el tiempo de la lujuria. -"Casi estamos llegamos, nee' ka".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata inhaló profundo un hálito de aire cuando el Palacio de Las Dunas se avecinó. Jamás había visto algo tan maravilloso como esto. Acurrucada en un claustro de enormes dunas de arena dorada, había un gigantesco castillo hecho de cristal negro que brilla. El brillo de tan sólo la estructura era suficiente para hacer que se le abra la boca a cualquiera. Las torrecillas que sobresalían hechas de joyas de colores que exaltaba la intensidad del efecto. El palacio era magnífico.

-¡Por Hera!- Hinata susurró sin aliento, -"Jamás he visto algo parecido".- dijo en un susurro ni siquiera el olimpo era tan majestuoso.

Itachi asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza con lentitud en acuerdo, mientras miraba el palacio por los ojos de su esposa pani en lugar de por sus propios ojos de un hombre que había morado dentro del perímetro del castillo todos los años de su vida. -¿Lo crees digno de ti?- pregunto Itachi.

Las cejas de Hinata se subieron como signo de sorpresa. -¿Digno de mí?- Ella sacudió su cabeza. -"Yo no soy digna de ello"- balbuceó la ojiperla el lugar era hermoso.

Itachi se sintió de inmediato humillado por sus palabras. Él no estaba de acuerdo con Hinata, por supuesto, pero complacido porque ella pensara que el palacio era una belleza. La nee' ka de Gaara siempre había considerado espeluznante, siempre agradecida estaba ella de irse de él y retirarse a su propio castillo en Kumo.

El agarre de Itachi en Hinata se apretó en forma considerable. Acercándosela, su mano derecha continuó frotando su pezón, mientras que su mano izquierda serpenteaba hacia arriba en su pierna y desapareció bajo la falda de su qi'ka

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó completamente. Ella estaba a punto de pedirle que parara, y entonces decidió el contrario. Ella no quería llamar la atención a lo que Itachi hacía ella preferiría esperar y tener esa conversación a solas.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que él no la iba a obligarla a llegar a su clímax, sus nervios alterados se calmaron otra vez. La mano de Itachi se quedaba quieta, y acariciaba sus rizos con distracción, pero sin irse más lejos. Ella decidió guardar su aliento para cuando importara. Ella sacó eso de su mente y enfocó su mente en el palacio que estaba adelante. Casi estaban ahí.

Ella no sabía cómo y tampoco comprendía porqué, pero de repente, ella se dio cuenta que jamás tendría permiso de salir de este lugar. Le gustara o no, ella miraba su nuevo hogar permanente en forma estúpida.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Disculpen la tardanza pero verán encontré un juego y me absorbió por completo además estaba terminando el capítulo 3 de dimensiones opuestas. **_

_**Dejen review**_

_**Matta nee **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Aclaración_ _La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación._ _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina._ _El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas._ **

**_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_ **

**_Capitulo X _**

La jefa sacerdotisa fue la primera en darle la bienvenida a Hinata y a Itachi al llegar. Otros estaban amontonados ahí, llenándose los ojos con la pequeña Alta Reina, pero ni una palabra dijeron. Todos se daban cuenta que era el derecho de La Santa hablarle a ella primero. Hasta Itachi le defirió, y le ofreció la mano de Hinata a la mística más exaltada. Dirigió a la nueva Emperatriz y Alta Reina, alejándola de su Compañero Sagrado por un corredor tallado de cristal verde, y la Jefa Sacerdotisa entrelazó su mano con la de Hinata y la llevó a una cámara de cristal azul, donde las mujeres podrían hablar con confianza. Hinata se maravilló por la cámara que la rodeaba. La cámara despedía un azul encantador fosforescente que se podía apreciar, pero que no hacía doler los ojos. Más adentro de la cámara, matas altas como árboles de morado que brillaba rodeaba lo que aparentaba tener una estructura de piscina con curvas, con agua plateada que brillaba. -¿Tomaremos parte en el baño ceremonial?- pregunto la jefa sacerdotisa. Hinata movió su cabeza con rapidez para prestar atención, habiéndosele olvidado por un momento que no estaba sola. Ella se dio vuelta para estudiar a la Jefa Sacerdotisa quien aún ahora se desvestía de su qi' ka oscura. Hinata no estaba segura de lo que ella esperaba quizá alguien que luciera mayor y más omnipotente pero una rubia bronceada, como estatua con senos grandes regordetes, con pezones rosados sobresalientes y, el trasero más lindo que Hinata jamás había visto, no lo era con seguridad. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la Jefa Sacerdotisa sonrió en forma abierta, su risa vibrante entre dientes que resonaban a lo largo de la cámara de cristal azul. La mujer podría hacerle competencia y ganarle a Pamela Sue Anderson. -"Ven"- sonrió, -"tomemos el baño ceremonial juntas y yo intentaré contestar sus preguntas".- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza con lentitud. -"Está bien".- dijo la ojiperla un poco avergonzada de estar completamente desnuda en la presencia de persona alguna, aunque fuera de otra mujer, ella tomó su tiempo en desvestirse. La Jefa Sacerdotisa esperó con paciencia, y le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la situación. Después de un corto lapso, ella estaba desnuda y seguía a la mística a las aguas plateadas. -"Yo me llamo Temari".- anunció la Jefa Sacerdotisa por encima de su hombro. Entonces ella tomó asiento en la blanda piedra como alhaja dentro del agua. "Me honraría si me llamaras por mi nombre de pila. -¿Te puedo llamar Hinata, mi Alta Reina?- pregunto la rubia.

-"Sí, por supuesto".- Hinata se colocó en la piedra adyacente a la de Temari, y se dio cuenta con cierta cantidad de timidez que las aguas tranquilas llegaban sólo hasta la altura de la cintura, dejando expuestos ambos pares de senos a la vista de los demás. Ella inhaló profundo y trató de no parecer mortificada. "¿Qué jabón usamos aquí"? Temari rió entre dientes, lo que causó que Hinata se imaginara, no por primera vez, exactamente de qué edad la preciosa Jefa Sacerdotisa era. La mujer poderosa tenía el cuerpo firme de una de dieciocho años, pero Hinata dudaba que cualquiera que pudiera encantar arena, predecir el futuro, y hechizar pudiera ser tan joven.

-"Tienes razón. Yo tengo cien años Yessat".- dijo Temari. Hinata dio un suspiro. Sus ojos se abrieron redondos que la delataban. -"Pero ¿cómo?- susurro la ojiperla. -"Yo puedo leer tus pensamientos".- Temari sonrió en forma abierta. -"No te preocupes por eso. Cuando nos vayamos de esta cámara y saquemos nuestros temores, yo no me voy a meter en tu mente otra vez. Ahora lo hice sólo para que luego no dudaras de mis habilidades".- dijo la rubia.

Hinata resopló, cosa que no es de emperatrices. -"Como si eso pudiera suceder, pero aun así deja de entrar a mi mente ni siquiera Zeus el dios padre tiene ese permiso".- dijo seria la ojiperla. Temari se rió en voz baja entre dientes. Se le ocurrió a Hinata que el sonido de su risa era encantador como lo era su cuerpo.

-"Gracias".- dijo Temari bien era definitivo bloquearía sus pensamientos. Hinata, avergonzada se mordió el labio y se giró su cabeza hacia el lado. De inmediato, contrita, Temari extendió su mano y le acarició la melena de cabello negro azulado. -"Está bien nosotros no cohibimos placer en Tryston como tú en tu planeta. Ni las mujeres aquí se avergüenzan de exhibir sus encantos".- dijo Temari

-Así lo he notado.- murmuro la ojiperla. - Ah. Entonces te diste cuenta de las nee' kas de los reyes menores y los altos señores juntos por ahí, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Temari. Hinata frunció el ceño al pensar. Ella se acordaba específicamente de una mujer. La de cabello rubio y cuerpo pequeño que portaba una qi' ka blanca, completamente transparente, que le pasó por el lado en camino a la recámara azul que para nada parecía avergonzarse de ser exhibida. Ella había gozado de la atención de los guerreros lujuriosos, y hasta se deleitaba por eso. Hinata la envidiaba, si nada más por, su habilidad de no tener cohibiciones. "Sí, me di cuenta ¿Por qué están aquí?- quiso saber la ojiperla. -Esperan que termines tu baño para que puedan cenar contigo a la salida de esta luna en el banquete de consumación".- contesto Temari.

A Hinata le dio un tic en la ceja izquierda que eso no iba en el contrato. -¿B-banquete de c-consumación? No esperan que tenga sexo con Itachi ante ellos, ¿cierto?- pregunto algo molesta.

-¡Por las arenas, no!- Temari echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Cuando menguó un poco su diversión, sacudió su cabeza y rió entre dientes. Un hoyuelo le salió.

-"Sólo yo seré testigo de la unión".- dijo sin pena alguna. Hinata trajo su mano a su frente con una palmada. -¿Tú tienes que verlo? ¡Por amor a Hera!- dijo la ojiperla. Temari tomó su mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. -"Estará bien, Hinata. Créeme, me querrás ahí en el primer apareamiento".- trato de consolar la rubia.

-¿Sí? ¿Para qué?- Ella preguntó aprensivamente. Una imagen del miembro viril de Itachi que la partía por la mitad reventó en su mente. Temari trató con desespero no reírse, porque parecía que era todo lo que había hecho desde conocer a la Alta Reina. Temari se mordió el labio y movió su cabeza.

-"No serás partida en pedazos, amiga, pero para las vírgenes, el brechar puede ser difícil. Yo me iré de inmediato cuando el miembro viril del Alto Rey esté completamente incrustado en tu canal".- dijo conteniendo la risa. -"Pero no soy virgen".- protesto.

-¿Te has apareado con un guerrero trystonni?- pregunto Temari

-"No pero si lo he hecho con varios dioses".- murmuro. Temari movió su mano en forma distraída. -"Eres una virgen".- declaro.

-¡Por Artemisa!- Hinata sintió que se desmayaba. Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus senos como para protegerse, y ella se estremeció. -"Lo tienen tan grande los guerreros"- quiso saber. Temari pasó su lengua por sus labios como si recordara un trocito que hubiera satisfecho en algún momento en el pasado.

-"Sí".- contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El único sonido de Hinata fue un Ah de incredulidad. Temari se rió entre dientes otra vez. Ella no podía aguantarse de que le gustara la nueva divertida Alta Reina. -"Ahora, para contestar tu pregunta anterior…"- dijo la rubia. Hinata frunció su nariz. Sonrió por primera vez y, sacudió su cabeza.

-"Perdóname, pero estoy tan sobrecogida de emoción que no tengo la menor idea de qué pregunta hice".- dijo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

-Está bien. Tú me preguntaste qué clase de jabón usamos.- le recordó la rubia. -"Ah, sí. ¿Qué clase de jabón es?- quiso saber la ojiperla. Temari señaló las aguas frescas invitantes en que las mujeres estaban sumergidas hasta la mitad. -"La sacerdotisa menor de Sand City han encantado las instalaciones de baño dentro del Palacio de las Dunas. Una sustancia de limpieza en las aguas, que lava las impurezas ahora, mientras hablamos".- contesto.

-"Eso es tan guay". Hinata ahuecó sus manos bajo el líquido plateado y entonces hizo que el agua salpicara el agua fresca en sus senos. -¿Ni siquiera necesitamos esponjas?- pregunto.

Temari encogió sus hombros. -"No, pero nosotras seremos lavadas mejor en un momento. Esclavas Kefa llegarán cuanto antes para hacerlo".- dijo tranquila.

-¿Esclavas?- Hinata, ofendida puso sus manos en sus caderas. -¡Eso es deplorable!- gruño molesta.

-"No, en lo absoluto".- contesto Temari como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunto indignada.

Temari sonrió. Ella estaba agradecida de que a diferencia de todas las otras personas en Sand City, varones y hembras, Hinata no se dirigía a ella con niñería, temiendo que la convirtieran en una titzy. -"No son seres que piensan, Las Kefas son encantadas".- dijo la rubia. Al ver la ceja arrugada de la Alta Reina, la Jefa Sacerdotisa trató de explicar. -"Yo leo tus pensamientos y veo el pasado de tu planeta en ellos excepto el de los dioses con ellos no puedo interferir contigo lo pude hacer porque no creas una barrera de protección. Hacer de una Kefa una esclava no es como hacer un esclavo humano de una raza distinta". -Ella hizo un gesto distraído. -"Es como hacer de una máquina, un esclavo". – dijo Temari. Hinata se mordió el labio.

-¿Entonces son máquinas?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Sí, pero no en la manera en que piensas. No son partes mecánicas poseídas".- Temari dio un suspiro, insegura por la primera vez en mil años terrestres de cómo explicarle sus palabras. -"Kefas son hechas de arena de colores que se encuentran en las tierras fronterizas. Ellas han sido encantadas por sacerdotisas, creadas con el único fin de dar placer. Ellas no piensan, no sienten, no tienen emociones. Sólo hacen según se les instruye. Una ameba en tu tierra tendría un mayor proceso de pensar".- dijo la rubia.

Hinata dejó que eso pasara. -¿Itachi tiene muchas de estas mujeres encantadas?- si la respuesta era si lo iba a matar.

-"Más de trescientas".- dijo Temari tranquila.

-"Entiendo".- Sus hombros se tensaron un poquito. Pensar que Itachi tenía sexo con mujeres irreales no la debía molestar, pero le molestaba. Y entonces, cuando seis esclavas Kefas desnudas entraron en la cámara de cristal azul y se le unieron en las aguas, Hinata decidió que le molestaba muchísimo. Quizás no pensaban, pero estas mujeres encantadas eran preciosas. Las esclavas tenían cuerpos que brillaban del color que quisieran. De pie en las aguas con ellas dos mujeres hechas de amarillo que brillaba, dos hechas de rojo que brillaba, una hecha de un color lila que brilla y la última de un azul parpadeante. Todas eran preciosas. Todas pechugonas. Y todas las sacerdotisas se parecían a Pamela Sue Anderson. Esto definitivamente era el sueño de Hugh Heffner hecho realidad.

Hinata apretaba sus dientes y señalo a Temari. -¿Todas estas Kefas han tenido sexo con mi esposo?- pregunto.

-"Por supuesto".- Temari se encogió de hombros como si no importara. -"Así es la manera de un guerrero cuando se ha unido con su Compañera Sagrada como lo estarás tú a la salida de esta luna después de la comida de consumación Itachi sólo vendrá a ti para sus necesidades de apareamiento".- Ella sonrió, el gesto fue como bálsamo refrescante. -"En verdad no hay razón para que te enojes sobre femeninas en el pasado de tu Compañero Sagrado, porque si lo haces, por siempre estarás enojada".- Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. -"Creo que el Alto Rey ha llevado a su cama a cada una de sus seiscientas esclavas sirvientes".- dijo Temari. ¡Por Atenea! El lugar seria el paraíso de Afrodita Hinata dio un suspiro mientras que la mujer azul se esparcía agua en sus senos, entonces se frotaba el líquido en sus poros. El sentir las manos de las Kefas que frotaban sobre sus pezones causaba que se endurecieran. Otro par de manos se añadieron, que le hacían homenaje a su vagina. Avergonzada por su excitación, Hinata mordía su labio y apartó la mirada.

-"Es una reacción normal a la estimulación física"- objetó Temari, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se deleitaba con los tres pares de manos que frotaban cada hendidura de su cuerpo. Los pezones regordetes rosados de la Jefa Sacerdotisa se pusieron tirantes y enrojecieron. Sin avergonzarse por su placer, ella abrió sus muslos con amplitud, que les facilitaba el acceso a las manos aventureras de las Kefas para que le dieran masajes íntimos. Temari dio un gemido y un gruñido, sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se ampliaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Esta era una mujer que se gloriaba en su sexualidad. Y cuando los temblores de placer de Temari comenzaron, Hinata entendió que se trataba de voyeurismo que impulsaba a los jóvenes adolescentes y los hombres adultos allá en la Tierra a comprar películas atrevidas. No podía haber una vista más erótica o excitadora que ver a una mujer tan preciosa como Temari llegar a su clímax. Sus pezones se le hicieron más grandes, gruesos y tiesos mientras que una mirada de total felicidad se veía en sus rasgos. Hasta el olor acre de su excitación embriagaba. No era necesario estar sexualmente atraído a las mujeres para apreciar la vista en forma estética. Antes que se diera cuenta completamente de lo que hacía, Hinata abrió sus propios muslos amplios y permitió que las Kefas acariciaran su intimidad. Ella cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, el sentir tantas manos que jugaban con sus pezones y concha era difícil quedarse inmune a ello. Cuando sintió una boca que se atascó a su clítoris, ella se sacudió, y gimió de placer. Cuando Hinata por fin abrió sus ojos, fue para ver seis pares de traseros de Kefas desnudas salir de las aguas relajantes de la piscina. Era aparente, cuando habían terminado su trabajo, ellas se fueron. ¡Por Artemisa! ¡Qué vergonzoso! Temari chasqueó su lengua.

-"Será mejor que se te pase la timidez, mi amiga, porque tendrás tu clímax en cada baño. Una Kefa no puede hacer otra cosa".- Ella encogió sus hombros. -"Por lo menos es común que las mujeres se bañes juntas en Tryston. Es así como hacemos nuestros vínculos de afecto emocional".- dijo Temari.

A Hinata no la hubiera sorprendido si sus ojos se le hubieran salido de una vez de sus órbitas, casi se le salían bailando. -¿Al tener el clímax juntas?- grito la ojiperla.

Temari sonrió entre dientes de traviesa. -¿Se te ocurre alguna manera mejor?- pregunto la rubia.

La mandíbula floja de Hinata se cerró con un sonido de clic. De repente, no se pudo aguantar. Tuvo que reírse. Sucumbió a una carcajada de risa, cubrió su boca con su mano. -"Déjame adivinar. ¿Las que se tienen sus clímax juntas son de un pájaro las dos alas?- dijo conteniendo la risa.

La risa de Temari como un canto sonaba a través de la cámara cavernosa. -"Algo parecido, amiga mía".- dijo la rubia.

-¿Cuál es la razón de toda la felicidad aquí?- retumbó la pregunta de Itachi con su voz profunda mientras iba hacia la piscina plateada. Cuando se puso de pie, Temari le extendió la mano a Hinata y entonces se paseó de las aguas con la Compañera Sagrada de Itachi cargada. Se detuvo para estar de pie ante él, la Jefa Sacerdotisa inclinó su cabeza por respeto.

-"Tan sólo nos conocíamos, su majestad".- dijo Temari. Los ojos de Itachi recorrieron rápido el cuerpo de Temari.

-"Te ves bien, como siempre.- dijo Itachi.

-"Te doy las gracias".- Inclinándole la cabeza a Hinata, ella sonrió. -"Nosotros hablaremos más luego. Por ahora, te espera tu Compañero Sagrado y el banquete de consumación esperan tu presencia".- dijo Temari.

Hinata se mordió el labio, mordisqueándolo suave. Ella no quería que su única amiga aquí la dejara. -¿No comerás con nosotros?- preguntó en voz baja.

-"No".- negó Itachi mientras movía su cabeza. -"Por cuanto es nuestro deber cenar y alegrarnos con los que están bajo nuestra estación, la Jefa Sacerdotisa es demasiado exaltada para hacerlo. Ella nos esperará en nuestra cámara para la unión".- Con eso dicho, Itachi extendió la mano y le apretó uno de los pezones de Temari entre dos dedos, lo que causó que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran de la impresión. -"Te puedes ir, Santísima".- ordeno Itachi.

Temari inclinó su cabeza. -"Paz y prosperidad para ti".- dijo la rubia.

-"Tanto como a ti también".- contesto Itachi.

Hinata le dio una mirada descontenta por tocarle el seno a Temari, pero igual de rápido se le olvidó. Ella dio un suspiro en su lugar mientras que la silueta de Temari brillaba, y entonces de disolvió en el aire. – Por Hera como hizo eso.- susurro. Itachi le sonrió a su nee' ka, sus ojos brillaban de pasión.

-"No lo puedo decir".- Mientras levantaba a Hinata, le empujó el pecho contra su cara y mamó de un pezón regordete. -¿Te dieron mucho placer las Kefas que te asigné, mis corazones?- pregunto Itachi. Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ella no quería hablar de eso. Le era suficiente difícil hablar de eso con otra mujer.

-¿No debemos ir a comer?- pregunto ella, un poco nerviosa mientras Itachi seguía mamando sus senos.

-"Mmm. Supongo que es así".- El mamó ambos pezones una última vez, y entonces reacio la bajó. -"Vamos. Deja que te vistamos en forma apropiada antes de unirnos en nuestro banquete de consumación".-dijo Itachi con una mirada llena de lujuria. **_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_**

_**Mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar para los que aún no se den cuenta ya publique el capítulo 3 de dimensiones opuestas.**_

_**Dejen review que nada les cuesta. **_

_**Mondainoaru yoi yoru (Buenas noches problemáticos) **_

_**O Buenos días depende de que lado del mundo estan. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XI **_

Hinata se hizo amiga rápido de la hermosa y vivaz Ino de cabello rubio platinado, quien había visto en el palacio antes. Ino era una reina menor y prima por matrimonio de Itachi. Su Compañero Sagrado se llamaba Shikamaru y era soberano de una colonia en Tryston a camino de tres días de Sand City.

Ino no sólo resultó ser muy confiable y amistosa, sino una educadora inestimable también. -¿Ves a esas mujeres que usan la qi' ka pero sin corpiño?- susurró Ino.

-"Sí".- Hinata frunció el ceño, para nada contenta por su presencia. Una de esas mujeres sin corpiño, quien estaba muy viva y para nada encantada, usaba sus grandes senos como almohada para que Itachi acostara su cabeza. Ella estaba de pie tras su silla, y le daba un masaje en sus grandes hombros y se reía de los juegos de palabras sexuales que algún guerrero acababa de hacer.

-"Ella no son esclavas, pero tampoco son libres. Ellas siempre son bellísimas por cuanto son adquiridas mediante guerras y se les obliga a la servidumbre por el tiempo de cinco años Yessat".- Ino encogió sus hombros de manera elegantes. -"Aunque la mayoría deciden seguir en Tryston aún después que su tiempo ha pasado, para cumplir con las necesidades de los guerreros sin aparear".- dijo Ino.

-"Ya entiendo".- dijo Hinata no le hizo caso a ese poquito de información. Por lo menos Ino había dicho los guerreros sin aparear, lo que excluía a Itachi por completo después de esta noche. Por supuesto, ¿Por qué le debía importar?

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras miraba la expansión del cuarto, mientras se dio cuenta que el hombre endurecedor apretaba las nalgas de dos Kefas que estaban de pie a cada lado. Primero la Jefa Sacerdotisa y ahora estas esclavas. ¿No podía retener las manos el ogro?

-¿Por qué le da un masaje la mujer sin corpiño que no es una Kefa a Itachi si esas sirvientas sólo le dan placer a los guerreros sin aparear?- pregunto la ojiperla en un siseó conteniendo su ira.

-"Por la misma razón que una sirvienta sin corpiño le da un masaje ahora a mi Shikamaru".- Ella sonrió en forma abierta atrayendo atención favorable. -"Es el único momento en que los guerreros juegan, en los banquetes de consumación".- dijo Ino sin borrar la sonrisa.

Ah. Es la versión trystonni de una despedida de soltero. Sólo que estos que no son solteros permitían a que otras mujeres fueran sus títeres justo ante los ojos de sus esposas. -¿No te molesta?- pregunto la ojiperla.

Ino le echó un vistazo a donde los hombres en la mesa al otro lado del cuarto estaban sentados, segregados de sus mujeres como era la costumbre en todos los banquetes de consumación. Que Shikamaru permitiera que dos Kefas situadas de rodillas a ambos lados de él le mamaran su verga hinchada, parecía no parecerle importante a la de cabello rubio platinado de cuerpo pequeño. Ella se encogió de hombros. -"No es más que lo que las Kefas de nuestro hogar le hacen en la cámara de bañarse, seguramente.- dijo Ino.

Las manos de Hinata se tiraron a su corazón. -"Temari, la Jefa Sacerdotisa, dijo que cuando un guerrero se une, busca sus necesidades sólo con su Compañera Sagrada".- dijo la ojiperla con cierta duda.

Ino asintió con la cabeza. -"Cierto. Mi Shika nunca clavaría a una Kefa, ni otra hembra atada a él por la santa ley. Sólo yo".- dijo Ino.

-¿Tú no lo consideras",- Hinata movió su mano como haciendo una ola hacia la mesa de hombres- buscar sus necesidades con otras?- pregunto dudosa.

Ino en verdad parecía sorprendida. -¡Por las arenas, no!- Ella movió su cabeza y se rió en forma tonta. -¿No te llevaron las Kefas a tu gozo de mujer en el baño?- quiso saber Ino.

Hinata tuvo la buena suerte de sonrojarse. Ino tenía razón, pero a ella todavía no le importaba al pensar que una de esas mujeres encantadas le hiciera sexo oral a Itachi. Así que cuando dos Kefas se tiraron de rodillas y desaparecieron bajo la mesa ante su esposo, se le hundió el corazón de dolor en su pecho. En primer lugar, era cierto que ella no había querido venir a Tryston, pero coño, ahora que estaba aquí y no tenía otra opción mientras tanto pero quedarse quieta, ella comenzaba a pensar que el hombre era de ella.

Ino sintió el dolor de la Alta Reina. Ella le acarició con la mano por su brazo para calmarla. "Hinata, de cierto estás enojada, ¿o no?- pregunto dudosa no solo veía enojo en aquellos ojos perla si no que también el inestable deseo de ver correr sangre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ay, querida!- Ino tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, contenta porque ninguna de las otras nee' kas alrededor de la mesa de las mujeres le prestaba atención alguna. Ella sabía que darse cuenta sólo humillaría más a la Alta Reina. -"Queridísima Hinata, no agraves esto en tu mente más de lo que es. Míralas. Son sólo muñecas".- dijo Ino.

Ino se rió entre dientes, mientras trataba de limar las perezas y hacer que su amiga entendiera. -¿Te sentirías herida porque una criatura sin vida mamara a tu Compañero Sagrado? ¿O tan sólo una sirvienta de bajo grado como la que le sirve de almohada con sus senos a Itachi?- Ella le dio unas palmadas en la mano de Hinata para calmarla. -"Se me olvida que todavía no conoces los placeres que sólo una Compañera Sagrada le puede traer a su guerrero. Cuando seas atravesada por el miembro viril de Itachi, no te preocuparás sobre juegos sin mal en banquetes de consumación, créeme".- dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata le echó un vistazo a la mesa. Ella se mordió el labio sin quererlo.

-"Las Kefas no son reales"- le susurró Ino al oído. -"No son más que una obra de magia, que nos engaña a sentirlas como en forma real. Y las sirvientas atadas que no tienen corpiño no se les tiene en mayor consideración que a ellas".- trato de calmarla Ino.

-"No estoy muy segura que eso sea algo bueno. Son mujeres, en fin".- dijo Hinata.

-"Son bajas de guerra. Así es la vida".- dijo Ino.

Hinata detestaba admitirlo, pero cuando lo veía desde ese punto de vista, el peso en su corazón se aliviaba un poco ella sabía gracias a Madara el dios de la guerra como eran después de todo era su abuelo y también fue su maestro cuando entreno como una guerrera. Ino tenía razón. Los celos de una mujer encantada eran como sentirse amenazada de un juego de realidad virtual. Y en cuanto a la sirvienta atada, Itachi no parecía ponerle más atención que a la suavidad de sus senos acolchonados. Con una sonrisa tentadora, ella cubrió a su amiga con los suyos. -"Gracias".- dijo en voz baja la ojiperla.

-"No es nada".- Ino sonrió en forma abierta, buscando con sus ojos. -"Sólo es así en los banquetes de consumación, los cuales se dan en rara vez de todas formas, cuando nuestros hombres se ponen tan bellacos con las sirvientas atadas y las _Kefas_. Cobra ánimos".- Ella se acercó al reclinarse, bajando su voz hasta un susurro con el aliento. -"Además, nosotros tendremos nuestro turno para cambiarle los ánimos a nuestros hombres".- susurro de manera risueña la ojiazul.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto curiosa la ojiperla.

Ino guiñó un ojo. -"Dentro de un ratito verás, entonces cuando se calme sabrás".- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras Itachi gritaba su clímax por todo el salón del comedor, Hinata decidió que ella no quería saberlo.

Media hora después, Hinata descubrió exactamente lo que Ino le quiso decir. Y ella se dio cuenta con una satisfacción engreída que Itachi parecía como si quisiera matar a alguien, específicamente al guerrero sin aparear en cuyo regazo ella estaba montada.

-"El Rey Sasuke tiene el derecho a eso, mi Alta Reina".- El guerrero guapo continuó frotando su muslo mientras sonreía en forma abierta con descaro. -"Tus bayas de mujer tienen el aspecto de frutas taka maduras". – dijo el guerrero.

Hinata le sonrió en forma encantadora. Era curioso cómo hace dos días, quizá hace tampoco tiempo como ayer, quizá hace hasta una hora, tal comentario la hubiera mortificado. Era extraño lo que tener el clímax en los comedores y excitarse con gente desconocida mientras se bañaba podía hacerle a los modales de una mujer.

Hinata echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que su esposo odioso viera cada movimiento de esta escena. Oh sí. El veía cada movimiento. -Muchas gracias, Izuna. ¡Cuán generoso es que lo digas!- dijo la ojiperla.

-"Es sólo la verdad".- El capiroteó una fruta taka con su dedo pulgar, lo que hizo que Hinata aullara.

Hinata dio una sonrisa aseguradora cuando él consideró con detenimiento sus preguntas. Está bien, así que no ignoraba por completo la mortificación.

Otro guerrero fue hacia donde estaba Hinata reclinada cruzada en el regazo de Izuna y se agachó sobre sus rodillas a su lado. Mientras él deslizaba su mano por sus muslos, y dio un gruñido de agradecimiento. Hinata se dio cuenta que el novato estaba muy erecto. -"Yo juro, mi Alta Reina, jamás he visto piel como la suya".- murmuro el novato.

Hinata dio un vistazo por la recámara. Itachi no le prestaba atención alguna a las sirvientas sin corpiño que se frotaban contra él, que esperando seducirlo, presionando sus senos en el rostro del joven guerrero enamorado, que se reía en forma tonta mientras la agarró por la cintura y se las mamó. Otro guerrero se reclinaba a su lado, que le frotaba el clítoris y sonreía en forma abierta. Shikamaru, un hombre grande en la flor de su vida, se sentaba en el otro lado de la recámara ojeando dagas a los hombres valientes más jóvenes.

Hinata seguía sorprendida de que esto sucedía. Ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ella ni se dio cuenta cuando Izuna apartó su qi' ka, dejando expuesto sus otros labios a la vista de todos los guerreros sin aparear del lado de las mujeres del salón del comedor. Ella casi no se dio cuenta del hecho de que los dedos de Kagami se habían enredado en su vello púbico y la acariciaban como a una gatita.

Ino le había explicado que esta parte de las costumbres antiguas se hacía para volver locos hasta frenesí a los guerreros. Ella se daba pompa porque ella y Shikamaru siempre tenían las mejores uniones sexuales cuando se iban a sus recámaras después de las cenas de consumación. Era como si su guerrero tuviera que comprobar algo y, por supuesto, Ino sólo estaba demasiado contenta para obligarlo.

El sentimiento de los dedos de Kagami que rozaban su clítoris trajo a Hinata otra vez al presente. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en el regazo de Izuna completamente desvestida d su qi' ka, sus piernas ahora abiertas para el placer de la vista de todos los guerreros sin aparear y, ligeramente excitada.

-"Color de la noche".- susurró Kagami con voz profunda, -"también es cierto".-

-¿Color de la noche?- gimió Hinata sin aliento. Mientras carraspeaba, ella forzó que su tono bajara a uno que sonara un poquito menos excitada. -¿Color de la noche?- preguntó ella con más calma.

-"Sí".- Acurrucado entre sus piernas abiertas, él se le recostó e hizo un movimiento largo de lamido desde la apertura de su vagina hasta la parte superior de su clítoris. El torcía su lengua antes de responder más. Ella inhaló. -"Naruto declaró que tu parche de vello era del color de la noche es cierto, ahora lo veo".- dijo Kagami.

-"Oh".- Para su gran disgusto, Hinata se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil tener un pensamiento en su mente. Kagami tenía talento, eso lo podía admitir.

Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta Hinata es que ella estaba rodeaba por todos lados por gigantes como torres que estaban excitados e incluía a Sasuke y Naruto. A un cuando Izuna le mamaba el pezón derecho y gruñía de las ganas, un guerrero guapo a quien todavía no la habían presentado le capiroteó con la lengua el izquierdo, lo que hizo que la punta de su pezón izquierdo entrara en su boca.

Hinata quería gritar. Ella quería decirles a estos hombres que ella no era así, que ella no disfrutaba de esto que quien podría disfrutar de ello era su prima Afrodita, pero no lo podía hacer; hubiera sido una mentira.

Era erótico en forma hedonística.

Era más excitante de lo que podría admitir estar acostada desnuda con las piernas abiertas mientras que un clan de hombres guapos lujuriosos la acariciaban en forma íntima. Era mil veces mejor que el incidente en la cámara de baño.

-"Permita que yo sea el escogido, Su Majestad".- dijo Kagami.

De alguna forma Hinata logró abrir sus ojos vidriosos por lo suficiente para mirar fijo al rostro expectativo del excitado Kagami. -¿El escogido?- exhaló la ojiperla.

-"Sí".- Kagami movía su lengua en forma espiral alrededor de su clítoris, y entonces lo mamaba mientras que sus dedos escarbaban en sus rizos del color de la noche. Hinata agarró el dorso de su cabeza, y movía sus dedos entre su cabello negro azabache.

Kagami alzó la mirada y sonrió en forma abierta a sabiendas. -"El guerrero sin aparear que te dé tu gozo de mujer antes que el Alto Rey te penetre".- Su boca se enterró entre sus muslos y la mamó en forma minuciosa antes de salir por aire. Ella dio un gemido lascivo. -"Tengo fama de haber llevado hasta diez sirvientas atadas a su goce de mujer en una salida de luna, mi Alta Reina. Mi madre ha oído las historias. A ella le constan mis escapadas lujuriosas".- dijo Kagami con orgullo.

¡Por Hera! Imagínense preguntarle a una madre terrestre que catalogue cuán bien le parece que su hijo hace el sexo oral. Esto era demasiado. Hinata parecía no poderle pedir a Kagami que dejara de lamer su coño como tampoco podía dejar de respirar. Su cuerpo excitado de cierto pensaba por sí mismo.

Ino había mencionado que en las ceremonias de consumación, las parejas no se iban a sus recámaras hasta que le sirvieran a los guerreros las mujeres atadas y sus nee' kas fueran provocadas a sus clímax por los guerreros sin aparear. Los jóvenes bellacos esperaban su parte de la tradición, porque era la única vez que tenían permiso de tocar a una mujer apareada. Si en otro momento se le acercaran, el Compañero Sagrado los golpearía hasta matarlos.

-¿Soy yo tu escogido?- preguntó Kagami con voz brusca.

Hinata lo miró fijo a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. Ella todavía podía ver a Izuna y el guerrero cuyo nombre ella no sabía que mamaba sus pezones como a pirulís. Los otros guerreros se reunieron en su alrededor Sasuke y Naruto también lo miraban todo, sin que se les fuera por desapercibido nada de la ceremonia. Con sus ojos le comían el cuerpo, devoraban los labios del bollo de Hinata como si fueran ellos los que estuvieran de rodillas ante sus muslos.

La escena tentadora de tantos hombres erguidos, completamente vestidos, reunidos alrededor de una mujer desnuda, excitada en extremo era una que haría a cualquiera pensar. Hinata se sentía más erótica y deliciosamente lasciva que lo que las palabras podrían expresar ahora entendía el deseo irrefrenable que desprendía Afrodita. Sin pensarlo más, ella bajó su rostro del hijo de su amiga entre sus piernas, invitándolo sin palabras a que la llevara a su clímax.

Kagami gimió, su rostro se enterró entre sus muslos. El lamió, mordisqueó y mamó en su clítoris como si fuera su dulce preferido.

Desde alguna parte del fondo de su conciencia, Hinata oyó a Ino gritar mientras que el venirse de su amiga vibraba por todo su cuerpo. Ella percibió sonidos de risa tonta, y la voz de un hombre quien sólo podía ser Shikamaru quien levantaba a su Compañera Sagrada en sus brazos y le decía que le enseñaría lo que en realidad era placer.

Ella oyó estas cosas, pero le prestó poca atención. Ella estaba demasiado entretenida en lo que su hijo hacía entre sus piernas.

Los brazos de Hinata se quedaron sin fuerza mientras que los sentimientos de éxtasis se hacían agudos, más intensos. Gemía y temblaba ella, cerró sus ojos y simplemente sentía.

Bocas, lenguas, y dientes en su pezón. Labios, lengua y dientes mamaban en su clítoris lleno de sangre hasta su límite. Otra mano frotaba su muslo de arriba abajo. Lenguas en su barriga. Dedos frotaban entre sus rizos. Palabras susurradas de agradecimiento por espectadores.

Era abrumador.

Gritando los pezones de Hinata sobresalían y se hicieron más gruesos y endurecieron de las bocas agradecidas de los guerreros que mamaban en ellas mientras que ella con violencia tenía su clímax. Sus labios se hicieron de un color rojo delicioso, que bocanearon para decirle a Kagami sin palabras que había hecho bien.

Entonces Hinata era levantada en los brazos del excitado y feroz Alto Rey quien tenía algo por demostrar. Ella cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de Itachi mientras que se dirigía a la recámara.

-"Ningún guerrero te hará gritar como yo te haré gritar, nee' ka. Ningún guerrero".- afirmo Itachi.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Ella de repente se preguntaba cuán buena era la idea de desatar los instintos de celos de Itachi.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Temari había tenido razón. Hinata estaba contenta de que ella estuviera ahí para la unión.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Kon′nichiwa chicos pues que les digo no tenía nada que hacer y aquí les traigo la conti**_

_**Bien ahora voy a aclarar algo que ya había dicho con anterioridad yo no doy mi permiso para que mis historias sean adaptadas a un sasusaku o naruhina si se preguntan porque es muy sencillo no me gusta el sasusaku ni el naruhina. Ahora si quieren hacer las adaptaciones con Sasori, Gaara, Shikamaru, Izuna, Shisui, Itachi o Madara adelante pueden hacerlo pero si es un sasusaku o naruhina NO pueden hacerlo **_¬¬

_**Otras aclaraciones **_

_**Indra será Zeus **_;P

_**Hashirama será Tanatos dios de la muerte. **_

_**Madara será Ares dios de la guerra. **_

_**Hizashi será Poseidón dios de los océanos. **_

_**Hana será Artemisa **_

_**Kurenai será Atenea**_

_**Mei será Afrodita. **_

_**Kaguya será Hera. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Matta nee.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XII **_

Itachi había querido matar a los guerreros jóvenes que se habían atrevido a tocar a su esposa _pani_. Entre lujuria y temperamento, estaba tan abrumado, se hizo necesario respirar profunda algunas veces.

Su nee' ka estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama alzada, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y sus piernas abiertas para la unión. Su mirada estaba cautivada, tal y como cuando la reclamaron, lo que hizo que ella no pudiera resistir su voluntad.

No que pareciera que ella quisiera resistir.

Itachi con rapidez se deshizo de su ropa de guerrero, entonces se unió a Hinata en la cama alta. Él se situó en sus rodillas entre sus piernas, lo que le daba a su Compañera Sagrada la primera mirada de su erección.

Hinata dio un suspiro por su tamaño. Era grueso y largo y ella no tenía idea de cómo pensaba meterlo todo dentro de ella. A un así, estaba tan ansiosa de que Itachi la invadiera que era inútil negar desearlo.

Justo entonces, la forma de la Jefa Sacerdotisa se cristalizó al lado de la cama alzada. Desnuda como habían estado en su baño, Temari se paseó tranquila hasta arriba de la cama alzada y tomó su lugar al lado de Itachi. -"Necesitas calmarte, sino vas a lesionar a tu nee' ka".- dijo Temari.

Itachi cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro de cansancio. El olía la excitación de Hinata, ver con sus propios ojos cuán engordado y listo estaba su coño por su verga. Lo sobrecogía en una forma que él desconocía, y lo hacía sentirse primitivo, más animal que hombre. El necesitaba algo de control. -"Tienes el derecho de eso, Oh Santa".- confesó titubeando. -"Le dolerá si le hago una ranura como una bestia _maki_".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata presintió lo que estaba a punto de hacer la Jefa Sacerdotisa antes de que lo hiciera. Le dio vuelta al cuerpo de Itachi para que estuviera de frente a ella, Temari tomó su largo y grueso pene en su boca y lo mamó con la destreza de una mujer de mil años bien acostumbrada a la lujuria de un guerrero.

Itachi cerró sus ojos y gimió, las venas de su cuello de acordonado apretado. El agarró ambos lados del rostro de la Jefa Sacerdotisa, metiéndosela y sacándosela con ferocidad. Ella adoptó su paso, y le dio todo lo que necesitaba.

Hinata se asombró al darse cuenta que en lugar de sentir celos de Temari, era excitada al ver a la Jefa Sacerdotisa hacerle sexo a su esposo. Era como atestiguar un rito místico y pagano donde ella era apuntada a ser el sacrificio virgen. De alguna manera, Hinata por instinto supo que Temari jamás tocaría a Itachi otra vez después de que la unión tomara lugar. Eso sólo hizo la escena más erótica, saber que ella podía ver hasta satisfacerse, deleitarse en placer del que sólo había leído en libros, sin tener que jamás preocuparse que ellos seguirían a espalda suya cuando terminara la noche.

No es que le importara.

Pero por Afrodita le importaba!

Itachi se soltó de la boca de la Jefa Sacerdotisa momentos después, dio un bramido hizo eco en la cámara de cristal rojo fosforescente.

Temari lo lengüeteó hasta que estaba seco, entonces soltó su pene y se dirigió al cuerpo muy excitado de Hinata. Ella le sonrió a ella mientras que ponía una almohada suave, sedosa bajo la espalda de Hinata, levantando sus caderas al aire y sacando sus labios con más prominencia. Itachi bramó.

Hinata le sonrió a Temari, entonces viró su cuello para estar de frente a su esposo. Ella no lo podía creer, pero el hombre estaba más erecto que nunca.

-¿Estás lo suficiente saciado para romper a tu esposa con cariño o todavía te sientes fuera de control?- Temari gateó en sus manos y rodillas para unirse a Itachi en la parte baja de la cama ante las piernas abiertas de Hinata.

Itachi no le contestó. Su ceja goteaba con transpiración mientras él hacía un esfuerzo que se veía para frenar en su necesidad de conquistar y reclamar.

Temari se dio vuelta hacia Hinata y arqueó una ceja dorada, como si le pidiera permiso para calmar a Itachi. Hinata cerró sus ojos en breve, y se preguntaba qué le pasaba. Ella dio un gemido por la anticipación de verlo, sintiéndose deliciosamente excitada y sin arrepentirse lasciva. Era todo el insistir que Temari necesitaba.

Gateando alrededor de Itachi en la inmensa cama y hasta donde estaba Hinata acostada, Temari calló de espalda al lado de la Alta Reina y abrió sus muslos como una señal. -"Venga a mí, Su Majestad. Me doy gratuitamente para calmar su cuerpo".- dijo Temari. _**(Yo: pero que considerada nos salió Temari-chan**_ ¬¬_**)**___

Con un gruñido, Itachi alzó las caderas de la Jefa Sacerdotisa de la cama y entró en su coño en un último y largo empujón. Inconsciente de todo menos saciarse, Itachi calló sobre su cuerpo, mamando sus pezones mientras que daba empujones rápidos y fuertes. Temari dio un gemido, llegando a su clímax rápido.

Hinata no podía dejar den pensar en cuán encantador era la escena. Ella miró, completamente hechizada mientras que ella se levantó en un codo, y sentía un líquido caliente que se amontonaba en su vientre. Los ojos de Itachi estaban cerrados mientras que se atascaba uno de los pezones rosados de Temari y mamaba con frenesí, invistiéndola duro durante todo el tiempo. Los músculos en su espalda pulcra y bronceada se hacía bulto y fenomenal. Los de sus nalgas se atascaban en una serie de contracciones y se soltaban, contracciones y se soltaban.

Temari llegó a su clímax una, dos, tres veces más antes que Itachi por fin llegara a su clímax.

El nunca soltó el pezón.

Entonces Hinata supo por qué.

El proceso comenzaba otra vez.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos o más, la excitación de Hinata aumentaba cada vez más pesada y más le urgía mientras que miraba los empujones de Itachi en el cuerpo de la Jefa Sacerdotisa una y otra vez, de nuevo y de nuevo. Sus ojos nunca se abrieron mientras que soltaba su pezón durante todos los veinte clímax de Temari, mojándola otras dos veces antes de que sintiera control suficiente para tomar a su esposa con suavidad.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Le dio las gracias a la Jefa Sacerdotisa por su generosidad de cuerpo, Itachi murmuró que estaba listo para seguir con la unión. Ambos tomaron sus posiciones anteriores, Itachi sobre sus rodillas entre los muslos abiertos, Temari a su lado.

Temari extendió su mano hacia abajo y ajustó la almohada, cambiando de posición al cuerpo excitado de Hinata, moviendo sus caderas a su primera posición, sacando como de un empujón sus labios.

Itachi gimió. -"Por la diosa, como te deseo nee' ka".- susurro Itachi.

La Jefa Sacerdotisa enterró la palma de la mano por la muñeca en el tejido de grasa en el vello púbico de Hinata, causando que ella gimiera. Lo metió en su piel hinchada, ella estaba satisfecha con la cantidad de rocío que saturaba sus dedos cuando ella lo sacó. Ella sonrió con ironía. -"Es hora". -La Jefa Sacerdotisa fue al lado de Itachi, tomó su gran pene en una mano y le dio un masaje en sus nalgas con la otra. -"Métase en ella lento, su majestad. Entre suave".- dijo Temari.

Los pezones de Hinata se alargaron bastante en reacción a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Lo que pasaba no le salió de la mente de Itachi. Respiró profundo, los orificios de su nariz se movían nerviosamente, él cerró sus ojos con rapidez para dominar en su apetito.

-¿Requieres otra mamada, su señoría?- pregunto Temari.

-"No, Temari. Yo me encargaré esta vez".- Itachi sonrió de agradecimiento, y capiroteó la areola. -"Aunque te lo agradezco".- dijo Itachi.

Esta vez Hinata se alegraba por eso. Ella estaba lista para ser más que una observadora. Ella quería participar. Ella movió sus caderas con a sabiendas para participar, y dio un gemido. -"Por favor Itachi, cógeme ahora".- pidió la ojiperla.

Itachi gimió en un tono bajo en su garganta, cerró sus ojos y pasó sus dedos por su cabello negro azabache. Gotitas de transpiración aparecieron otra vez en su frente, e hicieron su cabello húmedo. Por suerte, las tres trenzas en ambas sienes se mantenían la masa sedosa de que se le cayera a su vista. -¿Estás lista para unirte conmigo, _pani_?- pregunto Itachi.

-"Sí".- susurró Hinata con voz profunda.

Itachi permitió que Temari dirigiera su vara a la apertura del calor de su nee' ka. La Jefa Sacerdotisa le siguió dando un masaje en las nalgas con su otra mano, lo que produjo un efecto de bálsamo en su necesidad ardiente. -"Entonces únete a mí si lo deseas".- dijo Itachi en un gruñido.

Con un empujón de un cuarto del camino dentro de ella, Itachi sofocó un juramento por el sentimiento exquisito. El necesitaba derramar su fuerza de vida lo antes posible, no fuera que abriera a Hinata como un animal silvestre en celo.

Hinata dio un suspiro, arqueando sus caderas para la introducción de su Compañero Sagrado.

Itachi tomó su cintura. -"No lo hagas, mi amor".- Su respiración era dificultosa y esporádica. Él podía sentir que perdía el control. -"Quédate acostada sin moverte hasta que mi vara esté completamente metida en ti".- ordeno Itachi.

Sintiendo su agarre impulso de tener control, Hinata se quedó sin moverse. Él era enorme sólo enorme. El en verdad la hubiera lastimado si no tuviera cuidado siempre.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, aunque su agarre se hacía inevitable. -"Por favor apúrate".- murmuró la ojiperla.

Itachi gimió mientras empujaba su verga más dentro de ella. El canal de terciopelo estaba a punto de matarlo. Nunca había pensado necesitar el cuerpo de una mujer así. Él se había apareado con más mujeres que las que podría contar, esclavas encantadas y esclavas obligadas también, pero jamás había sido tan rigurosamente probado su control.

Las venas en el cuello de Itachi parecían amarrarse mientras que le rogaba a la diosa por control. A empujones otra vez, él se metió hasta que la única parte de él que quedaba visible era la que Temari tenía en su mano empuñada todo lo que podía alrededor de su base gruesa.

Hinata dio un quejido. Sus ojos muy abiertos, ella buscaba el rostro de Itachi. Era evidente que ella comenzaba a sentir el miedo de virgen. -¿Hay más?- susurró la ojiperla.

-"Casi estoy completamente en tu canal, mis corazones".- dijo Itachi.

-"Ella tiene miedo".- Temari movió una mano hacia Itachi. -"No se meta más todavía".- Soltando su vara, la Jefa Sacerdotisa le dio su atención completamente a Hinata. -"Será más felicidad de lo que te puedes imaginar, mi Alta Reina. Deje que ayude a prepararla".- dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

Hinata la vio con detenimiento y en forma inquisitiva, entonces miró hacia abajo donde ella e Itachi casi estaban completamente unidos. Temari usó ambas manos para abrir amplios los labios vaginales de Hinata. Cuando la lengua de la Jefa Sacerdotisa primero tocó su clítoris, la cabeza de Hinata cayó en las almohadas mientras ella empezó a gemir en éxtasis.

Itachi se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante en la vagina de Hinata, sin meterse más de lo que ya estaba metido. La lengua de Temari se arremolinó y bailaba, lamía y mamaba, creando una magia que pronto tendría el coño Hinata inundado con humedad.

Pero la Jefa Sacerdotisa no se detuvo. Ella se mantuvo al paso, mordisqueando en el clítoris hinchado de Hinata, entonces intercambiaba con mamadas. Hinata se dio cuenta que Temari no pensaba detenerse hasta que ella se viniera.

Itachi continuó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante en su canal apretado, suprimiendo los impulsos irrefrenables a derramar su fuerza de vida. -"Haces muy bien, Temari".- El alcanzó alrededor de ella a su espalda y comenzó a frotar sus labios íntimos. -"Mi nee' ka va a tener su venirse cuanto antes pueda".- El gruñó mientras que en forma implacable se metía a golpes en Hinata. -"Si hubiera sabido el valioso servicio que hoy darías en la cama, te hubiera recompensado con una folla más antes de la unión".- murmuro Itachi.

Temari no subió la mirada para dar un comentario, pero Hinata sabía que ella estaba excitada por las palabras de Itachi. Ella podía sentir que se endurecían los pezones de la Jefa Sacerdotisa en su barriga. Ella podía verle las nalgas que se levantaban de Temari que invitaban a los dedos en busca, como gato que desea la caricia de su amo.

Itachi deslizó tres dedos dentro de la Jefa Sacerdotisa, instándola a que fuera investida por su mano mientras la continuaba clavando con fuerza en Hinata. -"Toma tu placer de mujer, Temari. Bien te lo has ganado".- El frotó la yema de un dedo en su clítoris hinchado mientras que sus tres dedos metidos continuaban a meterse más profundo.

Temari aceptó los llamados, siendo investida de arriba abajo en gozo, gimiendo en el clítoris de Hinata, vibrando en él.

-¡Por Hera!- gritó Hinata, atascándose a los cueros de _vesha _que la rodeaban. ¡Por, los dioses!- grito la ojiperla.

-"Hazlo, nee' ka".- ordenó Itachi. -"Encuentra tu placer".- murmuro.

Hinata estalló.

Temari reventó.

Itachi se enterró en Hinata hasta la empuñadura. El quitó sus dedos pegajosos del coño de Temari y los lamió y dejó limpios. Aplastó con un golpe en forma juguetona el trasero, él sonrió en forma abierta cuando ella dio un aullido y se desplomó en su espalda. -"Has hecho bien a esta salida de la luna".- El deslizó la palma de una mano sobre su seno y apretó un pezón. -"Yo puedo encargarme de lo que falta solo".- dijo Itachi.

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, la forma de la Jefa Sacerdotisa brilló y se disolvió.

Itachi dio un gruñido de satisfacción, dándole toda su atención a su _nee' ka_. Completamente atravesada, ella se veía más hermosa que lo que sus palabras podrían decir. Itachi puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza y se le acercó al cuerpo saciado. El no hizo intento para moverse dentro de ella, sólo permaneció quieto, viendo lo que harían sus emociones.

Hinata estaba completamente saciada, sonreía como si encantada, sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sus pezones salían con picardía. Itachi sonrió entre dientes con la vista. -¿Estás lista para el verdadero placer, _pani_?- pregunto Itachi.

Los párpados de Hinata se batieron y abrieron. Itachi besó a ambos, entonces le sonrió. -¿Quieres decir que hay más?- pregunto Hinata.

Él sonrió en forma abierta -"Asegurado".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata estrechó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, invitándolo a que le mostrara lo que tenía en mente. -"Entonces a toda costa, no dejes que te detenga".- susurró la ojiperla.

Con gruñidos, Itachi salía y se zambullía en su coño en su empuñadura una vez más. Hinata arqueó su espalda y dio un suspiro, sus piernas apretadas en la cintura de su esposo. Tuvo su clímax en forma instantánea, Hinata gimió mientras que él le daba una serie de golpes largos y gruesos. -¡Por Afrodita!.- se quejó. -"¡Itachi, Por Atenea!- murmuro la ojiperla.

Su quijada se atascó, Itachi siguió a su paso implacable. -¡Por la diosa!- gruñó, las venas de su cuello y brazos prominentes -"tu coño pequeño me da la bienvenida como el de ninguna otra".- dijo entre gruñidos Itachi.

Hinata gritó al llegar a su clímax otra vez. Sus piernas todavía atascadas alrededor de la cintura de Itachi, ella dio golpes con su cintura hacia él también, en anticipación de sus golpes. -¿Me sientes mejor que tus sirvientas?- preguntó con malicia la ojiperla.

-"Mil veces mejor".- gruñó Itachi.

-¿Mejor que Temari?- pregunto La ojiperla.

-"Sí".- gruñó Itachi mientras se enterraba más profundo en su coño.

-"Oh, ¿sí?.- Insistió Hinata con picardía.

Itachi logró meterse en su coño aún más adentro. Cerró sus ojos con el exquisito de placer dolor, él se martilló en el canal de Hinata hasta que una vez más inundaba su verga con humedad. -"El pasaje de Temari es apretado y tentador como el hambre, pero el tuyo, mi amor, fue creado por la diosa para servirme".- Él le dio más duro. -"Tu canal".- gruño. -"Es el banquete de un Alto Rey.- dijo Itachi

Hinata se desbarató a su alrededor, gritando de placer. -"Dámelo todo".- le rogó, -"Que por nada te retengas".- gimió la ojiperla.

-"Tu placer es mío, _nee' ka_".- dijo Itachi.

Los orificios de su nariz se movían, sus músculos acordonados, Itachi tomó a Hinata por sus caderas y dio golpes metiéndose en su cuerpo con penetraciones fuertes, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. -"Yo te uno a mí por la santa ley".- dijo, golpeando su coño sin piedad. -"Hinata Uchiha".- dijo Itachi, con un tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás, rugió como una bestia salvaje mientras que su clímax vino sobre él y chorreó su fuerza de vida en el vientre de Hinata.

Las alhajas del collar matrimonial daban pulsos rápidos. Ella no tenía tiempo para descifrar ese evento antes de que su clímax se apoderara de ella sin cesar, volviéndola loca en su intensidad. Las alhajas parpadeaban a ritmo con el pulso de su clímax, en ritmo con los golpes de Itachi que se venía. Hinata gritó, gemía del placer, dolor del despegue que todo lo consumió. Parecía seguir y seguir, sin piedad en su ferocidad.

Itachi rugía primario, territorial. Como un animal. El clímax fue tan fuerte para él como para Hinata.

Cuando todo había pasado, sus párpados temblaban al querer abrirse. Ella miró a Itachi como una mujer verdaderamente enamorada de su esposo. El miró con detenimiento sus ojos como un hombre que sentía las mismas emociones intensas, un hombre que sabía que nunca desearía de meterse en otro canal salvo el de Hinata.

Itachi sacó su verga semi flácida del canal de su _nee' ka_. Agotado, se desplomó a su lado en la cama, entonces haló a Hinata sobre su pecho y le pidió que descansara su cuerpo ahí.

Ninguno de ellos estaba listo para divulgarle al otro cuán fuerte sus emociones se habían entrelazado en la unión. Las nuevas sensaciones sobrecogían a ambos.

Sin decir cosa alguna, el Alto Rey y la Alta Reina de Tryston se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Pues para los que esperaban el tan ansiado lemon o lime allí lo tienen espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **_

_**Dejen review se aceptan sugerencias y tomatazos excepto a los fans de Sakura a esos no les acepto ni el saludo. **_ ¬_¬)*

_**Matta nee**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XIII **_

Hinata despertó una hora más tarde, todavía tendida en el pecho de Itachi. Ella se sentó apoyada en sus codos, estudiando su rostro. Dormía profundamente, él parecía tan inocente. Para nada el hombre que había tenido su placer con dos esclavas, una sacerdotisa y una esposa dentro de dos horas.

Con una sonrisa abierta, ella movió su cabeza. Aún la asombraba que ella, Hinata, la arqueóloga tranquila, había sido llevada al clímax tantas veces y en tantas formas en los días pasados. Ella se sentía como otra mujer. Una mujer provocativa y lasciva.

Hinata decidió explorar la recámara de los apartamentos reales mientras Itachi dormía, se levantó de encima de él y se bajó al piso. El fresco cristal rojo se sentía maravilloso en las plantas de sus pies.

Miró alrededor, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta es que la recámara era gigantesca; era más grande que la casa entera en que vivía en la Tierra. A un lado estaba una cámara de baño particular. Hinata podía distinguir las aguas plateadas que se doblaban en forma hipnótica en las paredes de la piscina de cristal rojo. Se veían llamativas. Ella sabía que se bañaría cuando llegara la mañana.

Al lado de la piscina había catres de la sala de estar hechos de algún tipo de cuero oscuro de _vesha_. ¿Por qué estaban ahí cuando la cama estaba sólo al otro lado de la recámara?, no tenía la menor idea del porqué.

En el lado distante de la cámara inmensa una instalación de almacenaje tallado en el cristal rojo, que albergaba las qi' kas de Hinata y las vestimentas de guerrero de Itachi. Había también cofres de alhajas preciosas y materiales crudos dentro de ellos.

En otra esquina de la cámara, lo que parecía ser una mini-cocina estaba tallado de la estructura de cristal rojo. Cuando se caminó a examinarla, resultó ser una unidad de refrigeración que tenía provisiones de botellas de matpow añejo. La sola mirada de las botellas cargadas de alhajas indicaba su costoso valor.

Aunque la mejor parte de la cámara era sin duda la cama tipo harén en que la habían investido hacía una hora, el mismo Itachi dormía contento ahora. Estaba alzada una gran distancia del piso, sin duda para compensar por la estatura superior de un guerrero. Negra, suave como cuero de vesha que se usaban para dormir en ellas y para acurrucarse con ellas. Almohadas fabricadas de un material más suave que la seda y hechas de todo color de Tryston estaba esparcido en todas partes. Alhajas grandes, brillantes incrustadas dentro del fundamento. Era una vista maravillosa.

Era casi tan magnifico como el bárbaro tirado sin cuidado en ella. Con una sonrisa abierta, Hinata estaba a punto de unirse a Itachi, despertándolo en una forma muy placentera, cuando un rayo de luz lila le dio en un ojo. Hipnotizada, ella con lentitud dio vuelta en su talón y caminó hacia un juego de puertas que se abrían al balcón.

Entrando por las puertas, Hinata tomó aliento mientras se dirigía afuera al balcón tallado de cristal negro. La luz venía de una de las lunas de Tryston. Una luna lila. Era más hermosa que-

-¿Quién sigue?- escucho la ojiperla.

La mirada de Hinata se fue de donde la luna se avecinaba en el cielo hacia abajo al piso de abajo donde un guerrero entablaba en juegos lujuriosos con cinco sirvientas desnudas. Cuando cerró sus ojos un poquito, ella se dio cuenta que el guerrero que cómodo se reclinaba no era otro sino Kagami, el guerrero que con su boca la había llevado al clímax en el banquete de consumación. Ino y el heredero de Shikamaru.

-¡Yo sigo!- Una de las sirvientas pechugonas se rió en forma tonta sin tener vergüenza mientras que se empinó en la verga de Kagami y gruñó. Hinata sentía como si no debiera mirar, pero no parecía no poder detenerse. Era como si un mundo entero de placer y deseo se le hubiera abierto este día pasado y ella quería aprender y disfrutarlo todo.

-"Yo puedo con más de sólo una".- dijo Kagami con orgullo. -¿Qué otra joven desea su placer?- pregunto.

Una rubia que se reía en forma tonta con senos monstruosos se empinó en los dedos de la mano izquierda de Kagami. Una de cabello castaño con encantos iguales se empinó en su otra mano dentro de ella. Una tercera sirvienta se sentó en su cara, sus labios se retorcían mientras que Kagami aparentemente mamaba el hueco de su clítoris. La primera sirvienta seguía montando arriba y abajo en su verga, gimiendo de placer.

Sip, el muchacho tenía talento y bastante.

Aparentemente en espadas. La quinta se rió mientras que encontró una manera de darse placer en uno de los pies de Kagami. Llamó a quien aparentemente era una amiga para que se uniera en la diversión, una sexta sirvienta atada corrió de las sombras, sus senos se balanceaban de arriba abajo, encontró su éxtasis en el otro pie de Kagami.

La escena erótica hacía que Hinata estuviera mojada.

Había mujeres atascadas a cada protuberancia que Kagami pudo encontrar, se torcía y gemía, tenía su clímax una y otra vez.

Hinata dio un suspiro mientras que su cuerpo era levantado y ella era atravesada desde atrás con una erección tiesa. Gimiendo de la excitación, ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en el pecho de Itachi.

Itachi tomó las caderas de Hinata, sin hacer fuerza deslizó su coño hacia arriba y abajo en su verga. -"Abre tus ojos, mi amorcito".- le susurró ronco. -"Abre tus ojos y mira a las sirvientas llegar a su placer de mujer".- murmuro.

Hinata dio un suspiro. Itachi escogía moverla hacia arriba y abajo en su erección con lentitud, como tortura. Al abrir sus ojos, ella miró con detenimiento a la mujer abajo, mirando con ojos glaseados mientras que gemían y se contorsionaban, atravesándose a propósito en cada parte del cuerpo de Kagami. Entre la vista de tales placeres hedonísticos, el lento apareamiento que Itachi le daba, y los jalones de una de sus manos en sus pezones, Hinata se sintió atrapada en una bruma de necesidad seductora.

-"Estás tan apretada y caliente, _pani_".- Itachi gruñó suavemente mientras Hinata continuaba ordeñando su verga con su calor pegajoso. -"Te encanta mirar, ¿no?- pregunto Itachi. Con el gemido de ella, él haló uno de los capullos hinchados de sus pezones. -"Sí, lo sé. Gozaste cuando me apareé con Temari, ¿no?- dijo Itachi.

-"S-sí".- ella confesó sin aliento, y lamía sus labios. -"Me encantó el momento pícaro".- murmuro.

Itachi gruñó, moviendo sus caderas en tal forma que Hinata dio un suspiro. -"Eres tan apasionante, _nee' ka_".- El aumentó el ritmo de atravesarla una escasa fracción, mas fue lo suficiente para causarla que gimiera otra vez. -"Yo casi me arrepiento que ya no puedo desear derramar mi fuerza de vida en otro canal sino el tuyo. Sólo por ver tu excitación…".- dijo en un gruñido.

La escena abajo se convertía intensificarte. Hinata gritó de reacción.

-¿Te acuerdas de la sirvienta de amplios encantos quien me sirvió de almohada para mi cabeza con sus senos en el banquete de consumación?- pregunto Itachi.

-"Sí".- contesto en un suspiro.

Las caderas de Itachi se giraron otra vez. Hinata gimió.

-"Ella era una de mis favorecidas antes de que nos apareáramos. Yo la follé todas las noches".- confeso Itachi.

-"Oh".- La palabra le salió sin aliento, excitada. La imagen de Itachi apareándose con otra mujer ya no la molestaba en la manera que la molestó antes de Temari, por lo menos no en fantasía. Ahora la excitaba.

-"Aún más importante, estaba Muta, la Kefa azul".- Itachi gruñó mientras apretaba los pezones de Hinata y pidió que el paso que su unión se apurara. -"Mi apodo para ella era la mamadora".- El giró sus caderas. -"Ella me llevó al clímax entre cinco y seis veces a cada salida de la luna sin falta".- Con el gemido de Hinata, él continuó sin misericordia. -"En muchas salidas de la luna yo las llamé a ambas a mi cámara, hora tras hora de buena folla".- gruño Itachi.

-¡Por Afrodita!- susurro la ojiperla.

Itachi apresuró el paso del apareamiento hasta frenesí, induciendo a Hinata a que tuviera su clímax en el balcón. Ella dio un grito.

El grupo lujurioso de abajo seguían, aunque las sirvientas ahora habían cambiado de posición, cada una tomando un turno en la erección de Kagami.

-¿Te gustaría que una de mis cositas de juego nos acompañaran en el baño alguna mañana, _nee' ka_?- Itachi susurró incentivos en el espiral de la ojera de Hinata mientras él seguía golpeando al meterse en ella desde atrás. -¿Te gustaría ver a Muta mamar mi verga mientras que Samui la sirvienta se encargue de mi saco?- pregunto Itachi.

Hinata tuvo un clímax violento, un hecho que casi hizo que la erección de Itachi echara lo último de su leche. -¿Te gustaría verlas traerme a mi goce de hombre, mis corazones?- dijo en un gruñido Itachi.

-"S-sí"- Hinata confesó en camino a su tercera vez que se venía. -"Sí. Ay, Zeus! Oh, sí".- murmuro la ojiperla.

Itachi giró sus caderas y se metió en su coño a golpes sin piedad mientras que fueron a tropezones del balcón de vuelta a su cama. Sin salir de su canal apretado, él puso a Hinata en cuatro, todavía de pie a toda estatura mientras que daba golpes en ella sin piedad desde atrás. -¿Deseas que yo las convoque mañana, _nee' ka_? ¿Deseas ver a tu Compañero Sagrado mamar los pezones regordetes azules y que saboree los encantos rosados entre los muslos de Samui?- dijo Itachi.

Hinata recibió sus golpes, llegando al clímax por la cuarta vez. -"Itachi".- susurro la ojiperla.

-"Dime".- dijo entre dientes, los golpes sin fin dentro de ella la llevaron a la quinta vez que se venía. -"Nombra tu deseo, pequeña".- gruño.

-"Sí".- gruñó ella, todo menos entre sollozos del placer sobrecogedor. -"Las quiero en nuestro baño. Quiero ver que te mamen y tú a ellas".- dijo la ojiperla.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Itachi se hizo tirante. Las imágenes en su mente eran vivas. Sentir la sexta vez que se corría Hinata fue embriagante en extremo. El halar de su coño pegajoso era encantador. -"entonces mañana, es lo que tendrás".- dijo gruñendo, envistió a Hinata fuerte.

Con un giro de sus caderas, Itachi se metió a golpes dentro de ella unas veces más antes de entregarse al placer dolor y chorrear su fuerza de vida en su vientre. Las alhajas en el collar matrimonial parpadeaban. Su clímax se intensificó e hizo que él rugiera.

Hinata gritó, corcoveando bajo su esposo mientras que ola tras ola de dolor de placer intenso venía sobre ella. Ella se estremeció y pulsó al venirse tras venirse que le reventaba el vientre.

Repleta, Hinata gimió mientras caía boca abajo en la cama. Respirando profundo, ella cerró los ojos.

Itachi le dio una nalgada juguetona en el trasero. -¿Piensas hacerle caso omiso a tus deberes, joven?- dijo Itachi.

Los ojos de Hinata se quedaron cerrados mientras que una sonrisa leve estaba sobre sus rasgos. -¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la ojiperla.

Itachi no le contestó. Se lo mostró a cambio. Poniendo a Hinata en cuatro otra vez, se metió en ella otra vez desde atrás y a golpes se metió en ella con fuerza.

Hinata gruñó. Ella decidió no quejarse.

Hinata despertó la mañana siguiente al sonido de la risa de Ino.

-"Veo que le diste completo placer, primo".- declaró la voz de un hombre asombrado, -"su coño está hinchado y duerme el sueño de los muertos".-

Itachi se rió entre dientes. Hinata sintió la punta de sus dedos rozar en forma posesiva sobre sus labios vaginales. -"Sí, me apareé con ella cinco veces más después de que partiera la Jefa Sacerdotisa. La Alta Reina está, sin duda, repleta".- dijo con orgullo.

Se oyó risa por toda la recámara. -¿Estás seguro que la debemos despertar para un baño?- preguntó Ino, mientras bajaba el tono de su voz. -"Se ve exhausta".- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata no le dio tiempo a Itachi para que contestara eso. Con un parpadeo se abrieron sus párpados, y entonces los cerró un poquito mientras trataba de acostumbrar su vista a la luz del nuevo día. -"Buenos días, durmiente".- dijo pensativo Itachi.

Hinata le sonrió con ternura. Respiró profundo mientras que ella se daba cuenta de sus alrededores. Ella todavía estaba en la cama con Itachi, ambos desnudos, pero Shikamaru e Ino estaban aquí por razones que ella no podía entender.

Hinata estaba tendida en los cueros de _vesha _sin cobertura, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y una pierna doblada por la rodilla, dando amplia vista de su vagina hinchada a su amiga y el primo de Itachi. Alarmada, pero con esperanza de pasar como indiferente, ella le sonrió a Shikamaru y a Ino, y se movió para cerrar sus piernas de sus vistas.

Aparentemente ignorante de lo vergonzoso que se sentía, Itachi siguió acariciando los labios de su coño ante ellos aún después de que ella intentara cerrar sus piernas. Sus muslos permanecían abiertos. -"Hola. ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí?- pregunto curiosa.

Shikamaru le sonrió con ternura a Hinata, sus ojos recorrían de agradecimiento el cuerpo de Hinata, sobre todo su coño. -"El problemático de Itachi nos ha invitado a bañarnos, mi Alta Reina. ¿Espero sea de tu gusto?- dijo Shika con un leve bostezo.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras estudiaba su rostro guapo. -"Por supuesto. Y por favor, llámame Hinata".- dijo la ojiperla.

Hinata asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-"Es un honor el que nos das".- declaró Ino contenta, con una sonrisa abierta a Hinata. -"Gracias a ti por invitarnos a ser la primera pareja apareada a bañarse contigo y el Alto Rey".- dijo Ino.

-"De nada".- HInata no estaba segura de cómo los había honrado, pero ella en su mente se encogió de hombros, decidiendo dejarse llevarse por ello.

Itachi carraspeó su garganta. -"Comienza tú con tu nee' ka sin nosotros. Nosotros iremos en cuanto antes, primo".- dijo Itachi.

Shikamaru inclinó su cabeza, tomó a Ino por el brazo y la llevó hacia el otro lado de la inmensa recámara.

Cuando ya estaban donde no los pudieran oír, Itachi se viró otra vez hacia Hinata, se dio cuenta que ella lo estudiaba a él con una expresión de preguntar en su rostro. -¿Sí?- preguntó con voz bastante brusca, temiendo que él supiera lo que ella pensaba.

-"Pensé…"- Hinata se mordió su labio, indecisa de si proseguir con el tema o interrogar sobre su buena suerte.

-¿Sí?- dijo Itachi incitándola a continuar.

-"Yo pensaba que tú ibas a invitar a Muta y a Samui a bañarse con nosotros esta mañana".- dijo la ojiperla.

Itachi dio un suspiro. Para el asombro de Hinata, su rostro verdaderamente estaba poseído por lo que en la mayoría de la gente sería vergüenza. -"Nee' ka…"- dijo en un suspiro otra vez, entonces ladeó su cabeza.

Hinata se sentó con una postura recta. Ella frotó su mano en su espalda en forma calmada. -¿Qué?- ella susurró.

-"Hinata".- él dijo otra vez. -"Los guerreros trystonni no son como los hombres de tu Tierra, así me lo imagino".- Cuando ella tenía su ceja alzada, él respiró profundo y siguió adelante. -"Cuando nos hemos unido, nosotros no tenemos el deseo de buscar los encantos en otras mujeres".- El movió su mano por el aire. -"Confieso que entre la emoción del banquete de consumación, el frenesí de la unión, etcétera, que me emocioné demasiado quizá, pero yo…"- El dio un suspiro, y gruñó en forma cómica.

Hinata se mordió el labio para no reírse en voz alta. Le puso un beso en el hombre de Itachi, ella lo dejó que se saliera con la suya. -"En verdad, me alegra te sientas así".- dijo la ojiperla.

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón. -¿Lo estás?- pregunto él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Creo que estaba entretenido en la fantasía de todo eso también".- Hinata le alisó el cabello hacia atrás de sus hombros. -"Pero ahora que estoy despierta, fantasías que me susurraste anoche no suenan muy excitantes; ellas suenan como que me romperían el corazón".- dijo la ojiperla.

Itachi sonrió en forma abierta, completamente aliviado. -"Con que no me quieres ver mamar a otra mujer?- dijo Itachi.

-¡No!- Hinata frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada juguetona en la espalda. Él se rió. -"De hecho, yo no quiero ni a Muta ni a Samui en ninguna parte cerca de ti otra vez porque créeme Itachi nada lindo va a suceder si las miro cerca de ti".- dijo la ojiperla con un aura oscura.

-¿Realmente?- pregunto Itachi con una gota en el cuello.

-"Es en serio, Itachi".- Hinata se mordió el labio. -"No las quiero cerca de ti no me gusta compartir lo que me pertenece".- confesó en una voz baja.

Itachi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, complacido porque ella fuera posesiva. Es como se suponía que debía ser entre verdaderos compañeros. -"Está hecho".- Él se le arrimó hacia abajo y la besó con dulzura en los labios. -"Además".- dijo. -"Tryston es un lugar lujurioso. Va a haber muchas oportunidades para que te complazcas en tu encanto de ver a otros hacer el amor sin que el otro sea yo".- dijo el ojinegro.

Hinata se rió en forma tonta. -"Haces que yo parezca una pervertida".- dijo.

Itachi puso una mano sobre sus corazones fingiendo dolor. -"Jamás, mi amor".- Sonriendo en forma amplia, la besó otra vez. -"Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Ninguno de nosotros, salvo en momentos de calmar y mientras asistamos a banquetes de consumación las que valga que fuera algo raro ahora que yo me he apareado no tocaré a otra. Y jamás, en ninguna circunstancia, nos uniremos con otros. ¿Sí?- dijo Itachi.

-"Sí de acuerdo".- acordó Hinata con ansias, muy aliviada. Ella pensó preguntarle más sobre qué era lo de calmar, por cuanto Ino también lo había mencionado, pero se distrajo por su sonrisa abierta. Ella brincó y lo besó profundamente en los labios. -¿Pero qué de los baños pensé que las Kefas…?- dijo Hinata.

-"No hay de otra".- le interrumpió Itachi, mientras movía su cabeza. -"Tú lo sabes, pani. Pero sólo porque las Kefas no hacen otra cosa sino traer placer al que bañan, no es necesario tocarlas en respuesta".- dijo Itachi.

-¿Y no usarás a Muta?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Sí, es un juramento entre Compañeros Sagrados. No usaré a Muta".- Itachi movió su mano con distracción. -"Se la daré a uno de mis hermanos, o como un regalo a un rey favorecido o quizá a un señor".- dijo Itachi.

Después de un momento largo, Hinata asintió con la cabeza su aceptación de su pacto. -"Está bien. Puedo respetar eso".- dijo la ojiperla.

Itachi frotó su muslo, en agradecimiento por entender. -"Bien. Ahora tengamos un baño con nuestros amigos, a ellos les gustara un desayuno".- dijo Itachi.

-"Tengo un poco de hambre".- dijo Hinata.

Itachi meció a Hinata en sus brazos, mientras se ponía en pie para caminar con ella a la piscina de baño. -"Después, quiero enseñarte más de Sand City".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata asintió emocionada, causando que Itachi se riera. -¿Podemos ir en un coche flotante?- pregunto le había tomado cierto gusto al auto.

-‟Tu placer es el mío, _nee' ka_".- murmuro Itachi dándole una nalgada.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Ohayo ¿cómo amanecieron? **_

_**Díganme a cuantas de ustedes les gustaría ocupar el lugar de Hina en este momento. **_

_**Para ustedes quien es el personaje más kawai de niño **_

_**Itachi**_

_**Sasuke **_

_**Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich Hell **_

_**Madara **_

_**Rin ( de Ao no exorcist)**_

_**Ayato**_

_**Raito**_

_**Kanato **_

_**Shu**_

_**Subaru **_

_**Y se los dejo hasta allí porque bueno ya me do flojera y tengo sueño que tengan un lindo día/ tarde/ noche. Dependiendo de donde estén.**_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Matta nee **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Capitulo XIV

Hinata tenía que confesar que bañarse con otros en verdad ayudaba a fortalecer el vínculo que uno sentía con ellos. Por supuesto, Eso era probable que fuera porque era difícil sentirse penoso ante otra gente que verías tener su clímax, o gente que te veían a ti tener tu clímax. Ella aún no podía creer que no había tenido inhibiciones en su baño.

Cuando las Kefas quisieron darle masaje a sus muslos, Hinata abrió sus piernas con amplitud y lo disfrutó, sin importarle que Shikamaru e Ino estuvieran ahí, o que Shikamaru estuviera tieso por verla. Es cierto, ella e Itachi habían disfrutado atestiguar a las Kefas hacerle lo mismo a Ino. Itachi había puesto la mano de Hinata sobre su erección y le pidió que lo masturbara mientras que Ino convulsionaba y gemía, llegando a su clímax violentamente.

Entonces Hinata se había dado cuenta para qué eran los catres suaves reclinables al lado de la piscina. Ninguno de los guerreros podía esperar para llevar a sus Compañeras Sagradas a la cama. En su lugar, habían embestido a sus mujeres bien y completamente, complaciéndolas al lado de la piscina.

Después, el grupo de cuatro personas desayunaron juntos en la recámara en piel de cuero de vesha. Aún desnudos, ellos se habían reído y comido y habían tomado parte en una gran conversación. Nada había avergonzado a Hinata. Nada la había sorprendido. Ni los continuos frotes de posesión distraídos de Itachi entre sus muslos.

Hinata ladeó su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. Todavía no se sobreponía a cuán en forma drástica su vida había alterado.

De pie ante el espejo holográfico, ella tenía puesto una qi' ka que Itachi le había pedido que vistiera, declarando que era hora para el intercambio de colores de lo que ella portaba a diario. En funciones oficiales, Hinata continuaría portando una qi' ka de colores variados por respeto a los muchos clanes de Tryston. Hoy era por oro.

La qi' ka dorada era mucho más transparente que las otras que había lucido hasta este momento. No habría duda para cualquiera de cuán grande eran sus areolas o de qué color era el parche de vello entre sus piernas. Daba igual que Hinata hubiera estado desnuda.

El collar matrimonial estaba completamente empático a Itachi ahora, daba a entender y le transmitía a Hinata según sus deseos en cada paso. Ella pensó que era un poco valiente, ya que él nada vestía que le transmitía sus deseos a él, pero porque ya habían estado en ese camino y ella había perdido la pelea, ella decidió no pensar más en eso.

Ella se echó un último vistazo en el espejo holográfico, entonces giró sobre un talón y salió de la recámara. El paso que fijó fue uno rápido. Ella estaba mareada de la emoción de las esperanzas de ver más de Sand City.

Sus sandalias costosas de alhajas incrustadas que hacía un sonido de clic en el piso de cristal negro, Hinata saludó con un movimiento de su mano con entusiasmo a cada guardia con que se encontró en camino a la cámara al gran pasillo. -¡Buenas tardes!- saludo la ojiperla.

-"Paz y prosperidad, mi Alta Reina".- dijo en voz alta un guerrero. Hinata sonrió con una sonrisa grande, entonces se viró hacia él con una mirada burlona en su rostro. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y, se dio cuenta que había algo que reconocía del hombre de cabello castaño dorado con ojos verdes fosforescentes. -¿No te conozco?- pregunto dudosa.

-"Sí".- confirmó el guerrero guapo con una sonrisa abierta. -"Te sentaste en mi regazo mientras yo me encargaba de una de tus frutas de mujer en el banquete de consumación".- dijo el guerrero.

Las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron como tinta escarlata. -"Oh".- balbuceó, y de repente se acordó de todo. Su nombre era Izuna, y tenía una lengua talentosa. -¿No te llamas Izuna?- pregunto con duda.

Él se inclinó. -"A sus órdenes, Excelentísima".- dijo Izuna.

Hinata ladeó su cabeza un poquito, confundida. Mientras tuviera vida y que seria mucha, ella dudaba que se acostumbrara a que la llamaran Alta Reina, Emperatriz, o cualquier otra cosa por la cual se referían a ella por aquí. -"Maravilloso. ¿Me podrías contestar una pregunta, Izuna?- dijo la ojiperla.

Sus ojos le echaron un breve vistazo por su cuerpo. -"Seguramente".- respondió.

-¿Me estoy volviendo loca o no era este piso rojo ayer?- pregunto ladeándola la cabeza la ojiperla.

Izuna entornó los ojos como si no entendiera, entonces se rió cuando le se dio cuenta de la realidad. -"Usted debe haber entrado a sus apartamentos por la puerta del sur ayer, al cual se va por el cristal rojo. Este es el lado del norte, Su Majestad, el que está pavimentado de la noche".- dijo Izuna.

-"Entiendo".- Hinata se mordió el labio.

-"Si gustara".- le ofreció Izuna cordialmente. -"Yo la podría escoltarla a Su Majestad mientras le explico mejor el trazo del palacio".- dijo Izuna.

-"Eso sería maravilloso".- dijo Hinata entusiasmada. ‟Se supone que me encuentre con él en alguna recámara donde la gente se puede refrescar con matpow mientras esperan que se les traiga un vehículo. ¿Conoces este lugar?- dijo la ojiperla.

Izuna extendió su mano, y se la ofreció. -"Seguramente".- Mientras bajaban por el corredor, él la elogio por su qi' ka. -"Es hermosa. Y exhibe sus encantos mucho mejor que el de ayer. Es asegurado que Su Majestad gozará lucir su nee' ka este día, sabiendo que todos van a ver el raro parche de color de negro azulado que le pertenece a él".- dijo Izuna.

-"Gracias".- farfulló Hinata, su rostro se sonrojó otra vez.

-"De nada".- dijo Izuna.

-"Bueno".- preguntó ella con serenidad, cambiando el tema, -¿cuál es la cámara de matpow?- dijo la ojiperla.

-"Esa sería la cámara de cristal dorado".- dijo Izuna.

Hinata ladeó su cabeza. -"No sé cómo los mantienes a todos en orden".- susurro la ojiperla.

-"Es más fácil que lo que parece, quizá".- Izuna hizo un gesto a la gran pared mientras entraron. Hinata saludó a los guerreros y sirvientes que pasaron en camino con una sonrisa e inclinar la cabeza. -"Este es el corazón del palacio y por ende, la cámara más grande dentro del mismo. Se llama el gran pasillo, o el salón de cenar, y como usted puede ver, es hecho del mismo cristal negro del que las afueras del palacio y el corredor del norte son hechos".- dijo Izuna.

-¿Por qué negro?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Es el emblema de Q'an Tal, el negro".- dijo Izuna encogiendo sus hombros en forma distraída. -"Quizá el gran pasillo se dejó negro como las paredes del palacio para acordar a las visitas de quién es que gobierna aquí, ya que aquí es donde pasarán la mayor parte de su tiempo oficial".- continuo Izuna.

-"Supongo que eso tiene sentido".- Hinata apretó el músculo pesado del brazo de Izuna. -"Así que eso quiere decir que el corredor del norte es hecho de cristal negro porque lleva a nuestros apartamentos, ¿tengo razón?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Sí".- dijo Izuna.

-¿Entonces por qué el piso del sur rojo? ¿Por qué es mi recámara roja?- pregunto de nuevo Hinata.

Izuna se rió entre dientes. -"Casi nada pasa sin que usted se dé cuenta, ¿cierto?- Con la mirada molesta de Hinata, él le dio unas palmaditas en su mano y continuó. -"En primer lugar, las cámaras de propiedad particular, aún los reales, son construidos a los gustos personales, no para servir como emblemas".- dijo Izuna.

-"Así que dices que mi cuarto es rojo sólo porque es el color preferido de Itachi".- dijo Hinata.

-"Sí"- La mirada de Izuna se encontró con la de ella y le guiñó un ojo. -"A él siempre les han gustado las uvas de color de la noche".- dijo Izuna.

HInata movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. El guerrero la recordaba de Naruto terriblemente insolente, pero demasiado placentero al hablar como para enojarse con él. -"Volvamos a la primera pregunta: ¿Por qué es rojo el piso del sur?- dijo Hinata.

-"Porque no lleva exactamente a sus apartamentos, así que no es oficialmente Q'an Tal".- dijo Izuna con la mirada confusa de Hinata, Izuna se apresuró para explicar. -"La puerta que usó ayer, la del lado del sur, en verdad es una puerta secreta de la cual saben muy pocos. Si el Alto Rey no se lo ha explicado, Estoy seguro que él lo hará antes que llame cualquier visita política, que no se le permite a usted pasar por esa puerta cuando nadie, sino familia, esté presente".- aclaro Izuna.

-"Interesante".- dijo Hinata. Ella saludó con la mano a una sirvienta amistosa sin corpiño llamada Tenten quien le había llevado el desayuno esta mañana. Tenten le sonrió en respuesta y la saludó con la mano. -¿Entonces qué más se guarda en el lado del sur, además de la puerta secreta?- preguntó la ojiperla mientras continuaban su paseo.

-"En la mayor parte, cámaras de señores de alto rango y también algunos teatros".- dijo Izuna.

-¿Teatros?- pregunto algo confundida.

-"Sí. Muchos actores caminan a Sand City, con esperanza de entretener al Alto Rey".- dijo Izuna.

Hinata apretó el brazo de Izuna mientras seguían caminando. -¡Qué emocionante! ¿Qué clase de actuaciones?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"De todas clases, supongo, aunque la mayoría son dotados en los artes eróticos".- respondió Izuna.

-¿Artes eróticos?- a Hinata se le abrió la boca. Ella movió su cabeza sin creer. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la ojiperla.

Izuna le sonrió en forma abierta, entonces movió su muñeca para que se abrieran un par de puertas dobles, pesadas. -"Las mujeres que soy bien versadas en el deporte de la cama, con seguridad. Me acuerdo de una actriz que el año pasado pudo llevar a diez guerreros a su placer a la misma vez".- dijo Izuna.

-¿Diez?- pregunto incrédula.

-"Sí".- dijo Izuna.

-"¡Sorprendente! Una mujer dotada ni siquiera mi prima Afrodita puede presumir de eso".- dijo Hinata.

Izuna asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. -‟Creo que ella va a entretener aquí otra vez a la salida de tres lunas".- Izuna frunció el ceño, entonces farfulló algo de prácticas injustas.

Hinata alzó una ceja azulada. -¿Injustas? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto.

-"Nada, Su Majestad".- El rostro de Izuna se sonrojó, lo que indicaba que había revelado más de lo que había querido.

Hinata se detuvo, despistada. Ella se dio vuelta para tenerlo de frente. -"Dime lo que quieres decir".- dijo la ojiperla.

Izuna dio un suspiró, entonces se encogió de hombros un poquito, pensando que no era sabio rehusar a contestar lo que aparentaba ser una orden directa de la Alta Reina. -"Es sólo que cuando los actores piden voluntarios del público, los guerreros más viejos, de alto rango siempre ganan".- dijo en un murmullo desolado Izuna.

-"No entiendo".- Hinata revoloteó su mano entre ellos. -¿Luchan por los honores de aparearse con las actrices o algo como eso?- pregunto perdida la ojiperla.

-"Lo haría si pudiera".- Izuna se rió. El movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. -"No, los jóvenes en rango nunca tienen tal oportunidad que los ayude, porque si un guerrero de mayor puesto escoge ser voluntario, nada podemos hacer, sino aceptar".- dijo Izuna.

-"En otras palabras, los guerreros jóvenes no se aparean ¿y los guerreros mayores las cogen a todas?- dijo la ojiperla.

-"Precisamente".- Izuna dio un suspiró, claramente agitado. -"Los guerreros mayores lo tienen todo. Todos tienen por lo menos una Kefa asignada a sus apartamentos, y casi siempre varias. Los guerreros más jóvenes que vienen a Sand City para entrenar bajo el Alto Rey y Emperador no se les da ni una, salvo, por supuesto, que vengan de un grupo rico y fueron dotados con algunas esclavas por sus padres para que trajeran consigo".- dijo Izuna.

-"Interesante".- murmuro la ojiperla.

-"Sí. El único deporte que los guerreros más jóvenes tienen es cuando nosotros podemos seducir a una sirvienta obligada a que nos deje probar sus encantos".- Izuna se sonrojó como tonto. -"He dicho demasiado, Su Majestad".- El hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. -"Venga. Esta puerta conduce a la nave del este, que es donde está la cámara dorada".- dijo Izuna.

Hinata se tocó el mentón mientras seguía analizando a Izuna, evidentemente frustrado. La imagen de cierta mujer encantada, pechugona, bella, de azul que brilla con el apodo de la mamadora le pasó por su mente. Ella sonrió con lentitud. -"Luego podemos hablar más sobre lo otro. Por ahora, tienes razón, nos debemos ir".- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hinata tomó el brazo de Izuna, sintiéndose muy aliviada ahora que ella sabía qué hacer con Muta. Y si Itachi estaba de acuerdo con sus deseos, Izuna se sentiría mucho de lo mismo muy pronto.

El vehículo descapotado en que fueron al viaje a Sand City no era el de propiedad de Hinata, pero era el vehículo flotante oficial del Alto Rey. Hecho de cristal negro y de alhajas incrustadas, era una gran muestra de decadencia.

-"Temía que mi primo Shikamaru querría pasear con nosotros".- dijo Itachi mientras mecía a Hinata en su regazo y mordisqueaba su cuello. -"Seguramente, estoy contento de tenerte para mí para un hechizo".- dijo Itachi.

-"Mmmm".- Hinata cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el sentimiento de los labios de su esposo y dientes que la rozaban en lugares sensibles en su piel. -"Yo también".- susurro la ojiperla con la voz nublada de placer.

-"Ya que mencionamos estar solos".- dijo Itachi mientras movió su muñeca para invocar la qi' ka del cuerpo de Hinata. -¿No te dije que estuvieras desnuda mientras estuviéramos solos tú y yo?- El tiró su qi' ka descartada al asiento vacío trasero, y entonces continuó mordisqueando.

Hinata inhaló profundo, sus pezones se endurecían. -¿Qué si nos juntamos con otros después de que pasemos el perímetro del palacio a continuación? - preguntó ella sin respiración. -"Quizá me vean desnuda".- murmuro.

-¿Y?- pregunto Itachi.

La ojiperla levando su cabeza con rapidez. -¿Y?- repitió con el ceño fruncido Hinata.

-¿Sientes pena de repente, mis corazones?- Itachi sonrió en forma abierta con picardía, y le amasaba las nalgas de perla sekta mientras él analizaba su rostro. -"Después de correrte con la Jefa Sacerdotisa en tu cámara de baño, y otra vez cuando nos unimos, después de correrte con guerreros en la fiesta de consumación cosa de la que no hablaremos. ¿Después de correrte por Shikamaru y el placer de Ino? Después de".- dijo Itachi siendo interrumpido.

-"Está bien ¡Está bien!- Hinata le puso la palma de una mano sobre su boca. El, la lamió y sonrió en forma abierta tras su mano. -"Pero en serio, ¿Qué pensarán los demás si vienen hacia nosotros mientras estoy desnuda?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Ellos pensarán que eres una nee' ka leal y respetuosa".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba demasiado sumiso como para que le gustara.

Itachi refunfuñó algo de los primitivos de la primera dimensión, pudiendo leer sus emociones mucho más fácil ahora que ya se habían unido. -"No importa cómo eran las cosas en tu hogar anterior. Aquí, las mujeres procuran complacer a sus Compañeros Sagrados".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata resopló cuando le dijo eso. Ella cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos y por terquedad, frunció el ceño.

-"¿Oh?"- Itachi alzó una ceja negra mientras alcanzaba uno de los pezones de Hinata y le hacía dar vueltas entre su dedo pulgar y el índice. -"¿Y darme placer ha sido tan mal?- pregunto Itachi.

-"N-No".- dijo Hinata aguantando su respiración. -"Para nada".- murmuro.

Itachi habló más suave mientras el vehículo descapotable se dirigía al perímetro del palacio encantado. -¿Entonces por qué no desearías darme placer?- pregunto Itachi en un gruñido.

-"Yo- ¡por Zeus!- Su otra mano ahora estaba ocupada frotando entre sus piernas. -"Yo sí deseo darte placer".- confesó con un suspiro la ojiperla.

-"Buena chica".- Itachi giró a Hinata hacia atrás para que la espalda de Hinata estuviera en su pecho. Itachi abrió sus rodillas para abrirle las piernas en amplio, él liberó su verga erecta e hizo que la atravesara. Ella dio un grito, sus labios lisos se envolvían alrededor de él, y lo aceptaba completamente dentro de ella. Itachi continuó su frote íntimo, una mano hacía círculos distraídos alrededor de su clítoris mientras que la otra jugaba con sus pezones, y se acomodaron para un largo viaje de Sand City.

Entre más de un clímax, Hinata pudo ver mucho y hacer muchas preguntas. Ella estaba especialmente impresionada con la duna encantada que Itachi dijo que vivía la sacerdotisa y sus esclavos masculinos. -¿Cuántos hombres son propios de Temari?- pregunto Hinata.

-‟La última vez que se contaron, más de cuatrocientos".- respondió Itachi.

Hinata se rió entre dientes. -"Bien, Temari".- dijo la ojiperla.

Cuando el vehículo se dirigió otra vez al palacio tres horas después, Hinata lamentaba ver que su gira llegaba a su fin. Ella pasó un tiempo de maravilla, acostada en los brazos de Itachi, haciendo el amor lentamente con él mientras jugueteaban. Ella sabía que todos los días no serían como este. Él le había dicho con cautela aunque él se había ausentado de sus deberes y continuaría a hacerlo por unos días más por respeto a ella y su nuevo matrimonio, él mismo tendría que encargarse del entrenamiento de sus guerreros muy pronto.

Hinata había asentido con la cabeza, diciéndole que ella entendía.

Después de que unos de los guerreros de Itachi levantó a Hinata por la cintura y la puso sobre el cristal rojo del área de despliegue, Itachi invocó a la qi' ka otra vez al cuerpo de Hinata. Tomando a su nee' ka de la mano, él la condujo al mismo palacio.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Aclaraciones **_

_**Verán estaba leyendo y me di cuenta que tenía a Madara como ah Ares cuando en realidad quien ara el papel del dios de la guerra será Neji y Madara será Hades dios del inframundo y los muertos. **_

_**Cuantos de ustedes esperan la luna sangrienta y que fue lo primero que pensaron cuando se enteraron que la luna se teñiría de rojo sangre. **_

_**Buenas noches/ días/ tarde dependiendo de donde estén. **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo no les pregunto nada porque bueno ya saben la flojera y es muy problemático. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Matta nee.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XV**_

A los tres días, mientras Itachi estaba ocupado afuera entrenando a sus hombres, Hinata deambulaba deprimida en el palacio, perdida en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que Shion hacía en ese mismo momento, se preguntaba si su hermana Hanabi seguía viva si Miyuki no había logrado enloquecer a Indra y a Madara. El no tener a Itachi paseándose alrededor de ella las cuarenta y cinco horas de un día Trystonni le daba a Hinata demasiado tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había perdido.

Unos minutos después, Hinata se encontró con Naruto en el gran pasillo. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta de su cuñado gigante de cabello claro, se veía deprimido hoy, en nada como era normal en él, alegre. Pensando en que el amargado busca al amargado, ella se desplazó a su lado y lo saludó. -"Buenos días, Naruto".- saludo la ojiperla.

Naruto quitó su mirada de analizar el matpow en su copa de vino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella se sonrojó, a sabiendas de que la qi' ka plateada que ella hoy portaba era transparente como film transparente para cubrir alimentos. -"Buenas, hermana. Hoy te vez excepcionalmente hermosa".- dijo Naruto.

-"Gracias".- Hinata dio un suspiro que dijo mucho. -"Quisiera sentirme excepcionalmente hermosa hoy".- dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Ánimos de depresión?- pregunto el rubio.

-"Sí".- dijo la ojiperla.

Naruto resopló, hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. -"Entonces has venido a buen lugar".- dijo Naruto convocó a una copa de vino vacía de la mesa alzada a su lado, entonces lo llenó de matpow y la puso ante Hinata. -"Ahora, cuéntame lo que te molesta y yo te diré lo que me molesta".- dijo Naruto observando que Sasuke salía sin hacer ruido el idiota era con completo cerrado para tratar sus sentimientos.

Hinata sonrió. -‟Es como muéstrame el tuyo y yo te muestro el mío".- dijo la ojiperla.

Naruto contoneó sus cejas. -"Ya he visto sus encantos en exposición, hermosa Hinata, pero estaría agradecido, por supuesto, si me los enseñaras otra vez".- dijo el rubio.

-"Joder, deja eso".- la ojiperla bufo y le dio un puñetazo a Naruto en el brazo. Él hizo como si lo sintió. Hinata levantó su copa de vino y se la ofreció brindando. -"Por ti, por hacerme sonreír".- dijo la ojiperla.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza, entonces analizó sus ojos. -¿Qué te molesta, hermana?- valla que el rubio podía ser perspicaz cuando quería.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, bebiendo a sorbos de la copa de vino llena con matpow azul turquesa fosforescente. -"Extraño mi hogar".- Ella ladeó su cabeza, mientras fruncía el ceño. -"No, no es verdad exactamente así. Yo extraño a cierta gente de mi hogar, pero sobre todo a mis hermanas y mejor amiga". – murmuro la ojiperla.

¿Quiere que vaya a coger a tu amiga por ti por tu hermana puede ir nuestro hermano Sasuke?- dijo Naruto pensativo.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron. -"Ustedes podrían".- dijo la ojiperla.

-"Por supuesto pero, nunca podrían volver cuando fueran traídas aquí".- dijo Naruto.

Los ojos de Hinata se opacaron, sus hombros cayeron. -"Yo no les quitaría el derecho de escoger como Itachi me lo quitó a mí".- murmuro la ojiperla.

Naruto rascó su mentón pensativo. -¿Le guardas rencor a Tachi por reclamarte?- pregunto Naruto.

Ella pensó en la pregunta. -"Raro pero no, no desde que nos unimos".- Ella tragó otra vez de la bebida, entonces puso la copa de vino en la mesa a su lado. -"Es raro, pero desde el primer momento en que fijé en él mis ojos, aunque estaba aterrorizada, una parte de mí siempre supo que yo era parte de él, que él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él".- Ella pasó una mano por su cabello. "Extraño aunque los dioses lo llamamos una parte de todo dice la leyenda que Zeus o Indra como quieras llamar al dios creador del universo dividió a todas las especies para que estas formaran dos mitades de un todo"- dijo la ojiperla.

Naruto sonrió en forma abierta, y movía su cabeza. -"Las nociones de aparearse no debe ser de mucho avance mental. Lo que acaba de describir es lo que le dirán todas las _nee' kas _que ella sintieron al primero fijar sus ojos en su Compañero Sagrado".- dijo Naruto.

-"Como…"- susurro la ojiperla.

-"Es como tú dices hermana son dos mitades de un todo".- dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con lentitud. -"Sí, dos mitades de un todo. Me siento así".- Se puso en pie moviendo su cabeza. Ella no estaba lista para tratar con las implicaciones de eso todavía. -¿Caminarías por los jardines conmigo mientras hablamos?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Seguramente".- dijo mientras se levantaba, Naruto la tomó por el brazo y condujo a Hinata por el gran pasillo. -"No debes tener pocos ánimos por dejar ese planeta lúgubre, hermana. El estándar de vida aquí es mucho más superior".- dijo Naruto que aún no se enteraba que la ojiperla era una diosa.

-"Te dije, es la gente a quien extraño además mis estándares de vida son superiores a la de cualquier humano puesto a que yo soy una diosa y por ende soy inmortal. -¿Te acuerdas de las mujeres con quien yo estaba cuando Itachi me llevó?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Sí".- dijo Naruto excitado de inmediato con el recuerdo vivo. Sus largos mechones trenzados, su piel rara de color dorado, su-

-"Ella ha sido…"- El labio inferior de Hinata comenzó a temblar. -"Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que yo era."- ella parpadeó un ojo para no llorar -"una niña y la joven de cabello negro azulado como el mío es mi hermana menor".- Respirando profundo, ella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió convincente a Naruto. -"Disculpa."- dijo en un murmullo.

-"No te disculpes."- dijo en voz baja. Apretando su mano, Naruto le preguntó, -¿Cómo se llaman las jóvenes?-

-"Shion es la mujer rubia y Miyuki mi hermana la chica de cabello negro azulado." – dijo la ojiperla.

-"Shion."- repitió Naruto, permitiendo que el sonido pasara por su lengua. -¿Y qué de la hermosa Shion y Miyuki? ¿Crees que les gustaría la vida en Tryston?- pregunto el rubio.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. -"Estoy segura que aprenderían a amarlo después de que se acostumbraran aunque a mi hermana le cueste un poco más, pero no se trata de eso."- dijo Hinata.

-"Oh."- arqueó una ceja dorada mientras le prestaba atención. ¿Entonces de qué se trata?- pregunto Naruto.

-‟A mí me gustaría que ella tuviera elección sobre todo mi hermana que es demasiado problemática y difícil de domar".- dijo la ojiperla.

Naruto convocó a que se abrieran las puertas pesadas que conducían a un atrio lleno de matas frondosas y extranjeras. -¿Qué si te dijera que es posible que Shion sea mi compañera sagrada y tu hermana Miyuki la de compañera sagrada de Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿Q-Qué?- Hinata tropezó cuando recibió la información, agradeció cuando Naruto la atrapo. Ella se giró para confortarlo, tomando sus bíceps salientes. -¿Son ellas realmente?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Aun no sé."- Confesó Naruto.- ‟Pero es verdad que Sasuke y yo guardamos todos los sentimientos que se dice que los guerreros poseen cuando conocen a su compañera sagrada, pero son separados por guerras u otros acontecimientos".- dijo Naruto.

Hinata movió su cabeza, su ceja arqueo. -"No te entiendo".- dijo por fin.

-"Estoy deprimido al igual que Sasuke porque él dice que probablemente tu hermana se niegue a aceptarlo."- dijo Naruto

-"Oh".- Hinata se mordió el labio, y sonrío en forma abierta. -¿Pero no lo hubieran sabido cuando las vieron?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"En circunstancias normales, sí".- explicó Naruto. -"Mas estábamos en una dimensión que no conocíamos, encarando posibles enemigos de los cuales no podíamos estar seguros".- dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, aunque el gesto era todo menos normal. -"Sasuke y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados buscando amenazas para prestarle toda la atención a las linda jóvenes, como ahora quisiéramos haberlo hecho aunque Sasuke nunca lo admita tan bien esta deprimido".- dijo Naruto.

A Hinata no le interesaba eso. Ella enterró sus uñas en los brazos de Naruto. -¿Pero es muy posible que Shion sea tu compañera y que ella pertenece en Tryston al igual que mi hermana?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Envaina tus garras, hermana".- Naruto sonrió en forma abierta, un hoyuelo atractivo le salió. -"Pero sí, mientras más pienso en eso, más me convenzo de ello".

Hinata saltó a arriba y abajo, sus senos se sacudían con su emoción. -"Eso haría a Shion y a Miyuki una reina, no".- dijo la ojiperla feliz.

-"Sí".- Naruto analizó los ojos de Hinata como si buscara respuestas. -"Ya que mencionamos títulos, yo soy rey y por ende tengo una colonia a la que debo volver cuanto antes. Así que si me voy, debo ir ya, hermana. ¿Qué piensas de eso?- dijo Naruto.

Hinata sopló, dándole vueltas. ¿Las obligarían a venir a aquí si ellas resultaran no ser sus Compañera Sagrada del todo?- pregunto Hinata sabía que su hermana era capaz de desatar una guerra si le quitaban la libertad que poseía.

-"No. Sasuke y yo le daríamos a las jóvenes la opción si ellas no nos pertenecieran, pero si son nuestras…"- Naruto movió una mano por el aire, señalado que el libre albedrío de Hinata no existiría.

-"Entiendo".- Hinata soltó el agarre que tenía en su brazo y dio un vistazo por el atrio, analizando en forma distraída el montón de plantas. Ella consideró lo mucho que había llegado a importarle Itachi a ella desde la unión, cuán sola estaba aún con tan sólo unas horas de separación de él, cuán melancólica se ponía aún con unas horas de separación de él. Esto es lo que eran los Compañeros Sagrados el uno para el otro él lo había dicho.

La mente de Hinata estaba decidida. -"Entonces tú y Sasuke pueden ir a buscarlas. Miren a ver si ellas le pertenecen".- Ella giró y le apuntó con un dedo amenazador a Naruto. -"Pero si no lo son, les dan la opción de elegir".- dijo con el ceño fruncido la ojiperla.

La tropa de actores viajeros que se especializan en las artes eróticas hizo una actuación en el palacio a esa salida de la luna. El teatro en que actuarían las jóvenes pechugonas estaba repleto, lleno de guerreros lujuriosos casi dos horas enteras antes de que estuviera programada a comenzar la función.

Arriba en los balcones, las cajas individuales estaban llenas con los hombres de mayor rango de Tryston, los reyes menores y los altos señores. A diferencia de abajo donde sólo había asientos para descansar, cada caja propia contenían una cama gigantesca, desde donde los guerreros podían ver las actuaciones a gusto suyo, tomando sus propios placeres cuando les daba la gana.

Mientras Hinata caminaba a su caja con Itachi, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que las cajas propias no eran exactamente privadas. La única partición que separaba una caja de la otra era una soga fina como alhaja.

Su atención fue arrebatada por el guerrero en la caja al lado de la suya. Era evidente que no se había apareado, porque había diez sirvientas obligadas en su cama, que besaban y lo acariciaban por todas partes, lo que incluía a la infame Samui, quien ahora mamaba su pene.

Aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, las facciones del guerrero sólo podrían ser descritas como severas. Su cabello era negro azabache como el de Itachi, su piel del bronceado profundo de los hombres trystonni, y su estatura parecía estar a la par con la de su esposo también. Una sola cicatriz dentada estaba acuchillada por su cachete derecho, lo que le daba una apariencia más bárbara que la de Itachi. El hombre le daba escalofrío.

-"Ah Samui".- alabó con modales groseros, mientras respiraba hacia adentro, -"Veo que no has perdido tu destreza mientras yo estuve ausente. Karui, mama de mi saco de hombre mientras que Samui atiene mi vara".- Sin abrir sus ojos, él viró su cabeza y enrolló su lengua alrededor del pezón presentado para aceptación de otra sirvienta.

Cuando el guerrero tuvo su clímax un minuto después, Hinata estaba desconcertada para darse cuenta que ella de inmediato fue excitada. Itachi tenía razón. A ella le gustaba mirar.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta?- pregunto Itachi en un susurró de forma provocativa en su oído mientras se le ponía atrás.

Hinata sonrió con lentitud, mientras todavía miraba la escena. Los senos cuantiosos de una sirvienta cubrían la cabeza del guerrero, pero Samui se puso en pie para atravesarse en su vara, ella se daba cuenta que él estaba completamente erecto otra vez. -"Tienes razón".- confesó en una voz baja. -"Soy una pervertida".- dijo la ojiperla.

Itachi se rió entre dientes en voz baja. -"Yo nunca dije eso, tú lo dijiste, mis corazones. Es normal disfrutar ver si me lo preguntas".- dijo Itachi.

Los senos enormes de Samui se balanceaban arriba y abajo mientras montaba su guerrero, lo que Hinata detestaba confesar, lo hacía con pericia que se celaba. El gemido de ella aumentó mientras que su paso se hacía más rápido y frenético. Esta mujer era evidente sabía dar placer.

Itachi se rió entre dientes y convocó a la qi' ka de HInata al suelo. -"Sí, _pani_, Samui es una excelente folladora, pero no lo hace ni cerca de lo bien que lo haces tú."- El alcanzó alrededor de su cuerpo y deslizó los dedos de una mano por el parche de vello íntimo. -‟Estás mojada de la necesidad, pequeña. Vamos a nuestra propia cama".- dijo Itachi en un gruñido.

Hinata se dio vuelta en el abrazo de Itachi y alzó sus brazos para que la levantara. El gruñó, agradeciéndola de una vez. Sus lenguas se encontraron mientras Itachi apretaba las nalgas de Hinata, gimiendo en su boca mientras se saborearon. Él había extrañado tocar su cuerpo tanto mientras entrenaba hoy.

La música comenzó a tocar, lo que indicaba que la función pronto comenzaría. Itachi se cayó en la cama con Hinata en sus brazos, entonces rompió el beso. -"Acuéstate de frente al escenario para que no te pierdas nada, _nee' ka_. Yo me acostaré atrás de ti".- ordeno Itachi.

-"Está bien".- Hinata se giró a su lado, reclinada en un codo. Ella respiró hacia adentro cuando el largo y grueso pene de Itachi entraba en ella desde atrás. -"Mmm. Eso se siente maravilloso".- confesó ella en un jadeo. -¿Harías que mis pezones den vuelta entre tus dedos?- preguntó la ojiperla de forma provocativa.

-"Joven lujuriosa".- dijo Itachi en broma. Él acercó a Hinata sobre sí en tal manera que permitiera que él deslizara su brazo izquierdo bajo ella, dándole acceso a esa mano al pezón izquierdo de ella. Su otra mano alcanzó por encima de Hinata, descansando con cómoda mientras él le ponía atención a su pezón derecho. -¿Mejor?- pregunto Itachi entre un aliento en su oído. El remolineó su lengua alrededor del espiral hasta que ella se estremeció.

-"Sí mucho mejor".- Hinata rotó sus caderas, atravesándose y entonces atravesándose otra vez en forma lenta en su verga. Ahora era Itachi quien inhalaba. -¿Te gusta eso?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Mmm Hinata si, _pani_".- dijo Itachi cerrando sus ojos y disfrutó las sensaciones del coño con que su _nee' ka _lo premiaba. Cuando ella le dio golpes en respuesta, entonces giró sus caderas con un movimiento moledor, él gimió. -"Ah Hinata. Dame más de ese canal dulce, amor. Tómame entero".- gruño Itachi.

-"Itachi".- El clímax de Hinata fue rápido. Ella dejó que los sentimientos se apoderaran de ella, sin intentar reprimir sus gemidos de éxtasi. -"Itachi".- gimió la ojiperla.

Los golpes de Itachi se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos. -"Dame más, _nee' ka_. Yo demando más del cuerpo que me pertenece".- El giró sus caderas y dio golpes más fuertes. Ella gimió más fuerte. -¿Me lo negarías?- pregunto Itachi.

-"No, no lo haría".- Hinata encontró sus golpes con entusiasmo pícaro. A sabiendas de que los de esas cajas cercanas a ellos podrían ver todo, oír sus gemidos, era un afrodisíaco más. Ella se reventó, viniéndose con violencia. -"Más fuerte".- gimió, azotando contra él como loca. -"Necesito más".- susurro la ojiperla.

-¿Mereces ser premiada por más?- pregunto Itachi mientras se metía en ella a golpes más rápido y duro, pellizcando sus pezones. -¿Has tratado de darme placer en todo lo que has hecho hoy?- El giró sus caderas y se enterró en ella, obteniendo otro gemido.

-"Sí, oh por Zeus si".- Hinata se montó sobre él, contrayendo sus músculos vaginales a propósito mientras que glotona aceptaba la folla que él le daba. El rugido de su esposo le dio a entender que a él le gustaba lo que ella le hacía. -"Haz que las alhajas en mi collar parpadeen".- suplicó con frenesí. -"por favor".- pidió la ojiperla.

-¿Estas codiciosa por mi fuerza de vida?- inquirió Itachi con los dientes apretados, moviendo sus caderas y dando golpes con rapidez.

Cuando Hinata se desbarató y tuvo otro clímax otra vez, él no podía más. -"Tu placer es mío, _nee' ka_".- dijo Itachi con un último golpe, él chorreó su semilla dentro de ella.

El collar matrimonial parpadeó.

Hinata gritó.

Itachi hizo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y rugió.

Ola tras ola de correrse delicioso recorría por sus cuerpos, uniéndolos más, uniéndolos por siempre en una forma en que las palabras humanas jamás podrían explicar.

Las luces en el teatro con lentitud se atenuaron y los focos brillaron sobre los escenarios. Itachi lamia el oído de Hinata mientras que la intensidad de las olas en forma suave bajó. -"Ah _nee' ka_. Tal placer me das".- dijo Itachi con un susurró fuerte.

Con el suspiro contento de Hinata, él se sentó, con cuidado para no sacar su verga del cuerpo de Hinata, y puso a Hinata entre sus piernas todavía atravesada su espalda en su pecho. -"Veamos el espectáculo".- dijo Itachi.

-"Sí".- Hinata extendió su mano y recorrió la quijada de Itachi con su mano.

Itachi lo frotó, entonces besó la palma de la mano de Hinata antes de soltarla. -"Tengo necesidad de algo suave para reclinarme en ello. ¿Te molestaría mucho si llamara a una sirvienta para que me sirva de almohada?- pregunto Itachi.

-"No".- confesó con veracidad.- "Para nada".- dijo en un murmullo.

Unos minutos después, comenzó el espectáculo e Itachi tenía su almohada. La sirvienta obligada le daba un masaje en sus hombros macizos mientras él recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás en los senos enormes sedosos. Hinata se recostó otra vez en el aguante de los brazos de Itachi, su pene completamente metido dentro de ella. -¿No es esto demasiado peso para que Tenten lleve?- preguntó Hinata.

-"No, _pani_. Yo me cuido de no lastimarla".- dijo Itachi.

Apaciguada, Hinata puso su atención en los actores que entraban en el escenario. Ella casi no podía esperar para ver exactamente la actuación de las artes eróticas implicaba.

Izuna se perdió de la vista de los demás en sus cuarteles propios, decidiendo que prefería no mirar a las actrices cuando él sabía que nunca probaría de sus encantos. Era mejor no excitarse cuando él no tenía medios para sacarse la lujuria del cuerpo, él se quedó como era. De hecho, después del banquete de consumación, él había sostenido una erección dolorosa durante la mayor parte de dos días.

El paso de Izuna titubeó mientras daba la vuelta en el corredor, sorprendido cuando entonces encontraría con una sierva obligada que se iba de su cámara. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó de forma analítica, más por curiosidad que porque le incumbiera. En fin, ninguna sirvienta obligada tendría el atrevimiento de robarle a un guerrero.

La sirvienta se inclinó, entonces se enderezó, exponiendo sus senos amplios con orgullo. -"Fui enviada por la Alta Reina para enviar un regalo a sus recámaras. Porque usted no estaba ahí, un guardia me dejó entrar".- Ella sonrió con un gesto hacia la puerta de la cámara. -"La Alta Reina deseó que yo transmitiera sus saludos y le dijera que el regalo es suyo".- dijo la sirvienta.

Izuna arqueó una ceja, sin tener idea de lo que alguien como Su Majestad pudiera desear regalarle. -"Entonces te doy las gracias".- dijo Izuna.

-"Disfrute".- La sirvienta sonrió en forma coqueta, entonces giró en su talón y se fue tranquila.

Izuna la vio cuando se fue, disfrutando de la vista de su muy redondo trasero mientras se mecía al irse bajo la qi' ka transparente. Mientras sacudía su cabeza para aclararse la mente, él caminó por las puertas de su suite y la cerró y aseguró tras sí. Buscó arriba y abajo por su regalo misterioso, pero nada vio. En su mente se encogió de hombros, se desvistió de su apariencia de guerrero mientras se acordaba preguntarle mañana a la Alta Reina qué había pensado en darle.

Desnudo, Izuna fue a su recámara y se dejó caer cansado en la cama alzada. Él se dio vuelta en su espalda, puso sus manos tras su cuello para servirse de almohada, y cerró sus ojos.

Alguien empezó a acariciar su pene.

Los ojos de Izuna se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Sentada en sus rodillas a su lado, había una sorprendentemente hermosa Kefa con piel azul brillante y senos tan grandes que estaban completamente sobre ella hasta su ombligo. Su erección se hizo rígida al instante. La Kefa emitió un pequeño sonido de gemido, complacida por la respuesta de su cuerpo. -¿Quién eres?- preguntó Izuna con una voz ronca.

La Kefa le entregó una nota, entonces inclinó su cabeza y se metió su verga en su boca. Izuna inhaló entre sus dientes y rompió el pergamino que mostraba los garabatos femeninos de la Alta Reina.

_-‟Esta es Muta. Su apodo es la mamadora. Disfruta."- _decía la nota.

Izuna puso la nota con reverencia en la cama mientras miraba hacia abajo a Muta en forma fija, mientras miraba cómo su gran verga desaparecía en su boca voraz. -"Por las arenas".- murmuró entre sus dientes cerrados, mientras que la _Kefa _trabajaba en él en una forma que él nunca sabía que fuera posible.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, Izuna llegó a entender cómo Muta había adquirido su apodo. Cuando la mayoría de las Kefas se irían de la recámara cuando llevaran al venirse a sus amos, el flujo de vida de un guerrero parecía sólo obtener un mayor deseo de mamar.

Dos horas después, Izuna se dio cuenta que aún no había metido su vara en el canal de Muta. El dudó que lo haría esta noche, pero se sonrió, a sabiendas de que era de él y que podría probar esa parte de su encanto a la siguiente salida de la luna, o cuando tal lo deseara.

Al cabo de siete horas y diez clímax, Izuna empezó a pensar si era posible morir por el talento de Muta. Nunca le habían dado un placer tan profundo. El permitió que ella lo mamara hasta llevarlo a otra vez que se venía una última vez, y entonces le pidió que le sirviera de almohada mientras él dormía.

Izuna se acurrucó con los senos de Muta, mamando de un pezón azul regordete mientras quedaba en el sueño más profundo de su vida. Él sonrió, sus pensamientos volvieron a Hinata.

-‟Viva la Alta Reina".- con ese último pensamiento Izuna fue recibido en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Pues verán me ataco la flojera y tuve un problema así que no me quedo tiempo de actualizar gomen. **_

_**Bien aclaraciones **_

_**1 Miyuki no tendrá ojos perla tendrá los ojos negros como Madara e Indra cuando deje su forma humana serán el sharingan Hinata si tendrá los ojos perla dado que ella los heredera de Neji al ser la nieta. **_

_**2 bien eh dicho esto hasta el puto cansancio que nadie tiene mi permiso para hacer una adaptación de mis historias a una sasusaku o un naruhina joder que antes de dar mi autorización para tal atrocidad me atravieso el corazón con una katana. **_

_**¿Qué harían si se encuentran una death note? **_

_**R/ yo en particular mataría a todos los idiotas que me caen mal empezando por justin beiber sin ofender a sus fans pero el muy hijo de puta me cae mal. **_

_**Después asesinaría a Kishimoto por darle más poderes a Madara cabron y yo que ya me hacía ilusiones de que Hinata sería la reencarnación de Kaguya. **_

_**Su escritora esta aburrida lancen retos o preguntas que serán respondidas por Pm o cuando publique el siguiente cap aunque lo mas probable será que las responda cuando publique el nuevo cap. **_

_**Dejen review o no hay conti y se quedan sin lemon y mato a Itachi. **__(__¬_¬__)__**U ustedes deciden. **_

_**Matta nee. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XVI **_

Cuando Hinata fue a desayunar en la mañana siguiente, ella estaba por darse cuenta que el guerrero en la caja adyacente a la suya y de Itachi anoche no era otro, sino Shisui, el segundo mayor de la familia real de Q'an Tal.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaban en uno al otro, se daban golpes en la espalda con afecto, cuando HInata entró en el gran pasillo. -"Sasuke y Naruto se arrepentirán por no verte".- dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa de ladeada.

-¿Y qué hay de Gaara?- preguntó Shisui, sus ojos tan negros como los de Itachi.

-"Bah. Él siempre está en Suna, donde la so-puta de su _nee' ka _le ha pedido que se quede".- bufo Itachi.

Shisui resopló, un gesto que ablandó un poco sus rasgos severos. -"La elogias con la alabanza inmerecida".- dijo Shisui.

El sonido de clic de las sandalias de Hinata en el piso de cristal negro capturó la atención de Itachi. El dio media vuelta, y sonrió al verla, sus ojos devoraban su cuerpo que hoy vestía una _qi' ka _azul transparente. -"_Nee' ka_, ven".- Él le hizo un gesto con su mano señalándole que se uniera a ellos. -"Te presento a mi hermano, Shisui".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata respiró profundo para calmarse, entonces fue hacia donde estaban en pie ambos gigantes. Shisui tomó su tiempo en analizar su forma, sus ojos se movían sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo, sin prisa en sus partes más íntimas. Ella hizo como si no se diera cuenta. -"Hola. Me llamo Hinata".- Ella le sonrió, aunque sus ojos todavía examinaban con detenimiento su cuerpo.

Shisui al fin llevó su mirada a encontrarse con los ojos de Hinata. El inclinó su cabeza, pero no le sonrió. Ella sintió que sonreír era algo que no solía hacer mucho. -"Me acuerdo haberte visto anoche en la caja al lado de la mía. Yo soy Shisui".- se presentó Shisui.

-"Shisui ha viajado a aquí desde Otogakure donde ha estado ocupada deshaciendo una insurrección".- le explicó Itachi a Hinata, mientras extendía la mano para frotar con la yema del dedo pulgar en uno de sus pezones. -"Él está muy cansado, me imagino, así que cenaremos con él en privado. ¿Puedes pedirle a las sirvientas que envíen la cena a nuestra suite, mis corazones?- dijo Itachi.

-"Por supuesto".- Hinata asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, contenta por tener una excusa para alejarse de la presencia desconcertadora de Shisui, aunque fuera por un ratito. Ella le sonrió con gracia a los hombres, entonces dio giró sobre su talón y se fue.

-"Ella es hermosa".- confesó Shisui.- "Aún más ahora que la puedo ver en la fuerte luz del día".- dijo Shisui.

-"Sí lo es".- dijo Itachi con orgullo. Él le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. -¿Me imagino que no te opondrías en cumplir con tus deberes si algo me sucediera?- pregunto Itachi.

-"No, no tendría objeción".- confesó Shisui sin descaro. -"Mas no quiero pensar en algo tan malo como eso, sea o no broma".- murmuro Shisui.

-"Lo siento".- Itachi se sintió fatal de inmediato. -"Se me olvida que acabas de llegar de ver muchas muertes. Perdóname, hermano".- dijo Itachi.

-"No es para perdonar".- Shisui le dio un golpe en la espalda, con un abrazo otra vez. -"No es para perdonar".- murmuro Shisui.

Hinata aprendió mucho de la cultura trystonni en el desayuno a solas en sus recámaras, mucho de ello sorprendente, lo que la dejaba sin sensibilidad más y más. Por ejemplo, debido a sus leyes de sucesión, se suponía que Shisui se refiriera a Shisui como a un tipo de esposo de menor grado. No se suponía que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, pero debido a que ella sería entregada a Shisui en matrimonio si Itachi muriera- un pensamiento que la horrorizaba- se suponía que tuviera cosas íntimas con él que hasta ahora sólo había compartido con Itachi.

Su qi ka fue quitada mientras estaba en presencia de Shisui, lo que le fue dicho que sucedería cada vez que estuvieran solos, estuviera Itachi o no estuviera presente. Hinata había comido desnuda con Shikamaru e Ino en la cámara de ellos antes, pero eso fue parte del baño, así que no había parecido muy raro. Esto se sentía raro. Esto se sentía como lo que era- la forma de las leyes de Tryston para establecer otro dominio masculino sobre ella.

También se suponía que Hinata se bañara con Shisui a petición de este… pero aún otra intimidad dada al masculino sin su consentimiento.

Ella también aprendió lo que era calmar. Shisui y Hinata se encerrarían aparte en la recámara juntos, mientras que se requería por las leyes de sucesión que Shisui la llevara hasta que se corriera y hasta que ella ya no le temiera o su toque, por ende "calmarla". Esta relación fue establecida más como símbolo que cualquier otra cosa.

Hinata estaba furiosa con Itachi por no prepararla para un evento tan espantoso es mas en ese momento maldecía no estar en las profundidades del tártaro donde sabía que sin duda su abuelo Neji le permitiría un combate con el solo para joder el pacifico rostro de Madara con la pelea. Ella también estaba un poco más que horrorizada. El semblante de Shisui era tan severo que hasta daba escalofríos que corrían por la espalda. Ella no se podía imaginarlo ser muy bueno con ella.

No había muchos aspectos buenos para esta situación temerosa, por lo que Hinata podía ver, pero algunas existían, pese todo. Lo primero era que, durante el calmar, no se permitía que Shisui hiciera cosa alguna con sus partes íntimas salvo tocarlas. En otros términos, la ley lo permitía hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera con sus manos mientras la calmaba, pero su lengua y su pene se excluían.

El segundo buen aspecto era que había un final hipotético a la situación en consideración: cuando ya la hubieran calmado en forma apropiada, Shisui nunca podría calmarla otra vez. Se requería que aún se quitara su _qi' ka _cuando estuviera sola con él, y se bañara con él a petición, pero ése era el límite de sus privilegios cuando este rito rarísimo llegara a cabo.

El último buen aspecto era que a Shisui ya no se le podría dar derechos de un esposo de menor grado, salvo el de quitarse la _qi' ka_, cuando Hinata diera a luz al heredero de Itachi. Como resultado de todo lo que había aprendido en la hora pasada, quedar embarazada y dar a luz habían llegado a la parte superior del listado de las cosas que era momento de considerar hacer.

Cuando Itachi se puso de pie para retirarse de la cámara con excusa de que necesitaba entrenar a sus hombres, Hinata se puso en pie también, desesperada para irse con él. -"No"- le había susurrado en voz baja, -"debes familiarizarte con mi heredero vigente, _nee' ka_".- amonesto Itachi.

-"Pero Itachi-".- trato de persuadir Hinata.

-"No, pequeña".- El, la amonestó con un movimiento de su cabeza. -"Está bien. Él no te hará daño. Pero debes ser calmada a su toque, no sea que algo me suceda y yo ya no te pueda cuidar. Yo no te dejaría aterrorizada de los destinos".-dijo Itachi.

"Yo no quiero además se defenderme sola no soy una damisela en peligro que se sabe cuidar por sí misma".-dijo Hinata halando la mano de Itachi.

-"Estará bien"- insistió Itachi, sin abordar discusión.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que disfrutaste a Ari en nuestro tiempo porque era parte de un rito tan antiguo como el tiempo?- pregunto Itachi.

-"Sí lo recuerdo".- confesó ella vacilando.

-"Esto lo es también, _nee' ka_. Es un rito y nada más".- Después de explicar que a Shisui no se le permitiría irse de la recámara hasta que Hinata ya no temiera sus ministraciones, él dio vuelta en su talón y salió de sus recámaras. Un guardia bloqueaba la puerta a la recámara, para asegurarse que no se pudiera ir.

Hinata había visto a Shisui, lo miro con un odio profundo retándolo con la mirada. Le tomó una hora para persuadirla, recordándole que lo más rápido comenzaran el calmarla, mas rápido terminaría. Al fin, ella accedió y dejo de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Así que ahora Hinata estaba sentada en una mesa alzada- piernas abiertas ante Shisui- lo que permitía que inspeccionara su cuerpo hasta que le bastó, queriendo acabar con todo. Agarró sus senos en con ambas manos, él apretó los pezones y los pellizcó, los frotó e hizo que giraran en sus dedos con cayos hasta que estuvieran bastante duros. Para el mayor disgusto de Hinata, su maldito cuerpo traicionero se excitaba.

-"Abre más tus piernas para mí. Quiero conocerte toda".- Su voz era un ruido sordo, misterioso y oscuro, como él. La herida en su mejilla derecha brillaba siniestra en la cámara con poca luz, lo que le daba una apariencia malévola.

Hinata hizo como se le pidió, su excitación se hacía más aguda. Ella descubría otro aspecto de su sexualidad que ella deseaba nunca haber descubierto, sobre todo que este juego de dominación y sumisión la excitaba con fiereza. -"Usa tus dedos para abrir los labios de tu coño".- ordenó Shisui.- "Muéstrame lo que es mío si la diosa lo ordena".- gruño.

Los ojos de Shisui se comían los labios vaginales y el clítoris hinchado. Él continuaba amasando sus senos y pellizcar suave sus pezones mientras sus ojos lo observaban todo. El olor de su excitación era embriagante, que le pedía que probara lo que no podía tener. Él sabía que él se iría a sus recámaras con sus sirvientas, quizá sin asomarse por algunos días, cuando esta sesión de tortura llegara a conclusión.

Shisui recorrió con la mano libre hasta abajo en su barriga cuando soltó un seno y sus dedos fueron por su parche de rizos de uvas de color de azul oscuro. -"Es más suave que la vesha, tu parche".- gruño Shisui.

Hinata inhaló, cerrando sus ojos contra el placer que sus palabras le daban.

-"No".- le dijo como reprimenda Shisui. -"Abrirás tus ojos y verás quién es que te lleva a tu gozo de mujer".- ordeno Shisui.

Hinata tomó un aliento para tranquilizarse, entonces obedeció. Los dedos de Shisui trazaban más abajo, con suavidad rozaba la orilla de las ondas de sus labios vaginales hinchados. Ella gimió, quería que le tocara el clítoris; necesitaba que lo tocara. -"Todavía no, lujuriosa. Casi".- dijo Shisui.

Shisui le pellizcó uno de sus pezones, entonces lo hizo rodar entre su dedo pulgar e índice, una y otra vez, sin parar, gloriándose en sus gemidos. Su otra mano apenas frotaba lo ovalado de las ondas de sus labios otra vez, sus dedos saturados. -¿Quieres que toque tu capullo de mujer?- preguntó con voz áspera, su voz ronca.

-"Sí".- confesó sin pensarlo dos veces. -"Por favor".- dijo la ojiperla.

-"Por favor ¿qué?- pregunto Shisui.

-"Por favor toca mi capullo de mujer".- le rogó Hinata en voz baja, usando la palabra trystonni para su clítoris.

-"Di mi nombre".- gruñó Shisui, tirando de sus pezones, entonces lo rodó otra vez. -"Dime quién quieres que toque tu capullo de mujer".- dijo Shisui.

Hinata gruñó, casi en su clímax. -"Shisui".- suspiró ella, con más y más dificultad de mantener sus ojos abiertos. -"Por favor, Shisui, toca mi capullo de mujer".- pidió la ojiperla.

Shisui puso la yema de su dedo pulgar en su clítoris. -"Mírame, Hinata. Que sepas quién te trae a tu placer".- dijo Shisui mientras se abrieron sus párpados, él comenzó a mover la yema de su pulgar en círculos, lento y agonizante. Ella gimió mientras miraba con detenimiento los ojos negro fosforescentes durante todo el tiempo. Sus caderas tiraron para tocarlo. -"¿Quieres más, preciosa Hinata?"- pregunto Shisui.

-"Sí".- respondió la ojiperla.

Shisui comenzó a frotar su clítoris con rapidez, lo que causó que ella convulsionara por ahí, gimiendo. Ella dio un grito, mientras se desbarataba, mientras un clímax le recorría el cuerpo con violencia.

Cuando pensaba que todo había terminado, Hinata se sorprendió cuando Shisui la levantó en sus brazos y la cargó a la piscina de baño. Abriéndole las piernas amplias en una piedra suave alzada de alhaja, él repitió el proceso entero, obligándola a que tuviera varios clímax en forma repetida, ordenándola que lo viera durante todo el tiempo.

A la hora, Shisui cargó a Hinata a un catre reclinable por la piscina y comenzó su rumia aún otra vez. Una _Kefa _lo mamó hasta que él tuviera su clímax violento mientras continuaba ordeñando el cuerpo de Hinata de todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Él tocó y frotó, apretó y tiró, acarició y pinchó. Él no aceptó menos que el quejido de rendirse completo, sabiendo que cuando se fuera de la recámara, el cuerpo de Hinata se acordaría y respondería a su toque si se hiciera necesario.

Shisui la llevó al clímax unas veces más de lo que en verdad era necesario, y se decía que era para asegurarse que el calmarla se había llevado a cabo por completo y bien, pero sabía que era porque nunca se le permitiría tener otra sesión de calmarla a ella otra vez después de retirarse de las recámaras.

Con avaricia se llenó lo que era su derecho por la ley, Shisui ordenó que Hinata se montara en tres de sus dedos mientras él seguía estimulando su clítoris con la yema de su pulgar. Ella se vino así, con sollozos de la fuerza con que se venía, entonces se vino dos veces más antes de que la soltara.

Hinata se desplomó en su pecho, lo que le indicaba su confianza en Shisui para que la cuidara. Él se puso en pie, la cargó agotada, con el cuerpo repleto a la cama y, con cuidado la puso dentro de los cueros de piel de _vesha_. Al momento ella dormía profundo.

En los campos de entrenamiento, la mente de Itachi peligrosamente no estaba enfocada. Su atención no era una de sus tareas, sino en lo que hacían su _nee_' _ka _y hermano en su recámara aún ahora. Pensando que era imprudente practicar las artes de la guerra mientras estaba distraído, él llamó a que se presentara un guerrero mayor en edad llamado Zabusa a que lo relevara de sus deberes.

Itachi convocó a una botella de matpow y se fue a su vehículo flotante, montando sin rumbo por Sand City durante horas, bebiendo pero sin encontrar alivio de los ánimos.

Él sólo esperaba que su hermano siguiera la ley y no buscara placer entre los muslos de Hinata. Y sólo esperaba que su esposa lo perdonara por todo eso. Aturdía, tratar de averiguar cómo convertir a una mujer de la primera dimensión en las formas de la cultura de la séptima dimensión, en especial cuando esa cultura era la dominante de Tryston. Su vida nueva tan diferente que la de su pasado.

Itachi no podía declarar que tenía conocimiento de primera mano del planeta anterior de Hinata más allá de los pocos minutos que estuvo ahí, pero él no dudaba que era un mundo muy diferente. Todo ahí que involucraba el cuerpo se veía desde un punto de vista negativo, según había mencionado Hinata.

Su nee' ka había parecido tener miedo innatural del calmar, un rito que cualquier mujer nacida en Alta realeza criada en Tryston no sólo lo hubiera esperado, sino que era probable que lo hubiera anticipado. Era evidente que Hinata ni lo había anticipado ni lo había recibido bien.

Y por más que Itachi deseara que fuera de otra manera, él le estuviera agradecido a la diosa que su pequeña no quería las manos de otro guerrero que la tocaran, sino las suyas. Por las arenas, quería que todo esto terminara, sabiendo bien que él no tendría que soportar más torturas como esta por muchas salidas de luna. Después del calmar, ningún otro osaría acariciar su mujer otra vez, salvo en los banquetes de consumación reales cuando todos se sintieran cachondos.

Un sentimiento de que le prestaba demasiada atención a lo que no tiene importancia seguía dando vueltas en la mente a Itachi. Desde la unión, su mente y sus corazones se habían afinado a las emociones de Hinata con cada hora que pasaba. Él sentía la vergüenza de Hinata, su vergüenza en encontrar placer en la ministración de otro. Él sentía su dolor, sin duda pensando en qué otros aspectos de la cultura trystonni ella tendría que soportar sin antes saber y también sentía el odio y la furia contenida de la diosa que ella mantenía dormida clamando por sangre y venganza.

La culpabilidad consumía a Itachi, lo devoraba. Él debía haber preparado mejor a Hinata para esto. Él debió haber sido más comprensible de su ignorancia de las formas de los trystonnis, y enseñarle todo lo que había por saber, en lugar de ser lo suficiente arrogante de pensar que su manera era mejor, para creer que ella debía aprenderlo todo por sí misma.

Itachi ordenó al vehículo flotante que volviera al palacio, y una disculpa se formaba en sus labios. Él no estaba seguro de todo lo que le diría a su _nee' ka_, pero una cosa era segura: él se aseguraría que ella entendiera que nunca tendría que soportar tal cosa de nuevo. Él nunca cedería e iría en contra de las formas de los suyos al permitirla que no se presentara en fiestas de consumación reales si era su deseo.

Cualquier cosa.

Itachi haría cualquier cosa porque su pequeña lo perdonara.

Pero lo que Itachi no sabía era que oscuros días de matrimonio estaban por venirle encima Kakashi no bromeaba cuando dijo que nunca debía hacerla enojar ser la nieta de Neji el dios de la guerra era algo que le daba a Hinata un deseo incontrolable de desatar su ira y vengarse.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Yuki: kon'nichiwa me extrañaron yo sé que sí. **_

_**Miyuki: neesan nadie te extraño.**_

_**Kuragari: silencio las dos ahora voy a responder los reviews**_

_**AntoniaCifer: Pues si pudiera revivir a un personaje la verdad reviviría a Shisui e Izuna y haría un harem con Sasuke, Izuna y Shisui esos tres son una ternurita te diría que incluiría a Itachi-sama pero ya no se puede. Y espero que tú también hayas tenido una feliz semana santa.**_

_**Yoru-Kun: bueno a ti ya te respondí por un Pm pero creo que la pregunta es de interés de todos los lectores no yo no mataría a Itachi es demasiado lindo para matarlo además el merece ser feliz ya que Kishimoto no lo dejo en este fic lo será. **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: bueno gomen por no actualizar antes pero no pude tuve varios problemas. **_

_**Sasuhinaforever: pues veras Kaguya es la madre del sabio de los 6 caminos además es la primera en usar chakra y se supone que debe reencarnar en alguien que lleve su sangre y los Hyuuga son sus descendientes así que se espera a que reencarné en un Hyuuga los hijos del sabio reencarnaron en Sasuke y Naruto y antes en Madara y Hashirama si lees el manga le entenderás mejor.**_

_**Kuragari: pues ya termine el resto eran por Pm asi que no saldrán aquí. **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y a los que me desearon una semana santa feliz muchas gracias aunque mi semana fue una mierda en todo el sentido de la palabra espero que a ustedes les haya ido mejor. **_

_**Miyuki: su escritora sigue aburrida pueden hacer preguntas tanto a ella como a sus Inner y lanzar retos o lo que ustedes quieran. **_

_**Yuki: bien el primer comentario de este capítulo no de la historia puede pedirle a la escritora una historia sasuhina, itahina, izuhina, Shisuihina como regalo. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Matta nee **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XVII **_

Hinata despertó a la hora con lágrimas de rabia y odio surcando en sus mejillas. Los hechos de hace unas horas la azotaban con frenesí por su mente mientras se bajaba en cuatro de la cama alzada y portaba una qi' ka azul que Itachi le convocó de su cuerpo después de traerla a su recámara con su hermano estaba siendo quemada aun puesta en el cuerpo de la nieta de Madara por unas llamas negras donde antes había estado una qi'ka ahora se encontraba una túnica negro con bordes plata representando el inframundo dicha túnica era sujeta al hombro por un zafiro negro que representaba su linaje dentro de los dioses griegos era descendiente del inframundo y la guerra las sandalias enjoyadas desaparecieron dejando ver las típicas sandalias de cuero atadas hasta las rodillas y atada a su cintura estaba un cinturón azul oscuro donde yacía una espada forjada por el mismo Hefestos con minerales traídos del infierno, el cabello antes suelto ahora era sujeto a una liga en una coleta alta y en los brazos de la ojiperla estaban tatuadas dos líneas negras y azules.

Itachi se la había dado a Shisui se la había dado a él. ¿Cómo podía un hombre que ama a su esposa entregarle su cuerpo a otro, en especial a su propio hermano? Eso era denigrante ninguna mujer permitía que se le humillara de esa manera ni siquiera Afrodita que tenía fama de fácil.

Lágrimas gruesas caían como diamantes de los ojos de Hinata mientras ella consideraba la posibilidad de que Itachi no la amaba del todo. Para él, ella era sin duda sólo un instrumento, un cuerpo para que se vaciara en la noche, un cuerpo para procrear herederos para la línea de Q'an Tal.

La humillación la recorría, le daba una paliza, mientras ella huía de sus apartamentos por la puerta secreta y corría por el corredor largo y rojo que era un camino corto al lugar de aterrizaje del vehículo.

¿Sabían todos los del palacio lo que Shisui le había hecho hoy? ¿Habían contado las muchas sirvientas que habían entrado y salido como si nada durante el calmar para atender a Shisui de sus gritos, de que la dejaran rendida, de ser humillada hasta inclinarse, de ser humillada a rogar por su toque? ¿Le sería dicho a Itachi de la forma en que había gemido? ¿De cómo ella había suplicado por más? ¿De lo violento que había tenido su clímax en los brazos de otro guerrero?

Hinata corrió por el corredor matando cada planta cercana al sentir su presencia de muerte, sus senos apretados en la túnica negra se balanceaban hacia arriba y abajo, lágrimas de ira cursaban sus mejillas, sin detenerse para hablar con nadie. En la zona de aterrizaje cuando cinco guardias del palacio habían pensado preguntarle de su destino, ella les dio la espalda como una bestia femenina, lista para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. -"¡Soy la Emperatriz"!- dijo en forma brusca, evitando. -"¡A ninguno de ustedes les rindo cuenta y si alguna trata de detenerme que tenga por seguro que su único destino será la muerte y la prisión del infierno y milenios de tortura"!- rugió furiosa aquellos ojos antes perla ahora eran de un completo tono violeta con destellos platas y rojos sangre los guerreros no entendieron nada al principio hasta que vieron a cada planta morir al acercarse la alta reina.

Los guardias estudiaron sus ojos llenos de furia, entonces se miraron con una mirada interrogante. Pensando que no era más que una rencilla con el Alto Rey, ellos le pidieron que siguiera en su camino, señalándole a un guardia que abriera la escotilla.

-"¡Ve!"-. Le ordenó Hinata en forma oral a su vehículo. -"¡Conduce a las afueras de Sand City! No me importa dónde vayas, sólo ve"!- dijo molesta necesitaba salir de la ciudad ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando su ira el aire de Sand City se estaba volviendo pesado imposible de respirar.

De repente, todo era demasiado. Su nueva vida era demasiado. Hinata quería a Shion, quería a Hanabi y quería a Miyuki con sus constantes monosílabos y respuestas sarcásticas y sobre todo necesitaba aquella fría calma que le ofrecía su hermana menor, ella necesitaba estar con gente que la entendía, quienes habían sido criados en su cultura, que conocieran lo que ella consideraba aceptable y qué no. Ella estaba cansada del hedonismo dominado por los masculinos de Tryston, cansada de todo lo que incluía.

Hinata se había acostumbrado a usar las qi' kas y así exponer su cuerpo no la molestaba, pero lo demás era abrumante imposible soportar. Había sexo en todas partes, hecho con todos. Acariciar era tan natural como respirar. -"¡Soy una arqueóloga y una diosa"!- gritó a la noche, riéndose con histeria. -"¡Una maldita arqueóloga y diosa"!- dijo en un susurro furioso la ojiperla.

La luna que brillaba esta noche era la luna Trystonni roja dominante. Lo fosforescente daba un color que le tiraba color a los rasgos de Hinata. Ella miró hacia arriba a la luna con odio porque no era amarilla, la detestaba porque no le pertenecía a la tierra, a su hogar sin ser consciente empezó a destruir parte de aquella luna dejando la mitad de un negro azabache.

Cubriendo su rostro, Hinata no soportó más y destruyo lo primero que había divisado una torre antigua. Ella tenía que encontrar una forma para salir de aquí. Ella tenía que encontrar alguna forma de volver a su hogar.

Itachi atrasó la confrontación con Hinata por todo el tiempo que se lo permitió su conciencia. Pensando analizar cuán mala era la situación a la que se dirigía por la cual era responsable, él primero fue a las recámaras de Shisui para considerar su punto de vista sobre ello. En su mente rondaban las palabras de Kakashi el dios mensajero de todas las dimensiones según sabia.

_**-**_‟_**Procura no enojarla, creeme no quieres ver de lo que es capaz de hacer un dios o diosa cuando es poseído por la ira y mucho menos a una diosa del poder de Hinata ella tiene la capacidad de destruir todo a su paso con su simple presencia o una mirada".- dijo Kakashi.**_

Itachi salió de sus pensamientos y no se sorprendió al ver al encontrar la cama de Shisui llena de sirvientas obligadas, muchas de las cuales había adquirido durante su última guerra en Otogakure, aparentemente dejaba que las sirvientas experimentadas le enseñaran a las nuevas qué se esperaba de ellas.

La lujuriosa Samui, con quien Itachi mismo había compartido mucho deporte de la cama, ahora mamaba a su hermano hasta que se viniera, lo que era aparente que no fuera por la primera vez. -"Eso es lavar con siete lenguas".- rugió Shisui mientras tenía un clímax. Él apuntó a una mujer rubia que parecía penosa con senos enormes magníficos. -"¿Crees que tu canal me pueda dar más"?- le pregunto Shisui.

La mujer rubia puso dio una mirada reservada al piso, asintiendo con la cabeza con lentitud.

-"Ven a mí".- le ordenó Shisui. -"Encárgate de mí descarga como es tu deber".- dijo en un siseo

Vacilando, la rubia subió encima de Shisui y atravesó su cuerpo con el suyo. -"Móntame".- le ordenó a ella. -"Ordéñame".- Él le cogió los senos que se balanceaban mientras que sus caderas azotaban en una serie de incrustaciones, tirando de sus pezones. Ella hizo como se le pidió, montándolo duro y rápido.

-"Amo".- jadeó. -"Amo".- Mientras tenía su clímax en su verga, sus temblores se disparaban con los de Shisui.

Itachi sonrió con ironía. Él nunca había tenido la paciencia de domar las sirvientas obligadas con sus deberes, por lo que él siempre había enviado a Shisui a la tarea. Su hermano era un verdadero aficionado al deporte aburrido. A diferencia, Itachi las prefería ya domadas, o por lo menos antes de aparearse. Ahora no quería a otra, excepto a Hinata. -"Quisiera hablar contigo, hermano".- dijo Itachi.

Shisui miró hacia arriba donde estaba Itachi de pie. Él se acomodó en los senos de la sirvienta que lo servían de almohada, y entonces asintió con la cabeza. -"Seguramente".- Con un gesto de la mano hacia la de cabello castaño, le indicó que era su turno.

Itachi se paseó a donde estaba su hermano acostado, sin prestarle más atención a la sirvienta que montaba y gruñía que Shisui le prestaba. -"¿Está bien Hinata"?- pregunto.

-"¿Todavía no la has visto?- Shisui parecía sorprendido.

-"Sí, aun no lo hago".- confesó Itachi, disgustado. -"Temo que esté enfurecida conmigo por no decirle lo del calmar y trate de matarme".- dijo Itachi.

-"Por qué no la preparaste para eso y realmente puede matarte?- pregunto Shisui.

-"Supongo que por arrogancia. Pensé que mi forma era mejor. Pensé que debía aprender todo lo de Tryston al descubrirlo por sí misma y si puede matarme con solo pensarlo si quiere después de todo es una diosa".- dijo Itachi encogiendo sus grandes hombros. Con distracción, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, él alcanzó los senos de la sirvienta rubia que acababa de montar a Shisui hasta que se viniera, jugando con sus pezones mientras confiaba en su hermano. -"Sólo espero que Hinata me perdone".- dijo Itachi.

-‟Tú nee' ka te ama. Ella te va a perdonar y bueno ciertamente ella está en todo su derecho de querer matarte".- dijo Shisui.

-"¿Cómo puedes saberlo"?- pregunto Itachi ignorando lo último que dijo Shisui.

Shisui se encogió de hombros. En reacción la primera vez que se venía la de cabello castaño mientras lo montaba, él automáticamente le frotó el clítoris como recompensa, pero no le prestó más atención que eso. -‟ Me tardó varias horas calmarla y tratar de persuadirla".- dijo Shisui en un suspiro.

-"¿De verdad"?- El corazón de Itachi se hizo bastante liviano. Él se puso en pie más recto, con cuidado apartó a la rubia de sí, quien ahora trataba de liberar su pene para una mamada.

-"Sí".- Shisui sonrió en forma abierta, algo raro en el hermano de Itachi. -"La mente de ella estaba feroz en contra de mí, hermano, me odiaba no me mato porque había guardias custodiando la puerta y se darían cuenta que fue ella".- dijo Shisui.

-"Arggggg".- Itachi carraspeo.

-"Es verdad, seguramente".- Shisui movió su cabeza. -"Por la diosa te juro que yo fui calmado mucho antes que Hinata".- confeso Shisui.

Itachi no se pudo aguantar. Él movió su cabeza de un tirón hacia atrás y se rió. Él se imaginaba a su Hinata haciéndole eso a un guerrero, llevarlo casi hasta la locura bueno al parecer Itachi no se daba cuenta todavía que el pasaría por el mismo calvario. Él movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. -"Gracias, hermano".- murmuro Itachi.

Shisui gruñó. -"No hablemos más de eso, ¿sí"?- dijo.

-"Sí".- Itachi le inclinó su cabeza a Shisui, capiroteó un pezón de la rubia una última vez, y se fue de las recámaras de su hermano.

Shisui volvió a ponerle atención a la tarea en sus manos ante él. La mayoría de las estas sirvientas obligadas se darían como regalo, así que él quería domarlas cuanto antes. Aunque quizá se quedara con una o dos para sí. La de cabello castaño era seguramente una montadora lujuriosa, pero por supuesto, la rubia también lo era. Quizá las otras diez iniciantes podrían mostrarse igual de lascivas.

-"Ven, Samui".- le dijo con un gesto de su mano. -"Enséñale a estas jóvenes otra vez cómo mamar".- Él le indicó a la de cabello castaño que terminara de montar. -"Hiciste bien, Frey. Ahora hazte a un lado y mira a Samui. Shizune, enséñales cómo mamar de mi saco de hombre mientras que Samui trabaja en mi vara".- ordeno Shisui.

Shisui inhaló con un gruñido. -"Las demás de ustedes miren mientras contemplan nuevas formas de darme placer".- dijo en un siseo.

Los grandes pasos de Itachi hacia su recámara indicaba cuánto necesitaba a su nee' ka. La charla con Shisui le había aliviado los ánimos bastante. De alguna manera, él haría que su pequeña lo perdonara y ellos seguirían adelante con sus vidas.

Por cierto fue preocupante para los ánimos cuando Itachi encontró su recámara vacía y la habitación estaba casi destrozada las aguas del baño se habían tintado de un rojo sangre y se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba furiosa. Hinata siempre lo esperaba aquí a la salida de la luna, tan ansiosa por su afecto físico como él por el de ella. Él puso su mano sobre sus caderas y respiró profundo. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Estaba tan enojado con él? Bueno a juzgar por el estado en que estaba la habitación que compartían él podría decir que si

Con un gruñido, Itachi se fue con pasos grandes y ligeros de sus apartamentos, con dirección primero a los cuarteles de Izuna observando que las plantas dentro del palacio estaban muertas sin duda su pequeña diosa estaba hecha una furia que él se encargaría de aplacar si podía claro y no lo mataba en el proceso. Él sabía que Hinata le había tomado afecto al joven guerrero. Quizá ella lo visitaría si sus ánimos eran excesivamente hoscos. Con sentimientos de culpabilidad, él dio fuertes golpes en la puerta de Izuna.

No hubo respuesta.

Se atrevería un Alto Rey tomar la libertad de entrar en el suite de Izuna. Al pensarlo, el joven guerrero no había estado en el entrenamiento esta mañana, la primera vez jamás que él faltara a una práctica de las artes de guerra.

Entonces Itachi supo por qué.

Sacudiendo su cabeza por la escena ante él, sonrió en forma abierta al saberlo. Izuna roncaba tan fuerte como un vehículo que no funcionaba bien, estirado sobre su espalda, muy desgastado. Muta todavía trabajaba en la semi-flácida vara, estuviera o no dormido. Itachi pudo oír los sonidos conocidos de mamar aún antes de verla. -"Despierta, Izuna. Es su Alto Rey".- ordeno Itachi.

Los ojos de Izuna se abrieron lentamente. Cuando pudo darse cuenta quién estaba en pie ante él, hizo un movimiento para sentarse, y entonces se acordó de Muta cuando no lo pudo hacer.

Itachi alzó su palma. -"No te levantes. Yo solo quería preguntarte si habías visto a tu Alta Reina, pero es evidente que a cambio has estado ocupado".- dijo Itachi.

-"Lo siento".- Dijo Izuna. Tan desgastado como estaba, su bandera todavía se alzaba a toda asta para la boca de Muta. Ella dio un pequeño quejido. Él dio un quejido, y entonces se viró para darle la cara a Itachi. -"¿Ha desaparecido"?- preguntó Izuna con ansia.

-"No, no exactamente, pero si viniera aquí, dile que necesito hablar con ella".- ordeno Itachi.

-‟Ciertamente, lo hare su majestad".- dijo Izuna.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, y entonces se fue en su camino para irse. Él vaciló. -"Algo más, Izuna".- dijo Itachi.

-"¿Sí su majestad"?- pregunto Izuna.

-‟Que estés en la práctica de mañana".- dijo Itachi.

El rostro de Izuna se cubrió de escarlata. -"Sí, su majestad".- dijo en un murmullo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Itachi, Izuna estiró su cuello para contemplar a Muta. Ella era tan hermosa, perfección azul. Él todavía casi no creía que ella le pertenecía a él por todos los tiempos.

-"¿Todavía tienes hambre, mi dulce"?- pregunto Izuna, con el sonido del quejido de Muta, él se acomodó atrás en los cueros de vesha y cerró sus ojos con felicidad. -"Entonces aliméntate, hermosa mía. Ordéñame que todo lo que tengo. Es tuyo".- dijo Izuna.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mi rincón **_

_**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles otro capítulo más.**_

_**Diganme se imaginaban que Shisui seria así de pervertido. **_

_**AntoniaCifer: pues veras en un principio quería poner a Izuna pero luego recordé que tanto Itachi como Shisui eran más hermanos que primos así que por eso decidí que el seria su compañero sagrado pero no te preocupes tengo una enorme sorpresa para Izuna.**_

_**Sasuhinaforever: Jajaja si Neji era tan jodidamente sensual y pues no te preocupes pronto Itachi empezara a sufrir, y pues si Shisui si quería entrar en Hinata pero la ley no se lo permite pobre. **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: XD ciertamente Hinata hará sufrir a Itachi y como leíste te puedes dar cuenta que ya empezó a desatar un poquito de su ira pero lo que le espera a Itachi va a ser peor. **_

_**Alquiem: pues veras en un principio tenía planeado usar a Hashirama pero su personalidad no coincide con la de Ares, Hashirama es muy noble y no lo veo como un dios que crea guerras por puro placer.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su review les envió un abrazo cibernético y psicológico.**_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Matta nee **_

_**Pd: les aviso que acabo de publicar una nueva historia es un crossovers y será un trio si quienes saber entre quienes es lean para que se den cuenta. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XVIII**_

Pasó una hora antes de que Itachi confirmara sus peores sospechas: Hinata no estaba en ninguna parte del perímetro del palacio.

-"Lo sentimos, Excelencia".- le objetó un guardia guerrero que parecía fiero. "No teníamos orden de detener a la Alta Reina de irse y ella rehusó decirnos de su destino, además de eso ella amenazó con matarnos".- dijo el soldado.

-"¡En el futuro, la seguirás si sale sin mí"!- rugió Itachi, los orificios de su nariz temblaban. -¿"Queda claro?"-

-"Sí Su Majestad. Otra vez, le pido disculpas por todo lo-"- fue interrumpido.

-"Resérveselo".- Itachi alzó su enorme mano. -"No tengo tiempo para palabras. Suene la alarma. Envíe cuantos cazadores como se pueda disponer.- ordeno Itachi.

En unos momentos, unas ruidosas cornetas estridentes sonaron por el palacio. Los guerreros se esparcieron por las suites del palacio apeados de sus camas, rápido lucían sus cueros y corrieron a toda velocidad al hangar del vehículo. Itachi esperó hasta que ubicó a, Shisui e Izuna entre el gentío, sabiendo que eran últimos por quienes esperaba. Por sus aspectos despeinados, era aparente que ambos convergieron en el hangar del vehículo con la debida prisa.

Itachi llegó al grano, su grito fuerte, que iba por el área gigantesca de aterrizaje. -"La Alta Reina ha desaparecido".- Al sonido del ruido de incredulidad, él se apuró a añadir. -"es posible que ella busque irse de Tryston, lo que por supuesto, no se puede permitir".- Él caminaba de un lado al otro en el área de aterrizaje alzado, sus rasgos lúgubres. -"Yo quiero que todos ustedes vayan de caza. Ustedes se deben reportar a la torre y hacer que mis hombres sepan el mismo momento en que se localice de una vez les advierto que ella no es a alguien a quien quieran atacar si lo hacen tengan en cuenta que ella puede matarlos con una mirada dado que es una diosa."- dijo Itachi.

"Tengan cuidado en no lastimarla mientras la traigan, pero sin importar lo que ella les diga, las amenazas que ellas les dirija, deben traerla de vuelta. Ustedes me rinden cuenta a mí más que a todos los demás, ¿entendido?".- dijo Itachi sabía que los estaba enviando a una batalla que bueno no estaba a favor de ellos.

"Sí".- repitieron los guerreros que aunque estaban algo asustados tenían curiosidad de saber cuál era el poder de emperatriz.

Itachi respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. Él necesitaba a estos hombres- los mejores guerreros en existencia, los mejores cazadores de todas las dimensiones conocidas- que se fueran cuanto antes, pero también necesitaba que ellos entendieran cuán grave era la situación. -"La mayoría de los insurrectos en Otogakure han sido traídos a sus rodillas, mas hay algunos tan imprudentes entre ellos que intentarían un secuestro si pudieran pasar como de contrabando en Sand City, localizando a su Emperatriz despistada que probablemente al verse en peligro destruirá todo a su paso".- dijo Itachi.

Un ruido sordo de escándalo recorrió toda el área de aterrizaje de vehículos, a lo cual Itachi alzó una mano indicante de silencio. "Cada líder de escuadrón es responsable de ensamblar y dispersar sus hombres en varios puntos por Sand City y más allá".- Él dejó de dar pasos y se detuvo en el mismo centro del jaleo, y cada pulgada del temido y orgulloso guerrero que era. -"Quien entre ustedes sea el que me traiga a mi _nee' ka _será galardonado ricamente, sin importar su rango".- siguió hablando Itachi.

-"¿Qué nos dará"?- dijo un joven macho valiente, lo que incitó ataques de risa de lujuria que sonara por el área de aterrizaje.

Itachi tuvo que sonreírle. Entonces él alzó su voz con mucha seriedad y vociferó -"un suite de honor suyo propio en la nave del sur".-cuando los guerreros comenzaron a chiflar con sus dientes. -"y cinco de mis _Kefas _preferidas para que se encarguen de sus necesidades".-

Los labios de Shisui se torcieron con ironía mientras el sonido de los gritos de entusiasmo y los alaridos que rompieron por el área de aterrizaje. Con un sentimiento inesperado de una ola que no conocía de culpabilidad por la parte que inconscientemente formaba en la desaparición de Hinata, él brincó al lugar de aterrizaje alzado donde estaba Itachi de pie. Dio un silbido estridente para llamar la atención de todos, él entonces gritó. -"hombres, yo le añadiré a la recompensa de mi hermano."- dijo Shisui

Eso les llamó la atención.

-"Al guerrero que encuentre la nee' ka de mi hermano, dos esclavas obligadas, cada una con cinco años Yessat de trabajo serán suya".- siguió Shisui.

Itachi le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras una serie de murmullos de asombro hacían eco por el área de aterrizaje. -"Ellas están recién domadas, acabadas de capturar en Otogakure" vociferó Shisui. -"y tienen mucha hambre por ministraciones de un guerrero".

Alboroto se disparó entre los amotinados. Guerreros corrieron para alcanzar a sus líderes de escuadrón. Sirvientas obligadas eran hasta más costosas que _Kefas _y todos lo sabían. Porque ellas eran normalmente dadas como regalos de buena voluntad a reyes menores y altos señores, el guerrero normal en Tryston escasamente era dueño de tal premio.

-"Ahora vayan".- gritó Shisui con un movimiento lacónico por el aire. -"¡La caza está en marcha"!-

Hinata tomó otro trago de la botella de matpow brillo de la luna, entonces pasó su brazo por su boca, eructando, ella puso sus dedos en sus labios y le dio hipo. -"Disculpa".- dijo en un murmullo.

-"No pida disculpa, Emperatriz".- La saludó con su botella de brillo de la luna un muy grande y muy tatuado expreso quien respondía al nombre "Hidan". Hinata miraba detenidamente la medalla de un triángulo invertido dentro de un círculo tatuado en su pecho, pensando que era lo más fascinante que había visto. Por supuesto hay que recordar que, ella también estaba borracha.

Hidan asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. -"Este moonshine es más dulce que la teta de una bestia-heeka, ¿no es así"?- pregunto el albino.

Hinata apretó sus dientes con un sonido de clic cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonta que probablemente parecía, su boca se cayó y abrió mientras escuchaba hablar a Hidan. Ella tenía dificultad en seguirle el hilo a un solo pensamiento. -"Yo no sé".- confesó. -"Yo nunca he probado una".-

Risa rugió por todo la recámara llena de humo de Pika's Place un establecimiento del lugar de abastecimiento de comidas por encargo para los de laya más baja de clientela en las afueras de Sand City. Hombres aguardentosos, matones, y hombres que tenían vidas menos que respetables componían la mayor parte del patrocinio de la cantina. La estructura de cristal azul de la cantina raída tenía más huecos en ella que en un pedazo de queso suizo. Los sistemas de ventilación podían ser mejores, pero un ventilador sobre la cabeza sería para refrescar la atmósfera de la cámara a un nivel aceptable.

-"Yo nunca supe que las jóvenes reales podían ser tan divertidas, otro personaje sombrío llamado Kakazu. Era aparente que se ganaba la vida importando brillo de la luna, o algo así. Hinata lamió sus labios, mientras pensaba que hacer brillo de la luna ilegal era una ley tonta. Casi tan tonta como era eso de domar.

-"Yo no tuve una crianza real".- les confesó Hinata a los hombres reunidos por ahí. -"Yo era una arqueóloga del planeta del que vengo además de eso también soy una diosa pero fui instruida más en el arte de la guerra y la estrategia que en cualquier otra cosa".- dijo la ojiperla.

-"Oh, ¿sí?- Preguntó Hidan, sus bíceps monstruosos flexionaban mientras tomaba un mooka encendido, un aparato como cigarro para fumar. -"Me parece algo bueno, la jaula necesita una obra de arte valiosa como tú para alegrar las cosas un poco".- dijo Hidan.

Hinata succionó la punta de la mooka, meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante en el taburete en compás con la música que se parecía al blues que se oía en el fondo. -"Ellos no quieren que yo alegre las cosas, Hidan. Ellos quieren que me conforme pero por Indra no puedo yo no soy esa clase de persona nunca lo eh sido".- dijo en un gruñido la ojiperla.

-"Al diablo con el establecimiento"!- clamó Kakazu con un puñetazo en el bar. -"¿Cómo es que no te pueden ver como la mujer buena que eres"?-

-"Sí".- acordó un tremendo hombre llamado Kizame, con un movimiento de la cabeza. -"Por la diosa, yo la querría tal y como es".-

La mano de Hinata se fue a su garganta. Ella dio un gemido. -"Eso es lo más dulce que un hombre me haya dicho".- sollozó, borracha y emocional. -"Creo que voy a volver a llorar".- dijo la ojiperla.

Bien al parecer la ojiperla no era muy sensata cuando esta borracha y olvidaba momentáneamente su furia y ansias de matar y descuartizar a su señor esposo mientras no lo mirara.

-"No haga eso, uva pequeña de color de la noche".- le ordenó Hidan en forma áspera, evidentemente contento por haber dejado eso atrás. Él le dio una palmada en la espalda en una forma rara de intentar consolarla, casi tumbándola del taburete en el proceso. -"Hará que sus ojos se manchen y harán que su nariz se dispare en un arrebato de mocos otra vez".- dijo Hidan.

Hinata lo consideró en ese momento que le pusieron mientras ella bebía a succionaba de la punta de la mooka. -"Es probable que tengas razón. ¿Entonces podemos cantar otra canción juntos"?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Sí".- contestó Kakazu por todos ellos. -"Me gusta especialmente esa cancioncilla que usted nos enseñó. Ahora… ¿cómo se llamaba, Su Majestad"?- pregunto algo confundido.

-"THRILLER".- dijo la ojiperla.

_**Miyuki: Jajaja si la tienen pónganle play e imagínense a todos lo akatsuki bailándola. **_

"Sí, THRILLER. Tomemos parte de esa canción".- dijo Kakazu.

-"Está bien".- Hinata tomó otro trago de brillo de la luna, entonces brincó desde su taburete al piso. -"¿Te gustaría que te enseñara el baile que la acompaña"?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Seguramente."- Kakazu salió disparado, brincó para unirse a ella en la pista de baile.

Hinata se meció, mirando de arriba abajo a Hidan. -"¿No te vas a unir a nosotros"?- pregunto.

-"Maldición sí".- refunfuñó Hidan mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia ella. -"Pero más te vale que seas cuidadosa conmigo esta vez, uva pequeña de color de la noche".- gruño Hidan.

Izuna y otros dos del mismo escuadrón fueron los primeros en llegar a Pika's Place, habiendo ubicado el vehículo de plata de la Alta Reina desde el aire. El equipo era el más joven del palacio y por ende un grupo bellaco. Izuna era el único entre ellos que poseía una _Kefa _y había obtenido a Muta sólo un día antes.

El trío de amigos había acordado entre ellos antes de comenzar la caza compartir sus caprichos. Debido a que una suite en la nave del sur era casi tan grande como diez suites unidas de las barracas comunes, ellos decidieron antes de la caza que si ellos se quedaban juntos y ganaban, todos ellos se mudarían a las recámaras de honor de la nueva suite, compartiendo los deleites de sus nuevas _Kefas _y sirvientas obligadas.

-"Por las arenas."- Kiba le susurró a Izuna. -"mi vara está a punto de explotar al sólo pensar de lo que nos espera al regresar al palacio".-

-"Tu vara siempre está a punto de reventar".- replicó afablemente Izuna con cierta burla.

-"Como estaba la tuya".- le contestó en defensa Kiba con una sonrisa abierta, -"antes de estar cerca de ser mamado casi hasta la muerte por tu _Kefa _en la última salida de la luna".- se mofo el castaño.

Izuna sonrió mientras una visión de Muta le venía a la mente. -"Ella está repleta de talento".- se maravilló, extrañando y sintiendo su boca calurosa que se movía hacia arriba y abajo en su verga ya. -"Muta fue un regalo de la Alta Reina, seguro te acuerdas. Con alegría compartiré contigo sus encantos, pero si alguna vez me voy del palacio, ella es mía para que me la lleve".- dijo Izuna.

-"Por supuesto".- Asintió Kiba con un movimiento de la cabeza, dándose cuenta que era un resultado ya dado. Ansioso de regresar al palacio, él miró alrededor por su amigo. -"¿Ha vuelto Azuma con señales de la torre"?- pregunto Kiba.

-"No, él-eh, ahí viene ya".- dijo Izuna.

La forma de siete pies con tres pulgadas, de trescientas-y-tres libras, que estaba diseñado de los mismos músculos y aspectos guapos de los que estaban tallados Izuna y Kiba, se fueron a sus lados sonriente. -"Ha terminado la caza, amigos. Nosotros ganamos".-

Con palmadas que se dieron en la espalda, los tres sonrieron en forma abierta como tres niños verdes que iban a su primera cena de consumación.

-"Entonces dé nos nuestras órdenes".- le urgió Kiba a Azuma, cauteloso de mantener su tono callado, no fuera que los de adentro de Pika's Place le dieran una advertencia a la Alta Reina.

-"El Alto Rey desea que nosotros no alertemos a su nee' ka de nuestra presencia. No debemos entrar si las cosas no parecen estar fuera de control en la cantina".- Azuma se encogió de hombros. -"De otra manera, nos debemos quedar afuera. El Alto Rey y su hermano están de camino".- informo Azuma.

-"¡Entonces lo logramos"!- Kiba se rió, dándoles palmadas a sus amigos en la espalda. -"¡Tenemos seis Kefas entre nosotros tres, incluyendo a Muta, más dos sirvientas obligadas y un suite de honor"!- vocifero Kiba alegre.

Azuma sonreía en forma abierta de sien a sien. Desafortunadamente, Izuna no lo estaba. Su sonreía vacilaba un poco, Azuma dio una vuelta hacia él. -"¿Qué pasa, amigo mío? ¿Qué te enferma"?- pregunto Azuma.

Izuna se encogió de hombros, incómodo de argumentar sus sentimientos con los otros guerreros. -"Es sólo que…"- Él suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches. -"La Alta Reina no ha sido otra cosa sino buena conmigo. No puedo evitar sentir que la he traicionado en una forma fundamental".- dijo Izuna.

-‟Hablas de cosas inciertas".- lo consoló Kiba, con una palmada en su espalda. -"¿Qué si ella hubiera estado enferma- usada por los insurrectos de Otogakure? ¿Dirías eso entonces?- pregunto Kiba.

"No, pero…"- Izuna fue interrumpido.

-"Entonces no te sientas así ahora".- interrumpió Azuma. -"Alguien tenía que encontrarla. ¿Por qué sentirnos culpables de mostrar que somos hombres de caza capacitados"?- dijo Azuma.

Izuna suspiró, pero al rato cedió al asentir con la cabeza. -"Tienes razón. Era necesario encontrar a la Alta Reina".- dijo Izuna.

Él sólo esperaba que la Emperatriz lo viera así.

Itachi nunca se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida como cuando su hombre en la torre le pasó la llamada a su vehículo de alta velocidad que Hinata había sido ubicada por Izuna y otros dos guerreros. Él sintió tanto gozo al oír que ella estaba bien e ilesa que decidió agregar otra sirvienta obligada a la recompensa, así que cada uno de los guerreros jóvenes bellacos poseerían dos _Kefas _y una sirvienta obligada cada uno.

Azuma le había dicho a la torre de guardia que Hinata estaba dentro de Pika's Place, un establecimiento desaseado en las afueras de Sand City. La cantina sórdida se había ganado un poco de reputación por su mala fama por sus acontecimientos, Itachi no estaría completamente tranquilo hasta que su nee' ka estuviera segura bajo techo dentro del perímetro del palacio. Él sólo se podía imaginar qué clase de matones y estafadores frecuentaban un lugar como el de Pika.

-"Nosotros estamos aquí".- le dijo Itachi a Shisui mientras aterrizaba en el vehículo.

Shisui apeado del vehículo al lado de Itachi, sus rasgos más severos de lo normal. -"¿Qué sucede ahí"?- le preguntó a los tres guerreros más jóvenes mientras se acercaban.

Izuna dio un paso al frente para que estuvieran a la par. -"No hemos oído gritos, ni chillidos, sólo música y risa. No podemos saber con certidumbre lo que resulta sin alertarlos de nuestra presencia, pero hemos estado escuchando por medio de huecos en las paredes raídas de cristal y nada encontramos fuera de lugar".- informo Izuna.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. -"Han hecho bien. Acompáñennos adentro como refuerzo, porque no sabemos lo que nos espera".- ordeno Itachi.

-"Sí, Su Majestad".- respondieron los soldados.

Un minuto después, las puertas del frente de Pika's Place fueron rotas por patadas y cinco guerreros armados hasta los dientes se apresuraron a entrar a la decrépita cantina de cristal. Era tan escandaloso adentro, que ni uno de los clientes habituales los oyó.

Los guerreros estaban en pie ahí, boquiabiertos, sin poder creer lo que veían. La Alta Reina estaba sentada sobre el hombro de un hombre gigantesco que lucía las marcas de un triángulo invertido dentro de un círculo en su pecho. Ella tenía una botella de brillo de la luna ilegal en una mano y una mooka encendida en la otra.

La Emperatriz parecía dirigir a los cuarenta clientes habituales en la cantina en algún tipo de rito de baile primitivo. El elemento criminal en Pika's ahora contorsionaba sus brazos y cuerpos para hacer formas extrañas mientras cantaban algo de algún Thriller.

Itachi captó los ojos de su hermano para que observara su reacción. Era evidente que Shisui estaba tan atónito como él.

La risa de Hinata hizo que Itachi le volviera a poner atención a ella. El hombre grande con el tatuaje ahora le daba vueltas alrededor, aparentemente mucho al deleite de su _nee' ka_. Las manos del hombre estaban engrapadas alrededor de Hinata, una de ellas justo sobre sus muslos de _sekta _cremosa.

Los orificios de su nariz temblaban, Itachi dio un grito de guerra….

_**Continuara**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Kon'nichiwa sé que me tarde un buen pero verán estaba yo tratando de escribir la conti de pacto pero me salió otra historia llamada **__**Senshi no ōjo no shinzō o tōru **__**y pues verán mientras trataba de hacer la adaptación me llego la inspiración para dicha historia y pues de redactar la adaptación. **_

_**Para los que han leído la historia les aviso que será un trio entre Luka, Hinata y Sasuke. **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: jeje gomen pero la batalla te la debo para el próximo cap n.n°. Pd: pon pronto la conti de She is mine porfa no seas tan cruel T.T**_

_**Sasuhinaforever: pues tanto como matar a Itachi no pero si lo hará sufrir mucho y pues yo también me leí la adaptación incompleta pero no me gustó mucho la autora no le hizo muchos cambios a la historia y pues como yo soy algo loca decidí hacerla así completamente diferente pero conservando la esencia de la original bueno tal vez no mucho pero si algo me gusta ser un poco más original además como que aburre poner a Hinata siempre como una damisela en apuros y gracias por la info. Jajaja yo también ya lei la adaptación de la mujer de los Uchiha aunque .3 no la ha continuado. **_

_**AntoniaCifer: pues no es exactamente con Hinata u.u° gomen demo lo de la pelea para el cap 19 ya verás el Uchiha sufrirá Muajajajajajajajajajajaja cof, cof, y en cuanto a mi otro fic pues en realidad Sakura solo será una hetaira y pues la pareja de Itachi será Konan o Temari en un principio después pues aún no se.**_

_**Por tense bien y no hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni malas que parezcan buenas aunque si ustedes quieren hacerlas estan en todo su derecho. **_

_**Dejen review**_

_**Pd: ya subí la conti de dimensiones opuestas. **_

_**Matta nee **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XIV **_

-"¡Olvídalo"!- rugió Hinata en tono amenazador -"¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, idiota primero te mato a ti y a cuanto hombre se interponga"!- grito furiosa.

Itachi intentó controlar su temperamento mientras que su nee' ka lo desafió una y otra vez, ante una cámara llena de nada menos que de vagos y ladrones. -"Hinata".- gruñó, el músculo en su cuello hacía tic. -"Hablaremos de nuestros problemas en casa. Ahora vendrás conmigo para que no haya derramamiento de sangre".- dijo Itachi.

-"No, además ambos sabemos que no te conviene una guerra soy una diosa un solo pensamiento mío basta para matar cualquier ser o acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que le paso a la luna de esta ciudad".- Hinata cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos y alzó sus cejas con desafío. -"Además Hidan, aquí presente dice que yo me puedo quedar con él".- Ella le dio unas palmadas al hombre enorme suave encima de su cabeza, un hecho que obtuvo un gruñido de aprobación del gigante que era como torre de ocho pies. -"Él es simpáááático".- dijo arrastrando la palabra. -‟Para mí, a él le interesan mis… eh…"- la ojiperla olvido lo que iba a decir. Al parecer todavía no se le bajaba la borrachera.

-"Sentimientos".- le suplió Hidan.

-"Así es".- anunció Hinata, su mentón puesto en un ángulo terco. -"A él le importan mis sentimientos".- Durante una serie de hipo, ella estudió el maldito tic en la quijada de su esposo, notó el tamaño lúgubre de los orificios de su nariz que temblaban, pero decidió que no le importaba además el muy cabron se lo merecía por lo que le hizo pasar. -"Hidan jamás me enviaría a la cama de otro hombre y mucho menos si este es su hermano".- dijo la ojiperla mirando fríamente a Itachi eran de esas miradas que eran capaces de congelar el mismo infierno.

Itachi se ruborizó con los sonidos de Izuna, Azuma y Kiba que inhalaron respiración de afrenta. -"Ella habla de ser calmada".- oyó a Shisui murmurar como explicación.

-"Hinata".- dijo Itachi entre dientes, dejando pausas iguales entre las palabras. -"yo te doy un minuto para venir a mí, si no, yo iré a ti".- Él movió su cabeza y sonrió sin ánimos. -"No será lindo si te tengo que llevar, eso lo puedo asegurar".- amenazo Itachi.

Kakazu y Tobi sacaron alguna clase de armas, la clase que Hinata nunca había visto. Eran largas, negras y pulcras, y tenían un color fosforescente pulsante que las recorrían. -"Lindo".- anunció ella, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre el cañón del arma de Kakazu.

Los guerreros tomaron represalias de una vez, sacándoles sus armas a los hombres que ayudaban a Hinata. Shisui apuntó su vista directamente al triangulo invertido en el pecho de Hidan. -"Si quieres del todo a tu amigo, Hinata".- murmuró Shisui. -"no impedirás que él muera esta salida de la luna".-

Ese anuncio le dio un escalofrío que le corrió por la columna, y la puso un poco sobria. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Ella estaba borracha, emocional, y conocía la prisión del palacio. -"¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Itachi"!- gritó ella, con esperanza de quitarle la atención de Shisui sobre Hidan. -"Déjame así. Vete. ¿Me oyes?- grito ella. -"¡Vete, lárgate te odio!"- volvió a gritar la ojiperla.

Itachi la escucho muy claro. Él sintió que cada palabra traspasaba sus corazones. Sus rasgos permanecían impasibles, más como un animal malherido, él hizo un pequeño sonido de morir desde el fondo de su garganta.

-"Su _nee' ka _está borracha".- le acordó Shisui en voz baja, su arma a un apuntando a Hidan. ."No escuches sus palabras, hermano".- dijo Shisui. Pero fue escuchado por la ojiperla.

-‟Estoy lo suficientemente sobria para saber lo que digo maldito idiota".- le grito la ojiperla a Shisui.

-"¡No dejes que estos hombres te den miedo"!- un fugitivo al lado de Kakazu gruñó, mientras apuntaba su zykifat a Shisui. -"los superamos en número".

Más rápido de lo que Hinata pensó que era posible por Indra ni si quiera Kakashi tenía esa velocidad bueno si la tenía pero el vejestorio ese era un flojo a pesar de ser el dios mensajero el más veloz entre los dioses, Shisui sacó una segunda arma de sus pantalones de cuero y sin siquiera quitar sus ojos de Hidan, lo mandó dando vueltas al otro lado de la cámara hasta que dio en su blanco. El fugitivo soltó su arma y agarró su cuello, muerto antes de caer en el suelo.

La mano de Hinata se disparó a su garganta mientras dio una bocanada. Ella no lo creía. Ella estaba demasiado pasmada para creerlo. Un hombre había muerto por ayudarla.

Hinata miró en el rostro del gigante que se hizo amigo de ella, el mismo hombre que la apartó del peligro y la quiso por quién era, y supo que ella no podía hacer nada para poner en peligro su vida. Alzando la palma de una mano, ella se rindió, lágrimas surcaban por sus cachetes. -"Tú ganas, ¡maldito seas! ¡Como siempre! ¡Yo iré contigo pero que quede claro que esto ne se queda así te hare sufrir maldito Uchiha eso te lo juro"!- grito la ojiperla mirando con odio a ambos hermanos era tanta su furia que de manera inconsciente dejo que hizo que el aire atacara tanto a Itachi como a Shisui dejándoles unas heridas en los hombros y piernas y uno que otro corte en la mejillas.

-"¿Estás segura uvita de color de la noche"?- preguntó Hidan con calma, indispuesto a dejar que Hinata se fuera sin una pelea salvo que fuera su propio escoger.

-"No".- gritó Itachi con los dientes apretados. -"llames a mi nee' ka por ese nombre".-

Hidan no le puso atención al Alto Rey. Todo su enfoque estaba en Hinata.

-"Estoy segura".- le dijo Hinata en voz baja. -"Por favor ponme en el piso yo no les pagaría su cariño así".- Ella le hizo un gesto a los guerreros, enfatizando lo que dijo.

-"Nosotros pelearemos porque tú lo mereces".- dijo Kakazu. -"No te vayas si es sólo por pensar en nosotros".-

-"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con el avaro".- acordó Deidara ganandose una mirada asesina por parte Kakazu.

-"No".- Hinata negó con la cabeza. Primero dándole un vistazo a Itachi y entonces a Shisui, se dio cuenta quiénes serían los ganadores de esta escaramuza, pese el número a favor de oposición y aun estando ella pues sabía que no sería capaz de arriesgar la vida de personas que la ayudaban su madre le había dicho desde niña que eso no era digno de un dios. Encontrando primero la mirada de su esposo y entonces la de su cuñado, ella dijo en un siseo. -"Ambos son despiadados, no saben cómo los aborrezco y los odio".- dijo la ojiperla mirándolos con odio.

Itachi se estremeció por dentro, pero no hizo gesto para corregirla. En cuanto incumbía a Hinata, él era despiadado. Él miraba con una satisfacción lúgubre mientras ella se deslizaba del hombro de Hidan y se ponía de pie.

Hinata marchó estoicamente hasta el otro lado de la cantina, sin detenerse para hablar con algún guerrero hasta que se dio cuenta de que Izuna estaba allí. Ella se quedó boquiabierta de sorpresa de verlo a él ahí. Sin creerlo, ella respiró hacia adentro.

-"Su Majestad".- comenzó a decir Izuna, evidentemente disgustado por pensar que la había traicionado.

Hinata alzó la palma de la mano. -"¿Qué recibiste por esto"?- pregunto más molesta.

La mirada de Izuna cayó al piso de la cantina. -"Su Majestad por favor".- murmuró él.

-"¿Qué".- gritó. -"recibiste"?-

-"Cinco Kefas y dos sirvientas obligadas"- respondió Izuna.

Hinata lo miro fríamente. -"Bueno".- dijo la ojiperla conteniendo el enojo. -"Felicidades, traidor".- susurro la ojiperla girando en su talón, ella se fue de la cantina.

Hinata se fue a sus recámaras, dejando a Itachi fuera de sus suites por seis, salidas de luna completas. En el principio, su plan había sido encerrarse adentro y, como mártir de una novela trágica, dejar que se muriera una muerte violenta y mórbida cuando su collar matrimonial la estrangulara de la falta de reabastecimiento de la fuerza de vida de Itachi.

Cuando ella despertó viva la mañana siguiente también, Hinata se dio cuenta que el cabronazo de dos corazones había mentido de eso también. Furiosa, ella se quedó en sus recámaras otros cinco días, rehusando a hablar con cualquiera, incluyendo a Ino.

A la salida de la sexta luna de su exilio de auto-encerramiento en las suites reales, Hinata agarró una botella de moonshine de contrabando y salió para sentarse en el balcón. Izuna había contrabandado el brillo de la luna de matpow ilegal a sus recámaras mientras ella dormía, junto con una nota de disculpa rogándole que lo perdonara.

Luciendo una túnica rojo sangre con bordes negro si la ojiperla había mandado al mismo infierno las qi'ka quemándolas por completo e invocando la ropa que los dioses del olimpo usaban desde la pelea con Itachi había dejado los qi'ka y ahora solo usaba las túnicas, ella cayó en un catre afuera en el balcón y se acostó hacia atrás para ver la luna verde fosforescente que brillaba. Ella se sorprendió un poquito cuando, pocos minutos después, Shisui cayó del techo y cayó sobre sus pies ante ella.

-"¿Qué mierdas quieres"?- gritó ella, frunciéndole el ceño furiosa y mandando ráfagas de aire violento que le hacían leves cortes en la piel de Shisui que parecía no notarlos. -"¿No ves que estoy ocupada"?- gruño.

Shisui alzó una ceja. -"¿Haciendo qué? ¿Bebiendo matpow que se garantiza que carcomerá tus paredes estomacales"?- pregunto con burla.

-"Si yo lo quiero, lo haré".- respondió de mala gana, sabiendo que ella hablaba como una niña, sin importarle.

-"Te portas como una niña consentida, para nada como una Emperatriz".- dijo Shisui mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata arqueó una ceja de negro azulado. -¿Está Itachi muerto"?- pregunto.

-"No, no lo está".- respondió Shisui.

-"Entonces vete a la mierda y deja de joderme la vida. No tengo porque rendirte cuentas".- dijo Hinata.

La boca de Shisui se abrió de la indignación. Por bastante tiempo, él estuvo demasiado indignado para responder. En fin, él movió su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

-"¡Eso se suponía que fuera un insulto, idiota"!- gritó Hinata, ofendida y molesta. Ella se sentó recta en el catre reclinable con un carraspeo de desaprobación, mientras ponía una almohada tras su espalda como apoyo.

Shisui cogió la botella de brillo de la luna del piso al lado de Hinata y tomó un largo trago. Al dar un suspiro lujurioso, se pasó el brazo por su boca y sonrió en forma abierta. -"Lo sé".- Dejándose caer en el catre al lado de Hinata, él bromeó. -"Creo que te calmé demasiado bien si me hablas con tanta falta de respeto".-

Ella resopló a eso e hizo que callera al suelo con la cara estampada en el suelo, Shisui la miro ofendido y se levantó de manera orgullosa para volver a sentarse.

Ellos estuvieron callados por un largo rato hasta que Shisui por fin rompió el silencio. -"Lo estás lastimando, Hinata".- dijo Shisui.

Ella se estremeció, pero rehusó bajar la guardia. -"¿Y qué de mí"?- preguntó ella. -"Ah, olvídalo, mis sentimientos no importan en este lugar se me olvidó ese detalle pero es una pena para ustedes que yo no sea como el resto de las mujeres de este lugar que estaban acostumbradas a ser lo que ustedes los hombres quieren".- Ella agarró la botella de brillo de la luna de la mano de Shisui y bebió un sorbo.

-"Por supuesto que importan".- le discutió Shisui, agarrando otra vez la botella a la primera oportunidad. ."Pero tú no lo dejas que se te acerque para que te dé sus disculpas".- dijo Shisui.

-"¿Él quiere pedir disculpa pero como ya es algo tarde no crees"?- preguntó ella, con un marcado sarcasmo.

-"Sí tal vez sea tarde pero aun así él lo quiere hacer".- Shisui bebió un trago de la botella, entonces se la pasó otra vez a ella sin siquiera notar el sarcasmo que Hinata había usado. -"Él ha estado frecuentando mis recámaras por la salida de seis lunas, estando cerca de llevarme a la locura".- Emblanqueciendo sus ojos, él continuó. -"El hombre se castiga al rehusar hasta su placer".- dijo Shisui.

-‟Disculpa. ¿Qué?"- joder eso si la desconcertó pero vamos a quien no después de todo esos hombres con los que lidiaba estaban tan acostumbrados al recibir placer que nunca se imaginó que Itachi se rehusaría a dejarse tocar por alguna mujer.

-"Él no lleva a ninguna Kefa al baño, rehusando liberar su fuerza de vida".- dijo Shisui como si fuera los más obvio del mundo bueno de la galaxia.

A Hinata le disgustaba lo bien que eso la hacía sentir. Ella frunció el ceño a cambio cuando quería sonreír. -"¿Y ninguna sirvienta obligada"?- pregunto tratando de no ceder al sentimiento que se apoderaba en ella de tratar de proteger su matrimonio malditos destinos que no la eligieron a ella como una de las nietas de Hera la diosa protectora del matrimonio y la familia.

-"¡No"!- negó Shisui, evidentemente insultado.- ‟¡El hombre está unido contigo mujer"!- Él movió su cabeza. -"Yo tengo diez sirvientas lujuriosas y descaradas que esperan su transferencia a sus nuevos amos y ni decir la siempre lista Samui que suplica a cada hora para que Itachi le dé su gozo de mujer".- Él movió su cabeza otra vez. -"Mi hermano a penas se da cuenta de su presencia, mucho menos les responde".- murmuro Shisui deprimido.

-"¿En serio"?- Le preguntó Hinata en voz baja, con esperanzas malditos fueran los destinos.

-"Sí, en serio".- respondió Shisui.

Ellos se sentaron en silencio por un rato o más hasta que Hinata suspiró, haciendo un gesto hacia Shisui. -"¿Por qué viniste aquí"?- preguntó ella sencillamente.

-"Porque amo a mi hermano".- contestó Shisui sin vacilar. -"Y porque mi hermano te ama a ti y no entiendo porque si eres un dolor de cabeza".- Él inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo hacia ella, observando su expresión. -"¿Crees otra cosa"?- Cuando Hinata se encogió de hombros, él la empujó a que revelara más. -"¿Por qué crees esto"?- pregunto Shisui.

Hinata inhaló profundo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a la luna verde suspendida baja. -"De donde yo vengo, un hombre enamorado jamás dejaría que su hermano hiciera lo que tú me has hecho a mí. Jamás".- dijo Hinata aunque si lo pensaba sus abuelos eran primos o hermanos y terminaban teniendo relaciones incestuosas lo que hacían estos barbaros no debería sorprenderla.

-"¿Y crees tú que Itachi no estaba molesto y dolido por eso"?- pregunto Shisui que más que un guerrero a hora parecía un consejero amoroso y un psicólogo.

-"¿Estaba molesto y dolido"?- respondió con otra pregunta la ojiperla.

-"Sí".- Shisui movió una mano por el aire. -"Él hizo su deber, aunque lo hirió en trocitos por dentro, sin saber lo que yo te hacía aquí. Sí, es contra las leyes de sucesión que un esposo menor le introduzca su vara a la nee' ka de su hermano, pero ¿no piensas que hay quienes lo harían de todas formas, atrapados en el frenesí del calmar"?- dijo Shisui.

Los labios de Shisui se torcieron en un gruñido, torciendo su cicatriz en forma amenazante. -"¿Crees tú que mi hermano estaba en el entrenamiento, pasando un buen día?- Gruñó él. -"Él se dio a las botellas, así de molesto estaba".- murmuro Shisui.

Hinata se mordió el labio. -"Entonces, en primer lugar, ¿por qué lo permiten e insisten en ello"?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Es la ley santa".- respondió vagamente Shisui. Hinata soltó un bufido.

-"Él es un Emperador, un Alto Rey. Él puede cambiar la ley".- replico la ojiperla.

Shisui movió su cabeza. -"No. Cómo puedo hacer que entiendas".- Respirando profundo y murmurando algo de las nociones de los primitivos de la primera dimensión, él empezó otra vez. -"Por todos los que buscan placer en Tryston, nosotros también somos un pueblo excesivos en tradición, algunas tan antiguas que nosotros no nos acordamos cuándo o dónde comenzaron. Las leyes de sucesión están entre esas tradiciones antiguas. Lo que tu Hinata, has comparado con una bofetada en la cara y una humillación a tu orgullo y dignidad, era la misma tradición que Itachi usó para comprobar su cariño por ti".- dijo Shisui.

Hinata puso sus ojos en blanco, sin creer por un momento lo absurdo de la explicación..

Shisui la agarró por su mentón, sus orificios temblaban, ella lo desafío con la mirada. -"No"- dijo en voz baja -"Hagas eso".- Él hizo un movimiento sutil de frote en sus mejillas para ablandar la ferocidad de sus palabras, entonces la soltó. -"Estoy siendo muy serio".- dijo él mientras se acomodaba otra vez en el catre.

-"¿Cómo así"?- preguntó en una voz baja, sintiéndose un poco confundida.

-"Cuando una mujer es una _nee' ka _del mayor linaje, pero ya no tiene un guerrero que le ordene, sea un hombre o esposo o un hijo, ella puede ser dada a otro como una sirvienta obligada o peor para proteger la línea de infiltración de la semilla de otro rey. Quizá tu no esté de acuerdo con la ley, pero sigue siendo la ley y ni un Alto Rey la puede cambiar".- explico Shisui mirando como el bello rostro de Hinata adquiría cierta furia realmente esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza que no podía Itachi haberse conseguido una mujer más tranquila al parecer no había sido la más problemática de todas y aparte de eso era la nieta de un dios de la guerra simplemente maravilloso.

Shisui mantuvo la mirada de Hinata, obligándola que escuchara. -"Las leyes de sucesión previenen que eso suceda".- dijo Shisui.

-"¿Y el calmar"?- preguntó en voz baja la ojiperla.

-"Es un guerrero que prueba que quiere más la felicidad de su Compañera Sagrada que la suya. Es un hombre que le muestra a su _nee' ka _que ella jamás tendrá que temer de su futuro si algo le sucediera, por cuanto sería cuidada y muy querida".- respondió Shisui.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Ella lo mordisqueó por un momento. -"Entiendo".- susurro la ojiperla.

Ella se sentó en silencio por un rato, entonces, tomando la decisión de cambiar el tema, le preguntó a Shisui de qué había resultado en Pika's. -"¿Fue necesario matar a ese hombre"?- inquirió ella mientras estudiaba el piso.

-"Sí".- dijo de manera seca Shisui.

Su cabeza se levantó de un tirón. -"¿Porqué"?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Él no era como los demás otros ahí. Lo reconocí de inmediato como un insurrecto quien tropecé mientras estuve en Otogakure".- respondió Shisui.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ella inclinó la botella de brillo de la luna en sus labios y bebió profundo de ella. Con un suspiro, ella consideró el asunto por un momento interminable -"Está bien. Yo iré a hablar con él pero no prometo nada".- dijo la ojiperla.

-"Bien".- Shisui le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla, entonces se puso en pie, extendiéndole la mano para levantarla. -"Y algo más".- dijo Shisui.

-"¿Que"?- pregunto la ojiperla.

Shisui la miró de arriba abajo. -"Yo nada dije en esta salida de la luna debido a tu ignorancia de nuestras maneras de ser, pero ahora has sido informada, yo espero que honre tus deberes y además porque no estas portando un qi'ka como cualquier mujer de tristón".- dijo Shisui.

Hinata se ruborizó, sabiendo que él se refería a quitarse la qi' ka mientras estuviera a solas con él una lástima que las hubiera quemado. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, cediendo. "Está bien tratare de conseguir qi kas nuevas las que tenía las queme y solo tengo las túnica que simbolizan mi linaje dentro de los dioses de mi dimensión además me siento más cómoda con mi túnica".- Ella movió su cabeza. -"Pero yo no veo la diferencia".- dijo en un murmullo tras su respiración. La maldita túnica era jodidamente ajustada y de seda y permitía apreciar su cuerpo.

Shisui sonrió sin disculparse. -"Yo pienso asegurarme de que mi hermano vive una vida larga y lujuriosa. ¿Me negarías el poco premio que puedo reclamar por la ley"?- pregunto Shisui

Hinata movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta por primera vez en seis días. -"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Sólo una por curiosidad".- pregunto la ojiperla.

-"Sí adelante hazla".- dijo Shisui.

-"¿Qué sucedería si Itachi se muriera y tú ya hubieras reclamado una Compañera Sagrada? ¿Seríamos ambas tu esposa"?- preguntó con fría formalidad la ojiperla.

Shisui movió su cabeza lentamente, encontrando su mirada. -"Yo ni siquiera puedo empezar a buscar una nee' ka si en verdad tengo una por ahí, hasta que tu engendres un heredero. Si Itachi muriera, tu collar matrimonial nos uniría por todos los tiempos cuando nos uniéramos. De alguna manera el destino lo sabría y, aunque quizá sea místico, cualquier posible nee' ka que yo pudiera haber reclamado de otra manera encontraría una verdadera pareja con otro".- dijo Shisui.

-"Valla"- dijo Hinata exhalando -‟¡qué raro!"-

Shisui se encogió de hombros en forma negligente. -"Para ti quizá; no para nosotros".- dijo Shisui.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces respiró profundo. -"Voy a ir a buscar a Itachi".- Ella le sonrió, en forma vacilante. -"Gracias, Shisui".- dijo Hinata.

Él asintió con la cabeza, entonces giró sobre su talón y se fue por el camino en que había venido.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Si yo sé que querían que torturara más a Itachi pero a mi parecer que es más que suficiente tortura casi una semana sin sexo y más para un hombre como el que está acostumbrado a tener sexo todos los días de su vida. **_

_**Se preguntaran qué onda porque Hinata cambio tan de repente pues le recuerdo que es nieta de Hera la diosa del matrimonio y bla bla por ende de una u otra forma buscara proteger su matrimonio. Un capítulo más y harán su entrada los dioses junto a Sasuke, Miyuki, Naruto y Shion para el próximo capítulo habrá lemon. Bien sé que la mayoría de los que leen esta historia se desesperan cuando no subo la conti rápido pero entiendan yo al igual que la mayoría de ustedes voy a clases además los días que tenga examen en la universidad si universidad por si no sabían soy una estudiante de ingeniería en sistemas bueno como les decía los días que tenga examen o prueba no subiré conti de ninguna historia mierda que me van matar si bajo mi índice T.T **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: Jajaja es muy gracioso imaginarse a los akatsuki bailando thriller, pues espero que te haya gustado el castigo de Itachi, u.u° y si los Uchiha celosos como que se miran más lindos. **_

_**AntoniaCifer: Si yo sé que esperabas que Hinata torturara a Itachi y también a Shisui pero no pude por eso lo deje casi una semana en abstinencia. Y pues no mate a Hidan porque bueno me agrada y me da risa. LOL **_

_**Sasuhinaforever: Jajaja pues al final hasta el pobre Izuna termino pagando los platos rotos pobre pero igual lo perdono. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Buen día/ tarde/ noche**_

_**Matta nee**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XX **_

Hinata encontró a Itachi en la cámara de cristal azul donde ella se había bañado con Ari a su llegada a Sand City. Él estaba solo en la piscina de baño, acostado en su espalda en una piedra de alhaja suave, sin una _Kefa _a la vista.

Dejando caer su túnica roja al piso, Hinata se desplazó a las aguas frescas plateadas donde él estaba acostado. La cabeza de Itachi se giró al lado cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

-"Hinata".- susurró él ronco, sus ojos normales negros fosforescentes opacados de dolor -"¿Qué haces aquí"?- pregunto Itachi.

-"¿Está bien que yo esté aquí"?- preguntó ella con cuidado, mientras se acercaba.

-"Seguramente, no veo el problema".- dijo Itachi con cierta tristeza.

Cuando Itachi hizo un movimiento para sentarse, Hinata lo empujó en el pecho y le pidió que permaneciera acostado. Ella miró por cada pulgada de su duro cuerpo musculoso, mirando con agradecimiento mientras él se excitaba con sólo verla. -"Deja que yo te lave".- pidió ella en un susurro sintiendo el dolor de Itachi.

-"¿Harías eso"?- Preguntó Itachi con una voz ahogada.

-"Eres mi esposo".- dijo ella sencillamente. -"Y a pesar de que te has comportado como un gran cabron yo te amo".- dijo Hinata sin remordimiento.

-"Hinata oh _pani_, yo lo siento".- empezó a decir Itachi siendo interrumpido.

-"¡Maldición! Yo lo sé".- Ella usó sus manos para tomar el agua encantada, liberándola sobre el pecho de Itachi. -"No tienes que decir nada".- Ella puso sus palmas en la expansión enorme, entonces las pasó en forma refrescante sobre él. Sus pezones planos se endurecieron a su toque, lo que causó que él respirara inhalara.

-"_Nee' ka_".- susurró él, su erección se hacía más gruesa y larga. -"Te he echado de menos".- murmuro Itachi.

-"Yo también te he echado de menos".- dijo Hinata.

Hinata pasó los siguientes veinte minutos limpiando cada parte del cuerpo de Itachi a mano limpia, tocando y frotando todo menos su erección. Cuando ella por fin lo tocó ahí, él casi se quitó de la piedra. -‟Será que no me limpies ahí, pequeña, o no seré responsable de correrme".- dijo Itachi en un gruñido.

-"Es mi deber asegurarme que cada parte de ti esté bien lavada".- dijo Hinata con voz seductora. -"No pelees conmigo".- ordeno la ojiperla.

Itachi inhaló cuando ella comenzó a darle masaje en su escroto. -"Oh _pani_".- gruñó él. Cerrando sus ojos, él se rindió en la pelea y disfrutó cada momento de la atención de su mujer. -"Está apretada por la necesidad de ti".- susurró con voz áspera.

-"¿Me necesita"?- preguntó Hinata con lujuria mientras ella agachaba su cabeza para lamer sus huevos. Cuando Itachi rugió, ella se dio cuenta que la necesitaba. Mamando su escroto en su boca, ella acarició con sus manos a arriba y abajo la verga de su esposo mientras mamaba desde su saco de hombre.

-"Por la diosa".- suspiró Itachi, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la piedra. Respirando profundo, se sentó, levantó a Hinata en sus brazos y se desplazó hacia media piscina. -"No puedo soportar más tortura, mujer".- gruño con lujuria.

Abriendo su cuerpo amplio en una piedra suave llena de alhaja que puso su canal en el ángulo perfecto para que aceptara su pene, Itachi alzó las caderas de Hinata y se metió a golpes. -"_Nee' ka_".- Él se metió en ella a golpes, fuerte y violento, con necesidad de ser uno con ella. -"¿Ves lo que me haces, joven lujuriosa"? ¿Ves cómo mi cuerpo demanda el tuyo"?- gruño Itachi.

-"Itachi".- Hinata encontró los golpes de Itachi deseosa, sus músculos vaginales ordeñaban su verga. -"Más duro".- suplicó ella. -"Te necesito todo".-

Itachi golpeó su coño rápido y duro, largo y profundo. Cuando Hinata arqueó su espalda y tuvo su clímax, él la cogió por sus senos presentados, amasándolos y tirando de sus pezones sobresalientes. -"Dame más, _nee' ka_. Yo ordeno más de ti".- Moliendo sus caderas al meterse en ella, él se la cogió con ferocidad, recompensándolo por su abstinencia.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su clímax otra vez, Itachi cambió de feroz a animal. Él continuó dando golpes en su resbaladizo e inundado canal mientras él le daba un masaje en su clítoris con su pulgar. -"¿Es esto lo que quieres"?- preguntó él con arrogancia.

-"Aah por Indra sí".- Hinata tuvo un clímax violento, sus caderas azotaban hacia fuera por más. -"Por favor, Itachi haré cualquier cosa sólo hazlo".- pidió la ojiperla.

-"¿Qué querrías que yo hiciera"?- Itachi gruñó entre dientes apretados, martillándose en ella. -"¿Que chorree mi fuerza de vida? ¿Tienes sed por mi semilla"?- pregunto.

-"Sí maldición solo hazlo".- ordeno la ojiperla.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su clímax otra vez, su esposo la premió con el premio que ella pidió. Chorreando muy dentro de su canal, las alhajas en su collar parpadeaban. Itachi cerró sus ojos, los músculos de su cuello acordonados y apretados.

-"Mía".- rugió él, su rugido pasaba por toda la cámara de baño. -"Toda mía".- volvió a gruñir.

Él continuó metiéndose a golpes profundo mientras Hinata gritaba y las olas incesantes trajeron clímax tras clímax de alucinantes clímax.

Nadie del palacio oyó o vio que el Alto Rey y la Alta Reina asomaran la cabeza durante la salida de más de siete lunas. En fin, sintiéndose un poco preocupado, Shisui entro en los apartamentos para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y su querida cuñada no haya matado a su hermano.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa semi abierta cuando él llegó a la cama alzada y supo con seguridad que su hermano estaba de buenos ánimos. Era evidente que el pobre guerrero estaba muy enamorado con su _nee' ka_.

Hinata estaba dormida, sus brazos puestos sobre su cabeza, sus senos empujaban hacia arriba, pezones color rosado sobresalían hacia arriba en forma deliciosa. Una de sus piernas estaba doblada por la rodilla, dando una vista explícita de sus labios hinchados y clítoris. Itachi roncaba con el sueño de los muertos, estirado con la mitad de él sobre ella, su cabeza recostada sobre sus senos, su boca atascada a uno de sus pezones dilatados. Una de las manos de Itachi descansaba cerca del parche de vello del color de la noche de su _nee' ka_, sus dedos de vez en cuando rozaban el mechón de rizos.

Shisui movió su cabeza y sonrió en forma abierta. Su hermano tenía la mirada de desgastado, con la mirada de estar contento en extremo de un guerrero bellaco a quien se le acaba de dar su primer juguete para que se encargue de sus placeres. Él se acordó de hacía muchos años cuando por primera vez su padre le había dado tres _Kefas _para que se encargaran de su baño. Shisui, sin duda había sido el muchacho más limpio de todo Tryston. Cuando las _Kefas _luego le fueron verdaderamente dadas, que se le permitió que lo acompañaran en sus recámaras, nadie había visto a Shisui durante una noche sen o más.

-"Despierten dormilones".- dijo Shisui, mientras dio una patada con su pie en el piso de fundamento de cristal azul oscuro. -"Tienen visita".- dijo Shisui.

Itachi refunfuñó algo imperceptible mientras abría sus ojos entreabiertos, y entonces, al ver a su hermano, los cerró otra vez. -"Lárgate. Estoy casi muerto".- dijo Itachi.

-"Tan malos modales".- comentó Shisui con dolor fingido. -"Y cuando yo he viajado todo el camino desde el gran pasillo sólo para ver tu rostro guapo".- dijo Shisui con burla.

Itachi se sentó y frotó sus ojos. Su cabello estaba despeinado y parecía tener las marcas de mordiscos en su pecho. Shisui se quería reír, pero se imaginó que su hermano no se lo agradecería. -"Veo que tu _nee' ka _duerme bien también".- comento Shisui.

Al mencionar a Hinata, los ojos de Itachi se encendieron con su negro fosforescente normal. Él arqueó su cuello para mirar su dormitar. Él sonrió, tan dulce e inocente se miraba a su pequeña durmiendo. En nada como la bestia mujer en celo que había sido a la salida de la última luna. -"Sí lo hace".- dijo Itachi.

Él dobló su cabeza y lamió con su lengua por lo largo de su concha, comenzando por la apertura de su canal y terminando en su clítoris hinchado. -"Se le ha amado bien estas últimas salida de la luna".- Con los ojos entornados, él miró arriba hacia Shisui. -"A propósito, ¿cuántas salidas de la luna han sido?- pregunto Itachi.

Shisui resopló. -"Siete".-

-"¿Seguramente"?- dijo Itachi algo sorprendido.

-"Sí".- dijo Shisui.

Itachi se sentó, estiró sus músculos y bostezó. -‟Manda a llamar unas _Kefas_. Tenemos una bendita necesidad de bañarnos. ¿Te bañarás con nosotros, hermano"?- dijo Itachi.

-"Será un honor".- Shisui inclinó su cabeza con formalidad, entonces se giró para llamar a las esclavas.

Hinata estaba acostada de lado, alzada sobre un codo, tomando parte del desayuno con Itachi y Shisui. Acabada de salir del baño, ella se sintió lánguida y adormecida y distraída mientras estaba acostada en la suave cama de cueros de vesha en el piso. Los hombres también estaban desnudos, puesto que era normal cuando se desayunaba justo después de bañarse.

Hinata sonrió en forma discreta, perpleja por el hecho que después de que las Kefas la llevaran a venirse para el placer de la vista de los hombres, le había tomado cinco clímax a Shisui antes de que se sintiera sedado lo suficiente para cenar. Pobre hombre. Cuando ella vio la situación desde el punto de vista de Shisui, debió haber sido difícil ser obligado por la ley a observar todas las formalidades de un esposo, sin recibir ninguno de los beneficios de ello.

Ellos cenaron con matpow añejo, quesos cremosos, y rebanadas gruesas de pan fragante. Y ni decir las inclusas uvas dulces de color de la noche y alguna clase de estofado. Era la única comida completa en que habían tomado parte ella e Itachi en días.

Tenten, una sirvienta hermosa con piel bronceada, cabello castaño sedoso, y pechos grandes que lucían pezones perfectamente redondos, vino corriendo a mil en la recámara, sus senos se balanceaban arriba y abajo. Resulta que a Hinata le gustaba la mujer mucho y por ende, en secreto tramaban engatusar a Itachi para ayudarla en las finanzas cuando sus cinco años Yessat de servicio terminaran.

-"¡Su Majestad"!- ella se disparó, sonriéndole a Hinata mientras corría hacia ella. -"¡Tengo excelentes noticias"!- dijo Tenten alegre.

Hinata sonrió, sentada. Hubo algo de lo fosforescente de los ojos de Tenten que le dijo que ella no exageraba. -"¿Qué es"?- pregunto con emoción.

-"¡Son el Rey Sasuke y Naruto"!- dijo Tenten

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron por la sorpresa. -"¡¿Están aquí"?!- Ella se puso de pie, con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Qué es esto"?- dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido cubriendo sus rasgos. -"No creo que me importe tanto de tu emoción de ver a mis hermanos, _nee' ka"_.-

-"Sí".- añadió Shisui. Él le guiñó a Hinata. -"Sobre todo cuando ella me trata con falta de respeto".- dijo Shisui fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-"Silencio, ustedes".- Hinata movió una mano, en indicación de que debían callar. Los hermanos se vieron y sonrieron en forma abierta. Hinata se viró hacia Tenten. -"Bueno. ¡Dime"!- pidió con la emoción a flor de piel.

Tenten se rió. -"¡Ellos han traído a sus compañeras Sagrada"!- dijo Tenten.

Eso causó un murmullo entre los hombres. Hinata alzó la palma de su mano para silenciarlos. -"¿Y"?- insistió ella, agarrando a la sirvienta por los brazos. -"¿Son Miyuki y Shion"? ¿Son mi mejor amiga y hermana menor"?- pregunto Hinata.

-"¡Sí son ellas"!- contesto Tenten.

Hinata grito, brincando de arriba abajo emocionada un hecho que le causó a ambos guerreros una erección dolorosa. -"¡Por Atenea"!- dijo ella. -"Tenten, por favor ayúdame a buscar una túnica quiero ir a verlas ahora mismo"!- dijo Hinata.

-"¿Qué es esto"?- preguntó Itachi, un poco desconcertado. -"¿Hablas de las lindas jóvenes que estaban contigo cuando yo te reclamé"?- pregunto Itachi.

Shisui se sentó, evidentemente intrigado. ¿Dos de sus hermanos habían encontrado a sus mujeres en la primera dimensión? Jmm.

-"¡Sí"!- Hinata aplaudió con sus manos y brincó arriba y abajo otra vez. Ambos hombres rezongaron. -"Naruto dijo que por el hecho de que estaban muy ocupados buscando amenazas, él y Sasuke no pudieron probar a Shion y Miyuki para ver si eran sus compañeras sagradas. Nosotros hablamos el otro día, me imagino que hace una semana, y él me dijo que planeaban volver a la Tierra de la primera dimensión ¡para ver si ellas eran suyas"!- Sus palabras se tambaleaban una con la otra por la emoción. -"¡Y ellas lo son"!

Tenten fue con una túnica negra en sus brazos. Ella ayudó a Hinata a ponérsela. -"Es asegurado que a la reina Shion en nada le place la insistencia del rey Naruto que ella le pertenece a él. Tampoco le importa un comino el uso de su qi' ka y a la reina Miyuki ni siquiera le importa es más hasta el momento solo ha ignorado al rey Sasuke y viste una túnica al igual que usted su majestad".- informo Tenten.

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta. "Lo se aunque me sorprende que mi hermana no haya matado a Sasuke y Shion no golpeara a Naruto".- dijo Hinata.

"La reina Shion ha estado despotricando de ciertos derechos inseparables en el gran pasillo lo que sea que por las arenas son esos y ordena hablar con el hijo de puta encargado".- Tenten se ruborizó mientras daba vuelta hacia Itachi. -"Ese sería usted, Su Majestad".- dijo Tenten.

Itachi gruñó. -"Tu mejor amiga está loca, nee' ka, si ella cree que yo voy a permitir que abandone a Naruto y se vaya además tu hermana no podría matar a Sasuke".- dijo Itachi.

Hinata movió su mano distraídamente. -"Yo me acuerdo de haber estado igual de enojada, Itachi. Se la pasará. Además".- ella dio una vuelta y sonrió en forma abierta. –‟Ninguno de ellos no se deben haber unido aún".

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Kon'nichiwa mis sensuales y candentes lectores les cuento que ando una puta flojera que ni yo misma me aguanto.**_ (¬_¬)*

_**Bi**__**en no se pueden quejar les traje la conti seguida hoy ando de buenas aprovechen les aviso que ya publique la conti de Senshi no ōjo no shinzō o tōru. **_

_**Ahora para los fans del Itasaku o del sasusaku jodanse que a ustedes les gusten esas parejas no significa que a mi tengan que gustar creo que he sido bastante clara al decir que nunca haría un fic de dichas parejas y si les molestan mis fic sasuhina, itahina o Lukahina pues no lean pero dejen de andar jodiendo con sus review anónimo. **_

_**Sasuhinaforever: jeje gracias por el review la verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon y siempre que los hago exprimo hasta la última de mis neuronas u.u **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: De nada la verdad hasta yo sentí cosita con el castigo. Gracias por el review. **_

_**AntoniaCifer: Hola n/n pues aquí te quedo el lemon espero que lo hayas disfrutado y pues como que yo no soy mucho para escribir las reconciliaciones lamento mucho si siempre te corto el cap en la mejor parte y si yo sé que te hago sufrir a ti y a varios lectores cuando no publico pronto pero tratare de publicar más seguido por lo general la conti la subiré en la noche matta nee. **_

_**Dejen review ya lo saben no sin review se acabó el lemon. **_

_**Matta nee…. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas. **_

_**Aviso: les informo a los lectores de mis fic que después de terminar de publicar esta adaptación, terminar Pacto y las hijas bastardas de Satanás dejare de publicar el resto de mis historias realmente me hubiese gustado terminarlas pero en vista de que a muy pocos les gusta y algunas de mis historias no son bien aceptadas dejare Fanfiction. **_

_**Atte.: Kuragari Uchiha. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XXI **_

Hinata, Itachi y Shisui entraron al gran pasillo a tiempo para ser testigos de cuando Shion tenía un arranque de su temperamento. Ella estaba en pie sobre la mesa alzada, y se preparaba para tirar una botella de matpow añejo carísimo al piso. Su collar matrimonial brillaba en color rojo de mal agüero, lo que indicaba que su esposo estaba encabronado. Miyuki en cambio estaba sentada con lo que reconoció Hinata como una Ipad jugando algún juego con unos audífonos en sus oídos ignorando a todos y sobre todo a Sasuke que tenía una vena en la frente producto de la cólera.

-"Shion".- dijo Naruto en reprimenda con voz muy regañona. -"Guardarás la botella de matpow de mi hermano ahora, sino, estarás castigada sin tu gozo de mujer por una noche sen entera después de la unión".- Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño en forma formidable. Ante la amenaza escuchada Miyuki observo con burla lo que hacia la rubia.

Hinata estaba entretenida al darse cuenta que su mejor amiga en verdad vaciló y que su hermanita seguía siendo el mismo cubo de hielo de siempre sin duda Sasuke tendría muchos más problemas que Naruto e Itachi. Entonces, con el ceño fruncido, Shion levantó la botella más alto en el aire, mientras se preparaba para hacerla en fragmentos.

-"Por favor, no".- Hinata sonrió ampliamente, haciendo notar su presencia hasta ahora ignorada por las recién llegadas. -"Esa resulta ser mi etiqueta preferida".- dijo la ojiperla.

Atónita, después de haber pensado que había sido engañada por Naruto, Sasuke y Miyuki a venir a Tryston, Shion dio una vuelta. -"¿Hinata"?- preguntó ella en voz baja, sin creer lo que ella veía.

-"¿Shion"?- Hinata dio un paso al frente , siendo observada por los Uchiha y Miyuki que las miraba concierto fastidio para después volver a posar su vista en su importante juego que había permanecido en pausa.

-"¡Hinata"!- gritó Shion, con una sonrisa de sien a sien.

-"¡Shion"!- grito la ojiperla en respuesta.

-‟Que molestas que son".- mascullo la menor de las Hyuuga ante el escándalo de las dos mujeres adultas.

Ambas mujeres chillaron, corriendo la una hacia la otra a toda velocidad. Cuando se encontraron, ellas bailaron en un círculo, abrazadas y se reían. Naruto cogió la botella de matpow de la mano de su mujer recalcitrante mientras ella estaba distraída.

-"¡Hinata"!- se rió Shion mientras deslizaba su mano por el lado del rostro de su mejor amiga para asegurarse que en verdad ella estaba ahí. -"¡Eres tú, niña, mira Miyu es tu hermana"!- dijo Shion emocionada.

-"Y eres tú".- le gritó Hinata, lágrimas surcaban su rostro. -"¡Yo las extrañé tanto"!-

-‟No saben la emoción que me da".- murmuro con sarcasmo Miyuki como esas dos podían emocionarse por algo tan simple ni que no se hubieran visto en años.

Las dos mujeres charlaron sin parar, tomando asiento por la mesa alzada a pesar de que llamaron a Miyuki para que se uniera y esta solo las miro feo y les dijo que su partida de Farm Hero y Daimond Dahs era más importante que ellas. Naruto y Sasuke se giraron hacia sus dos hermanos, y paseándose hacia ellos, entornó sus ojos. -"Si pensabas que el calmar a Hinata fue una prueba, entonces más te dolerá la cabeza mientras calmes a mi _Shion_".- dijo Naruto.

Itachi se rió entre dientes en el fondo de su garganta. -"Ella es, eh, tenaz".- dijo Itachi observando a Sasuke que no apartaba su vista de Miyuki y la miraba con cierta tristeza.

-"Sí lo es".- dijo Naruto.

-"Pero encantadora".- Agregó Shisui, sus ojos negro fosforescentes brillando. -‟Y qué hay de tu mujer Sasuke".- pregunto Shisui con curiosidad al ver el inexpresivo rostro de la ojinegro.

-"Sí".- contestó Naruto encantado mientras abrazaba a su hermano que no había visto en mucho más de un año Yessat. -"Mi pequeña es una belleza ciertamente".-

-‟Mi nee'ka no es nada comparada con Hinata que es tranquila y pacifica ten en cuenta que cuando intestes calmarla te matara sin piedad alguna y aparte de eso ella me odia a pesar de que no me lo ha dicho ella me odia".- dijo Sasuke aquellos ojos negros siempre tan inexpresivos mostraban una enorme tristeza.

Shisui le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras movía su cabeza para cambiar de tema. -"¿Poseen todas las mujeres de La Tierra piel tan rara"?- pregunto Shisui.

-"No".- contestó Itachi por sus hermanos. -"aunque muchas sí".-

-"Es verdad".- expuso Naruto, rumiando sobre lo que él había visto. -"Aún las bellezas cuyos colores se encontraban entre la _sekta _y el ónice tienen un color muy distinto que el de las mujeres bronceadas de aquí".

-"Interesante".- dijo en murmullo Shisui.

Con el suspiro de Naruto, los tres hermanos se giraron en forma de pregunta, empujándolo a que diera información.

-"¿Qué te molesta"?- preguntó Itachi.

-"Necesitamos tener un banquete de consumación esta noche".- murmuro Naruto.

Itachi frunció el ceño, sabiendo que eso significaba que los guerreros sin aparear estarían tocando a su _nee' ka_. Él no había pensado que tendría que soportar esto tan pronto después de la pasada.

A cambio, Shisui lamía sus labios y frotaba sus palmas juntas. -"¿Y cómo es esto un problema"?- pregunto sin vergüenza.

-"Yo temo decirle a mi nee' ka lo que sucede en una. Tú la has visto de mal genio".- Naruto gruñó mientras se dio una palmada en la frente. -"Y eso fue uno pequeño".- dijo Naruto que observo como Sasuke palidecía.

-‟Mierda esta noche moriré y ustedes junto a mi saben lo que nos hará Miyuki cuando se entere por la diosa, Miyuki es la misma ira en persona".- dijo Sasuke imaginándose la muerte de todos los jóvenes guerreros.

Shisui se rió entre dientes. -"Entonces no les digan. Dejen que Hinata las prepare y controle la ira de la menor".- dijo Shisui algo divertido por el miedo de Sasuke.

-"O Temari".- dijo Itachi. -"Temari, sin duda, estará aquí cuanto antes para bañarse con ellas. Ah".- sonrió él en forma abierta. -"aquí viene la Jefa Sacerdotisa ahora".-

Hinata había pensado decirle a Shion y Miyuki de lo que iba a suceder esta noche en el banquete de consumación cuando ella vio a Temari que iba hacia ellas. Habiéndosele olvidado esa parte del rito, humedeció sus labios mientras se ponía nerviosa de cómo debía proceder. En verdad, ella no sabía lo que Shion pensaría de tener un venirse con una sacerdotisa mientras le daría un masaje íntimo una esclava daba gracias que su hermana fuera tan hermética y de mente abierta. Ella pensó que la reacción no sería una buena si ellas supiera lo que le esperaba antes que de sucediera.

Hinata presentía que Shion ya tenía sentimientos por Naruto, pero no podía asegurar lo mismo con Miyuki que rara vez deja ver alguna emoción en aquellas orbes azabaches observo a Sasuke que parecía consumido en el dolor por la indiferencia de Miyuki. Su mejor amiga repetidamente lo negaba, por supuesto, aún mientras su mirada buscaba al guerrero de cabello dorado y le daba una mirada repentina en forma encantada, su tonta hermana menor ni siquiera despegaba sus orbes de la Ipad… Hinata entendió exactamente lo que Shion sentía y, porque lo sentía, podía tenerle empatía a su mejor amiga de todo corazón. Por supuesto, ella también sabía que cuando Shion se uniera con Naruto, ella nunca más trataría de dejarlo. Matarlo, quizás sí pero nunca dejarlo. En cambio su hermana era la rebelión y la ira en persona rara vez se dejaba domar y apaciguar pero en esta ocasión no sabía que pasaba por la retorcidamente de Miyuki.

Fuera por egoísmo por mantenerlas aquí por un deseo altruista de ver a su mejor amiga y hermana feliz, Hinata decidió no hacer cosa alguna que pudiera causar turbulencia. Si sólo pudiera pasar por este día y Shion y Naruto se unieran con éxito, todo estaría bien al igual que con Sasuke y Miyuki.

Así que, en lugar de decirle cosa alguna que pudiera causar que Shion sacara sus garras como un animal y Miyuki quisiera matarla, ella sencillamente les dio unas palmadas en la mano y les sonrió, imaginándose que le dejaría lo demás a Temari. -"Aquí viene la Jefa Sacerdotisa"-. Hinata carraspeó. -"Me imaginó que ella querrá hablar con vosotras en privado".- dijo Hinata.

Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor cuando vio la mirada furibunda de Shion y una de completo odio por parte de Miyuki mientras ellas venían al ataque hacia ella. Fingiendo ignorancia, ella hizo como si no las vio, mientras silbaba y miraba alrededor del gran pasillo cavernoso.

La ceremonia de consumación acababa de comenzar, pero nada había sucedido aún, mientras todos esperaban que llegaran las invitadas de honor. Ahora estaban aquí, una con rabieta y la otra clamando por venganza mientras tomaban asiento al lado de Hinata.

Hinata no lo pudo aguantar más. Ella se dio por vencida en la pelea y se rió tontamente. -"¡Shion, Miyuki"!- sonrió en forma abierta con picardía. -"¿Disfrutaron el baño"?- pregunto la ojiperla.

Shion carraspeó molesta, Miyuki la miro con odio puro dispuesta a matarla. Cruzando sus brazos bajo sus senos, Shion puso su barbilla en un ángulo de terquedad. -"¿Cómo".- preguntó Shion mientras se acercaba a Hinata y le susurró entre dientes. -"no me preparaste para esto"?- siseo furiosa la rubia.

Hinata tuvo el buen tino de ruborizarse. -"Temí que no lo tomaran tan bien".- dijo Hinata con ojos de cordero pero que quito al instantánea al sentir un fuego quemando parte de su pierna miro con cierto enojo como Miyuki la miraba con burla y furia suspiro cansada su hermana era una bipolar.

-"¿Que no lo tomaríamos bien"?- chilló Shion. -"Por amor de Dios, tú sabes que soy una católica apostólica romana. ¡Mi mamita temblaría en su tumba si supiera lo que yo hice ahí con esa mujer sacerdotisa junto a tu hermana"!- dijo Shion al borde de un colapso.

-‟A mí ni me metas en tus fantasías pervertidas rubia además admite que te gusto correrte con la rubia demente esa".- dijo Miyuki con burla observando el rostro de Shion desfigurado por la vergüenza y el enojo.

La mente de Hinata se adelantó de golpe a lo que Shion y Miyuki posiblemente podrían terminar haciendo esta noche durante la unión. Ella se decía que ella guardaba silencio por el bien de Shion y no porque se acobardara, ella decidió no mencionarlo sabía que su hermana no tendría problema con el hedonismo pues estaba acostumbrada a las orgias de los dioses. -"Sí, bueno, esa es la última vez que tendrán que bañarse con Temari".- Eso era verdad.

-"¿Es verdad lo de esas esclavas"? ¿Son ellas mujeres encantadas"? ¿No tienen cerebro ni sentimientos"?- pregunto Shion Miyuki solo miro a Hinata fijamente esperando una respuesta también.

-"Es verdad".- Hinata asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

Shion dejó salir un aliento, un poco relajante. -"Gracias a Dios por eso. ¿Pero qué de ellas"?- Su mano se movió hacia el otro lado del pasillo de cenar donde las sirvientas obligadas sin corpiño empezaban a ponerse en fila para ver a los guerreros, apareados y los no apareados también. -"No me puedes decir que no son verdaderas".-

Hinata en breve explicó lo que era una sirvienta obligada. Shion y Miyuki o aceptó su respuesta mejor que lo que Hinata había pensado que haría, o las nuevas novias se sentía demasiado sobrecogida por la enormidad de todo como para hacerle más preguntas.

Hinata le quitó la atención a Miyuki y Shion al presentarle a Ino, tanto como a algunos de los otros conocidos reales. La mayor parte de las partes de la novia ya apareadas, aunque algunas de las mujeres sin aparear tomaron parte en las festividades también. Cuando la atención de Shion estaba completamente metida en conversación, los ojos de Hinata rápido ojearon hacia la parte de la fiesta del novio al otro lado de la recámara.

Todos los hombres tenían _Kefas _y las sirvientas obligadas les administraban. Itachi, por supuesto, era en quien estaba enfocada la atención de Hinata, percibiendo la mirada de él tras ojos entrecerrados. Ella estaba celosa. Y ni decir excitada. Dos sentimientos volátiles cuando se juntaban.

Itachi no tenía a una _Kefa _que le administraba a él, sólo mujeres obligadas esta noche. Una de cabello castaño le servía de almohada desde atrás de él, sus manos le daban un masaje en sus amplios hombros, mientras que Tenten se sentaba en su regazo y se reía tontamente. Itachi, en respuesta le sonrió a ella, entonces mamó sus pezones, dejando un sonido que hizo eco a su principio cuando él las soltó.

Él le lució el nido de rizos castaños a Shisui al abrir la _qi' ka _de ella. -"Bastante tentador".- le sonrió en forma abierta mientras pasaba su mano por sus vellos íntimos. Itachi le frotó los labios vaginales y el clítoris hasta que ella gimió, mientras ella tenía un clímax en su mano.

Hinata no podía creer cuánto se excitaba al ver la misma escena desenrollarse En verdad, ella lo podía creer, habiendo descubierto su lujuria al ver la noche que ella e Itachi se habían unido. Ella también sintió celos, pero se hacía menos y menos agudo, y se le iba mientras que el placer se apoderaba.

Tenten le fue dada a Shisui, quien la había deseado desde que primero la vio y sus senos que se balanceaban que entraban en las recámaras reales esta mañana. Tenten descansaba en sus brazos con sus piernas abiertas, le sonreía mientras el guerrero acariciaba su capullo de mujer, le ponía presión con la yema de su pulgar. Ella gruñó, y se vino a causa de él tres veces antes de que le hablara a ella otra vez.

-"Yo juro, hermosa Tenten, que eres una joven linda. ¿Te gustaría ser mía durante el resto de mi estadía aquí, y compartir los cueros de _vesha _conmigo"?- Rugió Shisui.

-"Sí".- dijo entre un aliento que salía. -"Si me tuvieras, sería a ti a quien yo llamaría amo mientras estés aquí".- dijo Tenten en un gemido.

-"Entonces dime amo".- gruñó Shisui, mientras frotaba sus labios vaginales hinchados. -"Y encárgate de mí vara antes que embarre mi fuerza de vida en mis pantalones".- ordeno Shisui.

Tenten se rió tontamente, entonces hizo lo que se le pidió.

Itachi ahora aguantaba a dos gemelas sensuales en su regazo, tomaba turnos en mamar sus pezones mientras ellas acariciaban su vara liberada. Era el entendimiento de Hinata que el dúo había sido obtenido por Shisui mientras hacía guerra en Otogakure.

Hinata sintió el calor conocido en su barriga que se juntaba mientras Itachi cerraba sus ojos y acostaba su cabeza en una de las de cabello castaño que le servía de almohada. Las gemelas ahora se ponían de rodillas, una de ellas mamaba hacia arriba y abajo a lo largo de su verga mientras la otra se encargaba de su escroto. -"Mmm".- ronroneó Itachi. -"Sus bocas son la felicidad".-

La de cabello castaño que le servía de almohada a Itachi comenzó a acariciar su pecho, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por sus tetillas mientras las gemelas continuaban mamando. Unos minutos después, Itachi estaba teniendo su clímax y las gemelas voraces cambian qué hacía qué. -"No sean muy codiciosas por mi semilla".- las provocó. -"Necesito tener algo para mi _nee' ka_".-

-"¿Qué carajo…".- entonó Shion en un siseo. -"¿… pasa ahí"?.- y no era la única Miyuki estaba hecha una furia al comprar como Sasuke estaba rodeado de cinco esclavas obligadas y tres kefas.

Sin excitación por el susto, Hinata dobló su cuello para analizar a Shion y Miyuki. Su mejor amiga ahora miraba la escena al otro lado del pasillo la cena con una mirada fascinada de horror en su rostro y su hermana tenía el rostro teñido de rojo por la furia podía sentir el poder de ella emanar de forma sádica por cada poro de piel de la ojinegro.

-‟Es parte de la ceremonia de consumación".- dijo en un murmullo. -"Los guerreros son llevados a su clímax por las sirvientas y esclavas".- dijo Hinata sin despegar los ojos de Miyuki para evitar una posible masacre al parecer su hermana si había caído enamorada de Sasuke y la prueba estaba allí en aquella mirada rojo sangre llena de celos y furia por saber que estaban tocando lo que era suyo.

-"¡Santo cielo"! ¿Son esos los guerreros sin pareja"?- pregunto Shion. Miyuki la miro incrédula esa rubia a veces la ponía de los nervios.

-"Eh, no".- dijo Hinata que logro escuchar a Miyuki murmurar un idiota.

Shion entornó los ojos, entonces se dio cuenta que ella veía un chorro de orgasmo en la boca de una sirvienta. -"Hinata, tu esposos acaba de… acaba de… acaba de…".- Cuando la quijada de Shion se cayó y Miyuki observo con una mirada asesina a una sirvienta en el regazo de Sasuke, Hinata se mordió el labio, a sabiendas de que su mejor amiga había ubicado a Naruto y al parecer Miyuki desde hacía mucho había localizado a Sasuke.

-"¡Cabrón"!- gritó Shion, saltando a sus pies. -‟¡Animal cuernudo voy a matarte"!-

Naruto palideció, hizo una mueca de dolor aún mientras tenía su clímax. -"¡No es más que tradición, mis corazones"!- dijo él en un gemido desde el otro lado del gran pasillo. Al escuchar el grito que había dado Shion Sasuke dejo de observar a la pelirroja que en ese momento le daba una mamada para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos rojos que mostraban furia y celos que pertenecían a Miyuki, entonces al Uchiha le llegaron las emociones de Miyuki, dolor furia y amor pero sobre todo celos y furia que competían con un instinto asesino.

-"¡Al diablo con las tradiciones"!- gritó Shion, sus ojos lo suprimían donde él estaba sentado. -"¡Quítate a esa puta azul de encima de ti ahora"!- ante la orden Miyuki no pudo hacer otra cosa más soltar una sonora carcajada al ver el rostro de Naruto lívido por el miedo, Sasuke la observo fascinado era la primera vez que la miraba reír al sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, Miyuki poso sus orbes rojas en las negro fosforescente de Sasuke y le sonrió solo a él una sonrisa que desprendía cierta ternura pero que prometía una venganza por serle infiel.

Entre Hinata, Ino y Miyuki halaron a Shion hasta abajo en su asiento. -"Esta bien".- le informó Ino en forma refrescante. -"Hinata tuvo una reacción muy parecida, aunque no en voz tan alta me sorprende que Miyuki no actuara de la misma manera".- Con el ceño fruncido de Shion y la mirada asesina y sádica de Miyuki, Ino se apresuró a agregar. -"Tendrán su venganza muy pronto".-

-"Oh, ¿sí?"- Shion frunció el ceño, y cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos. -"¿Cómo"?-

Hinata e Ino se miraron y entonces miraron a Shion y Miyuki que las miraba desconfiada, se rieron tontamente y en forma simultánea les informaron. -"Ya verás".- y ante esas palabras la Hyuuga menor se quedó con un extraño presentimiento.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Pfffff me disculpo si ofendí ah algún católico o a cualquier otra religión con pacto con los Jigoku no Kamigami o con las hijas bastardas de satanás en ningún momento fue mi intención hacerlo yo solo escribo desde mi punto de vista lo que he observado durante toda mi vida con respecto a lo que hacen las iglesias y toda la mierda que ocultan sobre todo la católica de una buena vez les informo que esta disculpa también será colocada en pacto y en las hijas. **_

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: pues no eres la única que no soporta el Itasaku solo un idiota podría creer que Itachi podría estar con Sakura pero bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos en cuanto a las parejas de Naruto. Me alegra que te haya gustado la reconciliación. :D **_

_**Sasuhinaforever: tienes toda la razón Sakura ni siquiera debería estar cerca de ningún Uchiha es más Kishimoto debería matarla. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Matta nee…. **_

_**Pd: los que leen este fic les aviso que son unos ingratos pero así los quiero cretinos y cretinas **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aclaración **_

_**La siguiente historia es propiedad de Jaid Black yo solo uso sus maravillosos escritos para una pequeña adaptación. **_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para pervertirlos/as un poco y tener un mundo con más ItaHina, SasuHina o LukaHina. **_

_**El siguiente contenido es clasificación M o MA contiene escenas de sexo explícito, sumisión y seducciones forzadas**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo XXII **_

Shion tomó lo de la venganza muy en serio. Cuando la mayoría de las nuevas esposas estarían contentas por citarse con los guerreros sin aparear en el catre reclinable, Shion había ordenado que la mesa fuera limpiada para que se pudiera acostar ahí, asegurándose que Naruto y todos los demás guerreros en el otro lado del gran pasillo tuviera una excelente mirada de ella, Kiba, Azuma, Kagami y otro guerrero que Hinata desconocía, seguían en eso. En cambio Miyuki no había corrido con la misma suerte puesto que fue la primera en haber sido llevada al orgasmo por órdenes de Sasuke a varios de los guerreros, cuando ella se corrió con un fuerte grito Sasuke la tomo en brazos y se la llevo para tomarla y reclamarla como suya la Hyuuga solo se dejó ser.

Naruto estaba en pie al otro lado de la cámara, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho masivo, un tic nervioso en su cachete latía con furor. Hinata se sonreía, giró en un talón para volver a su asiento y en lugar, se encontró que ella era levantada en los brazos masivos de Izuna.

La acostó en un catre reclinable, se puso junto a Hinata y levantado sobre un codo para mirarla hacia abajo. -"Ya no estés más enojada conmigo".- le suplicó Izuna en un tono de voz callado. Él deslizó sus dedos por el parche de vello de color noche al abrirle la falda _qi' ka _y gruñó. -"Me mata por dentro".-

-"¿Sí"?- Hinata, inhaló rápido cuando Izuna comenzó a sobarla en forma íntima, masajeando su clítoris.

-"¿Te gusta eso"? -le susurró en voz áspera. -"Por la diosa, ¡cuánto quisiera meter mi vara en ti! No tienes idea de cuántas salidas de la luna yo me he llevado a venirme sólo pensando en ti".- confeso Izuna.

-"Oh, Izuna".- Hinata pasó su mano por su quijada guapa, insegura de qué decir. Esto era evidentemente la versión Trystonni del primer enamoramiento y era evidente que él lo estaba tomando en serio.

Abriendo sus piernas en forma amplia para recibir los dedos aventureros de Izuna, ambos gimieron cuando ella giró sus caderas. -"¿Has hecho el amor con tus nuevas sirvientas ya"?- le preguntó Hinata sin aliento.

-"No. Se supone que nosotros iremos a escoger las que queremos en unas salidas de la luna, mas no me puede apetecer cuando estás enojada conmigo".- Los dedos de Izuna aún exploraban dentro de su coño, Izuna usaba su otra mano para apartar la túnica y la tiraba para apartarla de ellos. Él gruñó. -"Yo he pensado de estas uvas duras a cada salida de la luna desde la última vez que mamé de ellas".- Él cerró sus ojos mientras inclinaba su cabeza y enrolló su lengua alrededor de un pezón erecto, y mamaba de su pecho como una criatura destetada.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Izuna en verdad estaba muy enamorado de ella. Él era un corazón y lo que ella menos quería era que él la anduviera anhelando. La parte realista de ella discutía que el enamoramiento de Izuna, sin duda tenía raíces del hecho de que ella era la única humana femenina en contacto constante con él. Andar todo menos desnuda mientras estaba cerca de él no podría haber mejorado las cosas mucho. Izuna definitivamente tenía que ir a escoger a sus sirvientas.

-"No estoy enojada contigo, Izuna".- le confesó Izuna, inhalando mientras el guerrero tiraba más fuerte de sus senos, sus dedos azotaban con frenesí dentro de ella. -"Oh Izuna".- Tuvo su clímax, sus pezones duros resaltaban dentro de la boca de Izuna.

Izuna gruñó mientras mamaba más fuerte del pezón rígido. Él sacó sus dedos del pasaje y los mamó hasta dejarlos limpios mientras alzaba su cabeza un minuto después.

-"Sí".-

-"Bien".- Sus ojos devoraban el cuerpo excitado de Hinata mientras él agarró un seno y apretó. -"Deja que yo me encargue de ti otra vez, Su Majestad. Tu cuerpo me lleva casi hasta la locura".- dijo Izuna.

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta. -"Con frases como esa, llegarás lejos con las mujeres".-

-"Es la verdad".- dijo Izuna, mientras le sonreía también en forma abierta, sin embargo, serio. -"Yo decidí no juguetear mucho en su banquete de consumación porque yo no tenía a Muta como alivio en ese entonces, pero ahora"- él meneó su ceja negra en forma pícara- "estoy listo para atracarme".-

-"Ve a comer de las otras jóvenes".- una voz conocida le ordenó suave. -"Yo pasaría este tiempo con la Alta Reina".-

Hinata se sorprendió al ver que Shisui se bajaba a su lado. Sin querer formar un espectáculo, ella se viró hacia Izuna y le dio una sonrisa y un golpecito. -"Ve. Yo sé que quieres. Disfruta con las otras mujeres apareadas aquí".- ordeno Hinata.

-"¿Seguramente"?- pregunto Izuna algo molesto al ser interrumpido.

-"Sí. Ve".- dijo Hinata.

Izuna sonrió, entonces se puso en pie para diferir con los deseos de los reyes menores. Cuando él estaba fuera del alcance audible, Hinata se viró hacia Shisui y buscó en su rostro. -"¿Qué haces aquí y sabes donde estan Sasuke y mi hermanita?- pregunto la ojiperla

-"¿Qué parece"?- Shisui tomó el lugar que la partida de Izuna dejó abierta. Él comenzó a darle un masaje en los labios hinchados de la vagina de Hinata. -"Veo que el joven te ha preparado para mis ministraciones y nuestra hermana esta con Sasuke".- dijo Shisui.

-"De hecho".- confesó Hinata en un suspiro. -"Ya me he corrido dos veces, así que seguramente debo ir con Itachi".

-"No te oí que te corrieras."- murmuro Shisui.

-"Bueno, de todas formas, lo tuve".- dijo Hinata.

-"Si tú lo dices".- Shisui sonrió en forma abierta. Metiendo dos dedos en su canal apretado a golpes, él continuó a frotar su clítoris hinchado, algo que Izuna, mucho más joven no tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber hacer automáticamente. -"Pero Itachi no dejará el lado de la cámara hasta que te oiga tener tu clímax".- dijo Shisui en gruñido.

-"Él vino por mí la vez pasada".- dijo Hinata en automático.

-"Es mi entender que tú gritaste la vez pasada".- dijo Shisui.

-"Sí".- dijo Hinata entre aliento, girando sus caderas en reacción natural a buscar placer. -"Pero la vez pasada que yo estuve en el lugar de Shion y Miyuki en el centro del escenario, yo tuve todas las manos sobre mí".- murmuro la ojiperla.

Shisui metió sus dedos más profundos a golpes, continuaba dándole un masaje en su capullo sensible. -"Créeme, lujuriosa, yo podré llevar a cabo solo lo que tomaría a cuatro o cinco de estos jóvenes machos hacer".- declaro con orgullo Shisui.

Hinata no lo dudaba, y eso es lo que la preocupaba. Poniendo una mano en su muñeca para detenerlo, ella se molestó cuando no funcionó. -"Shisui".- gimió ella, -"Por favor, para. Esto no parece correcto".-

-"Lo que no me parece correcto".- dijo Shisui en forma descarada mientras le daba un masaje en su canal inundado. -"es tener una tradición que me obliga a probar tus encantos, pero no permitirme saborearlas".- Sus labios se contornaron sin arrepentimiento. -"Así que voy a remediar eso sólo un poquito".- murmuro Shisui.

Hinata estaba a punto de tener su clímax cuando Shisui detuvo sus ministraciones en un paro abrupto. Sus párpados se abrieron parpadeando en forma interrogativa.

-"No se te perdona así de fácil".- le informó Shisui a ella en burla. -"porque yo lo dije, yo te saborearía primero".-

-"Pero".- intento replicar Hinata.

Él alzó una mano para silenciar. -"Es mi derecho como esposo de menor grado hacer esto en los banquetes de consumación si así lo deseo".- Él situó su cuerpo entre las piernas abiertas de Hinata y alimentó sus ojos en sus senos pesados. Ella debe sentir su erección. -"¿Me niegas mis derechos"?- pregunto Shisui en un tono lúgubre.

Hinata ruborizó, acordándose de la promesa que él le había sacado a ella hacía unos días en el balcón. Ahora tenía que imaginarse cuán trazada estaba esta situación por la parte de su cuñado tramador. -"No. Por supuesto que no".-

Shisui gruñó, satisfecho. -"Agarra tus dos senos para mí, entonces aguanta tus pezones para mi inspección. Dale, déjame verte hacerlo".- murmuro Shisui.

Hinata hizo como se le pidió, la excitación en su barriga se hacía un nudo. Ella se sintió culpable por un momento, pero dejó que el sentimiento pasara cuando ella oyó a Itachi tener su clímax por lo que debía ser la quinta vez en el otro lado de la recámara.

-"Tenten".- él decía él en voz melódica. -"si hubiera sabido de tu talento de mamar, yo mismo te hubiera aprovechado antes".- dijo Itachi.

Los orificios de la nariz temblaban, Hinata empujó sus pezones alargados en su cachete derecho y lo torcía. -"Si piensas tener una vida feliz en Tryston, es importante aprender que la lujuria y el amor no siempre van de la mano. Por lo menos no en los banquetes de consumación".- Él dobló su cuello, lamiendo ambas puntas rosas, entonces alzó su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de ella otra vez. -"Pero sí, me gustaría poner a Itachi celoso por ti".- confeso Shisui en tono juguetón con cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

Con un gruñido, Shisui bajó su boca a los pezones regordetes y aprovechó. Ella inhaló fuerte, rozando sus caderas junto a él. Shisui le rozó sus caderas junto a ella, en simulación del hecho de la unión.

-"Mmm".- dijo Shisui en un gemido bajo una y otra vez, mientras él continuaba a tirar de sus pezones y mecerse hacia delante y atrás entre sus muslos. -"Mmm".-

-"Mmm".- Shisui giró sus caderas, llevando a Hinata más y más cerca a venirse. Y cuando ella casi llegó a él, él se detuvo otra vez.

Hinata lo golpeó en la espalda. -"¡Eso fue dos veces"! "¡No más Shisui"!- le dijo Hinata en tono gélido.

Él alzó su rostro de sus senos y sonrió en forma abierta con descaro y burla. -"¿Te frustras, lujuriosa"?- Él dobló su cuello para rozar con su lengua sus dos pezones con un largo lamido, entonces alzó su cabeza otra vez. -"Yo prefiero saborear más de ti antes de darte tu gozo de mujer".- dijo Shisui.

-"¿Tal como qué"?- pregunto Hinata.

Hinata inhaló mientras que Shisui se movía hacia abajo en su cuerpo, y le dejaba llover besos mojados en su camino. Atrás de ella oyó a Shion gritar con su liberación, entonces oyó a Naruto gruñirle a los guerreros que lo provocaron mientras él la levantaba y se la llevaba de la recámara. A los lejos se escucharon los gritos de Sasuke y Miyuki.

-"¿Estás lista para gritar así"?- le preguntó Shisui con arrogancia, abriendo las piernas de Hinata de par en par y fijó su cabeza entre ellas. Él la tentó con un muslo ligero en su coño, induciéndola a gemir. -"Contéstame".- ordeno Shisui.

-"Sí lo estoy".- respondió la ojiperla.

-"¿Está mirando mi hermano"?- pregunto Shisui con tono confidencial solo la diosa sabia como le encantaba joderle la vida a sus hermanos.

Hinata sonrió en forma abierta sin quitar la mirada de Shisui. -"Sí lo hace".- respondió la ojiperla.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes"?- pregunto Shisui con cierta curiosidad.

-"Mi collar matrimonial resplandece con rojo y verde fosforescente".- contesto Hinata.

-"Ah".- Shisui lamió otra vez, saboreando el dulce, limpio sabor de su piel. -"Él está cabreado y lujurioso una combinación excelente".- murmuro Shisui con una sonrisa de lado.

Hinata giró sus caderas, rozando sus labios vaginales por la boca de Shisui. Ahora era su cuñado que gruñía. -"Pellizca mis pezones mientras me saborees".- dijo entre un aliento en un susurro áspero.

-"Por la diosa, eres una mujer muy lujuriosa".- Shisui alcanzó hacia arriba ay agarró los dos pezones de Hinata y los hacía dar vueltas entre sus dedos.

-"Mmm sí".- El cuello de Hinata se puso débil su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en el catre reclinable. Cuando Shisui gruñó profundo dentro de su garganta y su boca se tiró a comer su coño mojado, ella de hecho se levantó del catre un poco. -"Ohh".- Sabiendo que su esposo miraba, que luego él la follaría hasta dejarla sin sentido, sólo aumentaba el efecto de la habilidad estelar de Shisui que tenía en ella. -"Sí Shisui mama más fuerte oh sí, ahí".- gimió la ojiperla.

Shisui cenó de su piel rosada hinchada como un animal hambriento. Aun tirando de sus pezones, él lamió y mamaba de sus labios vaginales y su clítoris, hacía ruido de sorbetones que hacían eco por todo el gran pasillo.

-"Dios".- Hinata envolvió una pierna alrededor del cuello de Shisui sin pensar, presionando su cara en sus labios resbalosos.

-"Mmmmm".- dijo en un ruido sordo, vibrando en el clítoris de HInata con el sonido -"Mmmmm".- volvió a repetir Shisui.

Fue todo lo que ella podía aguantar. Arqueando sus caderas, Hinata envolvió ambas piernas alrededor del cuello de Shisui, y aplastó su cara en su piel temblorosa, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y dio un grito que trajo a las vigas hacia abajo.

Unos momentos después, Shisui se sentó, respirando en forma áspera. Hinata dio vuela hasta estar de barriga, entonces se puso en cuatro, haciendo lo mismo. Contando con que Itachi la levantara y la llevara a sus recámaras, ella se sorprendió cuando en su lugar ella sintió sus manos coger sus caderas y su inmensa, gruesa verga meterse en ella desde atrás. -"Itachi demonios ¡Qué- ohhhhhh"! – eso fue lo único que pudo articular Hinata.

Los ojos de Hinata se entornaron den su cabeza mientras que un rápido clímax feroz prevaleció sobre su pensar. Ella encontró los golpes de su esposo con gemidos, ansioso y descuidado.

Shisui se acostó de lado, se levantó en un codo, y sus labios se contornaron con ironía y burla, mirando el espectáculo. Más guerreros se unieron alrededor hasta que se formó un gran círculo alrededor de Itachi y Hinata.

No sería todos los días que les daría la oportunidad de ver un apareamiento real y todos lo sabían bien. Un Alto Rey sólo ponía a su _nee' ka _en exposición al público cuando él quería mostrar su dominio sobre ella, cuando él quería comprobarle a sus guerreros que era él que tenía completo dominio sobre sus placeres.

Itachi golpeó su verga en Hinata desde atrás, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Cuando ella tuvo su clímax, él le dio más duro. Cuando ella suplicó por más, él golpeó sin misericordia. Cuando ella suplicó que él hiciera que las alhajas matrimoniales parpadearan, él se lo negó.

Él hizo que ella suplicara por ello.

Él la hizo que ella lo pidiera.

Él hizo que ella se humillara por ello.

Y aún, Itachi se lo negó. Después del siguiente clímax terrible la convulsionara, Itachi dio grandes golpes metiéndose en su piel mientras que él, con arrogancia preguntaba, -"¿quién es dueño de este pedazo de carne lujuriosa entre tus muslos"?- Ella se vino otra vez, con sollozos por su simiente. -"¿Quién"?- gritó Itachi.

-"Tú. Ay dios- tú".- dijo Hinata en un gemido.

Itachi giró sus caderas, rozándose en el coño de Hinata hasta que ella gritó. Con otro giro, él se martilló en ella desde atrás, sus senos se sacudían a tiempo con sus golpes. -"¿Qué guerrero ha follado este canal dulce, sino yo"?- gruñó Itachi de forma posesiva.

-"Nadie".- contesto Hinata.

-"Dilo otra vez".- ordeno Itachi.

-"Nadie".- repitió la ojiperla.

-"¿Les mostraras a estos hombres porqué"?- preguntó Itachi con arrogancia, golpeando más fuerte, golpeando más rápido.

-"Sí por los dioses sí".- sollozo la ojiperla.

Los guerreros apareados se aquietaron, los ojos muy abiertos, penes erectos, todos ellos ansiosos por ver lo que sucedía cuando el collar de una esposa parpadeaba. Hasta Shisui, tan sin entusiasmo como estaba, no pudo chapotear su implacabilidad creciente. Todos ellos oyeron cuentos. Ninguno lo había visto de primera mano.

Músculos tensos y cordeados, Itachi cogió las caderas de Hinata y se metió a golpes en ella. Duro. Rápido. Implacable. Una y otra vez. Otra y otra vez. Ella se montó y arqueó, gritó y pidió, suplicó y sollozó. Y justo cuando ella pensó que ya no lo podría aguantar, los orificios de la nariz de Itachi temblaron y él rugió, -"Entonces toma mi simiente".-

El collar matrimonial parpadeó.

Hinata gritó.

Itachi rugió.

Los espectadores palidecieron.

Hinata e Itachi convulsionaron y el orgasmo sacudió fuerte, él rugía- ambos montaban clímax tras clímax tras clímax de clímax incesantes, sin fin, escalofriantes. Seguía y seguía, ola tras ola, intensidad que volvía loco.

Cuando al fin las olas bajaron, Hinata se cayó al suelo, satisfecha. Itachi se puso sobre ella respirando fuerte.

Shisui fue el primero en salir del estado como de trance y volver a cobrar un poco de semblante de razón. Él se puso en pie mientras inhalaba profundo y apartó a los guerreros del gran pasillo para darle a su espacio y su hermano y cuñada su privacidad.

-"Hombres, busquen a una joven lujuriosa y vayan a sus recámaras".- ordenó Shisui mientras echaba una bocanada de aire. -"Yo sé que encontraré algunas".-

Naruto arrastró su mirada de donde estaba la Jefa Sacerdotisa desnuda sentada a su lado y la puso en su prometida. Él observó la mirada del cuerpo tentador estirado de piel dorada y abierto de par en par, listo para acomodarlo a él, y los orificios de su nariz temblaban con la satisfacción de un cazador realizado. Su respiración era cortada, su control era mayor.

Era hora.

Naruto invocó la ropa de su propio cuerpo, una ceja dorada arqueaba con arrogancia cuando él oyó el aliento corto de su _nee' ka _al ver su fiera erección. -¿"Sí"?-

Shion lamió sus labios. Sus ojos en forma de almendras en forma incrédula. -"Santo cielo".- dijo ella en murmullo.

Naruto sonrió en forma abierta. "Sabes lo que dicen mis corazones".

-"¿Q-qué dicen"? – pregunto Shion.

-"Cuando te vas con Naruto, nunca volverás".- dijo Naruto.

Temari solo admiraba la escena en silencio Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke eran muy diferentes aunque Sasuke e Itachi se parecían físicamente el carácter de ambos era completamente diferente, pero lo que más asombraba a la rubia de cuatro coletas era el increíble autocontrol que poseía tanto Naruto como Sasuke pero más Sasuke que en ningún momento necesito que ella atendiera su miembro no como Itachi que estaba completamente desesperado por tomar a Hinata.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Lamento mucho no actualizar antes pero estaba enferma más bien tengo lesionado un tendón de mi mano derecha y no puedo hacer mucho movimiento. **_

_**Ahora les aclare por qué quería dejar fanfiction varios lectores me mandaron P.M, acusándome de atea y de hacer plagio con la historia de dimensiones opuestas, pacto con los Jigoku y las hijas bastardas de satanás y sinceramente me molesta que hayan personas con ese descaro de decirme eso cuando yo misma he leído varias historias que si son un completo plagio y una de ellas es una historia llamada amor a prueba que es plagio de Kunoichi de la niebla sangrienta y agridulce. Les aclaro que el trama de mis historias son completamente mia excepto las adaptaciones otra cosa que yo no crea en dios no les afecta en nada a ustedes ese es mi jodido problema si no les gusta la historia de las hijas bastardas de Satanás no lean y punto, aclarado eso les digo que no dejare fanfiction. **_

_**Sasuhinaforever: **__veras Miyuki no pertenece a la serie de Naruto es un personaje creado por mi desquiciada cabeza ahora creo que en las hijas bastardas de satanás doy una descripción de cómo es su físico y verdadera personalidad y relax como dije anteriormente no dejare F.F. Y pues el ingratos es de cariño. _

_**Blacklady Hyuuga: **__gracias por lo de excelente escritora T.T y pues jajajaja si Shisui es un completo descarado pero se le perdona por estar bueno y no te preocupes Miyuki se amara a Sasuke pero a su manera claro esta y nuestro querido Sasu-chan deberá lidiar con ciertos problemas por la personalidad de ella. _

_**AntoniaCifer: **__ok respira y trate de calmarte como mencione antes no dejare F.F por dios tu das más miedo que mi hermana mayor cuando está en sus días y lo siento por no ponerte el lemon de NaruShion y el de SasuMiyu pero como dije antes tengo lastimado un tendón de mi brazo derecho y no puedo moverlo mucho gomen T.T pero para la otra si habrá lemon lo prometo. _

_**Uchihina20: **__aww me alegra que te gusten en serio Jajaja pues mira la verdad si he querido hacer un fic donde cambie a Hinata-chan por Hinata-kun y darle la personalidad de Sasuke mezclada con la personalidad del Sasuke de RTN y cambiar a Sasuke-kun por una Sasuke-chan pero con la personalidad de Mikoto y ya más o menos tengo una idea de cómo será. _

_**Y ustedes que dicen mis sensuales y candentes lectores hago el fic donde cambio el género de Sasuke y Hinata o nos esperamos a que termine las historias que tengo pendiente que haga esa historia depende de ustedes así que si estan de acuerdo dejen review si no lo estan no hagan nada pero les aviso que mínimo tienen que haber 10 review apoyando la idea de lo contrario no se hace. **_

_**Dejen review **_

_**Pd: ya subí la conti de pacto y les aviso que es 100% lemon para los que les guste el lemon Sasuhina. **_

_**Se despide con cariño **_

_**Kuragari Uchiha **_

_**Matta nee :)**_


End file.
